


Don't Fall

by spade_the_heretic



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Klamille, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 107,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spade_the_heretic/pseuds/spade_the_heretic
Summary: Both of them are heartbroken, both of them have regrets, and both of them stumbled to those who hurt them in the past. Klaus and Cami finds themselves playing with fire and putting their hearts on the line. They chose to play the game with only one rule: Don't Fall.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One

**"IF ONLY** **she chose me over some petty werewolf, then she would've been roaming the earth with me and not settling in that poor little town."** Klaus' voice is serious yet playful. It's like he means what he's saying but he doesn't. Cami on the other end of the table sipped from her coffee before focusing her serious eyes onto Klaus. **"You can't just make her choose you, Klaus. If you want her then do something. Show her. You can't just push a girl to fall in love with you. Love is built on trust and understanding and you just told me that you stabbed her with a lamppost, made her boyfriend bite her and all other things."**

Klaus stilled, smirking, obviously he doesn't know how to reply to what Camille just said. They've been talking about his ex fling from Mystic Falls that up until now, still has an effect on him. He gave Camille the playful stare. **"Well, if she wasn't so hard-headed and whiny, I wouldn't have done that."**

Cami blew a deep breath as she shrugged at that answer. She wanted to roll her eyes but what's the sense? This is Klaus. Her patient Klaus for a year now who discerningly enjoys being the naughty hybrid that he is. They have been talking about his ex... girlfriend? No, not girlfriend. Klaus said he slept with her once and said that he was willing to travel the universe with her but they weren't ever official. Instead of bothering with this, Cami took her fork and cut through her pancake, dipping it in more chocolate sauce before eating it.

Klaus watched as Cami placed the dripping portion of pancake in her mouth. The chocolate sauce reached the edge of her lips and trickled down her chin. He smiled, because Camille didn't seem to mind it, in fact she even took another bite and the same thing happened, another line of chocolate syrup down her lips. And that is when she noticed that Klaus was laughing at her.

Cami's eyebrows furrowed and she took time to chew her food before asking Klaus why he's is staring at her like that. Klaus' smirk just widened, he pulled out tissues from the dispenser at the center of the table and handed them to Cami. **"You look like a vampire with an addiction to chocolate syrup."** He added, snorting. Cami took the tissue in her hands and immediately wiped her mouth with an embarrassed but mad kind of look on her face only to defend herself from Klaus who's making fun of her. She decided to cut the show and drink water first before resuming their conversation.

**"Did you ever do that to your ex?"** She brought up. Klaus' eyebrows shot up, asking. **"I mean that. Giving her tissue paper like a gentleman."** She clarified.

Klaus again lit up with a proud smirk. **"I gave her more than paper towels, Camille. I gave her a paper with her sketch on it, fancy dresses from my family's treasure chest, jewelry-- I told you I was willing to give her the whole world."**

**"So that's your way, huh? Being all about the expensive stuff and spoiling her?"** She crossed her arms, leaned back. **"That didn't work because love cannot be bought, Klaus. You need to learn that."** She looked at him intently.

Now he displayed a long pout with sharp eyes at Camille. He was hurt by that sentence, because aside from being true, she just told him that he's not good at courting. **"What do you suggest that I do for her to not run away from me?"** He asked.

**"You should make her feel safe. That's the first thing into getting a woman's heart."** Cami answered quickly, and pointedly, like she has an experience about it. and it made Klaus more amused. **"You didn't tell me that you are a love expert."** He leaned on the table, looking closely at Camille. Cami just gave off a side-eye. **"I have experience, a... cruel, bitter one."** She wasn't looking at Klaus, her attention is on the floor, obvious that she doesn't want to talk about it.

They weren't speaking, Klaus is silently waiting for Camille to speak and open up. She was about to tell a word but she felt something suddenly bump on her chair.

And it started crying...

**"** **Mommyyyy** **!!!"** It was a little boy, maybe two years old. Jet black hair, brown eyes, and definitely loud mouth that made Klaus flinch for one second. The moment Cami saw him crying because of a little scratch on his head, she quickly picked him up. The baby boy bumped his head on the metal edge of her chair, and everyone in the corner cafe got their attention to him for a second right before Cami picked him up. They clearly thought that she's the mother.

Camille cradled the little child in her arms tenderly, she let his head rest on her chest as she checked the bruise on his forehead. She stood up from her chair and immediately swayed her body to lull the child to stop crying. Klaus watched from his chair as she did this. His therapist gently ran her thumb over the little cut on the baby's forehead.

**"It's** **ouchie** **? Is it** **ouchie** **? Come here, we'll kiss it and then no** **ouchie** **, no more."** She talked in baby slang as she gently placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and it quickly stopped him from crying. Cami smiled silently as she heard the sound of his silence and that was her chance to look at him. **"Yey! No more** **ouchie** **!"** She happily grinned, earning a smile back from the child that just stopped crying. She now wiped the tears on his cheeks. **"Where is your mommy?"** She asked calmly, careful not to trigger the child from crying again. The boy just shook his head, not knowing where his mom is, and then he dipped his head back on Cami's chest. His little arms encircled around her neck.

Cami took a quick look at Klaus who looks so curious before she took her seat back with the baby in her arms. **"Do you want anything, baby?"** She asked the little boy who quickly turned around to see the little banquet in front of her and Klaus. They have been doing their sessions in different places but this is their favorite spot, and Klaus likes to order a feast because he wants to make her fat. _Annoying._ The little boy's eyes caught the chocolate waffle near Cami's pancake plate and he pointed to that. **"You want this one?"** Cami asked to make sure, the boy nodded before she caught it in her hand.

She adjusted the position of the child on her. She let him sit on her lap, his little head bouncing on her tummy. Cami started tearing the waffle into bite-sized pieces and feeding it to the child. The moment her chewed it, he smiled to her.

Klaus caught all of those. He saw how her hands carefully moved the tot and how her lips formed into a curve as she saw the little child's smile. Klaus stiffened on his seat. _Damn it._ He uncomfortably put his thigh above the other. Why the hell is he having a boner?

Camille's eyes are green, it went lighter and highlighted as the sunshine struck it and the scarlet color of her shirt complemented it. Her cheeks are rosy, lips are apple-red and glossy, hair is a wavy sea of yellow-blonde. The way she laughed when she made the small boy laugh is music to Klaus' ears. Her hands that roamed on his little body made Klaus imagine inappropriate things. But what's even more odd is something he's feeling deep inside his tummy aside from erection. He knows real well his eyes are pointing knives at the boy, but he doesn't know why.

**"Adam? Adam!"** A lady shouts on the street, making both Cami, Klaus, and the child glance at the direction. The woman was coming their way and the baby immediately shouted, **"Mommyyyyy!!!"**

**"She's your mommy, baby boy?"** Cami asked, earning an innocent nod from the boy. She then stood up, prepared him in her arms, ready to give him to the lady. When she finally arrived at their table, she quickly caught the little guy in her arms and breathed in satisfaction.

She glanced at Cami, **"Thank you so much,"** she thanked with all her heart. **"I was just paying this bracelet on the streets and he suddenly went missing."** She then checked on her son, she found a little scar on his head. **"What happened to you?"** She touched the scar.

**"He bumped to my chair and started crying, luckily he didn't hit his head too hard."** Cami explained with a smile.

The woman and her talked for a matter of minutes before she came back to her chair, having a smile on her face, feeling satisfied of the little heroic act. Klaus wasn't smiling. 

**"You're good with kids."** He comments. He wanted to say more than that but half his attention is somewhere else, somewhere between his thighs. When Cami smiled, he had to hold himself together more. 

**"I think I just have a way with them."** She humbly responds. Klaus pursed his lips. **"Do you plan to uhm... have kids, perhaps?"** _Damn it. Fuck it, Klaus._ He whispered to himself again. He's imagining her at bed, damn it. **"Y-You'll be a good mother, I can tell."** He added to cut the anticipation. Instead of focusing on the process of being pregnant, he just focused on the thoughts of her being a great mom. She will surely be a great mom.

Cami plastered an unsure smile on her face. **"I want to have a son, and then I'll name him after my twin brother."** She paused just to swallow. **"But that still depends..."** it was a whisper. Before things get awkward, he shot back at Klaus. **"How about you? Do you plan having kids?"**

He doesn't know if he'd laugh at the question or not, but he chose not to since Camille looks serious. Klaus breathes in. **"You know, having children for us vampires is impossible."** He calmly reminds.

**"Yeah, I know that. But... did you ever want it? A family of your own? A wife? Children?"**

**"No, that never crossed my mind."** He answers fast. **"Maybe I will want someone to share eternity with, but I have a family to protect. Having a child would be awful for me considering that that child would serve as my weak spot and we all know that I am not weak."** Klaus strongly added. **"I never want a child now that I am as powerful and as strong as anyone could only wish to be. But if I were human, I want a baby daughter who looks like the woman I love but has my eyes. She will be as sweet as her father but as wise as the mother, and I will name her after the color of blood. She will be my most beautiful art."** He smiled sweetly saying the last sentence. 

They weren't aware but right after Klaus said his wish for a perfect child-- a perfect family, Cami stared at him deeply as if she's saying her condolences for his failed dreams. He did look at her too, gazed actually. They were staring with each other, faces apart from each other but there seems to be a trickle of lightning that connected their eyes. They only broke eye contact when both of them were out of breath.

The two of them just forgot to breathe after staring at each other for so long...

Klaus was the first one to recompose himself. Cami was still telling her heart to calm down and her pulse to steady. Upon being the first to recover from the scene, Klaus decided to cut the awkwardness and speak.

**"You were telling me something a while ago."** He leaned on the table, his elbows supporting his laced fingers on top. **"What is this experience?"**

Cami once again gulped. Her eyes avoiding Klaus' **"i don't really want to talk about it--"**

**"Camille,"** he caught her attention, now she's looking at him again. **"I want you to know that I am here to listen to you as well."**

With that, she sat up straight, preparing her heart for anything that might happen as she tells the story. 

**"He's... my ex boyfriend, and I loved him so much. Actually if I see him now, I think my feelings will hit me again."** She laughed bitterly. **"He loved me so much as well, I think I can say that. He defended me all he can to his family when they don't agree with us but it's stupid to think that we'll end up together."** Her voice is still strong by now, but she's sure sooner or later it will break.

Klaus sensed the tears coming so he stood up looking at Cami. He was leaving but he extended his hand to her.

"If **we are to talk about that, we need bourbon."**

_To be continued_...

  



	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: Leaving

  
_**"OF COURSE I regret that. I regret sleeping with Marcel-- actually, I regret sleeping with anyone. So don't even think about it, Klaus. I will never sleep with you."** _

Klaus stood in front of the florist, thinking about that line over and over again. That night when they talked about her ex, Cami came drinking, eventually she became drunk enough to say those words. Which are true.

Apparently, this ex boyfriend whose name is Dean is an heir to a billionaire from North Carolina who owns a lot of properties and businesses around the world. His sister is the mayor of Greensboro where Cami came from. As per the story, the two of them met in the sophomore year of college and Dean, the hottest heart-throb took the liking to Cami, the nerdy nobody. Klaus almost threw up at how cheesy the story is, totally fairytale like. No, actually not fairytale like, it's totally cheesy. The guy is a romantic that became Cami's knight in shining armor. What the hell, right? That's so cheesy, even Klaus can't imagine being too much. _Of course. He's not too much. Klaus? Too much? No._

Yeah, well, that's a lie of course. Compared to the efforts he was willing to give off for Caroline, Dean's efforts are quite charming. They're human so their level doesn't go through like that. 

What broke his heart is the fact that Cami thought and hoped she had her fairytale prince already. She thought he was the one, she even told him her plans with Dean in the future, about how they want a son, where their wedding would be, how many times in a row they'll do the nasty, who'd do the dishes, and all other things. But sadly, she didn't get it. Her and Dean are continuously defied by their parents. No one wants them for each other, except of course Sean and Kieran who always took Cami's side. Dean's family would always find something to render Camille invalid for their family. Klaus' level of anger heightened when he heard that. How dare those people disagree with Camille? Even his family who are composed of a thousand year-old, experienced, tasteful, and way richer than they ever are vampires are not willing to risk Cami. His brother Elijah takes quite the liking in Camille. He likes the way her mind works and so does he. Rebekah fancies Camille's beauty inside and out and so does Klaus. Marcel even wanted to take things serious with her but Klaus didn't let it go anywhere. He's pissed of the fact that it was Marcel that Cami called for comfort and not him after all that he has done to save Kieran. He was pissed, and he can't explain how much, just that he almost wanted to kill Marcel. 

That's how Camille knows he wants her. And Klaus wouldn't deny that. He really wants her. But as she said, she won't let her be another "Miss ex fling" to be banged in the woods or anywhere else. Camille is a different person, a different woman. For a thousand years he had never seen a woman like her, she's one of her kind. Klaus wanted that. The way she can make him imagine exploited things even when she's fully clothed, the way he longs for that hand to touch him, that mouth to go everywhere in his body. He wants that. Yet he never pushed her to do any of that. Camille deserves all the respect and to be honest, Klaus wants to punish himself whenever he thinks of her in any horny way.

He perfectly sees her as someone who had known him from the start. Camille is not any mind reader or witch of some sort but that very second she read Klaus like an open book, this feeling of respect toward her grew bigger and bigger. He just knew she would mean something to him. And maybe that meaning is this, the way he doesn't want to let her feel alone. 

The reason why he's in the flower shop. 

He handed the money to the florist soon as he gave Klaus the bouquet of blue carnations, Camille's favorite flowers. Klaus is off to her home to hand her these as a little gift. He doesn't want to let things go by like that, of course. She opened up with him about that terrible experience that she didn't tell anybody else, this is Klaus' way of thanking her for the trust and at the same time to get her to be better. He can't explain the bitterness she displayed a couple of days ago but he's sure that because he asked to open that wound again, it's his responsibility to mend it.

Klaus walked on the pavements of Governor Nichols Street and his eyes went straight up to the fifth floor where Camille's apartment room is located. As usual, he's too lazy to use the stairs and enter from her door. He prefers the window, because the first thing he can see from there is a mirror where Cami usually stands to see herself while fixing her dress or her hair. Klaus smiled at the thought of seeing her like that when he gets up so he immediately jumps to the third floor, but careful not to wrinkle the wrapper of the bouquet that's meant for Cami.

When he was already at her balcony, he smiled. The signature strawberry scent of Cami permeated in the air and even before he can push the windows wide open, he can already hear her voice. 

**"Yes, I'll move them at the Divine. Okay, when is this? Thank you. Uh-huh, It's Sean O'Connell and Kieran O'Connell."** Cami talked on the phone. She was settling the relocation of her brother and uncle's remains at another cemetery. 

Klaus' eyebrows immediately furrowed upon hearing the conversation which remains unclear to him. What was she talking about? Why is she planning to move Kieran and Sean's remains?

Cami didn't know anyone was there, in fact, Klaus tried to hide his shadow so that Cami's sharp eyes won't catch him and he can listen to the conversation. Because of this, she replied carelessly to the lady at the other end of the line. 

**"I will move there real soon. This place is too complicated for me and** ** _some people_** **prefer me to leave for my own good."** She added. Klaus heard that perfectly. She's moving? Where to? Why is she leaving? Is she planning to tell them? How about their therapy sessions?

 **"How about that patient you were telling me about? Are you apprising him?"** The woman from the other line asked Cami. Klaus listened closely. Could it be him?

Cami just laughed. **"I'm not planning to. In fact, he wants me to leave from the first place so maybe that wouldn't bother him so much."**

It's him. 

_Damn it!_

Klaus' thoughts were clouded with anger and guilt. His eyes almost got lost at the moment and shed tears but he blinked as fast as he can so he can stop them Camille is talking about leaving... and it's because of him? 

Why hadn't she taken that into consideration that Klaus doesn't want her away now? He compelled her to leave a year ago when nothing evil happened to her yet. He compelled her to stay out of town so she won't be involved. Why is it now that she's already involved with all of them is she planning to depart? Had Klaus not been clear or was she offended of the act?

A number of questions assaulted his mind. As Camille continued talking to the person at the other end of the line, Klaus wanted to listen, but he can only focus on the questions he wants to ask her. He wants to enter the room and ask right away but that would be so ill-mannered and inappropriate. If he does that, he's afraid Cami would get even more offended and more decided to move away. So instead of barging in her flat like a maniac, Klaus steadily looked at the bouquet on his hand. He dropped it on the floor abd in one single breath, he wasn't there anymore.

As much as he'd like to tell her he dropped from her house, he wouldn't. He wouldn't let her know that he heard everything. 

He rushed to the compound again. Rebekah and the others are already preparing to greet him when he didn't pay attention to them. Klaus rushed to his room, leaving everyone in the living room surprised with what he did. He locked his doors and abruptly took a bottle of bourbon in his hand that he didn't mind transferring in a glass, he drank from the bottle right away and sat in front of the hearth, where he sprinkled some bourbon on the wood and lit it up.

Klaus stared at the fire, mad. She's going to leave? Why? Why now? She shouldn't leave! She has a life here, a school, a legacy... and a therapy practice! He is here! She is not safe anywhere without him so she shouldn't be leaving!

Is it his fault? Is it because he compelled her? Is she offended by his attitude? Is she scared of him? Is he rude? Is he lacking improvement that's why she doesn't want to nurse his ways anymore? 

Klaus curled up in his chair. He finished the drink down to the last drop before throwing the bottle in the fireplace. The frustration and agony is killing him. Why is his therapist leaving?

 **"You're not leaving, Camille."** He whispered to himself, breathing is uneasy. **"I won't let you."**

__________

 **"I HAVE GOT no reason to tell him, he wouldn't care at all. He even wants to fire me from the job, maybe I'll just quit."** Cami arranged her dark objects inside a box while talking to her friend Zoe on the phone. 

**"But you told me he's mentally challenged?"** Zoe mentioned. 

**"Exactly. And I haven't yet gotten my title so maybe he would need somebody better than me. I was just asked by my professor to do it so I did it, but that wouldn't concern me to tell him anymore."** She replied with obvious irritation on her face. Cami is working as a part-time therapist to her professor's grandfather with schizophrenia and multiple personality disorder. She didn't know why this professor of hers chose her. Maybe it's because whenever she's around the old man, he only shows her the sane side of himself named Larry. Larry is the most normal personality of that guy, but when they go to some therapies, his other personas such as Albert and Chris show up and talks to Cami, what's particular in those three is that they are all telling Cami to get out of town. Just that. And she knows she's not the one that's needed.

It's actually her plan, that won't hurt. 

While Zoe talked over the phone and Cami fixed her things, her eyes flew to the window. It's slightly opened and her curtains are being blown by the wind. Something made her heart beat, as if somebody was there, or someone. Cami's eyebrows furrowed, she took a wooden stake from the box and held her phone near her ear to tell Zoe she's hanging up. She started walking nearer to her window, nervous. Her right hand held the stake and she used all her senses to be alert just in case somebody is there. When she was almost touching the curtains, she finally had the strength to yell. **"Who's there?"**

Cami counted to three silently, and then she parted the curtains...

A set of blue carnations surrounded by tiny baby's breath buds that are wrapped in a navy blue felt and held by a lacy white ribbon laid carelessly on the floor. Cami's face jolted in surprise and then she carefully laid her stake down, looking at the bouquet.

But she didn't settle at that, Cami still looked around, thankfully no one was there to be seen, and the flowers seemed to help her heart feel at ease. Fully complacent of the situation, she opened the window wide and then stepped out to the balcony. She bent her knees to reach the bouquet in her hand, the first thing she did was to check if there are any poisonus thorns or magical juju there but there was none, she smelled it and nothing suspicious was there to smell. Cami's face once again turned awkward when a thought came to mind.

Is this from Klaus? 

She walked to the railings. He's the only one who loves to enter her house from the window. Cami looked down the streets, and then up the other floor, sideways and even behind her, hoping that there'd be any sign of Klaus, but even a shadow wasn't there. Cami paid attention again to the bouquet she was holding. Blue carnations. She smiled at that. This is surely from Klaus, because aside from he's the number one guy in her list of trespassers, he, Rebekah and Elijah are the only ones who know her favorite flowers. She grinned. What's gotten into him to bring her flowers? 

Is this some tactic to get her sympathy and finally sleep with him? Oh this won't do. But she'd keep them anyway. 

Going back inside her room, Cami was smiling awkwardly, still thinking why he'd drop those off her balcony without showing up. When was he here?

Or is she assuming? Maybe it wasn't Klaus. But if it wasn't him, then who could it be? Elijah? If it was Elijah, he'd use the front door and knock like the gentleman he is. So it should be Klaus.

Nevermind. She will just place these flowers in the vase and ask Klaus once they meet.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: Changes

**"I.D.? FORMS, CLASS CARDS? How about your phone and wallet, do you have them?"**

**"Yes, sir, it's here."** Cami laughingly said before opening the door of the passenger seat. Elijah was checking if she has everything complete for her enrolment before they leave the building. After he saw that her requirements are all there, he decided to go and drive. Not only that. Elijah came into her house at six in the morning to cook breakfast and clean the whole room. He looked okay this morning but Cami knew he needs something. That's why she practically has Elijah as her housemaid slash nanny slash driver slash bodyguard today.

While on their way, Cami continued glancing at him, smiling. **"You know that I don't need a chaperone, right?"** She dropped because Elijah suddenly texted her last night that he will fetch her to school for her enrolment.

Elijah glanced at her quickly. **"I'm your supportive bestie, right?"** His voice was as if it was a gay's, making Cami laugh. **"And besides, we'll be having a therapy right after this so it's alright."**

Today is her enrolment for the last semester of her master's degree. After six months, she will finally be Doctor Camille O'Connell, PsyEd. an actual therapist. She can finally start her own clinic, and then have patients, find a boyfriend... hopefully. Have kids. Have an actual life away from the supernatural. But while thinking of it, she silenced and turned her head on the window, looking outside. How is she going to tell everyone? 

She was originally supposed to leave town right after she learned about the truth behind Sean's demise, but it seems like this world is pulling her in, however she wants to detach from it, it turns out that she's always needed. Her flight has been delayed a number of times and this year, hopefully, nothing evil will happen and she won't get involved. 

This is still after seven months, she shouldn't be overthinking. There's still time to tell each one of them about her plan.

 **"You're silent."** Elijah glanced at her. 

Cami realized she is, that's why she sat up straight and breathed. She looked uncomfortable, making Elijah's brows furrow at her. **"Are you okay?"**

 **"I am. You?"** She quickly shot back, almost laughing. Elijah pouted. **"Later, shall we? I'm still driving."** He dodged the conversation. Sometimes, he doesn't know if it's a good idea to be best friends with their human family therapist, they are mostly just teasing each other in their talks, playing trivial pursuit even. 

The car stopped moving, that was when Cami knew they're already at the university. The place is crowded with students. Rosedale University is NOLA's finest university, filled with the greatest of educators and with the most impressive facilities. The school looks like it's meant only for those who can afford an expensive semestral fee but no, it actually is a low-cost university. It's still unknown to them who owns the school. Maybe Kieran knew, he was the one who referred Cami to the school but he didn't tell her who owns the school.

Elijah was the first one to go out of the car after he parked it in a shady area, then turned to the other side to open Cami's door. He assisted her out, taking her by the hand and then checking her physique. Cami wore a plain yellow shirt and jean jacket. She really doesn't much like dressing up but it's okay, her beauty is effortless as always. 

**"I'll wait for you here."** He leaned on the car, smiling at Cami. **"Good luck."**

Cami smiled back and winked at him. **"Bye bye, Elijah."**

__________

  
REBEKAH is getting dizzy at watching his brother Niklaus walk back in forth in front of her while holding his phone near his ear, probably calling someone who doesn't want to answer.

 **"What the bloody hell?"** Her eyebrows furrowed closely. Klaus is annoyingly walking in a horizontal path in front of her and she can't focus on her laptop. He has been there for a few minutes now, just walking, but she can feel that he wants to ask her something, that's why she initiated the ask.

He just went from Camille's apartment and she wasn't there. He checked if she's at Rousseau's but the bartender there said she doesn't have a shift today. He called Hayley, Davina, and Josh, even Marcel. But none of them knows where she is. He tried calling her multiple times but she won't answer.

Again, those rumbled thoughts and questions assaulted his brain. When he viewed the room from the balcony, every single thing there is fixed. The plugs of her appliances aren't inside the sockets. Her bed has no wrinkles. Her mirror table is squeaky clean. Her whole room looks renovated and Klaus is getting nervous. When he reached the house, only Rebekah is there at the couch. He was hoping Cami was there but she wasn't. That's when he started walking manically in front on his sister.

 **"Nik, you're getting me dizzy. What is it?"** Bex asked again, full of irritation. She's watching a movie and was on the verge of crying when Klaus suddenly walked like a maniac right in front of her.

Finally, he settled down. Klaus kept that phone inside his jacket pocket before taking deep breaths and calming himself down. When he eventually stopped shaking, he tried to look at Rebekah's eyes. As she can tell, he's nervous.

 **"Camille is missing."** Those words flew from his mouth. That made Bex indecisive whether she will laugh at him or yell at him. She did both at the end.

 **"Missing?"** She covered her mouth, turning her laughter into muffled ones. **"Are you nuts? She's not missing, she's with Elijah."**

Klaus froze. The expression he shows is a mix of surprise and relief but it later turned to be anger and disappointment. **"Elijah? What is she doing with Elijah?"**

Rebekah rolled her eyes and shrugged before folding her laptop and sitting up straight. **"Elijah and Hayley are currently on a love quarrel. If he is with Cami now, they are probably undergoing therapy."** An unusual smile crept up on her face, seeing Klaus' rage paint all over his face. **"You don't need to be jealous about--"**

 **"I'm not jealous, I'm worried."** He immediately cuts off.

Rebekah is eager to combat him. **"Worried of what? Your therapist's safety or your therapist herself?"** She shot back, pissing him off.

Klaus' face crumpled. A look of anger on his eyes, defeat on his mouth. Rebekah is the best pissing machine in their family and she's proud of it. Her face held a proud victorious smile with twinkling teasing eyes. 

**"Let's get this clear, sister, shall we? Camille is my therapist and she talks with me. She can analyze me and I need--"** he paused, inhaling. **"I need to have those to decrease my paranoia."** He went closer to her. **"Now where are they?"** It was more of a threat than a question.

Bex shot her eyebrows up and inhaled. **"It's Cami's enrolment day today. I bet Elijah escorted her to the university, so you need not worry. She's safe whether with or without your protection."**

She watched Klaus' angry stance walk away right after she said that. When he reached the gates, he vamp sped out to the quarter. Rebekah relaxed on her chair. She pays attention. In fact, she is always the one to witness the things that Klaus and Cami have done and are willing to do for each other. That's how she knows that the "worry" he claims to feel goes more than just worry, and the "care" Cami told her once will be more than just that, she just doesn't know it yet. And maybe they need a little push.

Whatever it is that they need to see each other the way she wants them to see, she will always be willing to do it. When Klaus loves, he gives everything away. Every material thing he can give in that matter. But the absolute care he shows? The worry? He had always believed that they don't feel, and for a thousand years he stood on that belief. But right now that _his_ so called therapist just went out with another guy, he labels her missing and is raging when he knew she's with someone else.

Rebekah is really clinging on hope that he has already found redemption.

__________

THE DAY WENT WELL. Elijah didn't bother to go and drive Cami home because right after their talk, he rushed to Hayley's to do what needs to be done and say what should be said. Cami told him to fix it as soon as he can and so he did. That's why the therapist is alone now, walking up the stairs to the floor of her room at eleven in the evening.

Her enrolment was quite stressing because the grad students and college students have been mixed at the stations so it didn't go so well. But she has succeeded. All she has to do now is take the semester, study, and after a few months she can finally get that title before her name.

_Just a few months, Sean, Uncle Kieran._

She was at the last step of the stairs when she heard someone cuss.

 **"Seriously?!"** Yelled the girl that's in front of her door, trying to open it with a key. Cami wanted to confront her but her eyes flew to the boxes and luggages around @1¹her. She just stood there and waited til the girl isn't talking anymore.

 **"E-Excuse me..."** Cami took one step closer. The girl heard her and quickly turned around to face her. She has got anger painted on her face. Cami was waiting if she is gonna bare fangs or show veins underneath her eyes but she did not, thankfully. Now Cami can breathe. **"Hi, I think that's my door you're trying to open?"** She approached. 

The girl didn't say a word, she just compared the number on her keys and on the door. The keys' number is 513, the door is 514. She glanced at the other door and then that's when she looked at Cami apologetically. **"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry!"** She panicked, not knowing what box or bag should she pick up first. Cami worried that she's having a panic attack that's why she laughed and got closer to her. **"It's fine... you're new here. Things could get really confusing."** She reasoned with her and then got to her door to open it. If by any chance that this girl is a vampire, Cami can easily rush inside and save herself but her instinct says the girl isn't harmful in any way.

 **"I just moved here for school. This isn't the way I was supposed to meet my neighbor but..."** she paused in humiliation.

 **"No, that's totally fine."** Cami says as she eyed the lot of boxes around them two. **"Do you need help with these? They look heavy."** She asked and that was a trick question. She better be observant.

 **"I was waiting for someone but if you'd like to, I'd be really glad for that."** The girl finally lit up and smiled. Cami smiled as well. She doesn't look dangerous. Light blonde waves, blue eyes, fair skin, and that high voice sounds like a college freshman. Human, in other words. Her clothing aren't so dark, in fact, she's so fashionable that Cami looks like the handmaiden to her. 

**"I'll just get these inside. I'll be quick."**

Cami was true to her word. She just changed her clothes into casual ones, tied her hair up to a bun, and before leaving, sipped a little vervain coffee just to make sure. When she went outside, her new neighbor's room is already open and she started putting her luggages in there. Cami closed the door behind her and started picking up one of the many boxes.

 **"This is quite heavy,"** she comments when she felt the weight of the thing on her arms.

The girl smiled. **"Those are... some of my shoes, I think."** And then she picked up another box.

The two of them entered the room at the same time. Cami looked around, her room is already painted with an elegant white and little pink accents. Just a little touch of everything and it'll be completely beautiful as she can foresee.

They talked while picking up each box. Cami scanned the objects since they weren't hardly sealed. The other boxes were curtains, a mirror, stuffed animals and all sorts of things. She was expecting blood bags but thankfully there were none. Then cane the time when they were up to their last box.

 **"Thanks so much for helping me here."** The girl looked at her as if she wanna hug her. **"My mom was the one I was waiting for but I think something came up. I'm sorry again for trying to open your room."** She interlaced her fingers as a sign of an apology, but she quickly withdrew it to extend her hand. **"By the way, my name is Caroline."**

Cami smiled and shook her hand. **"I'm Cami."**

__________

  
KLAUS is yet again sitting in front of the hearth, drinking. He's waiting for Elijah. 

Earlier today, he has almost decided to go to Cami's school, but then he realized, what good would it be? She's with Elijah, they're at the school, and they didn't talk about a therapy session today. If he goes there, what would he be? A possessive and paranoid patient?

_As if he's not._

Now it's already eleven in the evening, he didn't bother checking if Camille is already home, he can assure she is because she went with Elijah and if he didn't drive her home, Cami doesn't go out so late at night. At nine, she's already preparing for sleep. By ten she will wear her pajamas and that silly headband while she washes her face. If she can't sleep, which is usual, she will review and write but she never thought of cleaning the house. That's why if Elijah was there earlier this day, he's sure that Cami's house reeks of his style and his scent. He'll be fuming if he sees that.

All of them Mikaelsons are equally attractive to people and even to the supernatural. He is sure that in a thousand years of being alive, they all have mastered the moves of charm and their skills on the bed. The boys have their own way of getting their girls. Finn was always the loyal guy to Sage, Kol is the bad boy, and Klaus... also the bad boy, the baddest actually. He's the most attractive and if there ever was a competition for luring women to bed, he'd win. But still, those affections are carnal. It can't even be called affection because he never ever cared. He might have fancied some women in the span of his life but only the mentally challenged Aurora dared to love him back. Unfortunately, he grew out of love for her. He might care and have conscience about what she had to face because of him but he isn't convinced that those feelings will go on any further than that. He has taken chances with Caroline and he's not sure if he won but he's keeping the deal anyway.

Meanwhile, there's Elijah. Their noble, gentleman brother. The clean, prim and proper, organized type. The one with musical talents, can play the piano and the violin, can cook, can take care of an infant, can be serious with a girl. The typical husband material. And he's the one with the most girls. Klaus actually finds him bland, what's so special about him? His hands? Because they can play all sorts of things? Klaus' hands ars special too! It can do art. 

Nevertheless, his judgement is useless. If Elijah gets his therapist as well, he's not sure if he can still keep that dagger in it's vault. Camille is _his_ therapist. He doesn't want her going with any other patients because he should be the only one.

And right now that she's soon to leave, he fears to lose more time with her. And he can't let that happen.

If Elijah can make her stay like that, then there should be changes.

The next day, Klaus got up early. At four in the morning, he got up and fixed his bed. And then he went to his closet to pick the most sophisticated and well-designed suit to wear. He chose the usual black outer coat and inside is an ivory blue shirt. The necktie he wore is deep blue in color, making sure it will highlight his eyes.

Although that's not so his thing, he adjusted the temperature of the shower to warm so he can enjoy his bath. Klaus opened his rarely-used scented shower gel and shampoo. He even cleaned the stubble on his face, and then he brushed his teeth two times to make sure it's shining white. After that long shower, he went out with only the bath towel clinging around his pelvis and he is topless. He started dressing in front of the mirror, careful not to wrinkle any part of his suit. He looked so handsome while putting those cufflinks on the end sleeves of his shirt. Klaus fixed his collar after that and then put some final touches to his hair. He picked up the best-smelling perfume in front of him and sprinkled quite a lot on his clothes. He was ready to go when he realized he doesn't have a handkerchief yet. _Ah, yes. The handkerchief for extra nobility._

He took one last glance on the mirror before using the room of his window to escape the house without anyone having to see him. Since the flower shop isn't yet open, he didn't mind buying flowers, instead he rushed at Cami's home. If he were Elijah, he'd use the door to enter the household. But since it's just five something in the morning, he's sure Camille isn't awake yet. So as per being himself, he used the window again.

Klaus silently opened the sliding window and swept the curtains to the side. He stepped one foot on the threshold and observed everything before deciding to step another foot inside. When he was already surrounded by the scent of strawberries that seems to have overpowered his perfume, he smiled. Camille really does reek of strawberries and he is happy her house doesn't smell like Elijah. At least now he wouldn't hesitate breathing.

He walked from the window and saw that her mirror table is again, messy. But there was a hint of a smile on his face when he noticed that in her vase centerpiece were the flowers he sent yesterday, unfortunately for the beautiful thing, it's surrounded by used cotton balls and open containers, he clicked his tongue in disappointment before picking up a little plastic bag that fit his hand just fine. He wrapped it around his hand and picked up the cotton balls before throwing them to the mini trash bin. He fixed her hygiene essentials and wiped her mirror. After that, he went to her living room. Nothing was so messy except some cups and a plate on top of the table together with stacked psychology textbooks and her pencil case. Klaus went there to get the dirty things and rushed to the sink.

When he was already by the kitchen sink, he was more disappointed. It turns out that not only a single plate and coffee mugs were there to wash, but wrappers of instant noodles and coffee, used cans of spam, and some eggshells are there to clean up. He sighed again, choosing where to start. He found an empty paper bag and picked it up, he started off collecting what's to be thrown and when he's done with that, he moved to the dishes. He arranged everything from the biggest plate at the bottom and the tiniest spoon on top. Klaus removed his coat for a while and hung it on Cami's couch, then he fixed the sleeves of his shirt, rolling it up to not get it wet. At the corner next to the fridge, he found a blue apron, he wore it around his neck and waist before he went back to the sink and started washing.

Inside the bedroom is a sleeping Camille, wearing only a plain white shirt and shorts, snuggled up next to a pillow and wrapped inside a blanket. Her hair laid beautifully on the pillow as she faces the window where the sun will later rise. Her arm covered the space next to her. She had a good night's sleep last night that's why she bets that she will wake up late the next day, but she was wrong. When she heard the clattering of plates and running water, she immediately opened her eyes.

Cami didn't move, she listened closely while her hand carefully crawled to the bedside table to get the wooden stake she has there. And then silently, she got up, careful not to make a sound against the floor.

Could it be her neighbor? No, if she's a vampire, she hasn't been invited inside. 

Then who is it?

A few steps and she reached her center table. Only the books and pens were there, the coffee mugs and the plate weren't there anymore, but a black coat hung on the couch and it smells like men's perfume. The moment she glanced at her right, she almost jumped in fear and raised the stake she held. Cami held her breath, opened her eyes.

It's Klaus, in an ivory colored shirt and her apron, holding two dripping wet coffee cups that are obviously just washed from the sink. He froze upon seeing Camille and his face looks like he was arrested for something.

 **"Klaus!"** She yelped in surprise. Cami's hand shook and so it accidentally released the stake she was holding and it hit her foot, causing her to jump in pain, balancing herself on one sole. Klaus vamp sped to the sink to return the cups there and went to Camille as quick to catch her before she goes out of balance. When he has already got her whole body carried in bridal style, Klaus ran her to the nearest couch and made her sit there, quickly kneeling to check her foot. Her fingers were red and a little swollen but gladly, they did not bleed. Klaus looked up only to meet Cami's asking eyes already waiting for him.

 **"Is it bad, love?"** He asked right away, trailing his fingers on her foot.

Instead of answering, Cami breathed in to gather air and spit out anger with her words. **"Klaus, you're trespassing! It's only five in the morning, the sun is not yet out and you're here in a suit, washing the dishes? What the hell--"**

 **"I'm asking if you're badly hurt, Camille. Let's put the other topic for later."** He cut off with concern in his voice which made Cami's chest soften. The degree if worry he displays seems to be sincere and so she breathed out. **"It's fine. Why are you here? At dusk. And wearing a suit."**

Klaus pouted and went back to his unfinished dish job. He let Cami's eyes follow him. **"I cleaned your place and I dressed up for you yet you're mad."** He murmured like a child. 

Cami perfectly heard his complaints so she rolled her eyes. **"You can't just trespass in my house at five in the morning."**

Klaus turned around, now with a round plate on his hand. **"Why is it called trespassing when I do it and when Elijah does, it's not?"** His eyebrows furrowed, disappointed. He looks like a little boy who didn't get a lollipop. 

Now Cami scanned him again. He is dressed in a blue shirt, blue tie, his sleeves rolled up like what Elijah usually does when he's got chores to do, he reeks of perfume which is very unusual, his hair is combed and obviously styled. She understands now, he's trying to be Elijah. 

**"Why are you trying to be your brother?"** The words accidentally flew out from her mouth, taking Klaus by surprise. Has he been so obvious or Camille just knows the situation so well?

 **"I-- I'm not."** Klaus stuttered, trying to deny, but when he met Cami's eyes, he couldn't anymore. **"Fine, I am. And because I am Elijah today, I will make my therapist breakfast."** He frantically turned around to avoid her eyes, he checked the fridge immediately to see if there's anything he can cook but it was empty.

Cami smiled, plotting a plan in her head. When Klaus checked the fridge and there was nothing, she knew it'd be the perfect time for a game and therapy.

 **"You'll not find anything there."** She stands up. **"Since you woke me up too** **early** **, let's do groceries."**

 _To be continued_...


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: Really

_I see your true colors, shining through..._

KLAUS irritatingly put off the silly get-up. Not that he didn't enjoy today, he was with Camille and that's already half of his satisfaction but what he didn't find fun is dressing up like Elijah and getting lectured for it.

He didn't tell Camille the reason why he's pretending to be his brother. He didn't tell her that he's doing that to let her know that he is willing to be someone else just to make her stay. If she had been offended today and what he did makes her think of leaving sooner, that's where he's worried, but since she has already given him the advice he needs, he will do it.

The day was spent well except that he's uncomfortable wearing that suit and keeping it unwrinkled the whole day. Before the sun came up, he and Camille were out doing groceries. He noticed that she shops more preserved foods than the fresh ones given that she doesn't have time to cook and she's not really good at it, but he worries that she is not eating well. Klaus scanned her whole figure today and he wants to make her even bigger than that. She should be less skinnier for him to not worry too much. Today, he was the one to carry all their baggage because Camille practically made him walk from her apartment to the store. When they got to her house by eight, he cooked breakfast. And since he's not as talented as Elijah when it comes to that, he knows that the omelette he made didn't taste so good, but whatever, at that time, Cami and him were already speaking to each other so they didn't mind the food so much.

Camille talked him a bunch of stuff regarding making himself another person. Not that she's angry about it and she wants to meddle about his wants but the moment he started complaining and speaking about Elijah and the way people are comfortable around him, she had said the right words he wanted to hear.

Apparently, his therapist told him to just be himself. Although he's a killer supernatural being whatever the hell he is, may it be a filthy rich vampire, the alpha male or what it is he claims to be, he needs to be himself. Acceptance from other people is what makes Elijah Mikaelson the total heart-throb for the girls, because when he flirts he commits. She even added that them Mikaelsons are all equally attractive and charming as they could be especially Klaus, but if he will render himself to be someone else then she's afraid more and more people will hate him fkr hiding beneath someone's personality. She says no one will ever trust him if he does that. Explains why she trusts him. Because she already had seen him for who he truly is, not covering the bad sides.

Camille told him that he can be likeable just the way he is, of course not by everyone but only those who are brave enough to face his truth. Those who will not turn away because fright got to them first. Someone like Camille...

Now he is more than motivated to get his best out for her. He will not let her leave this town just because of the things he failed to perfect.

The next day, Klaus dressed as he is, the usual black leather jacket and dark-colored shirt underneath. He didn't take much of an effort to dress himself well or even fix his hair. The first thing he did was prepare his art room. There was this canvas that stands as tall as his wall and is wide enough to fill one empty area in that art room. He compelled someone to buy him balloons and darts outside, five artists from Jackson Square to help him with what he's planning to do. When everything was complete, they started pumping some balloons with air and different colors of paint. They did a lot with various shapes and sizes. The next thing after that was randomly sticking those balloons on the giant canvas that Klaus bought and putting paper underneath it. The outcome was beautiful and colorful. He was so kind today that he paid those compelled people and even thanked them but of course with great pride in his eyes because those thanks are rare, especially coming from Klaus Mikaelson himself.

A few moments after he stared and perfected the thing, Klaus called the attention of their cook to prepare lunch inside the gallery. He personally requested a chocolate fountain and chocolate everything for dessert since the person he's inviting over is a big fan of the sweet thing. Klaus smirked, he cleaned his hand, changed his stained shirt and while waiting for lunch, he rushed to Rousseau's. The timing is perfect. Cami's out is at eleven thirty. By twelve they'd be home and eating lunch, and then they can get all messy after that.

Camille O'Connell stood by the bar, running a damp rug on the counter table with spots of alcohol. She glanced at the wall clock behind her before continuing the job. It's 11:15, only a few minutes more and she'll be out. Thank goodness, she's really hungry.

Yesterday was quite a blast. Klaus had been acting like Elijah but thankfully it didn't last all day long. He never told her the reason why he had to do that but she had her assumptions. And today, they haven't talked about a therapy session so maybe after her shift she will go grab lunch and study at home since it's only a few days before she goes to the university again for her last semester. Since it seems like there'll be no one else to go and grab some drinks from her, Cami decided to pack her thing and wait for Zoe, the next bartender who is always five minutes early.

Cami was just waiting for the clock to strike eleven twenty-five when suddenly, a guy in a scarlet shirt and black jacket sat on one of the stools by the bar and placed a hundred dollar bill on the counter. **"I guess I am not late for a little shot of scotch?"**

Klaus gave her a smirk, and Camille had this surprised kind of disappointed look on her face but as clear as he can see, she is quite sated to see him. His eyes went down on her chest when he heard her heart beat like someone was chasing her to death.

 **"You... you're here,"** she said as if it was expected... but unexpected. That's weird. Nevertheless, he found it adorable especially when she rushed turning around and getting his bottle of scotch. Cami is blushing, she is sure Klaus can hear her protesting heart but even so, she needs to keep this bright red blush all to herself. Why is she so smitten anyway? The moment she held the bottle in her hand, she decided that she will cool down and so she did. Three deep breaths and she is ready to face him again.

Cami poured him a glass of his drink and glanced again to the wall clock. Only two minutes til Zoe comes over. She wasn't speaking with Klaus nor us she even looking at him. She's literally looking everywhere but him, avoiding his eyes. She doesn't know why the hell is she suddenly so insecure of herself. _Calm down, Cami._

Meanwhile Klaus is enjoying the view. He's quite clueless of the situation but seeing her getting nervous so suddenly makes him smile. When he finished the shot halfway through, he already placed it back on top of the counter since two minutes have passed and Camille seems to be waiting for someone. **"Do you have plans after now, love?"** He asks. Finally, Cami decides to look at him. **"Lunch."** She simply answered. Klaus was at the verge of replying when he heard footsteps coming near them, and Camille's eyes flew there. She greeted the other bartender with a high-five and then that girl's eyes flew to Klaus'.

 **"I see you have someone here."** She glanced at Klaus flirty and then back to Cami. **"Why don't you go ahead? I got this."** She meaningfully winked at Cami without even considering that she's wrong with the situation. Cami wanted to defend herself but Klaus smirked and got up from his chair only to snatch the bag that she was holding. The hybrid thanked Zoe with a smile and didn't let Camille speak anymore, he made her follow him with the bag that he just snatched. When they are already at the streets, Cami caught up to him.

 **"Where are we going?"** She tried to snatch her bag back but Klaus won't let her. Cami is slightly pissed. **"My goodness, give it back to me, I'm having lunch I need my money."** Her stomach growled in agreement and Klaus laughed at it.

**"We're having lunch, love. You and I."**

She realized where they are headed. Klaus is taking her to the compound and she doesn't have anything to complain about that so she just walked by his side, letting him carry her sling bag. The nervousness she was feeling a while ago faded away without her even knowing it. Looking at Klaus, what she felt is satisfaction. He is in his normal attire first thing, hair's in a clean, curly style, he doesn't reek of sharp-smelling perfume but his normal and delicate scent. Maybe the reason she had a mini heart attack earlier is the fact that she finds him hotter than the Elijah version.

Whatever. He's cute either way.

The two of them walked til they found themselves in front of the gates. Klaus being Klaus opened one of the gates and let Camille enter first before him. She didn't move when she stepped inside. Are they having lunch with the whole family? She waited for Klaus to escort him until they reached the living room where the dining area can clearly be seen. To her surprise, nobody is there. There's no lunch on their table. Klaus is also headed upstairs so she just followed.

Cami thought they are going to his study but she was wrong. Klaus, instead of turning right, turned left. She found it odd but she followed anyway until they reached a big door with intricate carvings in it. Klaus held the golden knob and smiled at her once before turning it to open the place.

A sea of art greeted her sight. Warm yellow lights filled the ceiling that gave exposure to the artworks that hung on the wall and stood on easels. Cami entered the room in awe. Her green eyes scanned the place with delight, mouth agape. Each of the paintings individually spoke of something that she finds hard to name. Everything is done with emotions. Some of them are landscapes, some are portraits of people, most are abstracts but something else caught her eye. On the center of the room is a giant balloon thing. It's like a canvas that's filled with different colors and sizes of balloons, beside it is a little stool with shining steel darts on it, another cushion beside that one held two instant cameras on top of it.

Cami turned around, realizing that she was missing Klaus. When she travelled the room with her gaze, she finally found Klaus at a corner. The room itself is large, it's like a hotel lobby for its width. He was standing beside a round table that is positioned near a glass window where little rays of sunlight seeped through. His jacket and Camille's bag were resting on a couch. Klaus is only waiting for her to notice him, luckily he wore a bright red shirt so he really is noticeable. The two of them walked, meeting each other halfway. Surprise is still pressed on Cami's face as she reached him.

 **"What's all these?"** She asked innocently while still looking around. This is the first time she ever got into this enormous room.

Klaus smirked, checking her out. Camille looked gorgeous in her clothes, she's wearing a simple blue shirt under her pale blue jean jacket, the never-out-of-the-trend black slacks and simple black sandals are what she paired with it. Her hair is in loose curls and it fell on her shoulders effortlessly. However plain others might tell she is, Camille is still truly beautiful in her own way. Rebekah is a fashionista original yet she doesn't say a thing about Cami being less attractive because of the way she dresses. Klaus scanned the room, following where her eyes went. **"This is my gallery. Where I paint."** He answers shyly, making Camille look at him.

 **"You have never shown me this before."** She sort of laughed, walking near him.

Klaus stepped closer to escort her to the table. **"I haven't had time to. I wanted to show you this but because of what I had to go through with the factions, I did not have the convenience to bring you around here."** He glanced at her, still looking amazed of everything around the room. **"And since you told me to be true to myself, I wanted you to be the first person I give a piece of my true identity to."** He softly added, he doesn't think she heard that right because her focus is on his paintings. Klaus didn't mind if she didn't hear that though.

When they reached the table, he pulled out a chair for her and after she sat down, he walked to the seat in front of her and sat there. Now Cami's focus is on the table. Looking hungrily at the dishes he personally requested to the cook. But with all her respect and manners, Cami waited for him to sit in front of her and dine first before she can be comfortable enough to touch the food herself.

Klaus didn't speak a word. He saw how her eyes gazed hungrily at the steak but he knew she would wait for him to do the first move before she digs in. Because of this, Klaus raises his fork and knife, pretending to eat but what he did was fetch a steak from the main plate and put it in Camille's, he transferred some asparagus there and then he extended his arm to get her saucer and put a little salad there. Cami wasn't making a move, she was just staring at him while doing all of that and once he's done, he checked her out once again. Camille looks embarrassed by what he did, he smiled at that. He noticed that she still isn't putting her napkin on top of her lap so he sprang from his seat to unfold the napkin on top of the table and put it on top of her lap like a gentleman.

His face is as close to hers as imaginable. Being this near to her head, he can feel the heat that comes from her cheeks, her abnormal breathing touched his neck and the crazy pattern of her heartbeats went straight to his eardrums and it made him smile.

Whatever it is that she feels, and whatever #it is that he does feel whenever they are together or this close to each other, that's still a mystery. None of them knows if it's going anywhere but both of them are sure it is something.

When Klaus finished putting the cloth on top of her thighs, he sat back on his chair and gave her a smile. **"Bon Appetit,"** he declared before digging in.

They weren't talking for the whole time. Both are appreciating the scrumptious food that's served to them. Klaus wasn't much eating, given that he doesn't need that kind of food, he was more of staring at Camille while she shyly enjoyed the food. Today is quite a surprise and he is glad it turned to be like that, like how he planned it to be. There's this tension between them that he needs to cut off to start their activity.

When they finished their meal with a bottle of red wine, Klaus called out the staff to get their used utensils out and fix the table. While the people were doing it, Klaus didn't wait for them to finish for he already fetched the white shirts and aprons from a rack that he prepared earlier and handed one to Camille.

 **"Go wear this, the lavatory is that way."** He gestured to the alley going to the left as he handed Cami the shirt and apron. She looked at him cluelessly but did not refuse to grasp the clothing in her hands. **"W-Why?"** She asked shakily.

Klaus stepped closer to her, threatening to unbutton his own shirt so Camille will look away and she did. He managed to chuckle before answering. **"We will be having our therapy, love.** **"** And she was already walking away.

 _What the hell?_ Cami checked on the clothes that he gave her as she walked her way towards the bathroom. It was a plain white shirt... not just any plain white shirt but it reeks of Klaus' scent and it's too big to fit her. This is definitely his shirt. When she got inside the dressing area in one of the cubicles, it's like she's not insecure of the situation anymore. A while ago when she was with him all she can think about is keeping her heart steady. She's overthinking of his reaction if he hears that sound coming from her but now she doesn't worry about anything. The only thing that's keeping her a little insane is the fact that he will make her wear his shirt and she will smell like him all the while.

Klaus isn't so conscious of himself. The moment Camille disappeared to where he led her to, he already decided to take off his shirt and change there. The thin fabric of the shirt highlighted his toned muscles and if it weren't for the apron he wore on top of that, his torso would be so obvious seeing that textile is somehow see-through. When he finished dressing, he thought of Camille. The shirt he prepared for her is one of his own clothes. It wasn't as thin as what he's wearing right now because he doesn't want sin to come right at his eyes if he stares at her, that'd be uncomfortable. He could easily buy a thing or two for Camille but Klaus intentionally did that, he suddenly became curious of what she would look like in an oversized shirt ever since she saw her in a white shirt and shorts yesterday morning. He cannot deny the fact that although simple, she's really breathtaking, the way she looked like dressed in that non-revealing kind of clothing had her oozing with sex appeal. Even just the memory of it makes a member of him jump into consciousness. Before that even happens, he walked toward the board of balloons and checked it up since he can feel that Cami is taking her time inside the dressing room. He fixed the placement of each balloons to be perfect and he checked if the number of steel darts are enough. When he knew that everything's fine, he then snatched the cameras on the stool next to the darts and when he was already holding it, the woman he's waiting for just timely got out of the alleyway and instantly put her attention to him.

Klaus knew she's already there that's why he glanced, showcasing his dimples. Camille is already wearing his shirt and apron, and yet again looked clueless of the objects in his hands. She walked closer to him, planning to ask what he's doing with those instant cameras but before she can even do that, Klaus pulled her face close to him, their cheeks pressing each other's. Klaus strikes a smile and raised one arm, quickly clicking one of the cameras and bursting a flash right on her face causing Cami to blink hardly and that awkward face was what's captured by the camera. Klaus laughed, the still undeveloped film slid out of the thing and he immediately caught it, making Cami complain.

 **"What the hell?!"** She sprang from her position to reach the film on Klaus' hands. It's slowly showing the picture already and it's starting on her chin. _Damn!_ She jumped, reaching to the tip of his fingers but Klaus raised the film higher while laughing at her. Cami stomped her feet and pouted as a sign of giving up. **"Klaus!"** She demanded again. Why did she not wear anything with heels?

Klaus laughed again as the picture slowly appeared completely. When it was done, he stared at it. Camille looked cute with her eyes shut close and lips a little crumpled. Her cheeks wrinkled with whiskers and her hair was a mess on her face. While he there is the only decent looking face, smiling with his blue eyes and dimples. Because the film is instant, it appeared a little darker and more ambient. When he was done laughing at it, he finally gave it to Camille.

She took it in her hands, staring at it in pure embarrassment. **"I look like a donkey here!"** She yelled, making Klaus hold his tummy out of breath because of laughing too hard but he stopped eventually to utter some words. **"You look fine."** He complemented, but Cami's head is already clouded by mortification to blush at what he said. Klaus raised the camera once again.

 **"Let's take another one."** He requests, he then puts an arm over Camille's shoulder and before clicking the camera, he checked on her. She's ready, embarrassed but smiling anyway. He found that good so then he curled his mouth in a wacky pose and clicked the camera. When it was done and the picture appeared on the film, he showed it to Cami, highlighting his face. **"I'm the one looking silly now."** He winked, giving her that photograph and exchanging to the other one. **"Keep that funny Klaus face and I will keep this funny Cami face."**

Cami didn't do anything but let him exchange those photographs in their hands. He raised the thing again, now leveled at their chests. **"Let's take two again, the most decent ones now."** And Cami obeyed, she stepped near to him again so they could both get in the frame and smiled simply on the first click, and then with their teeth on the second one. Klaus didn't wait for it to develop anymore, he let the films rest on the stool where the cameras are at earlier an then he faced Camille, giving her the other instant camera. **"Here's yours."** It's colored blue, the one he was holding and taking pictures with is red.

She accepted it but dumbfounded. **"Mine?"** She asked, surprised of the thing. **"Yes. You will take pictures of me and I will take pictures of you."** Klaus answered.

**"What are we gonna do?"**

She thought Klaus was finding the right words to respond to her query given the look on his face. He's kind of squinting one eye while looking at her while softly pinching his chin and the set of stubble there. But she was wrong, he wasn't gonna answer her, instead, he stepped closer to her. No, actually behind her. He stood behind her. To Cami's surprise, he finger combed her hair from behind and gathered them up in one pile. Klaus pulled out an elastic band from his jean pocket and fixed Camille's hair in a ponytail.

She was out of words. When she felt the gentleness of his hands and fingers that rummaged through her scalp and neck, she felt goosebumps run up her arms. She is somehow tickled and mousy. Is Klaus Mikaelson just tying her hair up?

 **"Is that tight enough?"** He asked when he was about to loop the elastic another time.

 **"It's fine,"** Cami answered, shuddering. Klaus unknowingly smiled behind her before deciding to go in front of her again. He felt the awkwardness between them appear again so he had to cut it out, again. **"We will be painting."** He walked past her, fetching the container of darts. **"I just figured you can help me occupy this empty space in this room."**

Cami furrowed her eyebrows and looked down to the camera she's holding. **"What about the pictures?"**

Klaus stepped aside, getting one dart from the container and throwing it to one of the balloons. Soon as the balloon popped, it burst out red paint that reached Klaus' apron. When it did, he faced Camille. **"Go, take a picture."**

And she quickly obeyed, she raised the camera at eye level and looked at Klaus' image at the peephole. He wasn't smiling, he was doing another funny face making her chuckle before finally clicking the button. She quickly checked it out.

 **"That's cute."** She comments. She didn't mean Klaus, though. She meant the... the... nevermind.

Before fluster kills her again, Klaus handed her one if the darts and then they started the mess. Cami is not much of a sharp shooter but she found herself throwing every single thing to the poor balloons and it made her smile. The two of them had pigments of colors on their faces and their white clothes but the moment felt like forever. They were taking pictures, shooting balloons, and suddenly they are already dipping their fingers in paint and smearing their faces with it. soon enough they are unconsciously taking selfies with each and every pose they can think of. When all the balloons have popped, the two of them stood there and took pictures of each other and with each other. They're very comfortable and happy. An hour has passed and in that span of time, only their laughter and some background noises can be heard. There are times when they'd chase each other only to paint on their faces like children. Laughter and laughter it is until they had to catch their breath.

Two of them knocked down on the floor, breathless. Klaus was adjacent to Cami, they weren't making eye contact, just staring at the the ceiling.

 **"Where's the therapy there?"** Cami asked almost laughing.

Klaus laughed as well and decided to peep at her who's staring at the white ceiling up above them. **"My therapy is done."** He simply answered. For Klaus, any time spent with his therapist is a therapy session. Because she never fails to bring a value to him every single time they are with each other. But today is extraordinary. It's not the plain spending time together, eating, talking arrangement. Today they spent time laughing at each other. Klaus got to be himself, they made art, they were a mess, they laughed, they were happy and free and that is everything he needed. To be himself. And he can only do that when he's around her.

 **"Are you happy?"** He asked out of the blue, making Camille meet his eyes. **"Are you kidding me?"** She snorts, that's a yes, but suspicion never left her head despite the dizzying joy, and so she had to ask. **"Why are you doing this?"**

Klaus shrugged. **"You told me to be myself. And this is me. A mess, an abstract art that only you have managed to understand despite the complex and confusing process of my making."** He smiled at her genuinely but she gave back an unconvinced pout. **"Really?"** She sounded overwhelmed. Klaus nods. **"I know we have some misunderstandings about me wanting you but I know that you don't want that given the heartbreak you still are dealing with at this very second,"** he paused, letting the situation breathe and careful not to be too insensitive about the topic he just opened. **"I want us to have an understanding. By showing myself to you, I am expecting you to be true to me as well. I want to know you better, I want to know where I can help."** _I want to show you what you'd be missing if you leave._

Cami smiled at that, feeling all his sincerity through his voice. She heard the "heartbreak" word but she's too blessed with serotonin to even pay attention to that. She just looked at the multicolored paint on Klaus' face and chuckled at it. **"Am I expecting interactive therapy sessions from now on?"**

He bit his lip. **"Yes. From now on."** _And until forever._ **"I hope the real me doesn't offend you."** He made that statement just to be comfortable of the way he will decide to act around her. He's doing this to pull her closer and not push her away again.

 **"You don't offend me. Not now, not ever. Except when you killed somebody for me and Sean."** She fumbled at her tongue at the last part.

Klaus lit up. _She's not offended?_ **"Really?"** He voiced out.

Cami nodded. **"Really."** Then she rolled to her side, getting closer to Klaus. **"Thank you."** She whispered.

And klaus did the same thing, he laid by his shoulder, putting his elbow on the floor to support his head's weight, he scanned her messy face and got lost in it. **"Don't leave, okay?"**

Those words fluttered out of his mouth without even realizing it. Confused and suspicious, Cami speaks back. **"What do you mean?"**

He just realized what he said. Now he has to cover up for it. **"I mean... don't leave yet. We still have something else to do."**

. _.._ _I see your true colors, and that's why I love you..._

_ To be continued... _


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: Boyfriend

_"_ _**Let me,"** _ _Klaus scooted behind her and then put a hand over hers, gripping her fingers with his and gently guiding her hand onto the canvas._

_Cami's attention wore off of the thing she's painting when Klaus did that. Her attention went straight to his face, but Klaus' eyes are more focused on the canvas. She felt a little anxious. He's holding her hand..._

**"When you strike it downward, the more pressure there will be and the color will appear to be thicker and brighter. But when you do it like this..."** _he paused, taking time to lead her hand and the paintbrush upward, feeling the softness and lightness of the movement._ **"...it will appear to be softer and paler."** _He concluded, letting go of Camille's hand. Soon as he did, she put her eyes again on the painting. Cami smiled as the yellow paint on the tip of her brush lightly squeezed out as she pressed it on the material._

_After their balloon darts game, the canvas they played with looked like a rain of colors. The art of putting paint inside those balloons is magical because it finished off precisely. Like it really were meant to look this way even if it was randomly and playfully done. There wasn't an image of course, it just turned out to look like a big sea of rainbows. The colors surprisingly did not contradict with each other to make browns, there are darker areas of black and dark green and some are brown but most of the covered area were blue, red, yellow, and pink, add a little purple to that list. Cami thought that was the end of it for it already looked beautiful the way it is, but Klaus insisted that they draw something on it when it dries._

_While waiting for the thing to dry out, the two of them had a little meeting about the pictures they took. Over fifty films were developed under their fun time. Cami took a lot of pictures of Klaus, looking like a little kid enjoying the mess he makes, most of the shots are real candid but funny. Most of them consist of Klaus' laughing face, duck face expression, squint eye thing, and of course his crooked smile. While Klaus there, although not really an expert photographer, captured Camille candidly. Almost all of what he captured are her smiles. She's basically a smiley face, always laughing. He chuckled at her pictures, some of them are jumping out of joy that she popped a balloon from a good distance, some are all but her complaining face whenever paint reaches her face, but in all of those... she looked beautiful._

_They weren't embarrassed of each other, though. When they saw those pictures that they took for each other, they were just laughing. Once Cami asked Klaus why they had to take pictures, he answered that he will stick those onto the wall they painted. She didn't have much questions after that. They did it. They painted an eclipse on the rainbow-colored wall and stuck their hilarious photographs on it. When it's the end of the day, Klaus drove her home. Ever since that night, that messy therapy session, they've been doing a lot of interactive games while talking about the things they want to talk about. Even better because Cami had the chance to open up about herself and the things she wants to ask, to learn. Yesterday, Klaus taught her a native language from a thousand years ago and taught her little bits of the alphabet._

**"DISMISS."** Professor Reid announced. Just then did Cami realize that she wasn't listening all along. Her book is open but she wasn't reading, she wasn't paying attention to the speaker but instead her eyes are stuck staring at that one photograph that Klaus left for her.

The one where he made a face and she smiled decently. She didn't know she was staring at it the whole time. Since when did this thing got inside the pages of her book? Nevermind. Damn, that was awkward. Instead of finding out how the hell that picture got there, she didn't waste any more time for that, she just quickly fixed her things and hid that film in her pocket when the lights of the room went on. Cami placed her pens inside the sling bag she carried and then hung that on her shoulder, then she closed the book that's on top of the stack and carried those books on her hands. When she was done, she stood up, and pulled the hem of her shirt down, unwrinkling it. She was about to walk outside the room when somebody called her.

 **"Hey, uhm... excuse me."** A guy, still seated on the seat next to where she sat a while ago said, holding a shiny little rectangular and flat thing in between his fingers and waving it in the air. She turned around to see that he was holding _the_ picture.

 _I dropped it, damn._ She bit her lip. Calmly, she made her way back, smiling to the guy and stealing the film in between his fingers. **"Thanks."** She said but it was insincere, more like sarcastic.

The guy smirked. **"Your boyfriend?"** He turned his gaze on the photograph that's now back in Cami's hands, his eyes swung back at her. **"You guys look sweet."**

 **"He's not..."** Cami paused, feeling her chest rise and fall intensely. **"...my boyfriend."**

_How I wish._

She shamelessly turned around and walked toward the nearest exit. The man she left smiled unbeknownst to her for he really found her gesture cute. **"You look good together!"** He blatantly yelled back for her to hear. And Cami perfectly heard that. When she was already out with the crowd, she finally got the moment to lean somewhere and check on her heart. Why is it beating abnormally right now? 

It's been a year. Klaus had been there with her for a year, as a patient... a companion, an enemy? If she's frank enough, she'd call him a friend. Yes, he is a friend. A friend whom she develops some sort of... feelings right now.

Ever since that night when they met in front of a painting, when they talked and mused with each other, she already knew there would be something. That there would be a catch. Cami never thought of putting her heart first especially when she's out to find the reason behind her brother's death. But with Klaus... his accent, the color of his eyes, the curls of his hair, his dimples, everything about him just hits different. She had a crush on him even when she knew he was compelling her, the only reason she hated him was when he killed the witch that hexed her brother... and when he compelled her to get out of town for her safety.

She hated that. She didn't want to go away. Not that time. She had Kieran, she had Marcel, and Davina, Josh, Rebekah, Hayley, Elijah... She had friends. A family, even. If Klaus was successful on compelling her, then where would she be right now? Back at Greensboro? Back at her parents' house? Back at her ex boyfriend? No way.

When she broke up with Dean, when she disowned her parents, those were the hardest decisions she ever made. And if she can go back and fix things, she would. She would go to New Orleans and fetch Sean so that nothing can happen to him and she wouldn't have to separate from her parents and break up with the city mayor's brother. Because of the happening about Sean, every single thing that has kept her and Dean from detaching from each other seemed to push through. As if all of their sacrifices and fights went for nothing. The news spread that the mayor's brother's girlfriend's twin just murdered a whole bunch of seminary students and slit his own throat after and that led their love story to an end.

That's what she regrets the most.

But then when she went to New Orleans, a very fine vampire guy happened to like her. She had feelings for Marcel as well, but she knew it'd be temporary since they didn't have a sort of connection to each other after all. She didn't know him so well and likewise for him, and another thing was she wasn't really planning to have another love. Dean has been her greatest love, her deepest cut, and her happiest disaster so far and it takes time before she can replace him. Having some crush materials is a good stepping stone, but still insufficient. She made something with him that she hasn't been able to do with anybody else.

After a short rest on the wall, Cami continued walking together with the other students. She wanted to go to the cafeteria but she isn't hungry at all, and one more thing, students are crowding the place. It's the first day of classes so there are absolutely plenty of people everywhere. Maybe she'll just go home early today.

Deciding to do so, she walked her way out of the building and to the open ground where the huge oval running track of Rosedale University is positioned. It is surrounded by the soccer field on the left, a volleyball court on the right, a swimming pool inside the gym, and of course, the grandstand. Cami stood still and stared at it in awe. The facilities are constantly changed. Every year, the paint of their buildings change, if by any chance a steel roof builds up rust, they'll change it as well. The toilets, lockers, even the tiniest baseball bats and balls are constantly renewed. What's surprising is that this university is the lowest costing in all of Louisiana, that's why it's crowded by students. Although it is open even for the unprivileged, it still stays on the top tier of universities because of excellent facilitation plus most of the students that enter here are the high-maintenance kids. Lucky for her to be enrolled here but she never really got to know who owns this school, whoever he is or she is-- that's surely a billionaire with either a kind heart or just bored without proper wealth allocations.

Walking past the bleachers, all kinds of faces have bumped with her. In the oval ran track and field contenders, by the far end of the ground came a football and soccer team together with their coaches, women in blue and yellow jersey played volleyball on the west side of her eyes. All of these people here are athletes. Except of course those couple by the bleachers that are just taking their time making out. And oh, there's a group of girls in mini skirts and pom-poms that are forming a pyramid, a cheerleading squad for...

Cami was about to glance at the direction where the cheerleaders are adjacent to, they're beside a full court where a basketball team practiced but before she can even turn her neck to the direction, a ball hit her head, causing her to lose balance and fall to the ground together with her books. The thing bounced on her temple and it made her neck snap a little. When her whole body was on the ground, she felt the place slowly become quiet.

_Great. They saw me._

She pressed her eyes shut hard to stop her head as getting any more dizzy. The fact that the crowd saw her is embarrassing enough so she's doing her best to stand up quickly despite the injury. If she opens her eyes, she thinks she'll see stars.

Coming from afar is the guy that accidentally shot the ball at her, he immediately ran to offer her help and he saw that she's thriving to stand up so instead he helped with getting her books from the ground. Their hands fumbled over one book and that's when their eyes met.

 **"Are you alright, Miss--"** He suddenly stopped when his eyes recognized hers. And Cami's world stopped spinning as well when the amber color of his chinky eyes gazed upon hers. **"Camille?"**

**"Dean...?"**

When she uttered his name, her world stopped spinning. Camille had to blink multiple times just to confirm that it is really him, Dean Galvez that's sitting in front of her and gathering her books. 

The guy stood six feet tall, jet-black hair, amber eyes, chiseled facial features and jaw, plump pink lips, and a perfect set of teeth. Dean is now standing in front of her, he's dressed in a simple rose-colored shirt with a logo on the left chest area that represented the school's varsity. Cami's mouth is agape at the sight of him. 

Is he actually here?

 **"You okay?"** Dean worriedly asked as he helped Cami up. He pulled her hand to assist her and when she was finally standing, he immediately touched the bump on her forehead near her temple. Cami was rendered speechless. The only sound she can hear is the heartbeat that threatens to explode inside her chest. She was blank. 

**"Y-You're... here."** She gulped between her words. **"Why are you here?"**

Dean cracked a smile when she asked that. As if he's offended and surprised in some way but he humbly answered. **"Dominic owns this university,"**

he says as he started pulling out an antiseptic and cotton from his crossbody bag, he put some drops of antiseptic on the cotton and was about to put it on Cami's injury himself but he stopped when his hand was halfway there.

Dean glanced sideways, and then back to Camille. **"I'm sorry, can you do it yourself? My girlfriend can see us, she might misunderstand."** He says to Cami, making her jolt in surprise and embarrassment. She took the thing in her hand and stuck it on her head and kept it there as she silently watched him take out a circular band aid from the pocket of his bag and he have it to her as well. As he did, he looked over his shoulder and as Cami can see, he winked at someone there. Someone from the cheerleading squad. He looked back at her with a smile. **"That's her, at the top of the pyramid."** And he's proud.

Although curious, Cami did not manage to glance anywhere. She can't move a muscle. Did she just hear that right?

The bump on her head suddenly performed a squeeze of pain and it made her feel her blood run again. Cami realized what Dean just said. Until now, the admiration in his eyes never left as they were stuck staring at the woman on top of the cheerleading squad's pyramid. 

Cami blinked. **"Y-You have... a girlfriend, I see."** She tried to act cool. _No, you are not acting cool, Cami. You are cool. You are okay._

Dean speechlessly nodded, making Cami see all sorts of emotions in his eyes. That moment, she knew her eyes were about to explode with tears because of all the words she wants to say, all the things she wants to do right now, the questions she wants to ask. What is happening in there? She told her heart a million times that she doesn't feel a thing about him anymore and now it beats like this is her last second on earth?

 **"I'm the team's coach here. I'm really sorry if I hit you with the ball..."** She was yet again awakened but now because of his voice. She heard what he said but because of too much focus on holding her tears back, she seems to not have understood it at all. She secretly clenched her fist and fixed her posture before firing an answer. **"It's alright..."** although it really is not. The pain from her head just adds to the pain in her chest.

Dean found it awkward so he tried to find a way to elongate their conversation. **"So uhm... do you study here? Or are you a professor?"**

 **"I study."** She quickly responds just to bury the embarrassment. **"Masters in psychology..."** she softly proceeds. God! She feels so small!

He smiled. **"Is that so? Congrats. I'm an accomplished pilot now. I took my girlfriend here for vacation purposes but she told me she wanted to study here so here I am."** He glanced once again to the group of dancers in the middle of the oval. When he swung his eyes back to Cami, he noticed that she's looking everywhere but him. This is really getting awkward. **"Uhm... you? How about you? Do you have... a relationship?"** That's all he thought of saying.

Cami blankly talked to herself. Is it a good idea to tell him that he's still the one until now? She bitterly chuckled but she was doing all that internally? What is she supposed to say? What is she supposed to do? She can't even move from her place now, speaking is a challenge to her and now he's gonna make her think of ways she could escape? Her mind is clouded with everything that hurts her. What now?

She's looking down, asking God for some help For the first time in her life, it's just now that she uttered a little prayer, asked for mercy. She closed her eyes in that span of time and when she opened them again, she was looking at Dean's shoes, hey were slowly stepping backwards, and they look like they're uncomfortable and shaking. She wouldn't want to care not until she felt something walking behind her. The soul of that person is recognizable even in a crowd and it works for her, because when she turned around, she was already mumbling her apologies before facing him.

 **"B-baby, you're here!"** She acted excited and stepped closer to _him._ Klaus Mikaelson. Cami didn't know where she got the strength to do that but she's surely gonna need more of that. Klaus was holding a bouquet, and the moment she pulled him by the arm and looped hers with with his he didn't seem to be surprised. Actually, he even stole her book and bag from her and carried it in his hands.

Cami is the one who's surprised now. She won't look at Dean but she can see that Klaus' eyes are pointed at him. His fist is gripping the bouquet tightly and she can almost see the yellow tinge in his eyes threatening to glow that's why she stole the flowers from his hand.

 **"Is this for me?"** She asked, pretending. When Klaus finally faced her, she took the opportunity to lean up and seal his lips in a kiss. **"Thank you, baby!"**

Klaus' eyes blinked rapidly at what she just did. He loosened the heat when Cami stilled and stared in his eyes right after she kissed him on the lips. The emotions in her eyes are too many to tell but something is clear, he can't complain, not right now. He can see pain in her eyes and he can hear her prayers and plea.

 **"Are you guys..."** said the guy in front of them. Cami immediately turned to him.

 **"Yes. We're together."** She answered, then scanned her eyes from Klaus to Dean. **"Dean, this is Klaus. My boyfriend."**

_ To be continued... _


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: Ex's and Oh's

 **"DEAN, THIS IS KLAUS. My boyfriend."** Camille proudly smiled, and she tightened her grip in Klaus' arm. When he stared at her eyes, he read what she's thinking and she's saying sorry. She's nervous, surprised, in pain, there are a lot to read there that he can't explain given the fact that he was just kissed five seconds ago and he can still feel the warmth of her lips on his, now that warmth has gotten on his cheeks and he's speechless.

Earlier today, he fetched a bouquet of roses not for Camille, but for her clinical psychology professor who is a witch that Klaus was once involved with. He thought using his charm in her professor will make it better for Camille's studies given that Francia Gabriel, the professor, is quite not the kind type. Today he planned to fetch his therapist and gave we a small talk with Francia but while walking in the open ground, he smelled strawberries, he heard a familiar tune of heartbeats that seems to seek help. When he glanced this way, he saw Camille. He was immediately enraged by the sight of the guy in front of her and how he called her the same way he calls her.

He knew she needed help, but he didn't expect she'd be calling him like a toddler and kissing him unexpectedly. 

So long as he thinks of those things, he didn't realize that he's staring at Camille all along while she's speaking. He didn't get to understand what the two of them were talking about but he clearly knows he's staring at her. He was only able to jump back to reality when Cami slightly pinched him.

 **"Baby, this is Dean... my ex."** She whispered at him before glancing and she met his eyes, already waiting. Cami's heart fluttered when she saw his sleepy blue eyes raking a loving stare at her and when they were two statues staring at each other, Klaus smirked, letting out a soft _"Hmm?"_ from his mouth, asking Cami to repeat what she said.

So she did. **"This is Dean..."** she gestured at the guy in front of them. **"...my ex."**

Klaus finally stood straight, removing the smile on his face and scanning this man called Dean. He is a few inches taller than Klaus but he's fine with that, a muscular build, chiseled facial features, amber eyes, and dark hair. His hands are placed on both sides of his waist and giving the two of them a puzzled and quite disappointed expression. 

Klaus can sense pride in him. A great ambition and fear of loss, bur together with that is nobility and kindness. He's something like Elijah and Marcel but because he's human, he's fragile. Klaus smirked at the thought as he extended his hand. **"Klaus Mikaelson,"** he introduces. 

**"Dean Galvez."** And he, too, extends his hand. When Klaus shook his hand, he felt a tinge of pain. It's like his hand was squeezed by a WWE fighter but that'd be impossible because Klaus' hand is smaller than his. Nevermind. He just stood tall again after that. **"So... uhm, how long are you guys together?"** He casually asks.

 **"A year."** Cami answers, looking straight at Dean's eyes. Klaus didn't bother interacting, he was just scanning Camille. Her heart tells her to cry now, in fact every inch of her body tells her to break down. As he can see, she's got no idea how to end this conversation with Dean. It annoyed Klaus. No matter how much hurt Camille is, she still can't resist this guy. She still can't do what her mind tells her, instead she tries hard to keep her posture and hold back her tears just to increase the time she can see Dean.

He knew he needed to do something to get her away from him. Not for his own selfish purpose but for Camille herself. If they stay here longer, she will be more damaged and hurt that she is now. But unexpectedly, she had another shot of strength to speak.

 **"H-How about your... girlfriend?"** Cami asks. **"Is she here? I want to meet her."**

Klaus was alarmed when she asked that. He wanted to break Dean's neck when he turned to glance to the cheerleaders who are currently on their little dismissal meeting now. **"She's there,"** he smiled and goes back to them. Cami smiled bitterly and Klaus clearly saw that. Although unprepared, he did hos best to restrain Camille from meeting that girl who he knows if she sees, she'll burst into tears. That's when he held her left hand with his free hand.

 **"I am afraid we are late for our date..."** he paused, gulping. **"...** ** _baby_** **."** He was anxious when he said that but acted confident anyway. Camille looked at him cluelessly, but he took the opportunity of their contact to talk to her telepathically. 

_"We need to leave now."_ He says through eye contact. Cami was thinking of disagreeing because she's just seconds away from meetings the person who made Dean move on from her but Klaus moved as fast as lightning.

 **"Honey, you promised me a date."** He crumpled his face like a little boy and frowned at Cami, hoping she'd get his request. Yet instead of saying okay, she just hit him with the bouquet. **"Klaus, later."** She said.

He stomped his feet. **"But baby!"**

Damn. How many times had he called her that?

Camille has already made her mind up that she will wait for those cheerleaders to dismiss to get to know Dean's new girl. Dean, however, was moved by Klaus' charm. 

**"It's alright, Camille, you can go."** He says, smiling at Klaus. But Klaus gave him back a glare so he faced Cami instead. **"We can do this some other time, I'll call you."** He concludes before Klaus forcefully pulled Camille from the place. The blonde doesn't even want to detach her eyes from him yet if not for Klaus who laced his fingers with her and spun her around to face the other way. When they were some inches away from Dean, she was already starting to shake. Her warmth is already coming out of her eyes but Klaus supported her weight.

 **"Please keep it together, Camille."** Klaus begged as he held her weight. They weren't yet that far from Dean and all the other people who witnessed their encounter and there's still a long way to walk before they can reach the parking area. Klaus can carry her and vamp speed to the place but unfortunately he doesn't have the convenience to do that here.

Cami tried to stay strong. Klaus witnessed as she bit her lip and tightened her grasp on the bouquet she is holding. She also squeezed his hand and forced her knees to not shake when she agreed. She's holding on to everything that can make her strong now and he badly wants to get vengeance from her.

Klaus wanted to carry her, it will be okay if he doesn't use his speed, he just needs to carry her so she will not to force herself up. However, he is not sure if she will agree to this. And besides... he's got her books cradled in his arms and her bag hanging on his shoulder. So the best he can do right now is support her weight as they walk. This freaking open ground is too big! Why does this have to be too big? They are like, two kilometers away from his car and he's not liking it. Add that to these people who are eyeing them and watching them as if they have done something embarrassing. Those students and even the school staff and professors are getting intrigued ever since Cami got hit by a ball. When the three of them started chatting, that's when those people gathered around and some even took pictures.

Now that there's only him and Camille, there are still a few who follows them like a paparazzi and takes pictures. He wants to scare them away or kill them right now but the priority is Camille. She's damn shaking and he can't think of anything to do.

**"Just a few more steps, come on."** He reminds again when he felt her body tilting against his. 

Cami blew a deep breath and kept going. Thank heavens they got to Klaus'Cadillac in the nick of time. The first that that the hybrid did was open the passenger seat's door and let her collapse on the chair. Although pitying her, Klaus chose to ignore her cries that are just starting to surface. He closed his eyes and looked away and then ran to the driver's seat. When he finally got inside the car, he locked everything. Camille is leaning her head by the window and staring blankly at nothing and that made him more anxious. He wants to leave this place right now but when he was about to put the keys in the ignition, Cami started howling. She put her knees up the chair and buried her face between them as she cried. Klaus had to stop whatever it is he was planning to do because if he starts driving now, she might fall off considering her posture and the seatbelt that isn't tucked around her yet.

He had no choice but to watch her cry. Hear her pain. Klaus doesn't know how many times now had he gulped and resisted his hand from touching her and consoling her. After what happened earlier, he knows it's best not to touch her yet in any way.

This will be a complicated ride.

__________

DEAN stared at the two figures that are now getting far from him. He noticed how sweet the guy Cami is with. He's carrying her books and bag on his left arm and holding her hand with the right. He didn't stare long, though. Because two hands covered his eyes and he knew exactly who it is.

 **"Guess who?"** She says. Her voice is too distinct for him not to tell but he played the game anyway.

 **"Hmm.... is this my sister?"** He answers playfully.

The girl behind him giggled. **"No..."**

He acted surprised. **"Mom?"**

 **"The first one was funnier."** She laughs as she removes her hands from his eyes. Dean turned around and greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the head. Dean's girlfriend is a cheerleading squad member, the squad designated for their basketball team wherein he's the coach. 

She is a few inches shorter than him. Dean is three years older than her and she looks so youthful with those blue eyes and bright smile. She is taking up journalism as her course now, she dreams of becoming a broadcaster and just so it happens, Rosedale has the best educators especially in the fields of medicine and journalism. This school is owned by Dominic Galvez, his younger brother that's why he is a big shot in here. Explains why the students were taking their time watching him. The girls developing a big crush on him and guys are either jealous or inspired. Even when he's no longer a student, he's still the hottest guy here.

Well, maybe except for earlier. Camille's new guy seems to be very appealing. 

**"Who are they, babe?"** She asks when she raised her head and noticed that there are people who are following a certain pair except for her and Dean. A while ago, Dean hit a woman's head with a ball and they talked. That's not strange because Dean is talkative and friendly, but it was quite long. She wasn't able to perceive anything important because she was dancing. 

Dean strikes a look at those two. They are far away, holding hands. **"They're a surprise."** He says. **"We will meet them again, I just need to arrange some things."**

She furrowed her eyebrows. **"What do I have to do with them?"** She whined.

 **"The woman is my ex girlfriend."** He confessed freely. Dean is confident his girlfriend won't react violently and she didn't. However, she used ber mouth loudly.

 **"Why are you with her? Why is she here? What is she doing here? What did you two talk about?"** She continuously asks.

When Dean confirmed jealousy and worry in her tune and her expression, he pulled her close and silenced her mouth with a kiss on her lips.

**"Now now, Miss Caroline Forbes. I'm only yours."**

_ To be continued... _


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: Chocolates

CAMI stared at her ceiling, debating with herself whether or not she will attend classes today. 

After what happened two days ago, she still hasn't seen Klaus. For days, she does the normal, go to her shift, eat, sleep, but she hadn't met Klaus. They were supposed to have therapy yesterday but he wasn't there. 

Now it's the afternoon again and she doesn't want to show up at the university, but she should, right?

Nevermind. Maybe she will just pretend she's invisible. It's only the first week of her semester, she can't be absent.

How is she supposed to face the school? Practically everyone in that damned university saw what happened but she'd be alright, isn't that correct? They wouldn't make that a big deal if Klaus doesn't show up.

She lazily sat up from her bed and the first thing she did was look outside the window, finding anything. A silhouette, perhaps? But there were none. She focused her ears inside the house, hoping there'd be some clinking noises because someone is inside her house and doing the dishes. But still there's none. She frowned but kept her hope that when she walks outside, she will find a bouquet or something. She walks outside her bed and opens the balcony, but there's nothing to find.

Cami sadly got back inside her room. She felt guilty for what happened. Klaus drove her home and she just shut the door on his face because she wasn't in the mood. That really bothered her considering the fact that he saved her from the situation with Dean.

She bit her lip when she thought of that. She called him not by his name, she even kissed his lips, she clung her arms around his, And she's pretty much sure he did the same.

Did he? 

He did.

Cami froze in place. She did those? Her hand crawled up to her lips and just like that, the memory of Klaus' startled expression haunted her mind. Had she been so shameless to kiss him? Her knees went weak. How is she supposed to face him now? 

Her eyes got wider as she rushed to the bathroom and fetched her toothbrush. She kissed Klaus? She did! What the hell! Her hands won't let her do the act quickly for it's shaking unexplainably and she feels her heart beating rapidly again. 

She has been like this for two days now. Grabbing her toothbrush when the thought of kissing him enters her mind.

He's mad at her... she's sure of that.

What will happen after this? What if Klaus never wants to see her again? Good Lord. What has she done? What if he hates her forever for this? How is she supposed to talk to him when she's not even sure if she can garner the strength she needs to face him again after what happened? What now?

She leaned weakly against the wall.

This is chaos.

_________

  
 **"MANY AS YOU CAN."** Klaus wasn't looking at Diego. He's just... staring anywhere but him and the other vampires.

Diego and Thierry were looking at each other, fearing to ask the hybrid their queries. They debated silently with each other but Thierry was the one to do it anyway. He cleared his throat as a signal. **"May we ask your preferred type of chocolate?"** It was almost a whisper. 

They were waiting for a response, preparing their ears for a growl or a shout or something that'd be Klaus' normal response but surprisingly he didn't do that. Instead of shouting, Klaus calmly shifted his position on his chair instead and looked straight into Thierry and Diego's eyes. **"Ask your women what type do they prefer."** He answers.

Diego pursed his lips in realization and immediately glanced at Thierry and the other vampires behind them that are having the same expression in their faces as his. Since all of them are shamelessly making faces in front of Klaus, he found the confidence to ask him. **"So... it's for a girl?"** He almost laughed. Klaus faced him with threatening eyes but he became calm again and humbly answered yes.

Thierry smiled at Klaus' response. **"Can we ask who is this--"**

 **"One more question, Thierry."** Klaus cuts off. They can see his ears turn red and it was oddly adorable. Because they don't want to get their faces smashed, they respectfully made their way out of his office to buy chocolates.

The vampire faction have been in alliance with the Mikaelsons since Marcel fixed his feud with Klaus and finally settled his romance with Rebekah. The vampires aren't really fond of Klaus because of so many things, but just so it happens, something in him changed for the better. A thousand years, hundreds for them that they haven't heard the original hybrid say his gratitude. A genuine smile that comes from him is even a challenge. But this past year, they have seen him grow in ways they didn't expect he would that's why a part of their loyalty remains in him now.

Klaus was left inside the room. Now he's got more space for himself and more privacy to think about everything. Two days ago, Cami shut the door right in front of his face and he started thinking about all sorts of things. 

She met Dean Galvez again. The guy she says she loved so much. Klaus came home exasperated because of this. There are two possible things, first is Camille coming back into his arms, or second, she, hating him forever. Either way, it will be a disadvantage for Klaus since it will result in one thing: Camille leaving. And because of Dean's sudden appearance, he fears Cami will have to leave sooner than expected.

It's been two days and he still isn't making a move. He never showed himself to Camille. He's afraid that if he shows even a silhouette of himself, she will despise him even more.

Today, he planned to go again to Cami's university. For a little surprise. The fear of her leaving crawled in his heart to his mind like poison and the action she did two days ago made him nervous of what's to come. He didn't have the convenience to make it grand, he just needs it to be immediate and sincere. He doesn't want to do this the day after because what if she has already left town by that time? 

He doesn't know if he did anything wrong by riding her train, or by holding her hand, or calling her by an endearment, but whatever it is, even if he didn't really do anything offending, he wants to apologize. He wants to surprise her, to make it up to her just to make sure she doesn't fly out of town.

And since chocolates are her weakness, he instructed the vampires to buy him all sorts of chocolates for her and set up the venue for later. Just one thing more and he needs to know if this will work successfully. He need the whole university to agree to him.

Besides... he's her _boyfie_ , right?

He's looking out his window. from his chair, his leg above the other. Klaus thought of her. Her smile, her eyes, her hair, everything. The way she snaked her arm around his, when she called him "baby", when she kissed him... Klaus found his fingers tracing his own lips that's curved into a smile right now. He's unconsciously reminiscing the way her soft lips felt as it touched his. He can't believe it until now.

If that's what's waiting for him, then that's all the more reason why he wouldn't let her get out of town. How was it a great feeling? He never lets anyone claim his lips like that, not until Camille. Usually, he will get aggressive and kiss back until they get to where they should be but the simple smack on his lips made all the hair on his arms stand up. He can't believe just how speechless he was. Like he was up in the clouds for a matter of hours even when their faces were already far apart from each other.

Klaus' smile became wider. What is this? He's been kissed by different people, different breeds, and those are uncountable for he has lived thousands of years and yet it feels as if he's just kissed for the very first time.

_Damn, Camille..._

He snatched his phone from his jacket pocket to call an old friend he seeks to talk to a few days ago but failed. Once the line started ringing, he smiled. And then a familiar but olden voice answered.

He smirked. **"Francia..."**

T'was Francia Gabriel. He called to inform her of something and it isn't anything serious but should be taken seriously. The old witch seems to be happy hearing his voice again. Of all the witches he's been with, that certain Tremé witch is the one that never really cared about the war between witches and Mikaelsons. She's like Elijah's Celeste, but much better. Francia is very much powerful but at the same time not whiny. He hates whiny girls.

Yeah, until now, Aurora is still a big question to him.

Not a matter of hours and Thierry, Diego, and the other vampires are back but now with Thierry's witch girlfriend Katy, holding a bag and looking like she's attending classes. Klaus' eyes flew to her.

 **"You've got your little witch sweetheart."** He teases Thierry. **"Did she help in buying chocolates?"** He swung his eyes back to Katy, and the witch rolls her eyes.

 **"I did. And I added some booster in her chocolate so she will take it easy on y--"** Katy was supposed to say it all but Thierry anxiously covered her mouth with his hand but it was all too late for Klaus already got the gist of her speech. Thierry told her it's for a girlfriend. Great.

Klaus didn't mind her knowing the wrong information but he got curious about the booster thing. **"What is this booster thing you were saying?"** Klaus asks, and finally Thierry removes his hand over Katy's mouth, allowing her to speak.

 **"A little sprinkle of concoction that I made just to make sure when she eats the chocolate, she will immediately accept your apology and you can just kiss and make up, you know what I mean."** She explains. 

Klaus smirks at that. **"Clever witch. What can I do for you in return?"**

Katy rolls her eyes once again. **"Nothing, thank you. Thierry asked me to do it, they're excited for your girlfriend."**

Thierry and Diego quickly bowed in order for Klaus to not see their reddening faces. But Klaus' expression was blank. 

Cami is his girlfriend, isn't she? She told so. 

Instead of talking more, he decided to stand up from his seat and gather the special carnation-shaped chocolate that's disguised as the actual flower itself. The other vampires held boxes of other chocolates and Thierry and Diego are holding their blood bags that are filled with chocolate sauce. Klaus smiled again. This is perfect.

 **"Shall we?"** He initiated the way. 

Katy stood still while the others started moving. **"Where are you guys headed? I can't come, I have classes."** She says that to Thierry.

Klaus was the one to face her. **"Where are you studying, love? Maybe we can drop you off."** He manly asks.

 **"Rosedale,"** she casually answers. Klaus shrugged. 

**"Well then, you're welcome to join the party."**

__________

  
**"SOME CAN CHARACTERIZE IT AS PARANOIA..."**

Professor Reid it is again. If Cami wasn't listening yesterday, she's more of not listening now. In fact she wants to get out of the room because she can't concentrate. Her eyes are on the screen but her mind is everywhere but their lecture. She's thinking of Klaus, Dean, Dean's girlfriend, Dominic, the kiss, the call sign... plus, she's next to this guy again. The guy who called Klaus his boyfriend by that photograph. Who by the way, the name is Vincent Griffith.

The guy is talkative. He looks smart and trained that's why he's also not listening and instead just talking to her when he's got the chance. Sometimes he'd glance at her and talk and she's got to pretend she's listening but whenever he sees him, she just remembers how he called Klaus her boyfriend and how it came true an hour later.

Is he some kind of dark witch? Damn that premonition if she can call it that.

After ten minutes of nonsense speaking by Mr. Reid, Cami checked on her wrist watch. It's already half past three and it's the broad and med students' dismissal time. Maybe that's why it's getting noisy outside and she... well, more than the hurt and the worry, she's hungry. And it's still fifteen minutes before their dismissal.

She grasped her tummy. _I want chocolates..._

Just as she's about to check her bag for some snacks, the lights of their lecture room suddenly opened one by one just before the door was pushed by someone from the outside, startling their whole class and waking up those who have been sleeping. Professor Reid paused speaking for a while when he saw an old lady-- probably a professor because of her clothing-- stand beside the door. 

**"Miss Gabriel..."** Reid says, surprised. Cami and all the other else are just as clueless as their professor is as to why this lady is barging in the room but she's more surprised to see Vincent's-- her seatmate-- mouth agape and his eyes wide open. Like he's fifty percent more shocked by the appearance of the woman but she understood everything when she heard him say...

**"Gramma?"**

Francia Gabriel shamelessly entered the room only enough to see the students. She's tall, old but still looking youthful, maybe just a decade older than Mr. Reid who's now fifty. She possesses dark and curly locks, dark eyes, and also a dark complexion similar to Vincent's. The way she stands is sophisticated and classy, like she has lived hundreds of years already. Her eyes politely flew to Mr. Reid. 

**"I would like to excuse Miss Camille O'Connell from your class, Hugo."** She casually says. When Cami hears this, a few of the people looked at her, turning into an ocean of eyes poking at her. She's not known by many that's why a few looked at her at first but then the others chose to intrigue. She stayed seated on her chair as Vincent whispered.

 **"Why is she-- do you know her?"** Vincent glanced at her. He seems terrified. Cami shook her head but stopped when Miss Gabriel spoke again. 

**"And I would like to take Vincent with me as well."** She says. Now Vincent and Camille made an awkward eye contact as both of them decided to stand up. Francia smiled at them two as she waited for them to go down their seats and when they were a meter apart, the lady led the way going outside. Cami was about to talk to Vincent when Francia helplessly dragged him to her side. They stopped at an open alley and she knows if she walks it up outside, she will bump again to the bulk of college students in the open ground.

 **"So you are Camille?"** Francia asked with that intimidating tune. Cami nervously nodded.

She is Francia? As in Clinical Psychology professor Francia?

Francia calmly smiled at her as she forcefully held Vincent with her. No one was there except the three of them. The lady snatched one of Cami's hands and put her hand over hers. Cami knows there's nothing in her hand but then she suspiciously looked at Miss Gabriel when she felt something bumpy transfer on her right palm. She opened it and is surprised to find a little chocolate bar there.

She knew it wasn't a trick. It's magic. She can confirm that by the look on Vincent's face as he was shocked by his grandmother's action.

**"Why did you do** **tha** **\--"**

**"She knows of us, Vin."** Francia glanced at him and then back at Cami.

Vincent and Cami exchanged awkward glances again. **"Really?"** He partly smiled but with worry. Camille also wanted to say that because really? Vincent? Wait... she just said that he's some kind of dark witch earlier and now he really is?

Cami is absolutely perplexed with what's happening. She is nervous although she can feel that these two doesn't have bad intentions for her. But how are they...? Why are they with her? Who told them to? 

She looked at Francia and Vincent, seeking for answers, but instead of answering her, the two witches seem to not see her as they whisper at each other. She looked around and still, no one was there. In fact, she can't hear anything. If there's college noise earlier, now there's none. It's as if there's only three of them in the campus. When she was done scanning the surroundings, her eyes went back to the chocolate bar on her hand, and before she knew it, a lot of other chocolate bars of the same brand showed up on the alleyway heading out to the grounds, and they are increasing, making an aisle to follow until the end of the door.

Again, her eyes were at Francia and Vincent. Now Vincent was chanting words that she can't understand and Francia is smiling at her but still keeping her class.

 **"Go on, dear. Follow the chocolates."** She says.

Cami, although thinking twice, did not hesitate to follow the growing lair of chocolates. Hadn't she been craving these? How is it that it appears now that she wants it?

Her eyes were stuck on the floor where the treats are laid on. When she turned right, the chocolates were cut short for she saw a pair of shoes on the floor. Her eyes crawled up only to see Thierry holding out a blood bag filled with... chocolate sauce? She cluelessly looked at him and he smiled. Thierry held out his hand to give her the blood bag. 

**"For you, Cami."** He says and glances to his back. **"Follow the chocolates."** And the chocolates were drawing a line on the floor again. Before she can turn again, there was another pair of shoes, and this time, it's Diego, holding out the same blood bag of chocolate sauce for her and instructed her to follow the chocolates again. On her way, she bumped to several people... holding boxes of chocolate for her. Some are recognizable because they are from the vampire faction, but as she goes nearer to the open ground, most of the faces are unknown to her. And they seem human. They are like students. 

She's still clueless. But there's a burgeoning idea in her head. Could it be? Is it _him?_

The closer she gets to the exit, the more people are lining up in front of her, making her collect their chocolates. She can barely even thank all of them and there are a serious lot of treats cradled in her arms. And finally, she was outside. Surprise and frustration painted on her face as a group of people are all in front of her, hiding something behind them. A lot of others are coming from different directions and headed toward the scene that again includes her.

She wasn't focused on anyone, she just wants to see what they are hiding behind them. Could it be a big ball of chocolate? She almost laughed, but as they go to the side to give her way... people in black started to show up, smiling at her. Before those group of men (maybe vampires) step aside, she caught Dean's face by her peripherals. And just like her, he's paving his way amongst the people there. She haven't had the convenience to focus there for when the guys made a way for her, a man in black jacket greeted her sight. He is holding a chocolate carnation flower and smiling to her. 

**"Hi, love."**

Her eyebrows shot up, and her eyes blinked rapidly, checking if he were true. When she confirmed he is, her eyes caught Dean on the background again but now clinging with another figure.

She gulped. **"Klaus?"** It was almost a yell. She sounded surprised and confused which she is. Earlier today she was just thinking that he will hate her forever for what she did but here he is, holding out a flower in front of her. 

A vampire assisted her with her chocolates, transferring them into a basket so that she is holding nothing.

Klaus stepped closer, snatching her hand and getting really close to her face. Her heart rained arrows as he searched deep into her eyes as if teasing her. Like asking for a kiss.

She can't help but swallow again. **"W-What is this?"**

Klaus pressed his chest against hers as he pulled her hand and it made her blush. She can really feel the heat on her ears and cheeks and everywhere in her head. He made her hand hold the flower he's holding before whispering. **"Are you still mad at me?"**

 **"W-What?"** She stuttered again. Obvious confusion in her eyes.

She? Mad? Isn't he the one who's supposed to be mad at her?

But instead of answering, Klaus ate her up in an embrace. She was confused so she didn't hug him back. Because why would she? Nevertheless, Klaus made another move, he placed his hot mouth on her ear and whispered words that only the two of them can understand.

 _"_ _ **Ride my train, Camille."**_ He says in this ancient dialect they have been studying. With that, Cami slowly and shyly crawls her hands to his back and tucks the fabric of his shirt in her fists. When she did that, the hybrid clung to her even more and kissed her cheek. **"I'm sorry,** _ **baby**_ **."**

That gave her chills. The way he said it is so sincere and husky, loud enough for the people around them to hear. Luckily now, no one were raising any cameras to record the moment because she is sure she looks like shit now. She doesn't know if he's apologizing for this-- what's happening right now-- or he's apologizing for something else that doesn't exist. One thing's for sure, she almost passed out when most girls yelled in excitement when Klaus faced her once again and kissed her nose then he said, **"I missed you..."**

She's speechless. She found herself gulping again before deciding to ride his train as he said earlier. Cami looked down, afraid that Klaus will see her blush. **"I... I missed you too,** _ **baby.**_ **"**

 _WHY THE HELL DID I MISS HIM?_ _No, I mean why would I miss him? Why would I miss him?_

That was almost a whisper but those who heard her, especially the vampires-- who are ALL MALE SPECIES, are now jumping and biting their lip and almost yelling like the teenage girls around them. That made her heart ease a little, especially when she looked on her left and Vincent was there, bouncing and blushing as well. They were making her laugh and that's why she let her walls down a little and stared at Klaus.

Before she could speak, Klaus hugged her again, and then he shifted their position to face the people that are currently in awe watching them now. She was nearly smiling, if only she didn't see _him_ right when she turned around.

It was Dean. Again. She heard her heart crack when she saw him holding hands with a familiar figure.

It's her neighbor... _Caroline_.

 **"H-Hi..."** She shyly starts. Klaus checks on her and pulls her by the waist before she breaks down again.

Klaus bowed to get her eyes and he was successful. He looked at Dean and Caroline in front of them, they looked proud... but jealous. _Especially Caroline._

Klaus looked again at Cami who's locking eyes with Caroline right now, and she looks nervous and hurt. He slightly brushed the tip of his nose on her cheek to ease her up, and then he finally speaks.

**"Hon, meet Caroline. My ex... something."**

_ To be continued... _


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: Pretend

IT'S THREE in the afternoon and Klaus and the vampires are just in time to set everything up. Thierry's friends took care of placing the chocolates from the alley of Cami's classroom to the exit of the building heading to the grounds, they also asked Katy for a little cloaking spell for those treats and another witch will be in charge of unveiling them. Diego's team distributed the chocolates to the students, they also convinced-- and not compelled-- students to join them for the little party. Klaus strictly commanded them to not compel anyone, and the vampires are more than happy to do that. Diego's men are charming and social, doing the duty isn't hard for them at all. Meanwhile, Klaus helped himself in the open ground. A few students are being dismissed and some girls want to have pictures with him but he just sat on a bleacher and behaved, not letting anyone have a photograph of him.

He's got Camille's picture in his pocket, who else's picture does he need to keep? He laughed by himself, pulling out the polaroid image of him and donkey-face Camille. She's adorable.

After some minutes of waiting, Diego and Thierry came back to him with the other vampires, announcing that everything is settled. That was when he called Francia again, to excuse Cami from her class and do what she's been asked to do. He patiently waited there until students from different levels started crowding the grounds, to his surprise, one of those people is Dean Galvez. He still wanted to punch him for what he did to Camille the other day, but he kept his calm. His clothes are fixed now, he doesn't want it to get wrinkled if he picks a fight.

Dean stood by the exit door, probably waiting for the girlfriend he mentioned. Klaus doesn't care, he knows that. What he's waiting for is Camille. But he found himself focusing his eyes on Dean and the way he lets the students... especially the girls to take pictures with him.

 _He's unfaithful._ Klaus rolled his eyes and took them off of Dean, he just stared at the chocolate flower on his hands instead and smiled. What would be her reaction once she gets out of there and sees all these? Klaus knows this isn't the grandest he can give, but it's enough. He knows it's enough. Camille was never a fan of grand and expensive things, she is not high-maintenance. She is very simple, that's a thing to like about her.

He is in the middle of thinking about her when he heard a voice. A very familiar one. That high-pitched and excited voice. He can't be wrong.

 **"Babe!"**

Klaus raised his chin up as his ears flinched. His ears and eyes immediately coordinated to find where that voice came from. And amongst the figures in front of him... there came Dean, and...

...Caroline?

Klaus almost jumped off his seat and run to them just to make sure that his eyes aren't fooling him, but he restrained once he felt his world stop spinning by the second.

Dean's arm is over Caroline's shoulder, she's caressing the tip of his fingers with her free hand while her left one held her books. She's talking to Dean happily as the guy listens. 

Klaus' heartbeat seems to stop for a short while. He's all eyes on them but he can't hear what they are talking about because he's hearing other things. He can hear how Caroline yelled at him, how she cried when he hurt her, how she ripped his shirt off his body. it was all but what he can hear not until he realized that the two is coming his way. He thought he's just thinking they are, but then Dean waved at him and he confirmed it.

Caroline's eyes caught the sight of him and he can clearly see quick worry and defensiveness in her eyes, as if she wants to use her body as a shield for Dean. Caroline tried to restrain Dean from taking another step towards Klaus but he happily dragged her with him. She had no choice.

 **"Klaus!"** Dean excitedly greeted him and he awkwardly gave him a high-five while his eyes are still on Caroline. Klaus almost gulped but he kept his cool on, plastering an unbothered expression on his face. Dean's eyes flew on the thing he's holding. **"Is that for her?"** He casually asks.

Caroline cluelessly glanced at Dean when he said that. She's confused as to how Klaus and Dean met and how is he talking to him this casually. Like they are close friends.

And wait, who is "her"?

Klaus smirks, glancing to Caroline with all his charm. **"Yeah, we had a..."** he needs to improvise. **"...fight. We had a little misunderstanding and I need to apologize, don't I?"** His voice softened and sounded as if he's cracking a joke. Caroline's eyebrows furrowed, _Klaus has a girlfriend?_

Although dumbfounded by everything, she still managed to stand straight and pretend to care about nothing, but to be honest, she badly wants to know this. She's secretly throwing daggers at Klaus right now as he talks to Dean. One second and she found Klaus' blue eyes staring at her. 

**"Is this the girl you were telling us the other day?"**

**"Yeah, she's Caroline."** Dean proudly glanced at her and so she gave back the best smile she can squeeze out of herself just to not look intimidated by Klaus. She has prepared herself for this.

Before she left Mystic Falls, the inhumane vampire Elena, dead Bonnie, feuding Salvatore's, and the shitty version of Tyler, Stefan told her to beware of Klaus. He once left her a voice message that says he wants her to be here in New Orleans so she can have a tour that's why she knows it's not impossible for her to bump to him. But here? Of all places, she will find Klaus in this university? And he's friends with her new guy?

Why is this earth never taking her side?

Klaus smirked and extended his hand to her like they're meeting for the first time. **"Klaus Mikaelson,"** he introduces.

She wanted to act rude but Dean is here, so she pretended to not know him at all and take his hand. **"Caroline Forbes."** Her voice was cold but she immediately softened when she faced Dean and released Klaus' hand. **"You guys know each other?"** She asked Dean.

The guy smiled and checked out Klaus. **"Yes, uhm... he's my ex's new boyfriend. The one I was talking to you about?"**

Her heart immediately pumped rapidly but she managed a small smile. She is worried about Dean but concerned about Klaus' girlfriend at the same time. He's got a girlfriend? _I'm sure she's either compelled or crazy._

But if she's compelled, she has to save her first thing. With this, Caroline had to ask. 

**"You told me you're gonna introduce her to me? Where is she?"** She says to Dean with worry in her voice. Dean immediately looked around to check if Cami's class is already out, but they weren't. **"I think her class is not over yet."** He answers. Klaus interferes.

 **"She will be coming out soon."** He checked his phone for the time, it's 3:40. He glanced back to Dean and Caroline. **"Actually, now."** Klaus sat up from his seat and signaled to the vampires to prepare. They did, and he left those two there to go to his designated position. A few steps in front of the building's exit. Klaus fixed his collar and sleeves and checked on the chocolate in his hand before hiding behind the bulk of people who are unexplainably more excited than he is. Are they really not compelled?

Meanwhile, Dean and Caroline were there, clueless. Almost every person that comes out of the building joins the ocean of people that stands in front and around Klaus. The two looked at each other, both clueless about what's happening. It's like there's a general assembly on the open ground and Klaus is the speaker. When the people started cheering, they had no choice but join them. Dean held Caroline's hand and paved their way between the increasing people. It was quite hard to get through, but Caroline as a vampire already heard excited heartbeats and deafening yells. She knows Dean can see some things because his eyes can reach above other's heads. She knew he's seeing something... someone when she felt his heart come bothered in sync with the people bouncing and literally squealing right now.

Because of the continuous noises, she can't focus on Klaus. Luckily, Dean is a gentleman, he won't want to be selfish of the view, plus he is a big shot for the students that's why he politely excused them two to go inner by the crowd and the people let them. When they did reach the place with the most convenient view, none of them were smiling. 

It was Klaus. And in their view he's hugging a blonde head really tight while his mouth is positioned on her ear. Caroline was startled when she heard him whisper, **"I'm sorry, baby."** very softly on the girl's ear. But she can't be fooled, his eyes were speaking nothing. They weren't sincere. Or is it just that she doesn't want to admit it to herself?

Dean is holding her hand, still but she can feel him shaking a little. Caroline checked his face and he looked as if he will pass out any second now. However, when he noticed that she's looking at him, he plastered a smile on his face and gripped her hand tighter as if he's siphoning strength from there. She looked worried. What was happening? Why is Dean reacting like that?

Her thoughts were cut short when Klaus spoke again. **"I missed you..."** And it was now sincere and his voice sounded husky. It sounded true, and not only is she the only person who've heard it but the volume of his voice is loud enough for the crowd to hear. He was facing the girl, and they're looking eye to eye, just before he ate her up in his embrace again.

Caroline glanced at Dean, his eyes were blank although he's got a big smile on his face. She saw him flinch and she knew he's looking at Klaus and the girlfriend so she looked there as well. That's when she knew that the woman was grasping the back of his shirt and resting her head on his neck. She whispered. **"I... I missed you too, baby."**

And all the people saw Klaus' killer smile, he looked around with those dimples on his cheeks and that signaled the people around to cheer again. Not only girls were squealing and bouncing, most are men. They're even exchanging high-fives right after Klaus' girl said she missed him too. It's like they've done a mission accomplished and they're very proud of it. That's when Caroline had the idea of the girl being not compelled. Because she's never known Klaus like this, he is not the type to be so soft and affectionate especially in a big crowd, according to the stories, he doesn't trust, he doesn't love. If the woman was compelled from the first place, there wouldn't have been a scene like this where he apologizes. But then what is this? And if she's Dean's ex, she's more or less human, right?

  
She's starting to think that Klaus is stalking hr and planned all these...

She had to blink a number of times to confirm that what she's seeing is true. And it is. It's four o'clock and the sun seems to be shy to come out. The light from the cloudy sky is silver-blue, it highlighted Klaus' blue eyes and at the same time, the bunch of golden locks on the girl's head looked like sunshine. 

The lovebirds were staring at each other again and Klaus' smile is unmatched. He looks genuinely happy. By the time that the crowd was silencing, Klaus held the woman's hand and spun her around, allowing her to face them. 

And she was...

 **"H-Hi..."** The woman starts. She's obviously in shock as her eyes travelled from Caroline and Dean and repeat. Caroline was just as surprised. 

The woman has green eyes, her lips are plump, cheeks are high, and the dress she wears is boring. But overall she's beautiful. Caroline's mouth almost hung open when she recognized her.

It's Cami? Her neighbor Cami?

Caroline again turned her eyes to Dean who's now looking more proud than worried but there's something else that she can't read... like he's longing-- he's feeling something else. When she put her eyes back to the other couple in front of them, she straightened her posture to not be intimidated. This woman in front of them was once Dean's girlfriend, and now she is Klaus'.

Cami's big green eyes locked with hers, she can't believe she's seeing Caroline right now. But she was more surprised when Klaus touched her cheek with the tip of his nose and whispered the words. **"Hon, meet Caroline. My ex... something."** And right after saying that, he playfully glanced at Caroline whom he knows heard him clearly.

If he will introduce her to his new girlfriend then why act as if they don't know each other with Dean? Caroline's attention is at her boyfriend again. This time, Dean smiled at Caroline and then to Cami. He raised him and Care's holding hands. **"Camille, this is Caroline. My girlfriend."**

**"She's my--"** both Caroline and Cami said in sync. But Caroline gave the way to Cami. **"-- neighbor..."** Cami finished shakily.

Klaus turned his head to face her. **"Really?"** He asked Camille, but Caroline can catch his obvious glances. He's pissing her off. **"You didn't tell me that."** He concludes.

There came a long silence between them four. But Camille cuts it, excitedly, like a bright idea came into his mind.  
  


 **"Since we all know each other now, how about a proper meetup?"** Cami suggests. 

**"You mean a double date?"** Dean asks after and Cami nods. Dean smirks. **"I'm in."** He says

The human looks at Caroline and searches her eyes. **"How about you, babe? You agree?"** He politely asks. Caroline says yes as well and Klaus was in shock so he looked at Camille. What is she saying?

 **"When do we plan to do this?"** Dean.

Cami's excitement surfaced. **"Tonight, maybe? At seven. Klaus will set the venue."** And she looked at Klaus who helplessly agreed to what she said.

Dean smiles. **"Tonight is fine."** He turns to Caroline who just shyly nodded. 

Klaus is still puzzled. But as he did the other day, he pulled Cami by her waist again and fixed his posture, getting ready to leave anytime now. They seriously need to leave. **"Well then, we'll get going. I will inform you of the details, Mr. Galvez."** He turns to Dean and to Caroline. **"See you later, Caroline."** And she answered a fake smile.

That was their last words before turning around and making their way to the exit gates. The students were still squealing over what happened and they can't help but take pictures. Men of black clothing surrounded the two as they walked their way toward the gates. They are like being followed by paparazzi and here are Caroline and Dean, left with a very few audience.

They awkwardly looked at each other and smiled even though it's really intimidating. The situation almost degraded them.

Klaus Mikaelson and his girl just showed up here a few days ago and now they're near to being the couple with most admirers. They're stealing the show from Dean and Caroline.

And they aren't even _officially_ a couple.

_ To be continued... _


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: Double Trouble

KLAUS GLARED AT HIMSELF on the mirror while fixing his navy blue colored tie. Nothing on his face is to worry about, he's handsome as always, and his fashion sense is unmatched. However, his eyes spoke of worry. Three hours ago, Camille proposed that the four of them go into a double date and because they are all but pretending, he had no choice but to obey his girlfriend's request. He told Tom-- a vampire of Marcel's-- earlier to fix a venue with a table for four and a pleasant ambiance so he did. The date is going to happen at the Leon Tower Rooftop, where there'd only be the four of them. 

Back in their ride home, Camille didn't speak to him. She looks as if she is okay and she is not hurt at all even though he saw and felt it earlier that she was about to cry again. He wanted to ask her why she did invite them in an event so suddenly but she's binging in her chocolates and obviously, she doesn't have the ability to talk to him if she's eating so he didn't ask anything anymore, he didn't even have the time to explain about Caroline and her being a vampire. But when he dropped her off to her apartment building, Camille told him to wear her favorite color. That's the reason why he's in an all-blue attire right now. An oxford blue suit, air force blue undershirt, and navy blue tie. He did his best to look good considering that Caroline will be present later and he can't be outmatched by that mere human guy. He needs to look gorgeous _for Caroline_.

It's almost seven and he still has to fetch her from home. Klaus didn't waste any more time and called his hired human chauffeur to drive him in his Mercedes S600 limousine to fetch Camille.

He didn't have the chance to ask Camille as to why she quickly made a decision of meeting her ex and his girl but Klaus already made plans on how this evening... and how things after this night will go.

In the apartment, Cami is sitting in front of her mirror table and hanging a simple pressed flower pendant on her neck that matched the color of her dress. She's wearing a scarlet-colored off shoulder bodycon dress. It hugged all her curves and exposed the line in between her bosoms, it also has this daring high-thigh slit that cut from her left thigh to the hem of the dress. She styled her hair in a low bun that's secured at her nape, and there are these curly tendrils that she let loose on the sides of her temples so that it will frame her face and neck and give her a more daring look. She paired this hairstyle with dangling gold earrings and to be honest, she looks pretty enough in that view, but when you add the light makeup that she put on her face highlighted with that bright red matte lipstick, she looks like a goddess. Yet on the other side of it all, she doesn't look like herself.

It is okay for her to dress up and be beautiful, but this kind of daring look is so not her style. Anyone who knows her will more or less say she looks desperate. And Cami doesn't deny that, she really is desperate. 

The first time she ever saw Caroline, she knew she'd be someone who's very likeable, she's beautiful and fashionable and she knows she'd be a difficult enemy in a beauty pageant, but she never expected her to be one of the woman she hates. Cami didn't hate her at all, she doesn't, not until today that she learned she is Dean's new girl. She can't accept it. She feels lowly and degraded because of that. 

Since she's been in a relationship with Dean, she always knew he likes girls who are wildly gorgeous, those with daring looks and exquisite fashion sense. Someone like his mother. But unfortunately Cami is not like that. She never liked dressing like a modern-day prostitute and she thought that'd be enough. Yes, she told Klaus that Dean loved and fought for her so much but she forgot to include the parts wherein he slept with other girls, who are by the way, into this type clothing. He's still a womanizer, he's a bad boy, she knows that. She's always attracted to the bad boys, right?

Now, her thoughts aren't clear. Tonight she will be wild and free and she will show Dean what he's been missing. Cami doesn't actually know why or how but all of a sudden, she felt on fire, she feels horny actually. And that's without a specific reason. But when she heard the honking sound of Klaus' car outside, the first thing she ever thought of is seducing him before bathing herself with her signature scent, stepping into her four-inch red stilettos, and getting a matching color of purse as well. 

She knew Klaus wouldn't be using the window that's why she waited in behind the door, until someone knocked.

Klaus' hand is shaking, he is already on her doorstep but he's still debating with himself if he will knock or not, he just took three deep breaths and decided to knock thrice. He was surprised that the door immediately opened when he's only at his second knock, and more shocked when he saw what's waiting right next to that door.

It was Camille. Or is it? He had to check her out from head to toe, she was all scarlet red... and revealing... and sexy... and beautiful. His breath caught while thinking of all that. Cami seductively laughed and stepped closer to him, putting her nose next to his collar and smiled. He knows she left a lipstick stain there but he didn't mind that at all because he was frozen standing and staring at her and her eyes met his. Those emerald eyes looked dead but sleepy, it's making him gulp. 

**"I wore your favorite color, too."** She huskily said. Although immobilized, Klaus managed to arch his arm and offer it to Cami as he slowly regains his control. **"Shall we?"** He invites. Camille quickly hooked her arm on his and glanced one last time before walking. **"Sure,** ** _baby_** **."** She says.

The two of them proceeded to the passenger compartment. The chauffeur respectfully greeted them good evening before opening the doors for them. Klaus even almost ripped his head off because he's looking at Camille's exposed lady parts. That's why when they finally got in, he immediately set the divider up so he can't see anything by the passenger compartment.

If Cami and him were a world apart in the earlier ride, now is different. Even when they literally have a divider between them, Camille chose to push that up and snake her arm around Klaus' still, even if no one is there to see them. The hybrid badly wants to tell her that she doesn't need to do that when no one is around but he didn't want to cut the mood. She's fulfilling the character and obviously likes it, and he, too, likes the feeling of her skin next to him. Anyone might look then he'd be there to cover her up. He doesn't really care what she wants to wear. It's just that... this one is unusual. He swears that he's never seen her wear something that makes her look even more ravishing than she already is. Klaus seriously has no idea as to why she would wear this. Maybe she's trying to look good for her ex as well, just like what he did to himself. But why does it feel like he wants to wish she did this for him? He wants to own her, here and now. If she would want to do the nasty by the end of the night, he's sure he'd say yes.

Their limo stopped at a glittering tower entrance. The chauffeur opened Klaus' side of the car first and let him out. Poor guy wanted to open Camille's door but Klaus restrained him from doing that by a deadly glare. Klaus insisted to assist Camille out all by himself through where he got out. To his disappointment, Cami still smiled and thanked the pervert of a chauffeur he hired. _You'll be lunch after this._ He says in his mind while raking a deadly glare at the driver.

 **"You won't be needing to fetch us. Send the car home and tell Thierry to drive this here when I call, do you understand?"** There was a bit of a threat in his voice, making the chauffeur nod shakily. Klaus and Camille headed inside right after that, they were still clinging to each other's arms. When they entered the lobby, there was already someone who bowed to them and led them to the elevator. He's the one of the paid help for tonight. 

The three of them entered a grand-looking lift with the assistant working on the buttons. While they're still not heading up, Klaus asked. **"Have Mister Galvez and his companion arrived?"**

The guy answered without facing him. **"Aye,** ** _monsieur._** **They're waiting at the rooftop."** And right after he said that, the elevator started moving.

Camille almost went out of balance when the lift shook, luckily, there's a handle she grasped aside from Klaus arm. She embarrassingly smiled at Klaus who saw how she almost tripped and she then saw concern brim in his blue eyes. **"You alright?"** He asked.

Cami shook her head, then nodded, and shook it again. She's not sure how to answer him and that's when the hybrid crawled his hand to her waist and held her against him. She felt the heat of their bodies against each other. She thought it'd be awkward but she grew comfortable with it, like their hips are connecting parts of a puzzle. And she felt more secured, no matter how the lift shakes, she's steady. Looking at the hybrid beside her, she can't help but think of dirty things, she just restrained herself from doing so. There's this conscious voice that tells her not to do it but every inch of her body longs for someone's touch. Pretty damn sure it's Klaus'.

After a few minutes, the elevator alarmed open. Camille is greeted by the sight of a beautiful dinner table surrounded by warm candle lights and a band that plays soft melodies. The area is open, the walls are all entirely made of glass and the ceiling is open, allowing them to see the bright night sky. Klaus was looking at her all the while she's looking around. 

**"Is it beautiful?"** He asks. Cami immediately felt her cheeks flush red as she nodded. Shortly after she did, Klaus smirked and stared at her. **"You're beautiful."** He said that, knowing Caroline can hear.

He was successful for he saw it in his peripherals that Caroline glanced at their position. Dean and Caroline were waiting for them, they're musing by the telescope and stargazing. When Caroline heard Klaus' complement for Cami, she glanced and saw them. As usual, he's raking a naughty stare at her so that she'd be pissed but she didn't want to. Instead, she kept her cool and poked Dean to let him know that Cami and Klaus have arrived. The four of them walked toward each other meeting halfway. 

Dean immediately strikes a smile at Camille. She looks ravishing. When she noticed his smile, she felt cold, she felt the breeze of the night. But she's been standing here for so long, why is it that it's only now that she felt this? She looked at herself and saw that she's wearing the dress she said she'd never wear. That was the dress Rebekah gave her for her birthday and that's the only revealing thing she's got in her closet. Cami's green eyes expanded wide at her appearance.

_What the hell?_

Her left thigh is showing right by the slit of her dress and she didn't even notice it earlier. Now she fixed her posture to hide it under the fabric again. Cami scanned her upper and is surprised to see that her chest is revealed, that's why she raised her free hand that's holding the purse to cover her skin with it. After that, she shyly looked at Dean.

A few hours ago she was confident and now what's happening? 

**"Good evening,"** Dean initiated the talk. His charm is sparkling as always. Cami ran her eyes through him and Caroline and that's when she realized that Dean is dressed in a red tux, matching hers. When she put her eyes at Klaus, he is also frozen, staring at Caroline who wears an oxford blue halter dress that matches his suit. The four of them looked awkwardly at each other, realizing that it looks like they're holding the wrong partners. Luckily, Caroline cut the awkwardness in the air by inviting them over the table.

Again, Camille felt her confidence level drop down to zero. She had to clasp Klaus' arm tight as they walked to the dinner table and she's looking down. She suddenly became so shy, why is this happening?

Klaus felt Cami shaking again that's why he honestly had to check. **"You okay,** ** _hon?_** **"** Lord don't get him wrong. He's really concerned about Camille, he just needed to add an endearment. When Camille answered an unsure nod his eyebrows furrowed. It looks like she's gonna pass out again that's why he carried her weight until they reached their seats. As the gentleman that Dean is, he pulled a chair for Caroline and Klaus won't let him be the only one to do that. He also pulled a chair out for Cami, but his style is sweeter. He pulled the chair with his free hand, never letting go of Cami's arm, and then he let her sit down but still refuses to release her hand for assistance. When she was already sitting, he even asked if she's comfortable before he proceeded to his own chair. Klaus playfully glanced every now and then to Caroline just to see her reaction. He isn't even doing anything to be jealous of yet her face turned sour. He's starting to like where this is going.

Klaus is already seated. Before initiating the dinner, he signaled to the band to play music and so they did. After that, he ordered the waiters to serve them their food and while waiting, Dean started a conversation.

 **"You picked a good place,"** he says, traveling his eyes around the area. **"Caroline likes it in here."**

Klaus smirked to himself. Of course, Caroline likes it in here, that's the main reason he picked this place. Unfortunately for his own benefit he's got to lie. **"I didn't know that. Glad she is enjoying the view."** His eyes was on her. Caroline faked a smile just to roll her eyes at Klaus when Dean wasn't looking anymore. The servants began walking with the dishes on their hands and because Dean was facing the side where they are coming from, he's the first one to see. His hands immediately flew to the napkin on Caroline's desk. He stood up and unfolded it only to put it on Caroline's lap. He smoothened the fabric on top of her thighs and asked if it's comfy. Caroline answered him with a smile. 

Meanwhile, Klaus saw what the human did and he felt a little... jealous? Caroline has never been that open to him. But he is sure Camille will let him do it to her. He was just about to stand up from his seat but when he glanced at her direction, the napkin was already on her lap. Disappointed, he just took his own napkin and put it on his lap.

 **"So, where did you guys meet?"** Dean kick-started the conversation as the dinner did. That was the beginning of everything. Both the pairs knew each other but something was really suspicious.

Camille didn't speak so much. In fact, when Caroline or Dean asks something, Klaus is the one to answer. Cami just agrees to him and nods. She isn't even touching her food. That worried Dean... and Caroline. Dean wanted to ask if she is alright but he thinks he's not in the right place to ask that considering that her boyfriend is beside her. Her boyfriend who by the way is really enjoying talking to Caroline.

And Caroline, although conversing with Klaus, can't help but glance at Cami every now and then. She's really starting to think that the girl is compelled according to how she acts.

Klaus didn't notice the woman beside him. He's enjoying pissing Caroline off and here is Dean who wants to lighten the atmosphere for Camille. The human guy sees her and he feels bad for how she looks like. Cami is holding her knife and fork and continuously cutting through her steak but never eating any of it. The poor meat is close to being tiny flakes but she never stopped cutting it. She's been nursing this for almost an hour now. She looks miserable and sad, the curly strands of hair that fell from her temples are covering her face but not wholly so Dean can still see the blank expression on her face. He checked her out, noticing how ravishing her style is tonight. This is not how he knew Camille, he knew her as a conservative woman and that's what changed him, he learned to love a woman according to who she is and what she can give... especially on how much she can change you. Dean smiled at the thought. Cami fixed a lot of things about him and he's very thankful for that, maybe that's the reason why up until this very moment, he can't give up that respect and affection for her. While his girlfriend and Camille's boyfriend are talking, he tried hard to search it in his mind how he can help her lighten the mood but he can't do it directly. 

Klaus didn't even bother glancing at her to check. Dean had a clue that she's acting like that because he's not paying attention to her for almost an hour now and seems to be enjoying the talk with Caroline. Now he is all eyes on Camille, really asking God for a way to help her and also asking for patience to not take it out to Klaus. Seriously, he is quite annoyed that he's not paying attention to Camille. She doesn't deserve that treatment.

He looked around and hoped he'd find something. His eyes caught the band that plays a warm melody and he didn't think twice when maybe the most bearable remedy came out from his mind. He glanced at Caroline. 

**"Babe, let's dance."** He smiled, already snatching her hand so she won't say no. He didn't mind if he's interrupting her and Klaus' conversation for Caroline is smart enough to escape the talk. She stood up when he assisted her and Dean finally can breathe now that Cami's attention is on them. He turned to Klaus. **"How about you and Camille? Would you like to join us?"**

Klaus smiled at Dean and peeped to Camille who's now getting her grasp off the utensils. When her blank eyes met his, he repeated Dean's question. No, scratch that, he didn't repeat the question. He did more of like... command her. 

**"Come on, let's dance."** Klaus says like leaving Cami no choice. His conversation with Caroline is interrupted and he can't leave it just like that. Unfortunately, Cami took her eyes off of him, like she's afraid he'd read what she's thinking.

**"I'm sorry but I'm really not good at dancing--"**

**"** ** _Baby_** **, please? For me?"** Now he added the endearment, reminding Cami about the situation. It worked, she stood up, but all by herself. Klaus was just about to extend his hand to her but then she ditched it again. 

_What's the purpose of me being her boyfriend here?!_ He angrily asks to himself. She'd been avoiding him since-- he doesn't know when. But she's avoiding him. Is she mad? Cami walked to the stage all by herself and Klaus almost vamp sped to catch up to her. Fortunately, he's found a reason to be late. He stopped in front of the band and requested a song to play. When he finally got to where Cami is standing, he immediately grasped her by her curvy waist and pulled her to him by surprise.

 **"What's wrong, baby love?"** He whispered to her ear, of course still with the endearment because Caroline can hear it. 

Cami shook her head against his cheek and put her hands on his neck. The song played after that.

Since she said she's not much of a dancer, Klaus led the way. He let her follow his steps and they were actually feeling the song get into their nerves not until it hit the end and someone poked him. It was Dean, and he wasn't looking at Klaus but at Cami.

 **"May I have this dance, Camille?"** He politely asks with his amber eyes. Cami nodded but she looked weak and like she doesn't really want to but she did. They exchanged partners. Klaus went to Caroline to continue their conversation but none of them wanted to to dance with the other, they just stared at both Dean and Camille who are owning the stage right now.

Dean is careful not to get Klaus mistake the way he dances with Camille that's why he's very careful at handling her. He can feel that she's weakening and she can't manage her heels anymore that's why he pulled out his strength to help her carry on. He wasn't holding her waist and they weren't at close contact, he's simply holding her shoulder and supporting her hips so that she doesn't fall. When he had the perfect timing, he seeks her eyes. **"Is everything fine, Camille?"**

Cami shook her bowed head. **"No..."** and then she looks at him, showing her teary eyes. **"I want to go home."** She simply says and then her tear secretly spilled from her left eye, that's just before she decided to stop swaying her body and removing her hands from Dean's body in order to wipe the single tear on her cheek. **"I'm sorry..."** she quietly says before running to Klaus. 

She grabbed his arm and whispered to his ear that she wants to go home. With this, Klaus apologizes to the two because they'd have to leave. Again, it wasn't a proper goodbye because he can feel Cami grow weak. Again.

All his thoughts of Caroline and his plans were all set aside. Camille worries him. He had to take her home when she asked because risking his therapist will never happen. It will never. Not on his watch. 

Because of the sudden happening, he wasn't able to call their service no more. Camille is eager to go home and she wants it quick. They hailed a cab. But it didn't stop to where he expected it would.

 **"Tell me, Am I ugly?"** Camille is at her third bottle of gin now. Klaus isn't drinking. A while ago he thought she wanted to go home, that she needed rest and time for herself, but she suddenly made the cab stop at a bar far from her place but only a walking distance from Klaus'. Klaus stared at her, watching and listening to her. She needs someone and he's the only one here right now so he doesn't have much of a choice.

And besides... he feels guilty for earlier.

He was ditching Cami and talking to Caroline. What was he doing? Damn him. When he saw her cry again earlier, he lost it. It's all his fault. He made her cry. 

**"You're not ugly."** He answers briefly.

 **"Really?"** Cami smiles with that blush of red on both her cheeks and nose. She's drunk. Klaus knows that, he wants to get her home but as long as she vents out, he's fine. Long as she behaves. **"Do you find me beautiful?"** She asks again. He's taken aback by her query.

Klaus gulped, scanning her physique. Camille looks wasted, her lipstick is smudging, her hair is a mess, but she looked ethereal. She looks heavenly. He gulped when he felt his little guy grow conscious thinking all those. **"Yes. You're beautiful."** He almost stuttered. Camille laughed at him and it's the most beautiful thing about his night so far.

 **"I'm beautiful but Dean doesn't want me. How about you? Do you want me?"** She asked like a crazy woman but there's still the innocence in it. 

**"I do..."**

His answer is quick but it was a whisper he's sure she didn't hear.

Isn't it even obvious? He wants her. Anytime. 

Cami played with her hair, her fingers curling the tendrils by her face. She noticed that Klaus is hungrily staring at her so she took out two of her fingers and made them walk from Klaus' hand going up his shoulder. The hybrid didn't mind though, but he was more than awake again when Cami's voice became husky when she said. **"Let's dance,** ** _baby love._** **"** And paired it with her laugh.

Because of feeling guilty from earlier, he didn't have a choice but to stand up. Cami was happy at what he did and she pulled him to the dance floor. His therapist grinded her body against his in sync with an electronic sounding music. Klaus had no intentions of touching her but he assisted her in every way he can when she's tripping over her heels. One time when she completely fell off her shoes and Klaus caught her in his arms, they stared at each other for long. Camille lost it. She raised her hands up to cup his face and unite their lips in a hot kiss.

Klaus can taste alcohol in her lips but the flavor was stronger when Cami made her tongue wander inside his mouth. Right there and then he knew something not right would happen so he shifted their position and strongly restrained her body until they reached where he planned them to be.

Cami kissed him again, this time with more fervor. Her tongue is eager to part his lips but Klaus strongly held her back against the walls of the Mikaelson manor.

  
 **"You're drunk."** He uttered coldly.

 **"So?"** She pushed her groin closer to Klaus'. Teasing him. **"You want me, right? You want this, Klaus. Come on."** Her fingers started straddling through her sleeves and slowly revealing her bare shoulders down her breasts.

Klaus' hands worked as fast as lightning to hold Camille back. He held her shoulders and spun her around, tucking her against the wall. He was almost there, he will give in to her any second now but he knows better than that. 

Cami seductively licked her lower lip before trying to lean her head forward and lick Klaus' face, but he pulled himself far from her touch. When she realized what he did, she laughed. **"Don't you want me?"** Now she used her knee to feel his bulging crotch. Klaus whimpered. **"Oh, baby, your friend there says yes."**

 **"You're drunk, Camille."** He repeats, tightening his hold of her. Klaus is seriously trying his best not to obey her. He can barely hold himself when Camille doesn't do anything and now that she does, he is doomed. He stared into her eyes. **"I want you. I badly want you right now but you are not in your right mind."**

After saying that, he saw how flustered Cami became. Her cheeks burnt bright red and she was back into looking innocent. Klaus almost thanked God but suddenly she laughed, and laughed again. A minute after bursting out of joy she was sobbing, then laughing again after. But what Klaus can clearly see now is that she is tired and breaking down. It will not take long before she falls asleep, thankfully, she's less hornier.

When she's losing her voice between sobs and her eyes are already fluttering close, Klaus took the time to grasp her legs and back, scooping her up bridal style. Cami's blurred green thoughts assumed that he was already agreeing to having sex with her that's why while near his neck, she started reaching it with little kisses while unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't mind, because they were near his bedroom and it won't take long before he tucks her in.

After a hot moment for Klaus, he finally lays her on the bed and she immediately falls asleep. He needed time to recollect his proper thoughts that's why he stood by the door, turning his back to Cami and repeatedly reminding himself.

_You're in control, you will not do anything with her. She's drunk._

He once again turned around and saw a sleeping Cami, laid flat on her back and snoring which he found oddly adorable. When he knew it'd be fine to fix her, he did. Starting from removing her shoes. Klaus struggled loosening its belt and pulling it off because Cami unconsciously kicks every now and then.

 **"Fuck you, Dean."** Her voice was emotionless dead. Klaus can clearly hear what she's saying and it made him frown for no sure reason. He just hated it. He hated how even in her unconscious state, he's still who she's thinking about.

Maybe that's why she's acting odd. So much focus on Caroline and zero attention to Cami earlier is what made her like this. She can hear all of what they're talking about and she didn't get to handle it. Klaus is such an idiot today. If she says Dean's name now, he's got no right to be jealous, because he also prioritized Caroline earlier.

Damn his idiocy.

He climbed up at the bed and fixed the pillows. He gently moved Cami's head up, removed her hair pins and elastics and slid the pillow under her hair. The blankets... well, she will not need them, considering that she feels hot.

Should he change her dress? 

_Yes, she's uncomfortable._

_No, you're horny._

_Okay, no._

Klaus sat beside her, running his fingers through her hair and gently framing her face. 

**"I do want you, love. I really do. You're not wrong with that. However, you are not in your conscious mind."** His voice is tender just like the way he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. **"Don't get me wrong, okay? You do not offend me and you are not unsatisfying. You're beautiful, love. And I have been dreaming of you, stripping in front of me for quite a while now."** He laughed softly at his own dirty thought. Klaus could see the curve that Cami's lips made as if she can hear him, making his thumb go over her lips. **"I want to kiss you, touch you, praise you and all. But when I do that, I want your full consent. I want you awake so you can perfectly savor what I have been planning to do with you. And I want you to allow me not because of the heat of the moment but because you want me to make love to you."**

Klaus smiled at his own words. A while ago, he said that he's willing to do it with her if she asked yet here he is, lulling her to sleep. How come that when he knows she's not listening, he suddenly remembers what to say and says it perfectly? But whenever her attention is at him, he can only say the words that he can best try to get from his tongue.

She always gets him so smitten to the point that his whole nervous system shuts down. Now he's feeling even more guilty remembering the not so serious talk he and Caroline shared.

Before deciding to get out of the room and let her sleep, Klaus turned off the lights, leaving only the lampshade open. He turned his head back to Cami and pursed his lips before placing a slow, gentle kiss on her forehead.

**"Sweet dreams of me, honey."**

_ To be continued... _

A/N: It's quite long and really tangled and messed up but I hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will be Camille waking up on Klaus' bed. What would be her reaction? Please leave your feedback!♥️


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE: Don't Fall

_Is it your heart that's breaking all in pieces? Making you cry, making you feel blue..._   
_I_ _s there anything that I can do?_

HER HEAD HURTS.

Cami isn't planning to wake up, she doesn't want to open her eyes because she's afraid that if she does, her brain will split in half, but here's the sunshine, invading her rest. 

Now her spirit is awake but her head still throbs. She rolled over the bed and laid on her stomach. Her hand travelled the mattress to find a pillow that she can cover her head with.

Damn it, why does it hurt so much?

When her nose is long buried on the mattress, she sensed something wrong. The bed doesn't posses her scent, and she felt that the pillow she's holding over her head is too fluffy and big. She can smell... Klaus.

_Klaus!_

Her eyes quickly opened, the first thing she saw are clean black sheets. Cami almost jumped in shock. When she sat up on the bed, she was clasping the blanket around her body because she is wearing nothing. 

Her green eyes opened wide in shock while looking at her body under the blanket. Her underwear... she's wearing her underwear but her breasts are uncovered. She panicked and looked around. On the right side of the bed, she found her bra and manically caught it in her hand and wore it as if she's under time pressure. When she successfully wore it, her eyes searched for her dress and she found it lying on the floor. She almost cried while getting it.

_God! What have I done last night?_

She's in Klaus' room. Klaus Mikaelson's bedroom for God's sake! And naked! When her brain flashes back the memories of last night, she wants to pull her own hair. They were at a date... and then she broke down, cried, got drunk, and kissed Klaus.

She kissed Klaus!

Even when panicking, her hand still found it's way to her lips and touched it, remembering the feeling. But she realized just how embarrassing it was. Especially when the image of them doing the nasty projected in her mind.

 **"My God, my God, my God..."** her teeth were shaking as her hands. She wore the same dress and caught her purse at the nightstand and she can't think of anything else than to get out of here quickly.

She feels really uncomfortable of her dress and is in need to cover herself up. Luckily, she found Klaus coat hanging on the couch and she doesn't know if she'd consider it as a good thing or not but she took it anyway and covered her body with it. Cami carried her shoes and didn't bother wearing them. She glanced at every direction, checking if anyone is there before fleeing out. 

_What am I gonna do?_ She's shaking, but very careful at walking. Vampires are around and for God's sake she's barefoot. She can't face Klaus. Not after what happened.

By the heaven's help, she got out secretly. Cami ran to the highway and immediately hailed a cab. When she was already inside the moving car, that's just when she was able to breathe.

 **"Where are we headed, ma'am?"** The driver asks. She started panicking again.

If she goes to her place, Klaus will know where to find her. And he's invited in. She's doomed. Luckily, she's got someone.

She pulled her phone from her purse and wrote a friend's number on it.

**"Zoe, can I barge at your place?"**

__________

  
KLAUS grumpily sighed. He's holding a food tray stand, dressed in a thin shirt under a blue apron and his hands inside mitts. Elijah is beside him, also dressed in an apron. When they opened the door of Klaus' room, no one was there.

He looked at Elijah and his brother almost laughed but held back. He looked down on the food tray on his hands, it's filled with scrumptious foods for breakfast, a glass of milk, and strawberries beside a chocolate fountain that he personally requested for Elijah to cook. And he helped in plating and handling hot stuff that's why he's also in kitchen attire. To both their disappointment, his room is already empty.

Camille flee out.

 **"What the bloody hell are you waiting for?"** Rebekah walked toward the two, curious why they still won't enter the room. Like Elijah and Klaus, she's also in an apron, but more fashionable though. She got behind them and when she scanned the room she understood why Klaus' face is a total wreck. She almost laughed just like Elijah.

Their brother didn't rest last night-- in fact, the three of them didn't rest at all. Klaus spent the night finding ways on how to handle Camille when she wakes up and his siblings spent it laughing at him. Especially Rebekah, who doesn't seem to drain of fun for her hybrid brother. The three of them weren't taking things seriously from midnight til three. Elijah and Rebekah felt like watching a comedy movie when they see Klaus walk back and forth in front of them, panicking. They got tired of the jokes, though, and so Rebekah suggested that this is what they do. Elijah agreed, and Klaus... well, he feels as if he didn't have a choice.

Earlier at five in the morning, Rebekah started gathering the ingredients for the foods that Elijah said they'd be cooking. When she arrived back home, Elijah was laughing at Klaus who's getting scared at the hot oil from the pan that pops out and flies everywhere. Niklaus can't even break an egg properly. She realized that Elijah was trying to teach him how to cook because Klaus requested that he wants to do Cami's breakfast, but he's really unsuccessful. He's not for the kitchen. Rebekah helped in slicing and dicing stuff and Klaus was standing by the wall all the while, jealously watching them. 

Fun started again when they told him to just put milk on a glass and he wasn't able to do that simple thing perfectly, he still spilled some milk. Then they told him to gather the strawberries and decorate them with chocolate sauce, that's what he enjoyed: plating. Klaus is artistic, really, but in making food? Well, understandable, he hasn't been human for a thousand years and he never cared to cook food for a human not until today.

Klaus turned around and gave Rebekah the tray.

 **"Sister, would you be so kind to pack these for me?"** He said with puppy eyes. Rebekah coldly accepted it. She didn't ask anymore why and did what's been told but Elijah did.

 **"Where are you going?"** Elijah asks Klaus who is now removing his apron and mittens and giving it to his brother.

 **"I'm going to Camille."** He looks betrayed. **"Regarding the food... that's the effort of us three, it shouldn't go unappreciated!"**

Elijah stared at him blankly. **"Yeah but that effort is fifty percent me, forty-nine percent Rebekah, and one percent you."**

Klaus glared at his brother before putting his jacket on and fetching the paper bag where Rebekah placed all the foods on the tray. He checked inside it just to make sure that his plating and decorations are preserved. Rebekah put the foods in pleasing containers and kept them like the way they looked earlier, she even put utensils to pair them with. Klaus thanked his little sister before rushing outside and into his car.

He drove to the apartment because that's more or less the first place Camille will go to to freshen up. Since it's just almost nine in the morning, he didn't use the door to knock and wake everyone up. He's again staring from her window. She wasn't there.

Klaus knew it. She's hiding. She'd be avoiding him and that's what he was trying hard to steer clear of but Camille really is clever. He didn't even hear her go out the gates. He didn't smell her or so. He's really heartbroken because he wants to explain first thing in the morning and he even took time to cook-- or not really-- for her as a form of an apology yet she just escaped.

He drove his car away, not knowing where to go next. If she's hiding, then she wouldn't go somewhere where he can freely enter so she sure isn't at Marcel's or at Josh's, maybe she's at Davina's but unfortunately he doesn't know where that little witch's house is.

_Damn, Camille._

He stopped steering for a moment and parked his car near the pavement. Klaus took his phone out of his jacket and called Cami multiple times. It's all either he got hung up waiting or she declines the call. That's how he knows she's just holding her phone right now and so he decided to send messages.

 _"Where are you?"_ He sent that, and next he fumbled on words. Should he ask why she ran away? Or should he tell her he's got something for her? Or should he say sorry directly?

He breathed loudly before typing maybe the most reasonable message he can send.

_"We have therapy today."_

And he clicked the send button without hesitation. Klaus leaned on his chair and let out series of sighs, waiting for a reply. When he didn't hear anything from his phone he held it again and started typing.

 _"Camille, a reply would be helpful."_

He's really holding back, he doesn't want to sound guilty or worried considering that she flee without telling him. He wants to sound cold to let her know he's not affected. But who is he kidding? After ten minutes without a reply, cracked his knuckles before holding the phone on his hands again and raining letters on his screen.

_"Love, this is Klaus if my number is not registered in your phone."_   
_"I'm waiting."_

Another twenty minutes and nothing. Okay. That's it. He can't do it anymore.

 **"If you won't answer Klaus the patient then please answer Klaus the boyfriend."** He started typing.

_"Hon, I made you breakfast and you just disappear on me."_   
_"I want to explain about last night, baby. Please tell me where you are :("_   
_"I miss you :( :( :("_

He almost clicked send on the last message. Luckily he didn't. Damn...

Klaus stared at the message he last composed, asking himself if he really was the one who wrote it. He shook his head, maybe he's just possessed by demons. And then his thumb worked on deleting the characters one by one but he was only successful on deleting the last sad face because he accidentally hit send. His breath caught.

_My goodness, stupid!_

Why is he expecting a reply, anyway? Camille is hiding from him so why would she answer his messages? Damn, he's becoming more idiotic as the days go by.

He decided where he'd go now that he realized everything.

Klaus drove to Rousseau's. He got out of the car with the paper bag in his hands, the foods are slowly losing their heat. He entered the diner and didn't go to the bar because he knows it's not Cami's shift, instead he rushed to the kitchen where he knows Sophie can be found. He wasn't wrong, the witch is there chopping carrots while listening to a punk song. He called her attention.

 **"Good day, Sophie."** He managed a smile before taking a few steps near her. Sophie removed her earbuds and flashed an immediate annoyed face at Klaus'. **"What do you want?"** She fearlessly asked. Klaus had been taking it easy on her because he knows she's a friend of Camille's, and to be honest, Klaus has been less of a psychopath this past year.

Klaus breathed in. **"I was wondering if you could grant me a little locator spell?"**

She rolled her eyes. **"I'm not practicing magic, Klaus."**

Klaus quickly followed. **"I'll pay."**

But Sophie won't be moved by that. **"No, Klaus. The ancestors are vengeful at me for saving my niece. I can't be dead now."**

Just when Klaus was about to reply, another girl came barging in. **"Hey, Soph!"** She said from the door, scanning her eyes at Klaus and Sophie before continuing. **"Old guy's got an order again."**

Sophie gave Klaus a look of disapproval and she shook her head before turning to Zoe. **"Yeah! Be there!"** And then she carried her chopping board with her, leaving Klaus. 

The hybrid frowned to himself. Aside from Sophie and Davina, he's got no more witch allies. Francia is a friend but he knows she's busy teaching right now.

How is he supposed to find Camille?

He walked out the kitchen and back to the area where the dining tables are. Klaus scanned the people, hoping he'd find Camille but he's fooling himself. He was just about to walk to the exit when the same voice that called Sophie called him as well.

 **"Hey, mister British dimples!"** Zoe called. Klaus knew immediately that it was him so he turned around and faced the girl who's raising a bottle of scotch at him. He thought of not entertaining her because she's not _his bartender_ but then he remembered she's Camille's friend. Klaus decided to go to the bar. He sat on his usual high chair and put the paper bag in front of him on the table.

Zoe poured him a drink, noticing that package he put on the table. 

**"You're with Sophie earlier,"** she started. **"I'm sorry... she's not very entertaining. Can I offer you my help instead? My** **breaktime** **is soon."**

Klaus took the glass and sipped from it before chuckling at finding her offer absurd. **"Unfortunately, love, Sophie might be the only one who could give me the help that I need."**

Zoe put her brown eyes on him, also drinking from her glass. **"Why, though? What is it? Maybe I can still help you if you'd tell me about it."**

He sensed something in the way she said that. Klaus felt like she knows something and he can hear that according to the way her heart pumps right now so instead of getting angry at her being insistent, he entertained the query.

Klaus used his charming pout and saddened his eyes. **"My girlfriend is hiding from me and she won't answer my calls or messages."**

The bartender raised an eyebrow. **"Because?"**

Klaus can feel she really knows something. He made his appearance look more miserable. **"She got jealous of a girl last night and she ran away from me."** That's what he said, but the latter was even more lies. **"I don't know where she slept... or where she is right now. I was hoping I could find her in her apartment this morning that's why I made these meals for her but she wasn't there."**

He felt Zoe's heart beat even crazier. Klaus breathed deeply and frowned. **"I miss her..."** He says in the air like he didn't mean for Zoe to hear but actually meant that to happen. He felt her soften at that. Zoe started talking.

 **"What happened?"** She asks as if she's clueless. The moment he mentioned a girlfriend, he immediately knew it's Cami. This guy is sweet. So much that she's blushing. She thinks she'll tell him where her friend is if he passes her interrogation.

 **"We were having a double date with her friend and his girl and I was talking with the girl, she got all silent after that."** He made his voice sound hopeless. **"I tried to run after her but she pushed me away. I really was just talking to the girl, I have no other intentions."**

Zoe finished her drink. She's not planning to make this conversation longer because she might be the one to kiss this oh so faithful and sweet and gentle and handsome guy in front of her. She noticed that the package he carries is breakfast for Cami and she instantly felt envious but warm with the fact that her friend's boyfriend cooked her breakfast for an apology. 

**"Do you want to see her?"** She asks when she's all melted by his charm. She's even more joyful when she saw him light up saying a very adorable **"You know where she is?"**

She nodded. **"You look miserable. You miss her, don't you?"**

The guy pouted cutely again. **"I do..."**

And there she grabbed her bag, walking the entryway to go to Klaus and then she led the way. She smiled at him. **"Let's go before you lose your mind."**

__________

CAMI holds on to her stomach and drinks water every ten minutes. When she barged at Zoe's place, there was no food, clothes are also short, but the most important thing now is she is in a place safe from Klaus even though her stomach wants to kill her because she hasn't been eating since yesterday lunch.

Zoe is off to her shift that's why she's left here alone. Cami is on the couch, nursing a glass of water that's the only thing available to ingest. She put her clothes in the washing machine and changed into Zoe's tank top and pajamas because those are the most unrevealing outfits she can find. The AC in Zoe's room is broken and it won't go higher that's why she feels like she's in zero degrees and she's still covered under Klaus' thick-ass coat to keep her warm.

She honesty dislikes the idea of this goddamn coat being the only thing that saves her since early in the morning. This thing keeps reminding her of Klaus and his scent that she fucking woke up to, but she's still thankful. When Zoe saw her wearing what she wore under this coat, she felt embarrassed but safe. Thankfully, her friend didn't ask for an explanation... maybe because she doesn't have time and she's rushing to work.

Now she's two hours in here. The TV is on and that's most probably the most fun thing to have right now not until her phone on the center table started ringing...

Caller ID: Klaus

When she saw that, her hand shook and she accidentally hit the decline button. Cami's eyes are opened wide again. _Why the hell is he calling?_

She's still into thinking when her phone rang again. And Cami tapped decline again. But he never stopped calling, she just realized that if she keeps declining, he would know she's just right beside her phone and he will call her more. That's why when he called again and again, she let her phone ring, never holding it.

A few minutes have passed and then the ringing stopped, she almost sighed in relief but then it noised with another sound. This time, it's from the text messages.

_From Klaus:_   
_\- Where are you?_

**"Fuck..."** she said to herself and read it all over again until she can imagine how dark Klaus' face must be right now.

Her phone rang again.

_From Klaus:_   
_\- We have therapy today._

She read it and her eyes immediately flashed disappointment in them. Cami irritatedly put the phone back on the table and instead she caught the remote to switch the channel and settle into something to watch instead of reading his messages.

 _"We have therapy today."_ Really? She was expecting something like, "Can we talk about last night?" or maybe a simple. "Are you safe?" But no he didn't. Why would he? He only cares about himself. 

Now she's feeling more upset that she slept with him last night. She's drunk so she can't remember a thing but it upsets her to think that she gave into him spontaneously and the next day he will act like that? Like nothing happened? He can't even say sorry that he took advantage of her drunkenness? Couldn't he be sweet like when he's pretending to be her boyfriend? Because she really needs that right now. Klaus, her patient, sucks. As far as she can remember, she slept with her pretend boyfriend last night and not her selfish of a patient 

**"I hate you!"** She yells at the phone just then that it started ringing again. It felt like her anger melted for a second not until she read the message.

_From Klaus:_   
_\- Camille, a reply would be helpful._

**"Fuck you."** She said quick after she read the rudeness of his message. She can even hear his bossy tune and that makes her more angry. She clicked the contact settings of Klaus' phone number and changed it to "Ugliest Patient Ever".

Cami started choosing channels at the TV and decided that she will watch, but she's fooling herself. Yes, her eyes are on the monitor but every now and then, she glances at her phone and waiting for something to pop-up or for it to ring. She's still waiting for Klaus. A chance maybe that the next thing he will tell her is sweeter or more bearable because maybe she will tell him where she is and give him a chance to talk, but after ten minutes, she only did accept one sweet word: Love.

_From Ugliest Patient Ever: (2)_

_\- Love, this is Klaus if my number is not registered in your phone._

_\- I'm waiting._

Now she's done. She decreased her phone's volume until it was silent and then she threw it far away from her as possible so she will not see it light up if he ever messages her again.

 ** _"I'm waiting."_** She mocked, rolling her eyes. **"Then die waiting."** She angrily glanced at her phone far away and then she focused on the television. She found herself watching Angry Birds. Yes, it's a kids movie and so what? She is birds right now, angry.

She watched, and while seeing the king of the green pigs she imagines Klaus' face om him that's why she wants to be the virtual bird so she can kill him right now. Such a monster. They spent the night with each other last night and he will ask for therapy today? He didn't even consider her hangover or the way she will get shy around him after what stupidity they did? Camille became conscious of herself, her body's been invaded by the original hybrid, thank God she doesn't feel sore. She will never wear that stupid dress again. 

And then she clasped Klaus' coat around her tighter.

Twenty minutes and the show concluded. She's hungry. She stood up from the couch and walked to Zoe's bed to fetch her phone. She will call Zoe to get her brunch and some clothes outside because this tank top is killing her. When she opened the screen, her anger melted. No, actually, her whole body melted to the point that her knees weakened and she involuntarily sat on the mattress.

Cami can't believe what she sees right now.

_From Ugliest Patient Ever_ _: (2)_

_\- Hon, I made you breakfast and you just disappeared on me._   
_\- I want to explain about last night, baby. Please tell me where you are :(_

Her heart jumped crazy inside her chest. These were sent two minutes ago. Just two minutes ago. She reread those words over and over again and she feels like she will pass out any minute from now. Just when she was about to read them again, another message added to the conversation.

_From Ugliest Patient Ever:_   
_\- I miss you :( :(_

Camille lost it. Her teeth and hands were shaking as she stared at three of his latest messages. Her heart can't decide whether she is mad at him or not. She tells herself to hate him but the longer she stares at the words, especially the endearments and his sad emoticons, her anger melts and is immediately replaced by something else.

She didn't realize she's been thinking about it for how many minutes now. She even forgot that she's hungry.

 **"What now? My God..."** She murmured to herself, a hand over her chest and another holding her phone. She can't help but still read it. It bothers her heart when she realized that Klaus will be out to find her and she's not ready for anything. How is she supposed to talk to him? How will she face him? And he made her breakfast? He doesn't even know how to break an eggshell properly! But he made her breakfast? And... 

...and he misses her?

No, maybe those are just... lies. But still, she's nervous. What now? 

Then someone knocked.

 **"Yo, Cami, you there? I've got delicious stuff here."**

It's Zoe. Her heart calmed down a little and her stomach took over the moment she said she's got delicious stuff with her. Cami rushed to the door to open it but she froze in place when she saw who's in front of her.

 **"Good morning, honey."** Klaus said with the biggest smile on his face, satisfied to see Camille... and his coat.

Zoe shivered when she heard how sexily Klaus said "honey". And when she turned to see Cami, she's frozen. Her friend's cheeks are burning bright red.

 **"I told you, delicious stuff."** Zoe laughed and paved her way inside her apartment, getting on Cami's way. She was waiting for Klaus to enter the room but he wasn't, he's just standing there.

 **"Would you kindly invite me in?"** The gentleman said. Zoe's guards were down at how manly he is but Cami quickly poked her.

**"No, Zoe, don't invite him--"**

**"Sure. Come in."**

And Klaus stepped on the threshold, smiling and thanking Zoe. Cami's friend bartender isn't planning to stay long. In fact, when she already sent Klaus inside the room, she left with just flirty winks for the two of them as goodbye.

The door closed, and Camille looks like she lost all her blood. Klaus is one step in front of her and since she's not wearing any footwear, her forehead is leveled by his lips, just a few inches more and he's kissing her head. He didn't do that, instead he took out the paper bag he's holding in front of her.

 **"You haven't eaten since yesterday."** He said and then snatched her hand to lead her to the couch. He made her sit beside him and then he started disassembling the containers, revealing aromatic foods that sure do look and taste good. 

Now she doesn't know what to feel. Her stomach and her heart are complaining both at the same time that's why she's incapable of moving or even looking at Klaus. When the hybrid noticed this, he grumpily took the spoon and fork inside one of the containers and got a portion of perfectly cooked sunny side up eggs on top of butter fried rice. He raised the spoon leveled on Cami's mouth and asked her to part her lips but his therapist is too immobile.

Klaus breathed disappointedly. **"Come on, love. You're getting skinny."** And he arrowed the spoon on her mouth again. 

Cami didn't comply, she distanced herself from Klaus, feeling shy. She tried her best to hide her red face from him using his own coat but her heart won't cooperate. It's beating so darn fast and she knows Klaus can hear it. The hybrid laughed.

**"Camille, I will explain later but you need to eat first."**

Cami still refused to see him. **"What will you explain?"**

Klaus pulled the coat over her head. **"Last night."**

She pulled the coat back to her face soon as she heard him say "last night". _Oh my goodness, what would you tell me? How loud I was?_

Klaus laughed at her reaction again. **"If you don't eat now I'll tease you more--"**

He wasn't able to continue for when Cami hit his shoulder. **"Stop it!"**

_God... why did I sleep with him?!_

He doesn't accept defeat that's why he really teased her. **"Last night you struggled getting your clothes off--"**

 **"Klaus!"** She yelled.

He pouted. **"Eat."**

She's left with no choice that's why she took the spoon. **"Fine."** And started eating. 

Klaus watched her and he seems entertained at the way she munches her meal. Her lips purses in different ways with her cheeks being filled up with food and getting chubby. She's adorable. When she was halfway through her food, that's the chance that Klaus can tell her about last night.

 **"Baby?"** He started.

Camille unconsciously responded while eating. **"Hmm?"**

**"Well... we didn't...** **_you know,_ ** **last night."**

She almost choked on her food.

_**Eleven hours ago...** _

  
KLAUS was just about to walk to the spare room to get dressed but not one minute after he exited his own room to let Camille rest there, he already heard her throwing up.

He vamp sped, soundly pushing the door and immediately fetching Cami who's at the edge of the bed right now, preparing to release whatever it was that's stuck between her throat and stomach. Klaus was lucky to see a small basin that's lying on his bathroom floor and so he prevented her from vomiting on his sheets. His eyes are half closed as he positioned the basin underneath her head. Camille threw up a lot. A real lot that Klaus thinks she will pass out after. He held her hair back and let her lean by his chest as she releases.

When she was done, Klaus went back to the bathroom and flushed her stuff in the bowl and then washed the basin. Coming back, he fetched a towel and put it again in another small basin that's filled with cold water. Klaus came back to the bed and Cami had passed out. He put the basin on the bedside for the meantime before removing his coat and hanging it on the couch next to his bed. He removed his cufflinks and put them on the nightstand so that he can fold his shirt up to his elbows and then his hands went to work. He squeezed the towel so it will not drip and then he cautiously dabbed it around Camille's mouth to remove the gross stuff that's left there, he also wiped on her forehead, her neck, her arms... and he's trying very hard to hold himself back.

When he was done, he fixed Cami's position and put her head on the pillow again. Klaus smiled at her, she looks like an angel while sleeping. Again, he's about to return to the bathroom when the lights in his room lit open.

It was Rebekah... and Elijah, both of them are leaning by the doorframe and flashing uncontrollable smirks at Klaus who right now looks like a nanny with a basin and towel in his hands. They saw their brother freeze when he realized that not only were they looking at him but at Cami as well.

Bex cleared her throat. **"So it's true?"** She almost giggled. Elijah got her, thankfully. **"You are uhm... a boyfriend now."** Their eldest brother said.

Klaus looked puzzled. He blinked a number of times. **"Who told you?"**

 **"Marcel,"** says Rebekah.

 **"Hayley,"** says Elijah.

 **"Hayley?"** He can't believe Elijah. How would Hayley know that?

 **"Brother, please, I bet everybody knows that now."** Elijah laughs.

Klaus bit his lip. He can't tell if that's good news or not but since these two are his siblings, he wouldn't mind telling the truth. **"We aren't real. We're just pretending."** He quickly says and then avoids them. He went to the bathroom and fixed the basin just to avoid the guilt that's crawling up his heart. Wrong move. He shouldn't have used her like that.

Meanwhile, Elijah and Rebekah's mouth are left hung open when Klaus confessed. They weren't into believing it but they know how Klaus sounds when he's telling the truth or not, and in this case, he is. They stared at each other and waited for their brother to get out of the bathroom.

When their brother got back, the first thing he did is glance at Cami who sleeps naughtily on his bed and even mumbling imperceivable words. Klaus finally faced them. Soon as he did, Rebekah was ready to give him an earful.

 **"Are you using her for your own stupid benefit, Niklaus? Spare her your bullcrap, I beg of you."** Rebekah softly yells, careful not to wake Cami up. **"And now you are even planning to what? Rape her?"** She almost wanted to stab Klaus if not for Elijah who came in between.

**"Sister, calm down. Let's hear his side first."**

And because of that, they chose to hear the story first-hand. Turns out, they wouldn't be as outrageous as they thought they would be. Their brother is somehow the first victim and he just played with it but they advised him to not take it too far if he's playing with both Caroline and Camille. The hybrid's siblings ended up laughing when their brother started to get all red and blushing and he starts to ask for help as to how he'd deal with Cami when she wakes up.

Just before they finished their conversation, they heard Camille helplessly moaning by herself. When they put their eyes on her, her elbow is hanging on the sleeve of her dress and her neck is being choked by the fabric. Rebekah knew that time that she's trying to take off her uncomfortable clothes and she instructed her brothers to get out, she was the one to undress her.

 **"AND THAT'S WHY** **you were naked when you woke up."** Klaus concludes the story. Cami is now really embarrassed.

She put her food down, feeling guilty for eating it. **"Sorry I ran... I thought we--"**

**"It's okay. I understand, but please learn to answer my calls and messages, okay?"**

Cami blinked and nodded right before she remembered the last messages he sent to her phone. She felt butterflies in her stomach again and that feeling of shyness towards him.

_"Baby please tell me where you are."_   
_"I miss you :( :("_

She drank the milk from the tumbler, not looking at Klaus. The next thing she knew, he's already opening the container of strawberries and dipping them in chocolate. Klaus enjoys feeding her but to her it is a way of not looking in his eyes.

The hybrid raised the chocolate-covered strawberry onto Cami's lips. **"Here, baby..."** He signals.

Cami look at him questioningly, she bit the fruit on the tip of his fingers and ingested it all before speaking with furrowed eyebrows. **"You don't need to call me that when no one is around, Klaus."** She says. Klaus smirks. 

**"So you agree on pretending?"** Says Klaus. 

Camille nods but is still indecisive. **"As long as it stops me from coming back to Dean, I'm okay."** And she swung her eyes to Klaus. **"And if it helps you and me fix ourselves..."**

Klaus smiles sweetly. **"Then can I call you my baby--"**

 **"Only when people involved are around."** She cuts and Klaus' smile never disappeared.

**"Can I kiss you--"**

**"If we're in public."**

**"How about if we do what we failed to do last night?"** His eyebrows wiggled. Camille blushed bright red but she strongly answered, **"No."** And Klaus frowned.

 **"Klaus,"** she caught his attention when his eyes saddened, she made him look at her. **"We will act real but just until we're not... hurting anymore. And no strings attached. Don't fall for real, do you understand me?"**

Klaus sadly nodded like a little child, making Cami guilty that's why she sighed and cupped his cheeks. She smiled sweetly as he did earlier. She searched his blue eyes that refuse to look at her.

 **"Thank you for breakfast,** _ **hon."**_ She lovingly said and gave him a kiss on the nose. She was repayed by Klaus' unsure but quite happy smile with red ears.

 **"That's our one rule? Don't fall?"** He asks one time again. Camille nods, but then he doesn't answer. He just fed her with a strawberry again.

He made her breakfast, called her, texted her, didn't take advantage of her last night, took care of her, made her comfortable on his bed, and now he's feeding her.

_Can you really not fall for him, Cami?_

_Why don't you tell me where it hurts, now, baby? And I'll do my best to make it better._   
_Y_ _e_ _s_ _I'll do my best to make those tears all go away..._

_ To be continued... _


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN: You and Me

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right._

_From Ugliest Patient Ever: (2)_

_\- Good morning, Camille._

_\- Date today? Just you and me._

FIVE IN THE AFTERNOON and it's the dismissal time from Miss Gabriel's class. It was Cami's first time meeting the professor who until now she still can't believe is a witch, and her very first friend at Professor Reid's class is also a witch. Francia Gabriel is really someone to fear because of her personality and etiquette, but Camille is surprised that she didn't act like that towards her. As per Vincent, his grandmother acts extra nicely towards her and even he himself doesn't have a clue.

Now she's walking with Vincent, heading their way to the open ground where not a quite lot of people are. She's never expected Vin to be her friend and especially not this way, but she found herself laughing at his jokes and opening up about her messy life with the supernatural. He's the first friend she's got who doesn't give a shit about the Mikaelsons... the happy-go-lucky one that isn't involved in the drama, and since they are too unexpected to be this close, she can't help but thank the heavens for giving her this kind of friend. Plus he's a psych student as well, maybe that's why she can easily talk to him and make their wits float in the air.

The two of them walked past the bleachers until they reached the few trees that made an aisle to the gates of the school. When they hit the certain area, she noticed a masculine figure leaning by a tree from not far, making her stop talking to Vincent. When they got closer to that one tree, that's when she clearly saw who's the guy that's leaning on the tree waiting for her.

 **"Hi, honey."** it was Klaus. He walked to her and fetched her bag but he was keeping his distance.

Vincent was blushing to himself. He's smiling at the sight of these two lovebirds. How cute they are. 

**"Francia's grandson, I see."** Klaus comments, checking out Vincent. **"I hope you do know that Camille and I are together. Just so we are clear."** He says, but not in that threatening voice. Instead of focusing on him, Vincent looked at Camille who is already making a face to him so that he won't take Klaus' words seriously, he wasn't planning to, although.

 **"Of course I know."** Vincent proudly says. **"Actually, Cami was denying it to me not until you made all that effort** **the other day."** He smiles to Cami and now she's blushing. Klaus looked at her disappointedly.

 **"Why were you denying me?"** His lips stretched long, adorably looking betrayed. Cami turned around, tiptoed, and then squeezed both his cheeks with her fingers. **"I was mad at you that time."** She lies just to cover it up. Klaus won't light up and he still put his lips like that. Camille affectionately hugged him and said sorry and Klaus was moved because of that. Not long before the two of them decided to go and leave Vincent. They waved to him goodbye.

In the car, Klaus and Camille became normal. Cami is staring right outside the window, not talking and Klaus is driving. Sticking to their agreement that they'd only act like a couple whenever someone who knows they are is around. Camille is adjusting. Yes, she is comfortable with Klaus in ways but in hugging him? Holding his hand, calling him baby, clinging to him, she looks awkward. Fake. She still has to work on that.

Meanwhile, Klaus is also adjusting. Or is he? He's really used to Camille. To talking to her, smelling her, seeing her... everything. He knows every little detail about her and that should make it easy, right? But owning her this way... he still needs to be comfortable. He needs to let her know how he would do as a boyfriend so she'd not react violently about his actions and so she'd get comfortable too. That's why he's taking her to a date today.

 **"Klaus?"** She suddenly cut the silence. Klaus took his eyes off the road to glance at her. **"Can you drop me at Bubble's? Just for a while, I just need to get something from there."**

**"Sure."** He says before focusing on the steering wheel again. Klaus didn't have questions about what she's gonna get at that laundry service store. 

When they got in front of Bubble's, Klaus stopped the car just by the street. Camille went out saying she'll be quick and Klaus just nodded, watching her walk to the store.

Her bag was left unattended on the passenger seat. Not seconds after she went out of the car, Klaus heard her phone rang. Without thinking twice, he caught it from her bag and saw a notification on her lock screen, a text message coming from an unregistered number.

Klaus clicked the said notification but the phone asked for a four-digit code. He angrily stared at it before guessing some combinations. He chose Camille's birthday first, 0812, but it was incorrect. His eyebrows furrowed. _It's not her passcode? How come it's not her passcode?_ He tried again and this time, Camille's two lucky numbers according to her, 0814, but still, it's incorrect. 

He's ran out of things to guess not until a thought entered his mind.

_**"How about you and Camille? When did you first meet?"** _ _He asked Dean after eating a portion of asparagus._

_Dean casually smiled and glanced at Camille._ _**"That's September second, Twenty-o'-seven."** _

Klaus' finger immediately went to work right after remembering that. He entered 0902 and that's the second most annoying thing to ever happen to his day. It was correct, that's annoying enough, but when the phone screen directed to the message he clicked earlier, he realized that it was dean.

_From Unknown number: (2)_

_\- Hi, Camille :)_

_\- It's Dean, I'm sorry it took me long to find your number. I just wanted to ask if you are fine because you hung up on our date night._

He rolled his eyes reading that. He never replied and immediately blocked the number. When he clicked the return button, a pile of text messages is what he saw, but his eyes were caught by one. 

_Ugliest Patient Ever._

He opened that conversation, only to find out that it was him.

 **"I'm handsome!"** He grumpily yelled to her phone. He realized that it won't do anything so instead he clicked the phone number settings. **"I'm your boyfriend and that's my name in your contacts list?"** His face darkened before he clicked the name field and set his name to "My Baby Klaus", he even took a picture of himself using her camera showing his side profile that includes his deeper dimple and then he stroke a killer smile. When he knew it's already okay, he set that picture as his contact icon. 

He unconsciously smiled seeing his face lined up on her contacts list, but that didn't satisfy him. He needed more, a tagline maybe. So he pressed his number once again and put it in Camille's speed dial. He laughed like a crazy maniac. **"Your baby Klaus is just** **one** **call away."**

For a thousand year old vampire, the word "baby" is absurd. But for Klaus, he loves hearing it. Ever since Camille called him that in front of Dean, he felt like he wanted to hear that everyday. No one has treated him like a baby. No one. Even when he's human. No one cared for him, spoiled him, gave him hugs and kisses, console him when he cried, talk to him, listen to thousands of his stories, play with him, appreciate and interpret his art. No one ever did. And even though he had flings and girlfriends in the past, they never did pass the standards of the hand he wants to hold and the lips he wants to kiss. He saw those traits at Camille.

He pressed the back button up until he reached the home screen. His face darkened once again when he saw Camille's screen display. It's a silhouette of lovers, kissing each other under the sunlight. If her password is about Dean, then of course her home screen has something to do about him as well. Klaus lost it, he clicked the camera.

 **"Kiss me instead."** He said as he clicked capture. His pose wasn't smiling, he's pouting to the camera, looking like he's giving her a flying kiss. His eyes are closed, nose is wrinkled, lips are pursed, and his hand is positioned in front of the camera as if he's lending something. It looked adorable and so he set it as the home screen, but it won't be complete without the lock screen, he too another shot and this time, he's covering his lips and nose with his palm but his lips are already stretched forward. He captured it and then put it as the lock screen. Klaus turned the screen off for a while for it to lock and when he opened it again, he saw his face with a hand over it, and when he put the passcode, it's his face again, but now giving a kiss. 

That's the cutest idea for a couple wallpaper. Later he'd make Cami take pictures like this in his phone so he could have it as wallpaper.

He was at the verge of returning it to her bag when he remembered something. Something challenging. He decided to change Camille's passcode to "0405". 

**"If you guess it right, it means you** ** _wuv_** **me."** He said in a child's voice. 

What's happening? He's being so much of a child.

Cami's footsteps can be heard from near and so he put her phone back to her bag and sat calmly like he didn't do anything. The blonde opened the passenger seat and handed him the gift bag she's carrying. Klaus was clueless. **"What is this?"**

Cami went inside the car. **"It's your coat."** And she closed the door. Klaus smiled and accepted the bag, he just put it on the backseat of the car and started driving. They were nearing to NOLA Pavilion Square, the place where he planned their date would be. He found it comfortable to ask so he did.

 **"Are you ready to meet your boyfie?"**

Camille laughed sarcastically. **"Why? Would you transform to a wolf and give me your leash?"**

**"Do you want that?"** He asked innocently making Cami chuckle loud. Good. At least he knows she's comfy now.

Pavilion Square looks like a pool of stars especially at this time of the night when it's dark. The different lights from all over the place moves like comets and some are blinking and twinkling. The square is composed of a mall as the center of it, an amusement park, a church, and an overlooking of the Mississippi River. A perfect place for their first date as a couple indeed.

He parked the car on the place where they can already peep at the beauty of the place. He stopped the car, and he knew he'd already smile at the sight of Camille, because as he expected, her beautiful green orbs are looking up at the roller coaster that passes over the building of the Pavilion Mall. Her globes wandered all over the place, the buildings are glowing, sparkling. But for Klaus, her eyes are the most beautiful stars in this place.

 **"Do you like it?"** He asks, cutting her out of the daydream. Camille nods, still looking outside the windshield. She looks just like the way she did when she first saw Klaus' art room. He can't help but take his phone out and silently position it beside her. Her eyes perfectly captures the colors and her skin reflects the glow of the warm lights, making her all the more ethereal. Klaus captured her at that moment. Soon as he did, Cami glanced with a surprised but smiling face and he quickly tapped capture again, just to take advantage of the look in her eyes.

Klaus changed mood that quickly. Earlier he's her patient but now he's her boyfriend. At this moment. Not much has changed, but he feels more excited, more giddy. 

**"I look like a donkey again, Klaus."** She comments, although not yet seeing her picture in his phone.

He remained silent. He kept the screen of his phone only to himself as he goes to change both his home and lock screens. His lock screen is Cami's side profile... with her eyes full of different colors, the darkness behind her, her genuine and amazed smile. And his home screen is the second picture he took, the one where she faced him with surprise in her expression but still keeping that amusement. She looks as if she'd just been asked a rhetorical question. Klaus chuckled at these when he was done and he faced Cami. 

**"You look beautiful."** He said, she saw her blush. What a good start.

He opened his door and went out to Camille's side of the car to open it for her. She smiled before going out, finding Klaus' action a little awkward but adorable. You can see it in him that it's his first time to assist a girl out of the car. He extends his left hand to her. **"I'm your boyfriend now so holding hands should be normal."** He says, not really sounding like a request, more like a command, but Cami hesitantly took it with her shaky right hand anyway.

When they started walking, he can feel her palm getting sweaty against his. Klaus almost laughed at the thought. **"You don't need to get nervous, Camille."** He says, but he took it back. **"I mean baby. You don't need to get nervous. It's just you and me."** And then he took out a handkerchief to wipe her hands with before tucking it inside his again. 

Camille looked at him, his words made her feel okay. He's right. There's just the two of them. She doesn't need to worry how she looks, how she acts, how she speaks. Because this is Klaus. And it will be the same for him that he's with Camille and only her. They walked across colorful roads surrounded by sparkling lights heading to the mall entrance. She was almost disappointed. She really wanted to go to the amusement park.

Klaus is a quick thinker, from the moment he saw her eyes sparkle at the sight of the monster roller coaster, he knew she'd want to go there. And right now that they're walking near the mall entrance, he's just kidding of course, he'd take her to the park. But of course with a thrilling first ride.

They stopped walking when they're steps away from the door. There are so much people around, but half of them are Marcel's vampires... including Josh. When he's about to do what's planned, Klaus looked at Josh and nodded and he knew what to do.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and back. Camille almost caught a heart attack when he did that. Her initial reaction is to get out of his arms but then it felt so warm and safe that she put her arms around him as well, someone might be watching... 

He breathed against her ear. **"We are going to fly, don't scream so loud."**

She didn't have the time to ask anymore for when she was planned to, her breath caught and she felt feet off the ground. That's when Cami grasped Klaus' body as tight as she can. She closed her eyes, the air is filling her head and she can't scream no more, but Klaus is chuckling beside her. She wants to hit him because she's about to cry of fear but shortly after she just breathed and thanked God she's still alive. Her feet are on something solid now.

 **"Open your eyes."** Klaus softly whispers. She did but closed it again when she found out they're on top of the building.

 **"Why did you do that?!"** She finally hit his chest. Klaus just laughed. **"It's a shortcut."** And without warning, he jumped again from the building going to the other side of it; the amusement park.

**"We're here, hon."**

Hours are invested inside the amusement park. Klaus and Camille blends in with the people like other couples. They look natural and sweet. Like young love. Klaus held her hand in every single thing they do. They went to ride the carousel, where Klaus mostly took pictures of her. And they played bump cars. Klaus insisted that they ride a roller coaster but Camille is so scared that she threatened him she'd end up dead if he insists. So instead, she just pushed him to get her a teddy bear from the claw crane.

He's out of tokens now, this is the last one.

 **"Fucking shit!"** He slammed his hands on the control buttons of the claw crane, almost breaking it. Cami laughed at him. 

**"How much is this fucking machine? I'll buy it."** He said, mad and brokenhearted about his twenty-five attempts to get a stuffed animal and still not succeeding to get any.

She can't help but laugh but she knows this time, it's okay to entertain defeat. Even for Klaus Mikaelson himself. Camille just snaked her arm around his and lovingly rubbed her head on his shoulder, giggling. **"Come on, let's just do something else."**

Klaus refused. **"No! I'll buy you this machine and get you everything inside it."**

Her laugh came out even louder. **"Baby, I don't accept stuffed animals that aren't luckily caught in a claw crane."** She says. **"If you want to give me something, it should be out of your own hardwork."**

The hybrid silenced, taking note of what she said. _If I am to give her something, it should be out of hardwork._ Ah, explains why Camille isn't a spoiled brat. She values effort. With this, they go leaving the stupid toy catching machine. Klaus was glaring at it, mad at the thing who didn't let him win something for his girlfriend. Cami just laughs at him, finding his childishness adorable. Since he's acting like a child, she invited him to have ice cream.

 _Having a good little boy as my pretend boyfie isn't so bad at all._ She says to herself as she looks at Klaus who orders a soft serve. The hybrid turned to her. **"What flavor do you want? Vanilla?"**

 **"Chocolate, of course. I have a hate relationship with vanilla."** She answers. Klaus repeats that to the cashier and she quickly obeys. Now his eyes are at Cami.

 **"Why do you hate vanilla? I love that flavor."** He curiously inquires. 

Camille studied the crinkle on his nose and it made her chuckle. **"More than me?"** She asks.

Klaus smiles at her. **"Nothing is more than you."** And he gets the ice cream the girl is handing to him. Speaking of the ice cream girl, she's blushing. The two of them laughed because of the smile she's trying hard to hold back. They both know she heard them, and if she's blushing and smiling right now, that means they acted well.

Klaus and Camille high-fived at that. Adorable.

 **"Wait..."** Klaus says suddenly as if he remembered something, making them stop from walking. Cami intently looked at him, worried, like something is wrong. But he just pulled his phone from his pocket. **"Let's take a picture."**

She doesn't have anything to not agree with that, so she posed. One is decent, holding the soft serve in her hand, second is her and Klaus having wacky faces, third is them licking their ice creams, and a lot of other else.

Unexpected. Everything is just so unexpected. Cami didn't think that Klaus could be this great of an actor. The ideal man. She can't even feel like they're pretending, she's getting butterflies for real.

Inside the mall the two of them are now. Klaus said he'd buy something, and Cami ordered strictly to not buy anything for her or else they'll break up... what a joke.

**"We'll buy paint. A lot of red paint. Scrunchies, elastics, hankies, a couple--"**

**"What are you gonna do with scrunchies?"** Cami cuts off.

 **"They're fluffy. I'll play with them."** He answers, suspiciously. Nevertheless, Camille just followed where he went. He is true to what he said, he really did buy a lot of red paint, and also a bunch of handkerchiefs, scrunchies, and elastic bands. That's all he bought but he is already near to spending a thousand dollars. And note that they are not yet done, he's still dragging her somewhere else... a clothing shop.

Klaus was holding her hand all the while. When they finally got into the store, he didn't choose anything anymore, he just showed his face to one of the clerks and they immediately got a lot of paper bags with them, giving them all to Klaus. Cami can count that there are twelve of them. Klaus gave her six as he thanked the clerk and the other six remained with him.

 **"What are these?"** She asked when her hands are occupied with those stuff already. Klaus faced her. **"You told me to not buy you anything but or else we'll break up. That's absurd, Camille. Those clothes are for you, for my therapist."**

Her mouth hung open. **"Why would you buy me clothes?"**

 **"Because I want to."** He naughtily smirked and snatched her hand with his free one. **"Let's go, we'll be late."**

**"Late for?"**

And Klaus only did answer her with a wink.

They rode an elevator, and it took them three minutes inside the lift going up. Cami found herself on the highest part of the mall. Actually, she doesn't know if the building she is in now is still the mall, because it's an open view. She can hear streaming waters for they are above the Mississippi. Again, she is mesmerized, there's no more artificial lights around, but instead, it's the crescent moon, the stars, and there are people holding... lanterns?

She knew she had to look at Klaus, and the hybrid's already waiting. Had he been staring at her while her eyes are all around the place? Also, Klaus is holding two lanterns. And only those lanterns he's holding aren't lit yet. She looked around again only to find out that the people are looking at them, waiting to have their lanterns lit up.

 **"What are we doing here?"** She asked, confused. 

Klaus smiled and called upon someone behind her. It was Josh. Her vampire friend smiled at her before handing Klaus a lighter. He lit up both of their lanterns and gave one to Cami, and then he took her hand again, they walked together to the edge of the place where all the other people are.

Klaus wasn't speaking, he's closing his eyes and that's confusing her even more. When she looks around, she sees other people doing the same as him. Is it required to close their eyes? Should she do it as well?

 **"Klaus, what's this?"** She silently asked, careful not to bother the others. Klaus opened one eye for her.

 **"Make a wish, love."** He says and closes his eyes again.

Although indecisive, Cami closed her eyes still. Wishing for something...

And then she felt Klaus' hand crawl to hers to hold it gently, like wishing with her.

Seconds passed by and a loud clanging noise can be heard from a distance. The bell from the church... it's already twelve?

The people around her are starting to make their lanterns float one by one. She's frozen in place. Klaus is there. When she closed her eyes, he's there, he held her hand as she makes that wish. And now that she opened her eyes as she heard the bell of the church ring, Klaus is already waiting for her.

Waiting for her to squeeze his hand as he does to her... and together, they let go of their lanterns and watch the group of those warm lights float in the air before settling on the river and flying to the air. She had a smile on her face as she watches all of those seem to collide with the moon and stars.

She wasn't looking at him, but he was. He's staring at her. In fact, he's been staring at her every chance he's got. The moment she closed her eyes, he was already looking at her. And now... gazing at her seems to be not enough.

Klaus ate her up in an embrace. Surprised as she is, she still grasped Klaus' shirt and tried to catch up to the warmth of his hug as a way of thanking him. Camille buried her face on his chest, letting all her happiness out there. She can perfectly hear his heartbeat.

 **"Do you want to know my wish?"** Klaus whispered.

She almost looked up, but still did not for she had a question. **"If you told me that, wouldn't that not come true?"**

The hybrid softly laughed, pulling her closer. **"I wished for your happiness, my love. I wished for your smile, your laugh. I wished that they would not fade away."** And then he started stroking her hair. **"And I don't need to rely on the wish because that's what I promise you."**

Now she raised her head, meeting Klaus' blue eyes that reflects the moonlight that comes from the glistening waters underneath them. She didn't have the ability to speak.

 **"I will make you smile forever. I will never let anything hurt you anymore, honey."** He cups her cheeks. **"As long as it's you and me, you will never get to be broken again."** And kisses her forehead after that.

Cami closed her eyes to feel his lips on her head. She was expecting those soft pink lips to land on hers but he didn't, it felt better to be honest. She felt safe... and happy. She clung her hands on his shoulders and tiptoed to give him a kiss on his cheek.

 **"Thank you, baby."** She whispers.

He supported her back as she tiptoes to reach his head. **"Am I a good boyfriend, Camille?"**

**"You're the best."**

And against each other's hearts, they smile....

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people, and I don't know why i can't keep_ _my_ _eyes off of you..._

  
_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN: For Caroline

 **"AM I A GOOD BOYFRIEND, Camille?"** He asked.

 **"You're the best."** She answered, happily even. Not until it was followed by words she didn't expect to hear.

**"See? I'm great. I can be a better boyfriend for Caroline."**

**"** _For Caroline,"_ she mocked hastily. Cami is now inside the school cafeteria, eating white pasta for lunch. She's starting to think of things. A lot of things.

She knows what she signed up for. This is her and Klaus, pretending to be a couple. But why is it just now that she realized they're going nowhere?

 **"Really, Cami? This is your way?"** She talked to herself. **"This is bullshit."** The fork she's holding roughly stroke the plate. She just realized what the hell it is that they're gonna go with. Has she been so dumb to say yes to all these?

Whatever, right? They're here now. Klaus wants Caroline back? Fine. She will not act as if this will not benefit her as well. She is totally okay. With this setup, she can make Dean suffer from what he did to her three years ago.

Camille is not mad for God's sake. She's actually planning something.

She's not mad.

She's not...

**_Flashback..._ **

  
**"We will act like a couple to make Caroline jealous and see what she's been missing with me."** Klaus said happily as he drove. The streets doesn't have much vehicles at this time of the night so he's free of looking at Camille and not the road.

 **"And Dean?"** Camille asked concerned. She's not looking at Klaus. She's the one looking at the road right now.

**"Well... of you want, you can come back to--"**

**"No way."** Now she faced Klaus. **"Klaus, he's happy with Caroline. I will not let you use me to be their downfall."** She's serious and worried. Worried about Dean.

She doesn't have plans of coming back considering the mess they've been through and the reason of their breakup, but as this sane version of herself, she won't let her be a reason for Dean's unhappiness.

 **"But he hurt you in the past, Camille. If you don't want to come back to him, then better make him suffer for what he did to you."** Klaus says like a devil whispering in her ear.

She totally gets it. Now she didn't reply. She felt annoyed in some kind of way and there's this burgeoning desire of hers to punish Dean. Camille was badly hurt in the past, and she thinks that if she also shows Dean what he missed, she will get back at him fairly. But seriously, she wasn't replying to Klaus, now he's worried.

Who would want to? The mood is happy. He took her to the most beautiful place she's ever been, made her fly, took pictures of her, tried to catch a stuffed animal for her, joined her in the carousel, played bump cars with her, they ate ice cream, went shopping, and the most romantic of it all is they got to wish with all these floating lanterns and the river. He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead and then he will brag that he's such a good guy for Caroline? The mood was killed. Cami is annoyed now.

Silently, she fetched some wet wipes from her bag and started running it all over her face, starting from her forehead that she angrily cleansed, and went gentle down her cheeks and nose. When she got to her lips, she went rash again. Did she kiss Klaus' cheek tonight? Yes, she did. That's bullshit as well.

Cami can feel that Klaus' eyes are still on her but she still didn't care. So what if he saw her clean her face like that? Shouldn't that be legal?

Starting from now, she will renew their agreement. They'll just pretend strictly when the people they're trying to impress are around. They wouldn't need to act sweet and affectionate at all. Why the hell would that matter anyway? They're not trying to get anybody else's attention.

She fished her phone from her bag. Cami is already annoyed and so seeing Klaus' face on her lock screen doesn't add up at all. Oh, and her passcode has changed. What was she expecting, right? Of course Klaus knows her previous passcode!

_You should lower your expectations from now on, Cami._

She fumbled on numbers, not knowing what to write there. Actually, she's entertaining the thought of throwing her bloody phone out the window but she doesn't want to lose her cool. She's perfectly calm near Klaus even though her blood is boiling. She doesn't want him to think that she's offended because she's not.

Klaus put his eyes back on the road because he can sense that Cami is calm. Her breathing is fine, heartbeat is the usual. He was expecting a violent reaction from her but there were none. When he looked back at her again, she was already texting someone.

He was clueless. **"You know the code?"**

Cami faced him with a smile on her face. **"Of course, it's our anniversary."** She tried to make it sound sweet and she's sure she succeeded because Klaus happily smiled back. But to be honest, she wants to get put of this car right here and now.

She needs to work on her acting. Seriously.

When they got to the building, Klaus didn't walk her to her room anymore as she requested. She carried the baggage alone and entered her house. When she did, she locked her door and all of her windows making sure that Klaus wouldn't be anywhere there.

She directly laid on her bed and breathed. Now she's thinking and sorting things out. She should set new rules now. It can't be like this.

AND NOW as she ate her lunch on the single table inside this cafeteria, she's listing down a new set of regulations that Klaus needs to follow, but she's an hour and a half inside here and she still can't manage to write a thing.

Klaus is not the type to obey anything. She's sure he'd still do it even if she says no, maybe she will just deal with him. She's used to his attitude, what will change now? Yesterday, she told him to not buy her anything expensive yet when she opened those bags from the clothing store, she found like twenty pieces of new clothes. Dresses, shirts, there are even two pairs of flat sandals of her size. When he said it's for his therapist she knew he is lying. They've been in that professional relationship for a year and so, now is just the time for him to think of buying her anything? Of course it's for their pretend play. She needs to look good. Because who the unattractive hell gets to steal Klaus Mikaelson's attention, right? She knows it's for her to surpass the beauty of her ex's new girl.

She packed her things, realizing that her time here is nonsense. The moment she stood up from the chair, students from all around her started gathering round and walking outside the cafeteria like something is happening outside. Confused and curious, she had to follow.

Her feet took her to the grandstand. There are so many students because right now is basically everyone's free time. Most of the people here are from the college of business and journalism department, the others are athletes of different sports, some are just those grad students who're at their free time right now like her. They're all gathering under the stage as if there was some sort of concert and Cami being Cami did not push her self nor paved a way through the crowd. Right now she's just confusedly watching the men and women gather up, scream, and even pass out. What is happening on stage? Is there a celebrity guest?

She can't see anything but she sure can perceive something through her ears. The speakers are loud enough from her position and she can hear a couple instruments being played in practice. First, there's this rumbling drums sound, and then bass guitar, an electric guitar, piano, a violin, beatbox, tambourine, and the last thing she heard is plucking strings of an acoustic guitar.

Her heart froze and so does her body. The melody being played is just so familiar that she had to do her best to tiptoe and see just a little from what's happening on stage.

That song...

When her toes are already in place to carry her up, she was correct with her assumption. The first head she saw on stage is someone very familiar.

It's Dean Galvez, holding the guitar. He's the one plucking that certain melody. It made Cami even more immobile. She's letting herself drift away and just be carried by the force of other people's push as she continuously hears that tune. She lost balance of her tiptoeing and her soles hit the ground again. Her ryes are on the floor, but her auditory is focusing on the song that Dean is about to play.

The way she remembers that thing renders her vulnerable. That sweet and familiar tune of the song he used to sing for her makes her feel weak. She is, right now. Her tears are like waters from the falls that any second from now threatens to release. Her heart broke even more when Dean's cold and husky voice hit the audio.

**"This song... is for Caroline."**

And then the people started cheering. The drummer held his sticks on air to deliver the cue and when the guitar started to sound out, that's when Cami felt her knees grow weak and her eyes fill up with tears.

Dean started singing.

 **"** _ **Today's a winding road that's**_ _ **taking**_ _ **me to places that I didn't want to go... woah."**_ He kick-started the song. Cami lost it. Hearing his chilly baritone voice once again while he's playing the guitar made her grow weaker by the second.

When was about to get slipped away, a hand held her arm and immediately, she looked, only to see a pair of brown eyes smiling at her.

 **"Cami!"** He pulled her up. Cami is still in pain of Dean so she doesn't know where to find this guy in her memory. What she can only think of right now is getting out of this place, but when that guy got a hold of her, he even made way for the two of them to walk to the front.

The guy has brown eyes, brown hair, extremely handsome, and dressed in a very pricey rose-colored coat that bears the crest of Rosedale University. That's what caused the students to put their attention to the band on stage for a while and pay their respect in this guy who looks just years older than them but is extremely intimidating.

**"Will you students please make way for the owner of the school?"**

_To be continued..._


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE: Dominic

SHE WAS dragged to the front of the crowd. Not just by anyone but the school's chancellor and Dean's brother: Dominic Galvez.

 **"Cams, long time!"** He said as he glanced to Cami who's blankly staring at him right now and trying to compose herself again. Camille isn't breathing, thank God Dominic appeared out of nowhere. But where did he come from? 

She doesn't know how to start, all she knows now is she's getting closer to the center of the crowd and in front if the band. What's happening? The only time she had the ability to speak was when Dominic released her wrist and they're finally at the very front of everyone. Cami swallowed the lump in her throat and faced Dom whose eyes are already waiting.

 **"Dominic..."** she uttered softly. Her eyes doesn't speak of anything, they were blank, that made Dominic worry. **"Cams, you okay?"** He said as he searched her eyes. Camille managed to plaster a fake smile on her lips but still, her eyes were at sorrow. And she won't keep them away from Dominic. In fact, she's staring at him as if he's the most important thing in this area. To not get things awkward, she started to talk to him so that she won't hear Dean singing that song and it won't pierce her heart more.

 **"You're... here... I mean... I didn't see you in the past year I was studying here."** She said, really has no idea how to talk properly. Would it be okay to talk to the school's chancellor like this? Camille has treated him like a brother by the time she and Dean were still together. 

**"I was focused on my other company There had been a malfunction about the powerplants in my power facility and it took a year and some months to fix that nuclear problem so..."** he smiled charmingly, not ending his statement.

Dominic is close to her, he's nothing like Dean, he's very empathetic since birth, like he didn't commit any sins. Kind and gentle. The only thing "wrong" with him is that he wants to show something to his parents. He wanted to end the mentality of their family about money and so he was disowned. Now, he is called Dominic Galvez no more. It's Dominic Rosedale. CEO of a lot of companies roaming around the US especially his businesses in New York and Los Angeles. A very accomplished bachelor at 25, no flings nor girlfriends, just him and his charitable ways just like this university.

The Galvez family are of Hispanic blood, that's why they are more brunette and with darker eyes than others, their complexion as well are tanned but that never made them look less. In fact, they are superior in most of their qualities. To describe, they are hot as hell. 

Cami is still looking straight at Dominic and letting herself loose upon his view, but no matter how she tried, she still hears that cold, kind of croaky, and raspy voice that comes from the loud speakers that surrounds the grandstand. Dom's eyes held the reflection of pride for his brother as he sings in front and Cami totally sees that, she's got not escape.

 **"You're quiet,"** Dom glanced at her. She just faked a smile again. **"No... uhm, maybe I was just thinking of the uhm... our thesis."** She lied. Dominic chuckled at that.

 **"Don't take that seriously, I told the professors to be easy on everyone this year because I'll be interrupting your studies a month or so from now."** He said, taking her by surprise. Now Dominic's attention is fully at her. **"I haven't been able to visit this university for a while, you're here in that time and you didn't get to experience anything out of the ordinary my school has to offer. I have called upon Dean to be the temporary headmaster while I'm gone, we have agreed to what's gonna happen this year and he also said he wants the best experience for his girlfriend--"** he stopped when he realized he's off the topic. **"I'm sorry..."** he quickly apologized although he's not sure if Cami is still affected. Luckily, the blonde laughed at him.

 **"No worries, Dom, I am perfectly fine."** She brags. Dominic's eyebrows furrowed for a while and then he smiled but is unsure. Cami glanced at Dean and that's the first time she did it, only to get Dominic's attention. **"Look at him, he's happy."** She comments about Dean. For a while, Cami told her self to be stone, not minding if that song he used to dedicate to her is now for someone else, or if his eyes are speaking straight to the heart of a woman who is by the way standing just a few people from her left.

Dominic rebutted with her last sentence. **"How about you? Are you happy?"**

Cami gave him an 'are you kidding me?' look before answering. **"Of course I am! There's gonna be an eventful shenanigan in two months, why would I not be?"** She snorts.

 **"That's not what I mean,"** Dom follows up. **"I mean... your breakup with Dean didn't have much of a closure and now... I don't know. I just want to ask if all is well?"**

She gave him a look of assurance. **"All is forgiven and well, Dom."**

The two of them decided to just watch Dean. They are beside each other and luckily they aren't catching so much issues. Camille is kind of like a big shot now. How would she not be? First, she's the ex of the hottest guy at Rosedale, she's the so-called girlfriend of New Orleans' hybrid king, and now she's like a sister to the director of this university. She can't believe she can still talk to Dominic like this after how many years.

She hopes she's not the closest person to the top head of this institution. She doesn't want to catch so much issue. Goddamn. So much involvement.

Cami is already feeling a little lighter because the song is at it's last chorus and Dean is at the edge of the stage, pointing the microphone to the crowd and they start to sing. And then she noticed that he's fetching someone from the stairs going to the center stage. The next thing she saw is Caroline, being hugged by Dean as they sing the song together.

She can feel her feet back off again. Caroline's voice is beautiful, it's clear and high-pitched. But that's not what she's jealous about. The reason why she won't look again is because of the fact that he invited her on stage... and they're holding each other affectionately.

Dom put his eyes on her. **"I think Dean likes blondies."** He joked, making Cami have to look at him and laugh, but seriously, her eyes aren't cooperating. **"You know? My brother is really that woman's ideal guy. Talented, he knows how to play guitar and sing, tall, gorgeous, a gentleman..."**

She was once again silent. She knows that that's not the Dean she came to know back at high school. Dean is the worst depiction of the bad boy that came from the filthy rich family. He really is doing whatever the hell he wants until she captivated him. Now he's someone who's most probably everyone's ideal type. And when she thinks of the fact that he's chosen Caroline to be with him, maybe that vampire has standards after all. Cami is brave enough to ask. **"How is she? I mean how is she to Dean... and to you? To Dana?"**

Dominic peeped on stage. **"Caroline is nice. A girlfriend material. Someone for Dean to spoil... she's quite whiny but fine.** And swung his eyes back to Camille. **"But if I'm being real, I like you more."** He managed a laugh. 

Right when Cami is laughing at what he said again, another hand caught her arm, withdrawing it from Dean's grasp.

**"Well I would like it more if you don't touch my woman."**

__________

 **"MIGHT WANT TO ANSWER the phone, Camille?"** Klaus says as he walked the distance from his car to the gates of the school. Last night the two of them are okay and now she's not answering her phone. He's sure she's still inside though. But when he got inside, he doesn't know where to find her again. From the gate he can already a crowd yelling, screaming, instruments are banging the speakers and a lot of other things.

He decided to forfeit on calling her and he kept his phone inside his stained pocket. Klaus still looks like a mess. His hands are stained with red paint like he just fed and he wasn't able to change his pants that's why it also looks dirty. He's working on something that's why he didn't get to go drive Camille to school, he shouldn't be late in fetching her now.

It's very crowded and loud. He won't be able to smell her or hear her voice although he's not sure if she's one of those people by the grandstand. Yet there's this little something that told him she's there right when he clearly saw Dean Galvez singing on stage.

Klaus was easily annoyed at hearing his voice. It was husky and low, a voice for a rockstar, and that doesn't suit his ears real well taking into account that he's a thousand year old creature and he's more of a medieval and classic like ambiance when it comes to music. But he won't deny that his voice sounds good, and he looks like the guy next door who's able to steal your girl with that wooden guitar on his hands. 

He had the gut feeling that Cami is there so he didn't think twice but walk there without the assurance of finding her right away. He is actually panicking because the last time he saw her seeing Dean, she didn't react so well. She is always shaking, that happens every time and now is not an exception.

He walked to there, silently fitting himself in the spaces that all these jumping people can provide. _Why does this university always have events like this?_

He can't hear anything because he's just getting closer to the speakers and his ears won't cooperate with him so instead he asked his nose to do something. It sniffed and sniffed but there's a mix of different scents all around him. He angrily opened his eyes and looked around. So many blonde heads with curly ends. Damn.

Well, of course blonde hair is all he can ever think of finding because he didn't get to take Cami to school earlier and so he doesn't know what she's wearing, but his eyes caught something in his front left part. There's an eye-catching bright rose colored shirt that a guy wears. He dislikes any pink family color but when he saw that, he can't help but stare, making all his senses attend to that certain person.

 **"I think Dean likes blondies."** The guy says with his head looking up the stage. For a while, Klaus settled to look at the platform, he noticed that Caroline is up there, with Dean. When she heard her voice he wanted to look at her and nothing more but then that guy in pink said something again. **"You** **know? My brother is really that woman's ideal guy. Talented, he knows how to play guitar and sing, tall, gorgeous, a gentleman..."**

Those words are what he listened to. That guy's talking about Caroline, isn't he? Klaus took note of everything he just said while making his way nearer to him. He glanced again to who he's talking to and he blew a loud breath of relief realizing that he's already found Camille. But still, the man is speaking of Caroline's ideals and he can't help but focus on that first before minding Cami.

His attention is cut to two, sometimes it's on the guy Camille is talking to, sometimes it's on Caroline and Dean who are being praised by these people because they're colliding their beautiful voices in front. But one thing is for sure, he was listening to the song and to Caroline's voice that tome when he so suddenly heard something that made his ears flinch.

 **"...if I'm being honest, I like you more."** That flirty manner of which he said it made his eyes almost turn yellow with the veins under his eyes. Hos first instinct was to tear his gut out but then he heard Camille laugh.

Her laughter restrained him from transforming into a psycho in this big crowd but then the feeling pierced his heart again. Why is she laughing? How come she isn't shaking nor breaking down? Did that weirdo just make herlaughy? How did that guy make her laugh?

Klaus had so many questions, even so he set those aside to walk his fastest toward those two laughing people and as he goes nearer he saw that Camille's arm is in his grasp. He can feel the beast inside him growl at what he just saw. Klaus gripped Camille's arm once he finally got there and forcefully pulled it from the guy.

 **"Well I would like it more if you don't touch my woman."** He stepped in between them, hiding Cami behind him and keeping the other guy under his shadow.

He was about to make his eyes glow when Camille lightly touched his hand and whispered. **"Klaus... hey, stop it."** She said as if she were looking around and saying sorry to the people. Klaus looked at the guy with threatening eyes again before turning around to face his Cami.

 **"Who is this unfashionable weirdo that's making you laugh while holding your arm?"** He asked full of details once he got closer to Camille. 

Cami breathed and painted a look of apology on her face that's for Dominic before she spoke to Klaus. **"He's my friend."** She said sharply. 

Dominic there behind Klaus immediately erased the fear on his face from earlier and instead smiled. **"You have a boyfriend, Cams?"** He asked amusingly. Cami bit her lip and nodded as if she was unsure. Klaus turned around again, but this time he was grasping Cami's waist as he pulled her next to him and proudly smirked at the guy. **"Yes, I am the boyfriend. You are the friend. Conclusion? Don't hold her hand or anywhere there."**

**"Stop it."** Cami squeezed his hand making him look at her. **"He's the owner of this school, Klaus."** And then Camille looked at Dominic again with apologetic eyes mouthing sorry at him which he warmly replies to with a smile. They are lucky that the people's eyes are on the band and the vocalist couple in front and not in them three. 

Dom wasn't waiting for an apology from Klaus, he understands why he did that so he just humbly apologized to him if he won't. He bowed a little as a sign of respect. **"I'm sorry for touching your woman, I didn't know..."** he said calmly and then reclaimed his stance after that. He extended his hand to the guy. **"I am Dominic Rosedale, a friend of Cams and the owner of this school."**

Klaus looked at his hand for a minute, thinking of not taking it but Camille was poking his arm and he didn't have a choice but to do it. He stood straight and tall. **"Klaus Mikaelson."** He simply says. He doesn't have to prove anything so he didn't add up any after his name. He shook Dominic's hand and that's just when he spoke again. **"I hope what happened does not occur again."** He says still in a threatening tune. Dominic just laughed easily. They were at the verge of starting a conversation when the song that the band plays suddenly stops and the screaming of the crowd went almost inaudible.

Dominic, Klaus, and Cami are the people at the very front and the moment Dean and Caroline went downstairs, them three are the first people they bump to.

 **"Camille!"** Dean waves as he and Caroline goes down the stairs. Klaus felt Cami hide a little more behind him as Dean gets closer and so he did hold her hand a little tighter. Dominic smiled at the two people coming their way and things suddenly became awkward.

The moment Klaus and Caroline's eyes met, the vampire already had this sour expression on her face, obviously not pleased at meeting Klaus. Klaus is as usual the teasing machine he is that he managed to still smirk at Caroline. His confidence level just increased now that he heard all her ideals for a guy, and there's plenty of time for him to impress her.

 **"Hey, little brother."** Dean greets Dominic with a fist bump. The five of them exchanged knowing glances and it was too awkward. Luckily another band started playing on the stage and Dominic told them to change venue so that they can talk more peacefully. The five of them moved to one of the picnic tables on the open ground and sat there to have an informal talk. They aren't far from the grandstand that's why the music is still loud but thankfully not louder than earlier. Klaus was bothered by this, as in he's bothered of how loud this school is. Every time.

 **"Why are there bands performing at the stage?"** He asked in his sultry British accent. 

Dean smiled. **"That's part of the opening for the early celebration of the university's founding anniversary."** He answers, glancing at Dominic.

 **"It's Rosedale's third founding anniversary in two months and I promised loads of events since I wasn't able to handle last year's happenings."** Dominic humbly answers. **"We are just planning the remaining events but I hope if there will be something Cams wants to join to, you'll let her?"** He glances at Klaus.

The hybrid had pride on his eyes especially when he looked at Caroline. He pulled Camille closer to him as he said, **"Sure. But are those events only limited to the students? Should I enrol?"** He jokes but that's somehow serious.

 **"Of course not. You're very welcome. There will be couple-lympics, am I expecting you and Cams there?"** Dominic looked excited so does Klaus. **"Oh, is there?"** The hybrid asked.

 **"Yeah, I and Caroline are going to join as well."** Dean says as he strikes a smile to Caroline. Klaus seems to have been excited.

 **"When is this competition, may I ask?"** Klaus humbly says and Dominic quickly replied. **"In a month or so. Your girls need to get their research papers done by that time if you'd join."**

Dean laughs with Caroline and so Klaus looked at Cami, telepathically telling her to laugh with him as well. She did, but it was all awkward and sounds so fake.

A months or so. Klaus still has time.

_ To be continued... _

  
A/N: The following chapters after this will contain a little maturity with them and also... the sweet stuff will begin. Stay tuned!♥️


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Mad

_To: Camille_

_09/20_

_**Hi, baby. Date tonight? -** _

_**\- Can't. Busy. Thesis.** _

_09/21_

_**I need therapy :( -** _

_**\- I'm with Dominic.** _

_09/22_

_**I'll fetch you from work.** _   
_**Let's have dinner. -** _

_**\- Busy.** _ _**..** _

_09/23_

_**Honey :( -** _   
_**Honeyyyyyy** _ _**:( -** _   
_**Baby? :( -** _

_**\- Not now.** _

_**Baby :( -** _

_**\- I'm not your baby nor honey.** _   
_**\- Stop putting :( every time.** _

**_You're ignoring me ): -_ **

**_\- I'm just busy._ **

**_I already miss you ): -_ **

**_\- I don't._ **   
**_\- Don't reply._ **

FOUR DAYS. Four bloody days and Klaus already lost it. He almost smashed his phone on the table when he thought of messaging Camille again for today to ask her out for lunch but he can already see what she will reply.

"I'm busy, Im with Vincent doing thesis."  
"Can't. Dominic is here."  
"Don't call me Camille. Only Dean calls me that."

His face darkened while thinking of all of those. He can't understand why she'd ignore him. Why she doesn't want to call him by their endearment. Why she's always busy. Why she doesn't even miss him.

Even if she's not his girlfriend, he still misses his therapist. That's normal!

So instead of asking her again, he took a cold shower and dressed nicely with a spritz o f perfume all over him. He is not feeling okay but that doesn't mean he would look like that. Not meeting Camille makes him sick. And it's been four days. No contact. 

Honestly, he has got no idea where to find her because today is practically Camille's free day. No school, no shift at Rousseau's, no therapy session with him, so he sure do hope that she's inside her house, chilling and so he can finally talk to her. Unfortunately when he got there at her place, no one was inside. Hopes were down so he went to Zoe's, hoping that she's there. When he got there, Zoe wasn't inside her home as well and now he started thinking that those two are together. That's much better to ease him up a little. But to his dismay, when he passed by Rousseau's, Zoe was there. Now clearly, Camile isn't anywhere with her bartender friend.

Klaus lost it. As much as he doesn't want to, he called Camille, but her line went straight to voicemail. He's inside his car and because Camille won't answer her phone, he better barge to the place where he seems pretty sure she is in right now. She's not at her apartment, not at Zoe's, not at Rousseau's, where could she be? Of course in that damned school!

He drove his Cadillac, not minding if he will hit someone on the road because of his speed. The faster he gets there, the better.

Klaus is mad. Angry. Upset. Every word that are synonymous with those. While he recalls the messages she sent he can't help but fume. He doesn't understand. Why is she acting like that? When they went on their first date night she even kissed his cheek. The following day, she met Dominic and then suddenly she's acting like that? Is she forgetting that the two of them are the ones pretending here?! She's acting as if he is nothing. She should be making time for him!

If Klaus spots that Dominic wanker with _his_ Camille, God forgive him what he'd do.

The moment he parked his car under the shade of a mahogany tree where he usually parks, his eyes caught just a few people roaming around the field. Most of them holds their books, some are dressed with lab coats, others are holding these machines. He can't find Cami anywhere there so he decided to get out of the car and find her inside the buildings.

She mentioned research so he searched in the library. Rosedale's library is big, it is even bigger than the school's gymnasium itself so he found it kind of hard to check each alley and each table for a sign of her. She wasn't there so he expected she'd be inside one of the laboratories. He checked the biology and chemistry lab, she wasn't there. He entered the physics lab only to find himself alone there. When he got out, he almost thanked the heavens for the sight of someone familiar.

Vincent Griffith is walking his way. The witch caught him immediately and so he started walking fast. Vincent is holding a pile of fastened papers, folders, and a few psychology books. 

**"Klaus."** He greeted, not sure if he's happy or what. The expression in the Tremé witch's face looks as if he's depending on Klaus'. He can see that Klaus is fine as ever, handsome and hot, but he's just... a little less brighter today? Yes, he's a temperamental hybrid but it's just that... he's never seen him this way. Is this really how he looks like when he's not with Cami?

Klaus' face became darker as he took as step closer to Vincent. **"Where is Camille?"** He asked with a low voice, scaring Vincent. Klaus expected them to be together or at least for this witch to know where Cami is since they are the partners in their performance task.

Vincent gulped. **"She left like... thirty minutes ago after we finished meeting our professor."** He kept his words straight despite the weight of the moment. 

**"Where did she go? Who is she with?"** His voice sounded raspy and scary.

 **"She's with the director."** Vincent said, now calmly as he realized that Klaus is just being a worried and overprotective psycho boyfriend oh Camille's. He wasn't finding it terrifying anymore, it's actually now sweet. **"They are out to meet our language advisers for our research paper. Mister Rosedale helped Cami find people to interview while I'm left here to read more--"**

 **"To where?"** Klaus cuts off.

Vincent was hanging until that. **"That they didn't tell me."** He smiled.

Klaus breathed heavily. **"Can you call Camille and ask her where she is?"** Now he looks more worried.

The witch didn't hesitate but take his phone out and dial Cami's number and in just two rings, she already answered, making Klaus all the more jealous.

 **"Hey, Cami. Where are you?"** Vincent was looking at Klaus.

 **"At The Fort, we're meeting Dominic's business partners, they'd be our advisers."** She said happily. Vincent pointed to his phone while looking at Klaus, checking if he heard that. Klaus nodded but with such frustration and sadness in his eyes. 

When the call was over, Klaus wearily thanked him and sluggishly went back to his car. So she's really with that Dominic guy, isn't she? One moment he's angry but right now that he sees the digital clock in his car, he can't help but wonder if Cami had already eaten. He bitterly laughed by himself. Why is he feeling this way?

He drove to The Fort, it's a mall, and honestly he doesn't know where to start finding her in this vast place but he's taken on his luck. He can feel that his feet will lead him anywhere useful. He wasn't wrong, though. He arrived at a luxury restaurant and his heart pounded crazy as if telling him Cami is there. With that, he compelled the receptionist to let him in. One of the tables he saw is reserved for a "D. Rosedale" and he knew exactly who that is. He sat on one of the chairs of that six-seater long table and waited. But an hour passed and he was waiting for nothing.

No one arrived in that table. Literally no one. Pissed, he got out, not knowing where to go. He picked up his phone, when it lit up he saw Camille. Klaus smiled sadly at it before swiping up and entering the passcode. His home screen is once again, Cami. The person he's trying to call right now? Still Cami

Klaus dials her phone number, praying that this time, she will answer. And she did. But another voice said hello.

He was immediately worried hearing that masculine baritone voice that came from Camille's line. The sound is surrounded by unpleasant party music, people having fun, and one of those is Cami, he can hear her humming with the melody. People are everywhere and he got worried so the first thing he did is shout at the mouthpiece. **"Where is** **Camille?! What did you do--"**

 **"Hi Klaus! This is Dominic, we're at Shawn's KTV Bar!"** He was yelling just to overpower the noise. Klaus didn't think twice and sped to where he said they were. It was just two floors up and he didn't mind using the elevator, he ran the escalator up instead and when he got to the glass door, the first thing in his sight are different colored lights that dance around the room, there's smoke everywhere making it hard to see through the glass. He angrily barged in. There are people singing in a short distance from the door, some are on their table chugging their alcohol. Klaus turned his head everywhere while walking and there wasn't a trace of Camille. Not until he decided to turn left where the warm yellow lights are into the people surrounding a pool table. There his eyes caught Camille, bending over and leaning on the tale, positioning her cue stick to hit the solid green ball. On the left edge of the table came Dominic Rosedale, holding am acoustic guitar and is all eyes on Cami who's focusing on the pool ball. Klaus walked his way between all the people that's waiting for Cami to take her shot. When she finally did, Klaus is at the near edge of the table and then her ball shot exactly to where she's aiming it. 

**"Nice one, Cams!"** Dominic shouted.

The people applauded and a genuine happy expression was plastered on Cami's face as she jumped to Dean and high-fived to Dominic with two hands. Klaus' brows immediately furrowed at their contact but it even did more so when Dominic and Camille never let go of each other's hands, they jumped round and round happily that he got so full and he faked a cough just for their attention to be on him.

Klaus shot his eyebrows up when two pairs of eyes focused on him. He took two steps closer, glaring at Dominic. **"I hope I am not interrupting anything."** He politely says, holding himself back. 

Dom smiled unbothered. **"Oh, no, no, no! We're just having fun, do you wanna join?"**

Klaus didn't respond to that. He's looking at Cami who didn't bother entertaining him. Cami walked to Dominic, letting go of her cue stick on the table. She snatched Dominic's arm. **"Come on, let's go somewhere else."** She whispered, not staring at Klaus. Dominic awkwardly nodded, bringjng them two to their table. When they were finally seated, Cami requested that he play a song.

 **"What song, Cams?"** He asks 

**"Anything."** She says with a fake smile, side-eyeing Klaus and when Dominic started playing the guitar and singing with his sultry country voice, she sings along.

Klaus stood there. Waiting for the song to conclude. He's leaning by a wall, glaring at Dominic. Every time the guy catches his angry glowing eyes, he flinches but acts fine and continues singing. The song reached its last lines and at the final strum of the guitar, Klaus finally decided to go where they were.

He interrupts. **"Can I have my girlfriend now?"**

Dominic eyes Cami, telling her to go, now Cami won't agree. Dom had to whisper under his breath. **"I really think you should go, Cams."**

 **"Don't call her Cams."** Klaus heard that perfectly so he commented. Now Dominic is quite frightened. _How come he heard that?_

Since Camille doesn't want anything bad to transpire, she fetched her bag from the table and said her goodbye to Dominic. But instead of going to Klaus, she walked past him, making her way out of the bar alone.

Klaus wearily followed after her, snatching her bag from behind. Camille just let him, in fact that freed her even more so she walked faster. klaus was consumed by his anger, he didn't want to but he caught up to her and snatched her wrist. Now he is the one walking in front of her while holding her wrist not too harshly. Cami didn't seem to mind anything until they got inside his car. He was expecting that she'd ask but she didn't so he made the first move.

 **"Do you want to have lunch?"** His voice didn't sound angry, it was soft actually.

Cami kept walking. **"I already had lunch with Dom."**

Klaus didn't want to absorb what she just said, he doesn't want to act mad. Not at her. He needs to be calm. But he also needs to know why she won't talk to him.

 **"Do you want to go to the amusement park? I'll get you a stuffed animal, promise."** He pleads.

 **"I don't want to."** She says, fastening her seatbelt. She only just took a glance at him one second. **"Are you gonna drive or should I commute?"**

Klaus breathed heavily with that and he started driving. They never talked inside the car. He will just peep at her every now and then and his blood boiled when he saw her open her phone. The lock screen wasn't him anymore, it was a default wallpaper. He watched her swipe it up and it didn't require a passcode. Even the phone home screen wasn't him anymore. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, holding himself back.

_Easy, Klaus._

Lucky that they're getting close to her apartment because he feels like he's gonna explode. Especially now. Now that Camille called Dominic and she's talking to him as if Klaus wasn't there. She's laughing talking to him like she's the happiest girl in the world. Klaus can't explain this. he can't name what he feels. He's just...

...mad.

 **"Camille..."** he said, catching up to her in the stairs as she walked again, ignoring him. **"Camille, come on, talk to me."** They finally got to her door, now she's putting the keys to open it. She still won't say a word. Cami went inside and attempted to close the door on his face but Klaus restrained it from happening. He strongly pushed the door opposite to what Cami is doing and then he pushed himself inside. Now he's the one to shut the door close. **"That's it."** The way he said it is already rough.

 **"Why won't you talk to me?!"** He yelled but Cami wasn't shocked at all. She calmly laid her bag on the couch and went to the kitchen to get water. While at it, she answered. **"Why would I?"**

Klaus now walked to her. **"I'm your boyf--"**

 **"Oh, please."** She rolled her eyes right after drinking a glass of water, she leaned by the sink. **"You're not my boyfriend. Let's not pretend. let's stop this already."**

He immediately disagreed. **"No. We won't."** He sharply said, holding his fists to himself but he can't no more so he just yelled the other way where he can't hurt Cami's ears. **"I'm mad at you, Camille!"**

She acted unbothered. **"Wow! So you're the one who's mad now? Okay!"** And then she walked past him, mumbling words. **_"You're the one with the audacity to get mad after all that?"_**

Klaus heard that and again, he ran after her. Now feeling more guilty than angry. He caught her by the arm before she can finally go to her bedroom and lock the door at him. He spun her around and when he did, he saw vexation all around her face. **"Cami, please talk to me..."** he pleaded softly.

Camille smirked bitterly. **"Okay! Let's talk!"** And she straightened her back. **"Two minutes."**

Klaus breathes in. **"Why are you ignoring me? I haven't seen you for four days and now you're pushing me aside? What have I done to deserve this, Camille? Talk to me! I'm not even your wallpaper anymore! A few nights ago we were okay and now you are mad at me. You won't let me call you my baby anymore. Cami, I don't understand..."** He sounds like he's about to cry. Camille wants to hide it but her heart tells her to go easy. She wants to go easy but this isn't going anywhere.

 **"You promised me you won't let anything hurt me again but you're the first one to ever do it after you promised. Why? Am I a training vessel? You'll utter words to me just for show? Why don't you just go and spy over your Caroline? I know you've been busy watching over her these past few days, what's stopping you right now?"** Everything is loud and emotional.

**"I wasn't following her for God's sake, Camille. I'm not you, I'm not hanging out with other people like I don't have someone--"**

**"I don't!"**

**"Then what am I?"** He bellowed and then suddenly Camille is quiet. **"I spent the whole week missing you and you will just hang out with that confounded little human--"**

**"He's my friend, Klaus! Do you think I didn't think of you? I was saving myself from missing you by hanging out with Dominic and you will behave like that in front of him?"**

There was a short pause between them after Cami said that. Klaus took his time to absorb it and when he finally replayed her words inside his mind, he smiled. Camille also seemed to realize the words that came out of her mouth because her eyes expanded wide. When she looked up at Klaus, he was already smiling at her.

 **"You missed me?"** He asked naughtily reading Cami's eyes. He felt her heart beat fast and her body warming up to her cheek. Klaus stepped closer to her and her hands immediately guarded her face in order for Klaus to not see it's redness. He repeated the question once more but this time while peeping at her eyes. **"Baby, you missed me?"**

Cami tried to hit him. **"I hate you!"** She's keeping her head down but then Klaus laughed and cupped her cheeks with his hands, guiding her red face to look at him. Klaus is laughing genuinely. **"Let's not fight."** He pulled her to his chest. **"Stop it already."**

Cami wanted to get out of his grasp but then he kissed her forehead. **"Shh..."**

 **"I'm sorry, baby, if I have been acting like that."** T'was sincere and low. He was enjoying the feel of her skin against his lips as he speaks. **"Could you maybe just not replace me with another guy again."** He pouted and bowed to see Cami. She was already looking up at him. He saw guilt in her eyes so he saddened his expression. **"And not ditch my messages,"** he's trying to make her feel guilty. **"Nor ignore my calls,"** he added and scrambled her in a tight embrace. **"You're my baby baby baby, that wouldn't change so don't be mad at me anymore, okay?"** He says, earning a shy nod from Cami. 

Camille didn't expect any of that. She thought she's gonna tear up. It's been days that she hasn't been with her psychopath of a patient and sweet-ass boyfriend. Now he's hugging her and she's never felt more complete.

 **"Sorry...** ** _baby._** **"** She apologized, still shy of the endearment.

Klaus smiled sweetly at her and then pointed his finger to his cheek. **"Kiss."** He said.

**"W-What?"**

He leveled his cheek on her lips and pointed at it again. **"Kiss, baby love. I want a kiss."**

Cami hesitates still. **"For?"**

 **"For the deal."** Klaus faced her. **"That you won't ignore me again. That should be sealed with a kiss."** And he turned his head back to the side.

 **"N-not on the lips?"** She asked innocently. 

Klaus bit his lip. **"If you want... but only a peck, okay?"**

He offered his cheek for the reason that he won't kiss her lips unless she says so. He has made up his mind that not until he owns Camille fully will he dare to claim her lips. He knows so well that if he tries to invade her mouth, he will never stop, and he will want to do it again and again. So no, not right now.

He was expecting she'd face him and kiss his lips but she just tiptoed and reached for his cheek. It still felt amazing, in fact he's going red right now starting from the ears. His ears where Camille whispered the words he most wanted to hear.

**"I missed you, my baby Klaus... let's not fight again, okay?"**

_To be continued..._


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Ideal Man

_Love you every minute, every second..._   
_Love you everywhere and any moment._

ELIJAH is in the living room, beside him is Hayley and in front of them is his piano. He's teaching her how to play a certain song. In a short distance west on them came Marcel and Rebekah, playfully dancing with each other along with the music that Elijah and Hayley's hands are playing. The ambiance in the house is fun and romantic not until the doors of the hall hastily opened and closed shut. The music stopped so has the dance when Klaus entered the room bearing this broken guitar in his hands and with an annoyed expression on his face

Rebekah was almost worried seeing that his hands have spots of red on them as if it were blood but she realized it wasn't and she breathed fine. She got the chance and so she asked. **"What the bloody hell?"** It was out of disappointment for him having to interrupt their good dance and the good music.

Klaus smashed the guitar once again now letting it lie on the floor broken before he walked to the couch stole Rebekah's wine chalice, drinking from it. He breathed with utter anger long before pointing at the broken thing. **"Those damn strings broke when I strum them."**

He earned different reactions from all the people inside. Rebekah and Hayley were more annoyed while Marcel and Elijah are finding it funny, Klaus turned to the guys who find him funny, eyeing them with disdain in his eyes. **"What the hell is funny?!"** He yelled.

Elijah pursed his lips. **"Nothing. It's just that... you murdered a non-living thing."** He exchanged laughter with Marcel.

 **"You can't use your claws in that thing, Klaus."** Hayley added as she stood up from the stool heading to where Rebekah is. **"Why are you trying to learn that anyway?"**

 **"None of your business."** He roughly replies switching eyes from Hayley to Elijah. **"Brother, I think I have no luck in playing the six-stringed instrument. Maybe you can teach me playing that black and white mat of keys."**

Marcel was already laughing before Elijah even did, with this, he was also the one to reply to Klaus. **"We tried, right? Unfortunately your ears were badly hurt and you can't hear what you're trying to play."** He said this while trying not to laugh.

Klaus is fuming. **"Then teach me something else!"**

Rebekah now is also laughing. **"Why? Is my big brother trying to impress his ex-fling? I heard that her boyfriend is part of the band, isn't that right?"** And with that, her brother looked at her as if killing her right there. Hayley cam control herself but the fact that they're talking about Cami makes her blush and giddy up a little. She crossed her arms. **"Why don't you just sing? Instead of learning to play the guitar, just practice your voice. That might be more favorable."** She suggests.

The hybrid breathed out air of dismay while rolling his eyes. He counted to three and as he expected, Marcel, Elijah, and Rebekah are laughing at the background as if there's no tomorrow. They're holding their aching tummies and seems to have inhaled all the oxygen in the place because of their breathy sounds. The first one to move on from the fun is Elijah. He gradually paused. **"Hayley, let's not talk about Niklaus' voice now, can we?"** And he was laughing again. 

Hayley is clueless seeing that Marcel and Rebekah kept laughing and hitting each other and Elijah's doing his best to not get any more laughter from inside. She scanned a look on them three before looking at Klaus who is now obviously not enjoying the fun. **"Is it bad?"**

**"'Is it bad?'"** Marcel mocked and laughed straightaway causing Klaus to throw a random object at his chest making him stop laughing. He looked at Klaus with serious eyes for a second and started laughing again.

Tall, dark, and handsome. When you ask girls what's their type in a guy, that's what they'll tell you. Someone who looks like superman, has blue eyes, jet-black hair, a muscular build, all those physical attributes. Well... that's what teenagers would tell, but the qualities get high for women, especially the accomplished ones. What they usually want is a bachelor with accomplishments in life, established, and with a clear plan for the future. Some might want a guy who can be a house hubby material, one who can do chores, cook, clean, attend parent-teacher conferences and stuff. Other ladies also prefer the guys who are talented, those boys who are part of a band, a celebrity, singer, dancer, just someone they can be proud of. The looks are just a bonus, the length of the d-part of the body is also just a topping. They find these qualities that are somehow hard to find, but how lucky are they if they meet Dean and Dominic Galvez.

Dean Colton-Galvez, an international flight pilot, owner of Lionsgate Airways, co-owner of The Grand Lourice Hotels, and heir of Galvez Industries. Tall, dark, and handsome, 27 years old, 6 feet tall, a basketball MVP, with roots from Hispanic and Greek origin so his physical features are damn special. Plus, he is talented, his voice is of a rock star, husky and appealing, he can also play guitar, piano, and drums. The typical boy next door... but more successful. Every girl's dream guy indeed 

But his brother, Dominic Rosedale is more of an ideal. First of all, he's a multibillionaire, owner of a lot of businesses around the world, a philanthropist, equally good-looking as his brother but has an unmatched taste in fashion and has a lot more talents to offer. He is a chef, means he can cook scrumptious and nutritious foods. And he is also a talented musician, playing a variety of instruments such as the guitar, piano, drums, cello, violin, flute, and saxophone. He's like the human version of Elijah. Or maybe not...

Hours after his own family made him a laughingstock, Klaus is now waiting outside the women's comfort room, holding Camille's bag and waiting for her to finish changing her shirt. A few days ago they bought some couple shirts and decided that they'd be wearing one pair today, but that was more of Klaus' decision. He told her to wear the heart designed black shirt pairing with his white one, also with a heart. Corny but the thing is so cute. A week it has been and he's glad they're comfortable with each other.

Camille went out of the room, her hair fixed in a half-up half-down style because she doesn't want to miss out on Klaus who took effort in styling his curls in a hipster vibe. Cami eyed him with a smile forming on her lips, the white shirt he's wearing is in v-neck style, it's quite thin so it highlights his toned arms and chest. It's tucked in his skinny jeans that's why the intricate lines of his abs are partly showing. Her eyes went down to see his narrow waist to his fucking fat booty. She bit her lip. _Damn... that ass is fine._

 **"As much as I want you to find me appealing, I hope you are not planning to bite my butt."** Klaus says cutting her off of her booty dreams. Cami looked up at him naughtily. **"And if I want to?"** She asks and Klaus replies with a sad pout which made her laugh. She playfully snaked her arm around his and they walked together, going to Rosedale's music room. 

Klaus wanted to buy a guitar, a piano, a cello, a violin, well basically every instrument possible because he wants to learn to play those. He told that to Camille and the original plan is them, buying those stuff today, but she insisted, saying that he should save money for other important things and shouldn't put a dollar on stuff that he isn't even sure he'll learn. So instead of going to the music store, they decided to just go inside the university's music room. Dominic is a big fan of music and he can play a lot of instruments that's why he really invested a lot to provide for the musical equipments.

The big dome that looks like an arena is a wide space, maybe even wider than the gym. There are two grand pianos on the center of the room, three organs are by the side of it. Four drum sets, a line of violins, a lot of guitars that are grouped according to their type, ukuleles hung by the walls by their size and color, and a lot more are there to find. When Klaus and Camille entered the room, their eyes wandered through all of those. They aren't the only people inside this room, the school's official marching band are also here, collecting their individual instruments. Together with them is Dominic, helping with the distribution. While waiting for those people to get their work done, the two stood near the big cello at the corner before deciding that they'd take a seat to one of the VIP chairs.

Klaus walked first. Behind him is Cami who is unknowingly looking at his butt again. She smiled to herself, devising an evil plan that she made true seconds after. Klaus almost jumped in shock when Cami squeezed his right butt cheek using five of her fingers. When he faced her she was already giggling, and he doesn't know if he'd be able to get little bit angry because although she did that, that smile that appeared on her face made him satisfied. To be honest, he finds her oddly adorable but he doesn't want his pants to get wrinkled so he faced her, snatched both her hands, and then walked backwards, Looking like they're dancing. Klaus glanced at Dominic every now and then to check if he sees them because he is so ready to scare him away. He wants to brag about their couple shirt and their holding hands. He just wants to shove it in his face that Cami is with him and that no other man can get near her.

When they were already seated, the people went outside one by one, carrying their xylophones, drums, saxophones, and costumes. The colors are rose, apricot, and magenta. There are about thirty of them. To their surprise, there's still a group of people surrounding and talking to Dominic who now holds a violin. He seems to teach the girl who holds another violin how to play the piece correctly. That makes Klaus and Cami stare, looking at how gently he speaks and teaches the young girl and hearing how clean he plays the instrument.

Klaus is focused on Dominic, watching his every move, looking if he'd glance and wink at Camille. He can't lie, he plays with pure talent. Maybe he can't get close to Cami physically but the way he plays that thing from afar makes him closer than any physical means. While Cami there isn't focused on Dominic at all. Her eyes are stuck staring at Klaus' blue orbs that looks so serious looking at Dom. She thought at first that he was just finding the music amusing but then she realized what happened a couple days ago.

She stared deeper into his eyes. Now Dominic and the girl are playing in sync and the music they make is magical added to the other instruments that make up the melody. It seems perfect. Once the music stopped, Dom called on another guy and the next thing they knew, he was teaching him how to sing that certain part. She saw Klaus' nose flare at that. As she watches him, she reads him. He knows that Klaus didn't want to learn to play an instrument just for nothing. She knows that his interests doesn't go anywhere there because he is more of an art person. And if he really wanted to pursue that track then he should have way back a hundred years ago.

Camille knows he is trying to impress someone. 

She leaned on the chair's backrest and while the little band there are doing their thing, she started humming along, making Klaus glance at her.

 **"Do you sing?"** He asked. She continued humming, not minding to answer him, but when the band stopped the song she spoke. **"How about you? Do you sing?"**

Klaus shook his head. Cami saw how shy he is of the topic that's why he kept his eyes off her but he's getting red. That didn't stop her from asking more. **"Why** **do you want to learn to play instruments?"**

She was about to get her answer when Dominic interrupted them with a fake cough. The two of them looked at him and he was offering a smile. **"Can I help with anything?"** He asks, Klaus was just about to say no and scare him away but Cami stood up and she was the one to talk. **"Yeah sure."**

 **"No,"** Klaus coldly uttered and then he stood up, holding Cami's arm. He glared at Dominic. **"We don't need any help."** He added.

Instead of recoiling and getting scared, Dominic scanned Klaus with delight in his eyes as if he's feasting on to a snack. A little smile appeared on his face as he slowly glanced at Cami. **"Is** ** _your baby Klaus_** **still jealous of me, Cams?"** He says in an unfamiliar voice while quoting the title using his fingers. Klaus is taken by surprise at the way he sounded and behaved. He knows Camille and Dominic are comfortable with each other but why is he feeling something not right? 

Cami smiled. **"I haven't told him yet."** And she glanced at Klaus who is already waiting for her to look. His eyes are full of questions and that made her smile wider.

 **"Camille, what is this? I'm confused."** He asked anxiously. Cami laughed. **"I forgot to tell you that you don't need to get angry about me hanging out with him because... he's gay, Klaus."**

Meanwhile Dominic is checking out Klaus' body. It's damn stunning and gorgeous that his tongue started to stick out, running over his upper lip. When he heard Cami say that he's gay, he jumped back to attention and flashed a smile at Klaus. **"Yeah, that's right. I am."** He says to Klaus and then glanced at his butt again. **"Damn, girl, that ass is fine."** He was talking to Cami but looking at Klaus' butt. The hybrid felt shy so he tried covering and hiding his behind but he was too late because Camille's hands were already on them, possessively cupping both cheeks and that made him redder. **"That ass is mine."** She tells Dominic before shamelessly squeezing both again. Klaus almost jumped.

 _Mine..._ Klaus repeated in his mind. This woman is possessive. He likes it. When she said that, he's almost floating and didn't have space to even process it in his brain that Dominic is gay. He was like a robot that needed extra instructions. **"I am quite confused. Can you please elaborate?"** He requests.

Dominic breathes in. He looks way softer, and this way he looks more obvious because of how his body moves. It is noticeable that he is a princess wearing a suit. **"I realized I'm gay when I was in high school, one of the reasons I was disowned. But no worries, neither of you are my type so don't be jealous."**

Cami knows what he said is true but still his eyes are wandering on Klaus' behind. **"Dominic, put your eyes off his ass."** She jokingly said. Dominic laughed. He lent his hand to Klaus. **"So, uhm... friends?"**

Klaus shook his hand. **"Sure,"** and Cami intervened by saying. **"But that ass is mine."** And they shared a bundle of laughter.

**"Are you two gonna use the room?"** He shot to them and they said yes. Dominic made his way to the exit but he turned back to them. **"Cams, I forgot something! There's an open mic celebration at the cafeteria later at four! Don't be late!"** He yelled. Cami smiled as an answer and a promise that she'll be there.

He went out and left the room for them two and that's when they started examining the instruments.

Klaus knows a little about the piano, he's basically living with Elijah, he can't miss out. However, he finds his ears uncooperative. They hurt every time he dares to play for long that's why he never really learned at all. But this time he bravely took the stool and sat on it. Each instruments have these instruction manuals on how to basically play them and right now he is facing a chord sheet of a piece called "Heart and Soul", he was successful on playing the first three notes but when it came to the consecutive ones, his ears flinched. Cami was just watching him and she doesn't say anything at all. He knows she's there to just silently observe him and that makes him feel at ease knowing that she is not one to judge. She never was. Especially to him.

He moved to the other instruments. The drums. But again, it hurt his ears. He thought being experienced in handling his heightened senses will help but the impact of the sound when he's the one playing it is quite excruciating. He stopped the drums and moved to the violin, but then it was the same, ever more hurtful because of the sharpness of its sound. They were encircling the are finding an instrument that can match him but then they were back at the piano with no other choices and he's still not able to learn anything. Klaus wearily sat again on the piano stool, feeling hopeless.

Cami sat beside him.

 **"Are you tired?"** She gently asked. Klaus pouted. **"No, I'm disappointed."**

Her eyebrows furrowed. **"Why?"**

 **"Because I am a thousand years old and I can't even play any of these. While there are toddlers that are better than me in handling strings and keys."**

She laughed, finding him cute. **"That's okay..."** She tried her best to comfort him by patting his back. But Klaus just made his pout longer. **"It's not."**

 **"It's okay. But why don't you give singing a shot? i think that will fit you more."** She was speaking as a therapist right now but not behaving as one. She thinks Klaus needs advice, but she doesn't need to be bitchy and cold especially now. He seems sad.

Klaus seems to have been sadder at what she said. **"I'm not good at that either."** His shoulders fell weary. Camille won't let that, she used her charm, peeping at his eyes and smiling sweetly. **"Just try."**

That sounded like an assurance that she won't judge her, that she'd just be there to support like what a girlfriend should do. Nevertheless, Klaus still wants to know if it will be okay. He sighed. **"If I sing for you now, you will not laugh?"**

She is already laughing. **"I can't promise that.***

**"What do you want me to sing?"**

**"Anything."**

With that, he started singing. His head is faced down, avoiding to look at Cami. Music maybe isn't really for him, but when she asked, he sure would try. Now he is singing a lonely melody... supposed to be, it's sad, but the way it sounds from his mouth, it's like a country song. 

Camille is smiling. The music coming from his mouth isn't that pleasing, even so she can hear that it comes from his heart. His ears are red, signaling his shyness and it's adorable. Her eyes won't get off of him even as the sing concluded.

 **"I told you I'm not good at it."** Klaus says before having the courage to lift his face, when he did, Camille's loving green eyes are already waiting for him. It's as if she heard and saw something very beautiful. She smiled. **"It's fine. You just need.... practice."** Of course, everything needs practice. She won't tell him to stop it because that'd be too rude. She knows Klaus will open the topic about her not wanting to be rude towards him that's why she's not telling the truth and she needs to prevent that. **"Why didn't you try a hundred years ago?"** Her clever way to switch the topic.

Klaus laughed bitterly. **"I did. I tried to sing Henrik to sleep when he was a little child but he told me it doesn't help. In the nineteenth century, I tried singing in the nightclub. I was with Rebekah, Elijah, and Marcel. When I tried to hit the high note, all the glassware near me shattered. All of them laughed and I never repeated it again. Every time they recall that, they still laugh as if they're dying."** He really sounds vulnerable and lonely. His eyes won't look at her because he wants to hide, he wants to pretend like he doesn't care at all but he does. It's not that singing is an important thing for him but right now that he's doing it for _someone important_... it does matter a lot.

Cami put a hand over his, letting her warmth tell him that she's there. **"Why do you want to do it now?"** She's just waiting for him to look, and he finally did.

 **"Because I want to be an ideal man..."** That's what he answered with all his honest heartbeats. Klaus thought it's absurd to say but that belief was gone when he saw a spark of surprise and joy light up Cami's face. She looks so happy but surprised at the same time that she didn't have to power to speak and just let Klaus explain. **"Look at Dominic... he can play all of the things inside this room, he is a chef, he is charming in all sorts of things. Your ex, Dean is part of the band, coach of the basketball league, he's a pilot. While I am just a filthy rich and handsome hybrid. I'm even emotionally challenged, I can't cook, I can't dress very well, nothing is likeable about me."** He breathes in heavily. **"No one will be proud of me because despite the magic that runs in my blood, I cannot do simple things that normal people can--"**

**"I'm proud of you."**

Cami cut him off with a gentle smile on her face and he was frozen. She was befuddled by his speech. Is he that jealous of the men around her? Cami leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, making the heat go up his face. **"I am proud of you, Klaus. Of the person you worked so hard to become."** She repeated and then clung her arms around his neck from the side of his shoulder. **"You don't need to be an ideal man. You just need to prove to the person you want to impress how good of a person you are and you can be despite all your flaws. Most women don't fall in love with those men who pass their standards, but those men who just made them fall in love with a blink of an eye. They wouldn't even notice it."**

She put her palm over his cheek and moved his face to her front. **"The best to describe an ideal man is someone who is not afraid to show his true self, he who doesn't hide behind shadows, who doesn't care whether he has imperfections because he is trying to work on it... not because he wants to be best but he wants to be better every single time for the woman he loves."**

Klaus can't help but stare. The way she sounded made him feel safe... contented. He can't speak, he just wants to stare at her, the truth in her eyes. She's proud of him?

Cami stands up, he isn't sure why but she offered her hand to him. **"Come on, I'll brag you to everyone, and to that girl who wasted you."**

He didn't have the convenience to imbibe it any longer because the next thing he knew, they're inside the university cafeteria where a lot of students are. The lights are low and there's a stage in front where the band that was with them in the music room are earlier. Cami is holding his hand, her eyes caught Dominic and she signaled. The generous chancellor made way for them two, he reserved a seat just for them at the very front of the stage, but unfortunately, it was alongside Caroline and Dean. Klaus being Klaus took the seat next to Dean and made Cami sit down between him and Dominic. At least he is sure no one is after her. 

The band in front were practicing their sounds as the crowd goes in more. Camille never released his hand although she's chatting with Dominic. Klaus didn't actually hear them because he's staring at Caroline who looks excited and happy chatting with Dean. The clock stroke four and everyone were at their seats, some are standing. Dominic took the microphone first and announced the open mic event for the early opening of the school's foundation anniversary. He announced the individual music contests for the interested students, battle of the bands, and song-writing contest with corresponding prizes exclusively from him. The deals are no joke, he is offering cars, a condominium unit, a vacation out of the country, and a lot of other else for the winners and runner ups. A serious multibillionaire he is.

When the event took place, a lot of students offered their performances. Some recited their poems, other sang, did acapella, but then there's this one person that caught everyone's eyes.

She's the top girl from the journalism department, wearing a pink tank top with her blonde hair fixed in a ponytail, she caught the mic and put her eyes to the guy next to Klaus.

**"I would like to dedicate this song to our sports team coach... my ever supportive and caring Dean. I love you! This song is for you..."**

It was Caroline. Dean's face crept up with a smile while Klaus' turned serious. Caroline started singing the song "Angel of Mine" and the people raised their hands, waving it in the air in sync with the music played by the band. Camille peeped into Klaus' eyes and grasped his hand tighter. **"Her voice is beautiful."** She comments intentionally, having this plan at mind. She was expecting him to just not and be cold but he didn't. Klaus placed his head above her shoulder and closed his eyes. **"Continue speaking... I want to hear you. Only you."** He says.

Cami smiles and calls him sweetly. **"Klaus?"**

 **"Yes, baby?"** He immediately responds, loud enough so that Dean will hear. Camille pressed her nose on his head and whispered.

**"I appreciate you, no actually, I'm lucky to have you. You and your sweetness, your artistic hands, and..."**

He opened his eyes for the cliffhanger. **"And?"**

She smirks. **"Do you want to know what else?"**

Klaus withdraws his head from her shoulder and blinked as a form of questioning. However, she wasn't answering. Cami did not speak until the room was quiet again. Caroline and the band stopped and the lights dimmed. Meanwhile, Dominic signaled ran to the stage, he and Cami planned something.

 **"Listen to me, okay?"** Cami says to Klaus as she leaves her seat and runs up to the stage with Dominic who is holding a guitar and a microphone. Dom flirtatiously winked at Klaus and to the audience. **"We dedicate this performance to a friend of mine who's got a wonderful booty."** He cracked and the audience started laughing. Cami behind him hit his arm and laughingly said "his ass is mine!" Klaus is already starting to smile when Dominic handed Camille the mic and she started speaking while looking at him.

 **"This is for Mr. Rosedale's friend who's got a wonderful booty."** She laughs. **"To the person who owns my heart, I want you to know why you own my heart so pay attention** **, okay?"**

Klaus can't help but smile wide. He sat up straight on his chair, all eyes are on him including Caroline's, he was expecting Camille to just talk but one second after the lights changed color, a guitar was already starting to sound, played by Dom.

And Camille started singing...

 _"I like your eyes, you look away when you pretend not to care,"_ Those are the first lines and a thoughtful smile is already appearing on his face, and until the next lyrics. _"I like the dimples on the corners of the smile that you wear..."_

_"I like you more the world may know but don't be scared, 'cause I'm falling deeper, baby be prepared."_

Klaus pouted at her genuinely. _You're falling deeper in love with me?_

 _"I like your shirt, I like your fingers, love the way that you smell."_ She continued, winking at him when she said "shirt" because they're wearing a couple shirt.

_"To be your favorite jacket just so I could always be near."_

He blushed and giggled. _Yep, Klaus and his jacket._

_"I loved you for so long, sometimes it's hard to bear. But after all this time, I hope you wait and see..._

_"...Love you every minute, every second. Love you everywhere and any moment. Always and forever, I know I can't quit you 'cause baby you're the one, I don't know how..."_ She gave him a flying kiss, making everyone screech.

_"I love you til the last of snow disappears. Love you til the rainy day becomes clear..._

_...Never knew a love like this, now I can't let go. I'm in love with you, and now you know..."_

'Til the last lyric, he is smiling. Klaus wants to tell her how his heart beats right now. How his mind agrees to every word she says. And he wants to tell the world that...

...he has never known a love like this, and because of that, he will never let her go.

_I'm in love with you, and now you know..._

  
_To be continued..._


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Language

 **"HI,"** he smiled and shyly walked to her. He caught her bag and put it on his shoulder before holding her hand.

Cami frowned at him. **"Klaus... we talked about this, right? Not for today."**

He intertwined their fingers anyway and started walking. **"I know, but that doesn't mean I don't get to spend the day with you."**

She smiled now, glad that he understands. **"Thank you,"** she whispered. Klaus looked past his shoulder for her. **"Thank you,"** he replied.

She looked at him quizzically. **"For?"**

 **"For making time for me even though you're busy."** He replied shyly but genuinely.

Cami stopped walking for a while and gave him a peck on the cheek before playfully walking in front of him while holding his hand. They're at the field again, walking from Cami's last class meeting room to the library on a separate building. Klaus asked her out first thing in the morning but she already explained that she needs to get her research done within this week so she can't be vacant. He understands that, though, but still insisted to spend the day with her. If he doesn't, that would be too awkward considering that all creatures of New Orleans already know them as a couple. Klaus himself receives praises from other people saying that his girlfriend is very special and beautiful, and he doesn't even know them. That's not a bad thing, though, because he likes that, the acknowledgement coming from other people. He likes hearing that _he_ is the boyfriend. And the more people that sees them become more affectionate with each other everyday, the more people that will praise them and tell the world they are together. That's a great help taking it into consideration that they're slowly stealing the spotlight from Dean and Caroline, and Caroline likes the limelight on her. The more jealous she gets, the better.

As per the two of them, everyday is like a normal routine, like when they were still therapist and patient. Klaus doesn't need to, but he fancies fetching her from school, work, home, their date everyday. If there are only the two of them, nothing special happens, they're still Klaus and Camille, it's just that the level of their closeness is improving. Klaus is actually disappointed that Cami only wants his ass whenever they're pretending, she shows no interest in his butt, and he pouts whenever he thinks of that. When they are together in a crowd, the only special thing that happens is that they hold each other's hands, tell sweet nothings, cheek kisses... yes, no lips to lips kind of thing. Not that.

Cami is radiant as ever, the smile on her face will never be not beautiful. Under the ethereal light of the sun are the two of them now, walking hand in hand. She's in front of him and his eyes don't want to see anybody else. She holds his hand and the sight he's seeing right now is so beautiful that he can't help himself but get his phone from his pocket and capture the sight of her holding his hand and walking forward. That was all but her shiny blonde locks and the shirt she's wearing so Klaus decided to take another shot, but this time, her front.

 **"Hon,"** he said, that made Camille look at him with an inquiring facial expression. When she realized he's taking photographs of her, she shyly smiled and quickly turned back. **"I'll just turn back so I don't look like a donkey."** She says while slightly giggling.

Klaus was in time to take those pictures of her with a wide smile. That made him smile as well. **"You're beautiful."**

When they continued walking toward the library, he checked upon his gallery only to see that it's been invaded with pictures of her. There's no day that she doesn't have photographs in his phone because he loves capturing moments with her. He sees her and all he wants to do is capture the moment. Her smile, her eyes, everything... Looking at those images right now, he didn't even realize that they were already inside the library. He's swiping his phone while Cami dragged him into the language books section, he only did notice where they were when she released his hand.

He looked up and kept his phone back to where it should be and assisted Camille on reaching the books she wants to borrow. May she need something that's so high up the shelf, he'd be the one to go up the ladder and get it for her. They moved to the psych books section after that and collected some more. Overall they got at least ten books and Klaus carried seven effortlessly while Cami carries three. Klaus could easily carry all ten but he knows Camille won't allow it. That's just one of the things that are so lovable about his therapist.

Not only is she beautiful inside and out, she's brave, intelligent, and fair. She may not know how to cook, or she may not be good at dancing, but like she said... no one has to be the "ideal" because ideal is subjective. For Klaus, she is just... perfect. That makes him wonder how guys overlook her. She's practically a star in the night sky. The first time he saw her, he can't get her out of his mind. And every time they're together with all other people, his eyes won't look anywhere else, just her.

Like right now.

They're at a square table adjacent to the wide glass windows. Camille is already reading one of the books she got from the language department and setting aside the psychology books. Klaus is face to face with her and there's a pile of books between them but that didn't stop him from appreciating the view. While Camille is serious, face down, reading one article, Klaus is setting his elbows on the white wooden table as support to his hands that are under his chin. His eyes are twinkling while looking at her face that's being struck by the mild white light from the clouds outside, that looked even more beautiful for her because Camille wears an ivory blue button shirt and the whole library is colored clean white and gray, it's like the clouds themselves are inside the room, and Cami is the angel. Her eyes illuminates the thin fiber of sunlight that peeps from the folded blinds. If only he had his canvas and paint with him now, he would be painting her.

_Again._

**"Can you do that tomorrow?"**

**"No. It needs to be right now."**

Klaus only turned his head to the side when he heard that conversation. Coming from a distance northwest from him is Dean and Caroline, settling on another table four spaces away from him and Cami. Dean isn't carrying anything, all four books are cradled in Caroline's hands, and obviously, they are fighting. As Klaus can hear from his seat, Dean wants to spend the day out with her but Caroline says she needs to study in General Languages because it's her exams tomorrow. His eyebrows furrowed when he took his eyes off of them and used his ears alone. Why would he not support Caroline with that?

Caroline Elizabeth Forbes is an intelligent young woman, she is a perfectionist and Klaus knows that. She wants to look outstanding in every event possible and she wants to be on top of everything no matter what happens so he can clearly understand why she wants to study. While she may be a vampire with special abilities, she doesn't want to use those in selfish reasons. She will only compel and take advantage of her powers if the situation is crucial but while it's not, she won't.

The two of them settled in their seats after fighting. Dean looks mad and Caroline looks upset. She tries to focus on reading but if Dean continues looking at her like she's the worst person in the world, she can't put all her mind in her studies at all. She sighed and reached for Dean's hand. **"I'll make it quick. After this, I'm all yours, okay?"**

Dean just looked at her hand, not saying anything. He leaned on the chair, withdrawing his arm from the table. **"Take your time, whatever."** And then he pulls out his phone and headphones. When Klaus heard the music already playing through his device, he glanced at Caroline and then smirked, making her feel more guilty. Klaus sets his eyes on Camille once again, letting Caroline see it.

Klaus pulled his phone again from his pocket, just like what Dean did, but without headphones. He opened the camera again and focused it on Camille. Not to brag, but Klaus is a great photographer. His skills in being an artist affected his eyes so much that when he uses a camera, he tends to find the best angle and light source. Usually, he doesn't take photographs, because that takes a lot of effort fixing the angles and beautifying the subject but with Camille, he feels like he wants to do this as long as he's with her. While other people of objects may be a hard thing to shoot, Cami offers him no terror. Every shot he takes comes out beautiful without even having to exert too much effort.

He thinks this habit of him started when they played in his art room, when they popped balloons filled with paint. He enjoyed photographing her, her genuine smile, the colors on her shirt, the mess they have been. He saw how beautiful she is effortlessly and how often he wants to see that.

The camera shutter sounded, making Cami withdraw her eyes from the book. When she looked up, a circular lens met with her eyes, following Klaus who is behind it. **"Klaus... behave."** She said in a threatening tune and decided to focus again on reading but before she could, the hybrid laughed adorably and turned his phone's screen to her. **"You look like a baby here."**

She examined the photo and it's just her, face down reading a book, her eyes are sparkling green because of its exposure to the light and he hair looks golden by the sunlight. She actually looks serious and the only thing missing is a pair of eyeglasses for her to look like the librarian. Her eyes shot to Klaus inquiring. **"What? I actually look like a grandma."**

Klaus pointed at his screen again. **"You look like a baby,"** and then he smirked at her. **"My baby."**

Cami almost blushed but she stopped herself. She needs to study. Damn, this man is a distraction. A good one, though. She came back to reading after that but then she felt another movement. This time, it's nearing to her left hand that isn't holding anything. She realized it was Klaus' fingers that are touching the tip of hers and before she knew it, he's already holding four of her fingers with his thumb over them, brushing and caressing. She looked at him expecting him to stare with flirty eyes but he isn't. He's actually trying to read the lines on her book. Klaus looks like a curious scholar. **"Can I help you with anything, love?"** He asked.

Cami breathed and smiled. She's good so far. **"It's okay, I can handle it."** And Klaus just cutely nodded. A good little boy.

She didn't realize they were holding hands all along while she reads. But more than that is the fact that she didn't notice it has been minutes that Klaus had been reading her books, he already read six, while here she is, almost three hours and still isn't finishing anything in this languages book. She knows he's getting bored that's why he decided to read all of those and now she feels guilty.

Cami squeezed his hand so that he will look at her. **"Are you bored? Are you sleepy? Do you want to sleep?"** She asked worriedly. He doesn't look a single bit tired, and hell, Cami knows he can't get tired, he's a hybrid loaded with lots of energy but she asked him anyway.

Klaus just smiled. **"I'm not bored."**

 **"You started reading my books... that means you want to do something."** She pouts. **"You can go home if you want--"**

 **"Not without you."** He cuts off. **"You're here. I want to be here."**

She melted at that.

 **"I read your books because I want to be the one to tell you the important points and you wouldn't have to hurt your eyes at reading."** Klaus leaned closer and rested his arms on the table, showing Cami puppy eyes. **"Also, if you finish this early, we can go to the amusement park and I will fetch you a stuffed animal."** He said it with such conviction and dedication like he's already envisioning what will happen.

 **"Really?"** She is laughing because of his face now. A big smile with dimples and his eyes are smiling as well. When she giggled lightly and slowly put her eyes back to her book, she whispered under her breath. **"Thank you..."** It was meant for Klaus who she knows cam hear her clearly.

Klaus glanced at his left, catching Caroline's irritated expression upon hearing him and Camille flirt. He realized that Caroline is also studying languages, that's why when he glanced back to Cami, he called her and she answered him with a little hum.

 **"** _ **D**_ ** _angsin_** ** _-eun_** ** _aleumdabseubnida_** ** _,_** _"_ he said in a foreign language. Cami can't help but point her eyes at him. **"What?"**

Klaus smirked. **"** _ **Ti si**_ _ **krasiv**_ **.** ** _"_**

Cami let out a confused breath. **"I don't understand you."**

Klaus smirked again, but this time he was peeking at Caroline who seems to have understood what she just told Cami. He repeated it again, but now in another way. **"** _ **Lijepa**_ _ **si.**_ **"** That was in Croatian. Still, Cami just stared at him, asking what it meant.

Now he decided to say it but in a way that she'd understand **. "** ** _Tu es beau."_** That was French, a dialect he made fun teaching Cami with. Her mouth slightly opened signaling that she understood what he said. But when she realized what it meant, she blushed. **"Thank you."**

All of what he said meant one thing: _You're beautiful._

 **"Is that what you've been telling me all along?"** She asked. Klaus nodded. **"You thought I was cussing, right? That's how it affects you. How the words sound, but that'd still depend on your mother tongue."** He explains, leaving Cami slack-jawed and clueless. **"H-How did you..."** she wasn't able to finish her sentence when Klaus pointed his eyes to the books. She almost forgot that he read all of it. And he just told her half of what she needs to know!

Her and Vincent's research study focuses on how language affects the psych of a person. How therapists should communicate with their patients, contributing to the betterment of their field. God... of course! Why did she forget that her boyfriend is a multilingual creature?

 **"Your patient depends the level of calmness on the way you speak with him. It can either be the charm of your voice that can do the trick better, but languages can help them adjust. There might be instances that one doesn't feel safe of your talk and he only feels safe when he knows that you two are the only one who can understand each other. Just like what you and I do sometimes."** He continues. **"Also, if you encounter people of foreign countries and they become your patient for example, you won't just study their mental background but also their culture. If you are scanning that field for your research, might as well include the fact that some people tends to speak loudly like yelling because that is their normal way of speaking. Or, you can test other methods to help them according to how they were raised... like for me, I grew up with a hobby of painting. That is my way to release stress, to ease me up. And when we did that, I felt more comfortable, didn't you notice?"** Klaus blinked thrice, trying to be cute. **"That's all I think you need to know. If you're already writing it and references are needed, just tell me, I remember everything."**

Right after saying that, Camille's face softened. Looking at him with such gratitude and appreciation. Her tongue is held back that she can't even say thank you even when she wanted too, badly. Klaus can see her face now and her being speechless is just one of the most adorable things he has ever seen making him reach his hand to her nose and squeeze it. **"Will you be doing anything after this?"** He asked when Cami's attention is finally at him.

She freezed, looking at her nose and then to Klaus. She shyly stuttered. **"N-Nothing..."**

Klaus closed the book she's reading in front of her and put it on the pile of the books he finished. **"Then can you escort me to the amusement park now?"**

Her eyes are full of love and gratefulness for him. Cami knows she'd been saying this a lot of times today but she wouldn't mind repeating it. **"Thank you, Klaus..."** It was still shy. Klaus creased his eyes. **"I don't accept 'thank you'. That comes with a price."** And then he leaned closer to Cami. Because of his serious expression, she almost recoiled.

 **"W-What?"** She's nervous.

Klaus cutely closed his eyes and smiled just enough to show his dimples. He positioned his head to the side and raised his index finger to his cheek. **"Kiss,"** he made his dimple go deeper.

She is dumbfounded, blinking repeatedly. Why the hell is she getting nervous?! She... she already kissed his cheeks a number of times, right? God, she even kissed him torridly while drunk. Why-- What's happening now?

When Cami did not respond, Klaus opened one of his eyes. He saw her being frozen and perplexed so he called her. **"Baby, kiss."**

And Camille slowly and shyly reached for his cheek, putting a kiss on it before she goes back to being dumbfounded. Klaus gathered the books, feeling energetic after the kiss she gave. He snatched her hand as usual.

Meanwhile, Caroline heard all of these talks from the other table, she isn't looking because Klaus' eyes are always ready to piss her off. She enviously stared at them and glared at Dean who's playing a rock song in his headphones and sleeping by the chair. Is this it? He won't help her study like what Klaus did? Damn. What is she expecting? Dean isn't a supernatural oldie with lots of languages dumped in his brain. However, she is accepting a plain English "you're beautiful" but he can't even manage to get that out. Then again, maybe she just needs to appreciate him being here and not walking out on her.

Now a few seats in front of her is Klaus, holding Cami's hand, her bag on his shoulder and a number of books on his left arm. He's chatting to Camille behind him with a smile on his face, and that led him to catch a glimpse of Caroline again. She quickly faced down to avoid embarrassment but she knows so well he already saw it.

Finally, Klaus can spend time with Camille. They're now walking to his car and Cami isn't speaking. Her hand is freezing cold and her face is going pale. He knows that she's amazed of what he taught her earlier. It's either she's still trying to extract it or the butterflies she got when he asked for a kiss never left her tummy until now.

Earlier, Klaus never let her see Dean and Caroline. He likes how radiant she is today and he doesn't want to ruin it. Even until now, his eyes are on her while hers are focused on the road. Klaus stopped walking for a second, so did Cami, but she didn't ask why. Her orbs are still not interested on glancing at him. The skies are turning purple and orange when he looked at it, _beautiful._ Even so, his eyes got back to Camille because she's still the most beautiful he can find.

And he couldn't help himself but steal a kiss from her cheek. That immediately reddened her and brought her to earth. Klaus is giggling beside her. She realized that she had been so silent all the while, luckily now, her inner confidence already started to surface that's how she got the strength to show her true feelings now and smile in sync with the bright red blush on her cheeks.

She started walking again, and now she is the one grasping Klaus' hand tighter-- no, actually, she laced her fingers with his and affectionately bumped her hips with his. Klaus did the same, making them both laugh. But in the middle of this laughter, her "boyfriend" spoke.

 **"Camille?"** He called.

 **"Hmm?"** She sweetly hummed and glanced at him, stopping them once again from walking.

" _ **Te**_ _ **quiero**_ _ **."**_

She didn't hear that so clearly. **"Sorry?"** She begged pardon. Klaus breathed in and said another one. **"** _ **M**_ _ **ain tumase pyaar karata hoon.**_ **"**

Camille squinted. **"What's that?"**

He started walking. **"** ** _Kimi ni koishite iru,"_** the way he said that is strong, making Cami suspect. **"Are you badmouthing me for real now?"**

Klaus shook his head and smiled. _**"Naneul dangshineul jungmal mane saranghae, jagi."**_ Now it was softer and more sincere.

She grew impatient and so she playfully hit his shoulder. **"Klaus!"**

But he was at it again, right now they were near his car. **"** ** _Mahal na mahal kita_** **,** **Camille."**

It was fun hearing his speaking voice in different languages and different accents in that matter, but she really wanted to know what it means, so she asked.

 **"I was saying** _ **thanks**_ **,"** but of course it was a lie. Cami doesn't know this but being the curious scholar that she is, she asked once again. **"Then can you teach me how to say '** _ **Thank you, Klaus**_ **' in that last language you spoke?"** Camille eyed him playfully but lovingly.

He didn't think twice about telling a lie again. But lies have never been this sweet. **"You should say** _ **'Mahal kita, Klaus.'**_ **"**

She smiles. **"** _ **Mahal kita,**_ **Klaus."**

And that made his heart soar in the sky.

_You too, Camille. Mahal kita..._

_ To be continued... _

A/N: Aaaand I'm super _kilig!!!_ 😭💖 "Kilig" is a noun that means the feeling of butterflies in your stomach, a good sensation whenever your special someone does something that makes you blush, or the way #Klamille makes you feel!♥️ The words I used that are of different languages are a little dedication to my lovely readers! Thank you so much for all of you who responded! I hope you liked this part especially that you understand your language right here😊 For those who didn't understand the non-English words, feel free to Google them and feel the _kilig_ with us! See you next chapter!😘


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Play The Game

CAMI stared at Klami, the plush keychain that Klaus gave her. She's squeezing it in her hand while smiling, remembering how Klaus got this little thing for her.

He was trying his luck in every claw crane machine, spending a token and so in every single one of those. When he got to the claw crane of little plush keychains, his luck sided with him. He successfully fished something from there...

The baby oyster in Alice in Wonderland that's made into a plush toy in miniature size. Cami can swear that she has never seen Klaus that happy when he saw it finally jiving with the claws of the machine. The glimmer in his eyes that night... priceless.

When the thing finally dropped to the hole, Klaus quickly put his hands under the cabinet because according to him, the little thing will get hurt if it hits the ground so he better catch it with his hands. Cami was laughing all along especially when he finally got it in his hands, he cradled it like a little baby, rocking it gently and making faces as if he's carrying a real neonate. He gave it to Cami of course, as promised, and this is very silly but he asked what should they name "her". Cami can't think of anything that night because all she can do is laugh at his childishness so Klaus thought the name by himself. He said her name will be "Klami", because she's a little clam, and when they mix their names Klaus and Cami, it will be Klami. That's so corny but it's just now that she found it sweet. The thing hung on her favorite bag's zipper and every time she stares at it, the memory of how Klaus got their little Klami rewinds back to her memory and that makes her happy all day.

Today she just finished her final exams. Her research with Vincent had been done beautifully and during their defense, Klaus was there. He supported her all along. And not only was he the one to teach her the concepts of her study, but he also helped in making her visual presentation. That was one night when she was only depending on coffee to stay awake, she had almost ten cups by that time, two at dusk, but she still ended up sleeping on her laptop. She woke up the other day already on her bed and swear she panicked upon realizing she didn't get to finish what she's been doing the night before but when she rushed to the living room, Klaus was already there, laying on the couch and reading her mythology book. Her laptop on the table is closed and charging, while her table is cleaned up of all the coffee cups she used. Turns out that Klaus finished her presentation, but again, he doesn't accept simple thank you's, it still came with a kiss as a price, and also a restriction from caffeine because as he said, it's not good for her heart. The hybrid has been making her drink milk for two weeks now and it disgusts her because she feels fat. However, those thoughts didn't consume her because Klaus really wants her to gain weight, he says that she looks beautiful either way, he just likes her to look healthier. 

And it shows. Almost everyone that she stumbles upon tells her that she's being taken amazing care of. Cami grows more beautiful every single day, she's getting more admirers everyday because of her beauty and that explains why Klaus holds her possessively next to him now that they're inside a van together with Dean, Caroline, and Dominic. Dominic is in the passenger seat next to their driver, Dean and Caroline snuggled next to each other on the middle seat, and Klaus and Camille at the the backseat. 

The four of them are the chosen leaders for the teams of the event. There are 76 couples qualified to join the Couple-lympics invented by Dominic himself. It doesn't only count the real couples as contenders. Anyone as long as they make up a team of two are allowed to join. Those 152 people will then be divided into two teams. The Roses and the Dales. They have already decided their team leads and these four are their chosen ones. The top couples in the university. Dean and Caroline are leading the Dales while Klaus and Camille are leading the Roses. Since they are in charge, they joined Dominic doing the ocular in the itineraries they will go to. Cami decided that she will go alone but Klaus insisted to be with her.

Of course she knows it's not because of the fact that she will be here. She knows Klaus' reason is because Caroline will be here. But right now, she doesn't see him looking anywhere because his eyes are closed. He looks so tired and weary even earlier. His hands are still smeared with a little amount of paint-- mostly red-- yet every time she attempts to get her hand from his, he refuses and tightens his grip. He doesn't even have to do that because Caroline cannot see them neither can Dean because both of them are in front and they would obviously not tale an effort to turn around just to observe them two. Cami finds it funny. Is this becoming normal to him? Holding her hand? Just like how this thing is normal to her.

She leaned closer and first, poked the tip of her nose on his temple and next, her lips pressed on his cheek. Klaus silently smiled but he didn't open his eyes, his only response was squeezing her hand tighter so Cami had to do it again. She kissed his cheek, now Klaus finally opened his eyes. Cami simply glanced at Caroline whose head is above Dean's shoulder and Klaus thought he understood it so he offered his shoulder to her and closed his eyes again. But Cami woke him up again with another kiss, now that kiss is nearer to his lips as he felt so he opened his eyes without a doubt.

Camille released her own hand from his grasp and he let her. Klaus was confused not until she removed the bag on her lap and tapped it twice. **"Are you sleepy?"** She asked, full of concern and started sweeping the curly tendrils around his face. Cami even ran her fingers through his hair and looked at his puffy eyes, like he hadn't been asleep for days. Because of all those, Klaus pouted and nodded, making Cami smile and hold his head down to her lap. He's laying his back on the cushion and his head on her thighs.

Caroline heard it. She quickly opened her eyes and looked straight at the mirror by her side and there she saw only Camille's reflection, smiling with her head down at Klaus. She annoyingly closed her eyes back.

Ever since Care knew they'd be a part of the team building, she decided to take extreme precautions for Dean. Klaus did all the evil stuff to Tyler back then and she knows that he will do it again. She isn't convinced of the girl Camille about her being that monster's girlfriend. She knows Klaus, he's manipulative and controlling. What does she know? If that girl is not compelled then maybe she's threatened to do these things. She knows Klaus fell in love with her and all of these can't just be a coincidence.

He has done terrible things to her, to Tyler, their friends. Maybe this time, it'll be worse considering that Dean is human and completely clueless of their existence. She admits that Klaus has partly changed from the monster that she knew but that doesn't stop him from being a monster. She knows he will hurt Dean and this is an opportunity so she will never let her boyfriend out of sight during the competition.

It will be a week-long event. They just have gone to their itineraries, the Blanch Island where the camping will be held and Camp Kunzite where the team building proper will take place. Right now, they are off to their last destination: The Parthes Norte, a branch of Dean's Grand Lourice Hotels. That's where the official ball of Rosedale's founding anniversary celebration will be held, together with that is the awarding ceremony for the winners. The other in-charges are surely there waiting for them to come. Camp Kunzite is really far from there.

Klaus hadn't slept or least bit rested for the past three days. The smears of dried paint on his skin doesn't seem to come off but he knows it will all be worth it. Right now, he's laid on Cami's lap. Her fingers are tracing his face and running through his hair while he played with the keychain that hung on the zipper of her bag. The warmth of her palms and her body are enough to calm him down but he wanted more. He can't close his eyes without three things more.

He wants to hear her voice singing him to sleep. He wants her to hold his hand as he dozes off, and he wants her kisses. He badly wants her kisses but he knows he is in no position to demand.

Klaus easily snatched one of her hands and laced it together with his. That made her heart soften and she smiled, continuing to brush his hair with her other hand. The radio played somehow unpleasant sounds since Klaus isn't used to this kind of music, he's more of a classic musical heart. That's why he'd rather hear her voice than this angsty song with so much drumbeats. He opened one eye. **"Baby?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Will you sing me a song, please?"** He pleaded, full of sincerity in his voice. Cami lightly chuckled. **"Will you not have nightmares if you hear me?"** She joked. Klaus shook his head, smiled, and closed his eyes, waiting for her response.

She wasn't singing nor speaking for the next couple of seconds not until the current song changed to something a little more pleasant and a song that she knows word per word. Cami started caressing his face and hair as she felt his hand tightened the squeeze of their intertwined hands.

_"There will be no ordinary days for you, if there is someone who cares like I do..."_ She smiled when a smirk appeared on Klaus' lips as she started singing. _"You have no reason to be sad anymore. I'm always ready with a smile with just a glimpse of you."_ She brushed his forehead up using her palm. She focused on him, if he's drifting off. He still isn't so she continued singing with that mild, sweet voice of hers. _"You don't have to search no more, 'cause I am someone who will love you for sure..."_

Klaus can feel the spirit of sleep seeping inside him at the sound of the instrumental surrounding Camille's voice. Her vocals are really ethereal. She may not be the diva singing on stage but she can be the angel that calms your heart to sleep.

_"So if we fall in love, maybe we'll sing this song as one. If we fall in love, we can write a better song than this."_ She looked at his eyes, they were truly closed. His grip around her fingers is slowly loosening and his breathing starts to be even. She still kept on singing. _"If we fall in love, we will have this melody in our heads."_ She smiled and lightly pinched the tip of his nose. _"If we fall in love..."_ and then she suddenly paused, realizing which part of the song she is reciting. _"...anywhere with you would be a better place."_

After that is an interlude and Cami didn't stop caressing his hair and holding his hand. She smiled at the sight of him sleeping because he is ever so adorable. It's not the first time that she saw Klaus sleeping but it's her first time hearing him snore. Like it's his first experience of a good sleep. She can't help but chuckle softly and lean in to give him a kiss on his head, signifying just how much she appreciates him being by her side.

If it weren't for Klaus and this pretend thing they're doing, she wouldn't know how to act around Dean. Maybe if they didn't do this, until now, she's still crying herself to sleep, thinking of why she had to be dumped that way when she knows she isn't someone to blame. Cami only ever did love Dean the best she can and even thought of settling down with him. She was sure that he's the one but turns out, he isn't. The time when Sean died and she turned her back from her parents, she was hoping that there would be Dean beside her. But that same time, he trashed her like an old doll. He made her feel worthless.

And when she went to New Orleans, everything changed. Although this is a land of supernatural creatures, at least those creatures are her friends. At least they never made her feel left out. And thanks to this man resting in her arms, she feels safe, she feels worthy. All these things Klaus does for her... it feels real and it makes her think twice about leaving.

Yet she knows eventually she will have to leave. She's human, she will age, and everyone around her will still look the same. They will all remain the same except for her. She cannot live here forever. She cannot depend on these people all the time because she will need to stand on her feet alone in another place and start again. _Immortals are for immortals._ That's what she thinks. And that is why she can't let herself be vulnerable for someone... who is immortal. She cannot garner feelings for a powerful creature because she knows she will end up just like one of the many girls he had in time. And she's afraid that day will come.

For an hour, Klaus had been sleeping soundly on her lap. Just looking at him makes her feel at ease. His hand is still clinging on hers while the other is embracing her waist. Cami scanned his arms and it's full of red paint spots. Klaus looks like this for three days now. She wonders what he has been doing? And he seems to not have rest at all that's why she feels bad that she's got to do this but the car is slowly stopping and she can see a golden building near them. 

They finally stopped moving. From her peripherals, she can see the passenger seat's door open and Dominic was out. Dean and Caroline started unbuckling their seatbelts and so she had to cup Klaus' cheek.

**"Klaus... wake up, we're here."** She started removing his arm around her waist but he resisted and grunted, she laughed at that and leaned lower to give each of his cheeks a kiss. **"Baby, we're here. Come on, get up already."** She whispered in his ear, and that's when she felt the arm that's wrapped around her waist slowly go up her hair and then around her neck, urging her face to get closer to his.

Slowly, Klaus' blue eyes fluttered open like he's a little child that just woke up from a good nap. He smiled innocently at the sight of her. **"Hmm... Good morning, honey."** His voice is still raspy from sleeping. Cami giggled and combed his few tendrils aback before lightly kissing his nose. **"It's the afternoon, handsome. Come on, they're waiting."**

And she wasn't wrong. The three were already outside the van and they understand that Klaus fell asleep and Cami still needs to kiss him to consciousness. Dean and Dominic are totally fine waiting, but Caroline isn't. Hearing everything that they talked about. Is Klaus that used to waking up next to that girl for him to just greet her good morning like that? How come that he's such a baby when he's with her? She's getting pissed. Even more pissed when Dean volunteered to open the door for Cami. He lent his hand for her. 

Klaus is clinging behind Camille, and when Dean opened the door, the sunshine peeped behind him, that highlighted his angelic smile that made Cami frozen for a second, then he extended his hand to her.

She tried not to stutter but she somehow did. **"T-Thank you."** She accepted his hand and it helped her out of the car. Klaus saw this. How that guy acted like a prince charming that he can't help but glare once he passed by him. 

The grand hall is exquisite. Right now, it's just being decorated by the people that Dominic assigned. They are roaming around and suggesting stuff and above all of them, Caroline had the most suggestions. Since she's an in-charged personnel and the girlfriend of Dean, the owner, no one can disagree to whatever she says. While Cami and Klaus were there, as usual holding hands and roaming around staring at paintings on the wall. Caroline is fixing the venue, Dominic is signing papers for the event, and Dean... he appeared behind Cami and Klaus.

**"Hey uhm... I fetched you some drinks."** He said, making Klaus and Cami turn around from their current position. Again, Dean looked handsome and Klaus is not liking it, especially the fact that Camille is the first one to accept the bottled juice from his hand and utter another shy thank you. Klaus glared at him again as he accepted the other bottle. Dean isn't comfortable of the way his blue eyes looks at him that's why he settles his sight to Cami who's now drinking in her bottle. He didn't realize he was staring at her for long until Camille spoke. She looked at Klaus and him alone.

**"I think I need to use the washroom."** She said and Klaus just nodded and gave her bag back. Dean's attention jumped into consciousness for her. He offered his help. **"Would you like me to escort you there?"**

Klaus glared at him again. **"I am sure Camille can handle herself."** He faked a smirk, but once Cami walked toward the other alley, Klaus took some steps forward to reach Dean. Although the guy stood taler than him, he didn't care. He's the original hybrid after all.

Dean seems to not be tensed of Klaus but he is. Right now he doesn't know if it his eyesight or is his blue eyes turning yellow? Klaus' smirk slowly turned to be a serious line on his lips. **"Keep your distance..."** Klaus started and quickly glanced to Caroline who perfectly hears them now, he made his eyes turn full yellow when he got the chance to see her eye to eye. He gave his eyes back to Dean and now they're blue. **"...from my woman. I am starting to want to gouge out your eyes."**

The tension was there. It was all over the place. Caroline can't just vamp-speed toward them and keep Klaus away from Dean because there are so many people in this room so she had to normally walk. Luckily, before she can bare her fangs and attack Klaus, Dominic called Dean. That eased things up a bit but Caroline isn't done yet. Although Dean is far from Klaus now, she won't let that pass.

She found herself snatching Klaus' arm and speeding him somewhere where no one can see them. She cornered Klaus and put an arm over his neck while her other hand is restraining his hand from doing something. Rage is obvious on her face but Klaus being Klaus, he just did smirk. **"What's wrong, love? Did I scare your little human fling?"** He managed a laugh making Caroline pin him up more tightly. Her fangs are almost bare and her eyes are almost turning red in anger.

**"If you ever hurt him, Klaus, I swear."** She said in between gritted teeth. Klaus laughed again. 

**"Then what? As if you can kill me, Caroline."**

Her rage went down her hand causing it to finally slap Klaus. **"I know what you are planning. Why you are with Cami, why you're joining this event that's actually nonsense to you. You are planning to hurt Dean to get me, aren't you? Well newsflash! No! I will not let you get your filthy hands on him."**

Klaus squinted and made one side of his lips go up. **"Let's play the game, then."**

_To be continued..._


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Promise

  
THE BUS IS GRAND. For a hundred and fifty-three people, Dominic bought--yes, bought-- two double-decker luxury buses for each team. Right now, he is inside the Dales' bus where Caroline and Dean are the leaders. They are on their way to Blanch Island for their little camping adventure before the real competition begins.

The purpose of this trip is for the people to know each other better so that when they contend, it will not be more than a friendly competition. And they get to make new friends with this activity. Besides... he's feeling it to be their camp guide aside from the team leaders. Dominic is a big fan of nature and Blanch Island is something that caught his heart for its landscape and greeneries. It also has history upon every tree that's planted there that's why he bought it. Now it's his own personal island and the first activity that the teams are gonna do is to plant individual trees around the area. This competition is not a waste of his money... not at all. Because everything is for a good cause.

The bus that he is in right now is full of excited faces. Everyone in this bus wears matching green shirts except for him. Since they are the dales, they are green. The roses on the other bus have red as their color. Klaus provided the camping supplies, he gave each of the people the tents that they desire, either be it individual or double, but most preferred double. He also sent his men to arrange the little activities they will be doing around the island for two days. This is gonna be fun.

Inside the Dales' bus, the people are watching "The Notebook", the movie requested by Caroline to watch. Since they didn't have much of a choice, it's either they watch it or they sleep just like what Dominic does right now. He's gay, yes, but he's still not a fan of romantic movies. Romance is a yes for him but not until it's in live action. The Dales are quite submissive to their leader, they don't voice out their suggestions. Dominic hopes they will after their getting-to-know-each-other days. Anyway, right now, he is slowly succumbing to sleepiness because of the quiet in both floors. All these people are sweet, cuddling, kissing, but it wasn't enough for him to call it romantic. His brother's got his girlfriend and they're a star couple at the school but he's getting bored watching them. He wishes he's inside the Roses' bus. For sure his favorite couple is getting all sweet there.

Klaus and Cami didn't peg for a movie to watch. They know it will be all too boring if they'd just pick a random genre and make everyone watch it, so instead, they gathered songs from each one inside the bus and put it shuffled on queue. They're having actual fun because they get to know new songs and when a random song goes on, some of the people here will just stand up and dance to the beat either be it a freestyle dance to a hip-hop song, lip-singing to an anime opening, slow dancing in romantic songs, everything. Name it. They're doing it.

The people of Team Roses are very fun indeed. Carefree and outgoing. Not entirely Klaus' type of people but Cami's. She likes fun, she loves laughing, and seeing her laugh makes it just so worth it for Klaus even though his ears hurt because of noises and different songs. The only thing keeping him sane now is holding Cami's hand. He's never felt safer.

Pretending for two months turning three. Klaus admits that he's getting used to this... to her. Or maybe he is already used to it. To holding her hand, pulling her closer to him every time, taking his meals with her, spending his free time with her. Even sleeping on the couch of her apartment is a thing for him now. He's glad that Cami is this comfortable to him, the normalcy of them holding hands takes on a different level that he can't help but state at those two hands with intertwined fingers together. While Cami is laughing at the two best friends performing their weird dance at the center of the bus, Klaus is only staring at her. Her shiny hair, sparkling eyes, crinkly nose, those lips that are curved in a smile, the sound of her laughter, the red shirt that suits her the most, her skin, her right leg above the other, all of those and including her hand. Her fingers. Klaus arranged a surprise for her tonight and he can't wait.

Having her for a short time now made him realize that he made a promise to her but that was considered invalid because he broke it a few minutes after saying it. They even fought because of that. But tonight, he made his decision to swear it again. For real now. Camille, girlfriend or not, deserves his promise of protection, of happiness. She deserves all of that and since he's already on the road, he will do those things for her. As if he didn't since a long time ago, right? Upon meeting her, his first instinct was to protect her that's why he tried to push her away but since he knew she's already planning to leave, he did his best to put a smile on her face so she won't ever think of leaving. That is a promise that has been fulfilled even without saying it. But now it just feels right to tell it to her straightaway so that she will know.

She is worthy. All of her is worthy. Klaus' eyes landed on her moving lips. How many times had he dreamt of claiming those lips as his? A million times, of course. But he made a promise to himself and to her that not until he owns her fully will he attempt to keep those lips to himself.

 **"You have been staring at me for thirty minutes now, Klaus."** Camille said without facing him. When he jumped back to reality, that's when he found her face next to him and looking straight to his eyes. Klaus smirked. **"You're beautiful,"** he says making Cami blush. **"Charmer,"** she whispers.

He smiles and carefully wraps her in his arms and gives her a gentle kiss on her temple. This is as far as he goes. Her forehead, temples, nose, cheeks, but never her lips and anything that goes downward of it. He's getting nervous because they will sleep together tonight. He hopes to find a good reason to tell her or maybe something to set up the mood before they lay next to each other.

Cami didn't mind what he did. In fact, she even turned her head on the side to give him a little kiss on his cheek before focusing again to their dancing teammates on the center. They are just only an hour here and they already know most of each other. It feels like an accomplishment as a leader, leading had never been this fun. And being in this close contact to Klaus Mikaelson... she feels comfortable and safe. Who the hell feels safe beside the original hybrid psychopath? Of course, Cami. Because with him, she's not with a thousand-year-old killer but a sweet man who loves embracing and kissing her.

They were having fun until the bus stopped. The sight is full of mangroves, greens, and that's when they realized they're in an island near the Cajun Riviera. The Roses are cheerful, they have already made friends during the two-hour drive and now that they're getting out of the bus, they cause the noise in that silent place. Cami and Klaus are just laughing alongside them while assisting them with their luggage. Klaus got him and Cami's backpack behind him, while she is standing beside their trolley luggage. Klaus is assisting the people out of the bus especially the women and elders. Some students have brought their parents as partners and that's totally adorable that Cami even joked about it. She looked up at Klaus who's now beside the bus doors and assisting the people. **"They brought their parents and I brought a great grandpa, how cute."** She giggled. Klaus took his eyes off what he's doing for a second just to glare and pout. **"I am your boyfriend, not a great grandpa."**

Cami laughed at his childishness but she chose to rebut, **"You're a thousand year old creature. In short, a grandpa."** She stared at him, waiting for another cute response. Klaus only did respond when all seventy-six people are out of the bus. He snatched Cami's hand. **"At least I am** ** _your_** **baby."** He smirked and led her inside the bus to check if anyone is still there. She happily joined him check on the bus and check for people and their belongings. When they cleared the bus, they went out still holding hands and they did the headcount.

 _Her baby._ Why does that sound so sweet? _My baby Klaus..._ she repeated in her mind.

Meanwhile the Dales, they are still quite silent unlike the loud Roses. Maybe because they're still trying to get over crying over the movie they watched or maybe because they're still conditioning themselves after a long sleep. Dean is also doing what Klaus did: assisting his teammates out of the bus. Caroline is under the shade of a tree waiting for him together with their baggage. When the two teams are finally done with both their headcounts, Dominic led the way to their campsite proper. First thing's first, set up their tents. The Roses and Dales can pick whichever place they want, it doesn't matter which team they are in. Since Klaus got him and Cami's tent, he was the one to set it up in a special location. He let Cami help of course and it was a lot of fun playing with her while getting the thing to stand up. Although they are laughing and all, he still can't find the opportunity to tell her that he only bought one tent for the two of them. This is big so they won't really have to sleep beside each other but he still wants to inform her, just in case they get awkward later at night.

Their tent is placed on the near edge of the flat surface, where it closely meets the rough floors, they are under the shade of one big tree and there's fresh air breeze that visits the area every time so he knows it'll be perfect for Camille. Also, he's got another reason why he chose that location. And it turns out that he's not the only one who chose that location.

Beside them is Caroline and Dean, setting up their own tent. Klaus wanted to protest but he wants to be as nice as he could be today not to ruin the mood. Why are they there? Is this coincidental or they planned it? Klaus wouldn't care if he hears something from them at night, however, Camille's comfort is his first priority. Luckily when she saw the two setting up their place to sleep, she didn't get shaky as she does before. Instead, she just offered her hand to Klaus.

 **"Let's go?"** She smiled at him. Klaus took her hand without second thought and they went to their place to meet their teammates. Not everyone is done finishing their tents so instead of sitting there and waiting, they went to help the struggling others. They parted ways so that they can do it quicker but Klaus is the fastest to get things done, and because he is, whenever he sees Camille struggling, he still checks on her and helps her. He even made her wear his cap and tucked her hair in a ponytail so that her head would be protected from the sun. Their team helped each other through that's why they're the first one to get everything done and finally gather together for their orientation about the tree planting.

After the meeting, all of them got their individual seeds from Dominic. Some people aren't really just good at plants but doing it with a partner and a team makes it so much easier. Everyone is enjoying it and that's obvious because instead of seriously planting, they're just getting dirt on their faces and playing with it. The others have accomplished planting their seeds and joined the fun of the many. Most of those people are the Roses, Camille's team. The Dales maybe are really born for the valley because they are taking the planting activity seriously. Well at least they vibe with their competitiveness, right?

Right after their tiring activity, they took their shower at the falls. Some preferred beach, some decided to stay at their tents. Caroline and Dean got to the beach wearing their bathing suits and jiving with the others. Caroline looked stunning at her pink two piece bathing suit while Dean is sexy as ever, topless with only swimming trunks.

Most of the participants took the beach because they are ready with their outfits. While Klaus and Camille were still there. Cami is inside the tent, changing her clothes while Klaus waits outside. When she finally came out, he was smitten.

Camille wore his shirt-- well, he said so-- and short denim shorts. Underneath that shirt is a black one piece bathing suit. Klaus wore the same shirt with swimming trunks.

 **"Is it fine?"** She scanned herself. Klaus can't help but stare and smile. **"Do I look okay? Damn. I'm fat."** She asked again before meeting his eyes. When she saw him, he's smiling.

 **"You're sexy."** He said with his baritone voice, making Cami laugh. **"Sexier than Caroline?"**

Instead of answering, Klaus just did pout and drag her to the white sands where the many people are. He doesn't like swimming. He knows that not a lot of vampires fancy swimming and he's one of those. While Cami here is very excited Her previous vacation times with Sean and Kieran are all about swimming and going to islands. She even mentioned that she would want to stay near the ocean forever, she can live by that. The calm, the breeze, the nature. He was expecting that she'd take her shirt off but that's when he realized her eyes already caught Caroline and Dean playing in the water.

 **"Nevermind."** Cami whispered and tried to walk away but Klaus caught her hand. She's still shy of Dean but Klaus won't let her. Yes, they talked about him not swimming but the point of why they're doing this is for Cami to manage her emotions for Dean. That is why he will break his own rules for the meantime.

 **"Close your eyes."** He coldly commanded her.

**"Why?"**

He started pulling the hem of his shirt up. **"I'm getting naked."**

 **"What?!"** Cami moved as fast as lightning just to cover her eyes. Klaus is laughing. **"Baby, I'm so sexy. Look, I have abs."** He bragged and forcefully detached two of Cami's palms from her face. She resisted so he laughed all the more. **"You have seen this before."** He said, making Cami convinced to look at him but she's still burning red.

 **"I thought you will get naked... as in naked naked."** She shyly says.

He pulls her close while laughing. **"Would you want that instead?"** He joked. The moment Cami's skin touched his, it sent goosebumps up her arms. Camille resisted to remove her own shirt because she's ashamed of being half-naked. She feels fat and shameful, really. Klaus didn't tell her to do it, luckily. They just enjoyed their time together and brag themselves in front of Dean and Caroline. They didn't bathe at the sea, Klaus only did just took advantage of the background to take pictures of her while the others swoon over them including Dean and Caroline. While Dominic over there is leaning on his beach lounger and right now he can finally say that this is the romantic movie he always wanted to watch.

To be honest, he never did put an opinion on his brother's girlfriend. She's nice, that's fine. But he has never wanted any other girl for Dean than Cami. If it weren't for her, Dean wouldn't be where he is right now. He wouldn't be the gentleman he became. But even though he wouldn't want any other for Dean, he's happy seeing Cami with someone else. Looking at her with Klaus, he can really see genuine happiness in her smile. It's not that she wasn't happy with Dean but she seems healthier with Klaus. All in all, he'd just be happy of where they are right now.

The sunset's now done and that's their time to go back. It's been a long day. Everyone's got a smile on their faces as they went back to their places and build fires near the tents for the cold of the night. And this is the time Klaus had been waiting for.

Cami helped herself with a little packed grilled cheese and a bottle of milk. Right now, the two of them are outside their tent. Klaus is staring at her... he's always staring at her. Maybe later when she's asleep, he'd still stare at her. She noticed his eyes at her for a very long time now while eating that's why she thought he's hungry, but she knows human food won't get him sated and he needs blood. Cami didn't hesitate to raise her wrist Klaus is confused.

 **"You're hungry."** She affirmed and raised her wrist to his mouth. **"Go on. It's my fault that you're here anyway."**

Klaus smiled and put her arm down. **"Did you think I wasn't ready?"**

 **"What do you mean? You fed from someone here?"** She got nervous but thankfully Klaus laughed. **"I brought blood bags."** He replied, now she's breathing fine but still confused. **"Then why are you staring at me like that?"**

He shyly put his eyes down. **"I'm just waiting for you to finish eating."**

Cami still wears his shirt from earlier, while he's not naked anymore of course. He's wearing the usual jacket whose pocket is where he likes to hide some things. Just like right now that his hand is fumbling inside one of his pockets at he looks at the light of the fire reflect on Cami's green eyes.

He really can't wait.

 **"I'm done now. Why were you waiting?"** She said when she took that last sip of milk from her bottle. Klaus stood up, her eyes following his that's why her head went up when he stood. Klaus extended his hand to her and she took it. Cami wants to laugh because he's getting cheesy again but the ambiance was too beautiful to ruin. The only sounds audible are the calm waves of the sea, the burning of wood, the cold air. And there's only the two of them. Just them.

He started walking to a trail right side of their tent. They never walked there earlier because Dominic said it will be full of wild animals. She had to ask Klaus. **"Where are you taking me?"**

Klaus just smiled and continued leading the way. Cami feels nervous but safe. Whatever happens to them here, Klaus is with her so she won't worry. She can't find a clue as to why he'd want her here but she puts her trust on him.

The moonlight shone bright above the skies. It's a full moon tonight but she wouldn't worry because Klaus is not gonna transform... or is he? Why is he taking her here? Nevertheless, she was captivated by the beauty of the skies. It's a mix of deep blue and purple. The stars also shone their twinkling lights up above that she forgot she's somehow scared. She just kept walking, following Klaus' footsteps. And suddenly she found herself stopping.

They are in front of this big-ass tree. It's very tall that she started imagining what it would look like up there. Klaus is smiling beside her and she's getting more confused. Why the hell is he smiling like that?

 **"I want to show you something..."** He started and then snatched both her hands. Cami isn't speaking because obviously she's got nothing to say. Klaus made her hands go around his waist and he embraced her then whispered, **"Hold your breath."**

The next thing she knew, the wind is a hundred times much stronger. She closed her eyes realizing that her feet aren't on the ground again. Her fists held on tight to Klaus' shirt and she let her face be buried on his chest because of too much fright. After twenty seconds or so, her feet are on something solid again but it's moving. She thinks she's stepping on a branch that's why she still didn't dare open her eyes. She's near to crying and Klaus can feel it.

 **"It's okay... hey, open your eyes, Camille. It's fine. I'm here."** Klaus whispered against her head. He never let go of his hold of her and that made her feel okay. Slowly, she rose her head only to find his dimples first thing.

Klaus gently kissed her forehead and looked straight to her eyes just for her to not feel that they're slowly sitting down. He talked to her while leading her body to relax. **"Do you remember our first date?"** He mildly giggled. He saw the expression on her face and that's when he became sure she's not afraid anymore. Cami even rolled her eyes. **"What? When you made a promise you broke?"**

He chuckled. **"Yes."**

She smiled as well when he didn't hear him deny it. Cami was surprised to find herself sitting on a thick branch beside him. Her legs are hanging in the air but being held by Klaus made her feel less frightened.

 **"Why did you bring me here?"** She asked.

Klaus breathed deeply. **"Because..."** he paused to compose the words he wats to say. He's afraid they will not come out again knowing that Cami can hear. **"...I want to swear it again. And this time it'll be true."** He smiled and her heart softened at that. Cami doesn't know where to start, how to talk. She just let him.

 **"I want you to be happy. I want you to be safe. And this is the promise that I am making myself. A promise that I will not reply in flying lanterns. I want to keep that smile on your face, Camille. I want you to just laugh and be happy. This time, this promise is for you."** He held her hands. The sincerity is oozing from his eyes that Cami's breath is being held until now. Klaus took a quick pause to look at the dark blue skies above them. There are shining stars everywhere and the shadows of the moon seems to smile with them. It made Cami focus there as well. All her silence turned to dust when she saw an approaching shooting star and because if her excitement, she poked Klaus. **"Klaus, shooting star!"** She shook him but he didn't answer. she repeated it again but now she looked at him only to find out that his eyes are closed. Camille stopped calling.

Klaus seems to have made his wish so instead of focusing on him, she put her eyes back to the sky but sadly, the star wasn't there anymore. She was just about to frown when Klaus embraced her again. **"I've brought guests,"** he whispered and then he jumped with Cami. She didn't yell now because it was quick. Although her breath caught, she's used to having Klaus startle her. The only questions she wants to ask is... **"What guests?"**

They were on the ground again. This time, at the very center of this tree. Klaus detached from her, taking her right hand with him. **"Close your eyes..."** he whispered. Camille did it quickly. **"When you open your eyes again, my promise will be with you. The promise that I will never let you get hurt again. The smile on your face will remain forever as long as you're with me. No other else will break your heart and this I vow under all these lights."** Klaus looked around to see that his "guests" are already waiting. He smiled. **"Open your eyes now, Camille..."**

And she did. That moment as she slowly raised her lids, she already saw fireflies... starting to light up. One second and all the length of that tree is filled with fireflies. No, actually, everywhere is filled with fireflies. A big smile appeared on her face as she turned around to see every delicate insect that have gathered to witness this moment with them.

Her heart can't contain its feeling right now. Fireflies... she had been wanting to see fireflies since she was young. And Klaus just-- Did he remember?

 **"You once told me you wished upon a star to meet fireflies outside your backyard when you were four."** He spoke, making Cami go back to him. He looked so sincere. **"I am sorry it took me so long to make your wish come true."** And then he raised the right hand of hers that he had been holding. Cami laid her eyes onto their hands when she felt a little thing being inserted around one of her fingers.

Klaus is putting a ring on her right ring finger and its design looked as if it is one of the fireflies around them. When she stared at it, she realized that it's a knot ring whose center glows just like a firefly.

 **"That is a little promise ring. Vincent enchanted it for me and it will glow like a firefly whenever you're in darkness... so that you will remember my promise to you."** He smiled sweetly and he didn't have to do anything anymore because Cami initiated it. She embraced him. **"Thank you... for making my wish come true. For promising."**

Klaus put his hands on her back. It felt like forever that the two of them embraced each other not until Camille remembered her other question. She detached from him for a while. **"You saw that falling star earlier, didn't you? You closed your eyes."**

Klaus smiles and nods.

That smirk that formed on his lips made her stare. Cami didn't realize but she's thinking. Thinking of those soft red lips. Her pupils dilated. When she asked him, her eyes are still there.

 **"What did you wish?"** Her voice was shaky, probably because she knew it would happen.

That they would be lost in each other's eyes. Klaus leaned in and put their lips against each other under the light of thousands stars... and fireflies.

_ To be continued... _


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Truth Or Dare

 **"TRUTH OR DARE?"** Rebekah happily asked once the mouth of the empty beer bottle stopped on Cami who playfully frowned and picked a choice. **"Truth,"** she said.

Of course that was then. She will choose the truth over and over because she is with the family she's grown to love. The people she trusts. It's only Rebekah and Elijah here, what does she fear to say? They can even compel her, right?

But here goes Madison, asking her the same question. And she's so scared to tell anything true. She's so terrified of where this is gonna go.

 **"Cami, truth or dare?"**

And she answers, **"Dare,"** even partly shaking at that.

Rebekah glanced to Elijah, an understanding glance of course. When the older original nodded, Bex faced Cami, already waiting for the question.

**"Be honest, Cami. You and Niklaus-- did you already... sleep together?"**

Her breath caught and her hand shook inside the box as she fished a piece of paper from inside. Cami is nervous. Uncomfortable. She just had to get it done so he picked the nearest paper at the tip of her fingers without bothering to even choose. She immediately gave it to Madison and the girl read it...

 **"What? No!"** She yelled across the room making Rebekah and Elijah flinch because of their vamp hearing. **"My God, we haven't even kissed!"** She laughed and sipped from her bourbon.

 **"You didn't kiss? Ever?"** Elijah asked very curiously. Cami still can manage to smile despite his seriousness. **"No, we're not going there."** She answered as if she were so sure. Like it's never gonna happen.

But here she is right now, restraining her hand from touching her lips. Up until now she can still feel the heat of his lips against hers and it has been a day since that. How did it even manage to stay inside her mind for so long that it bothers her until now? Maybe until a week after this.

 **"I understand that you think you are not going there but there will come the time that Niklaus will do something to or for you. If that day comes, I trust that you are smart enough to decide whether to take it seriously or keep the strings off."** Elijah said straight faced. Cami laughed still, not taking his words seriously because it will not be a big thing if they kiss. Of course as long as it is part of the deal but Klaus himself doesn't want to kiss her so she's sure she's got nothing to worry about. 

As if it can change her feelings for him, right?

Rebekah is not the type to give advices. If anything, she's the one to obey the rules. But as they say, miracles happen. Rebekah Mikaelson advised her. **"The two of you played a dangerous game, Cami. You may not agree on kissing for now but who knows? Maybe a month or so you will end up waking up on each other's bed."** There was a hint of tolerance and naughtiness in her voice but more than that it was stern. **"One moment and you will find yourself in a trance where there's only you, your heart, and your mind, quarreling about your feelings. Questioning the way you see things. And when that moment comes to life, i hope you listen to what your mind says more than what your heart tells you."**

Why is she finding everything so funny? It hasn't been a week since she slept drunk on Klaus' bed and they agreed in this little something and now they're telling her these things? She is sure nothing would change. Nothing between them. Nothing between her heart and mind. 

But then she realized, who is she to predict the future, right? It's not like she's some sort of a witch who can tell prophecies and such. Sitting inside this tent and collecting her things, she wants to just slap her own face. She wants to pinch her cheeks. Yet she remembers she has done that last night as well.

Cami hates this. She hates every sensation she felt and is still feeling up to this very moment. Last night, Klaus Mikaelson kissed her and it didn't lead to anything. Just a kiss. Just a peck because soon as Klaus was moving his mouth, she restrained from him. She pushed him with all her strength and came running back to the tent. 

Cami got hiccups all through the night. The moment she pushed Klaus away and looked at his eyes, she started making those noises. 

**_"I hope you listen to what your mind says more than what your heart tells you."_ **

That line was the only thing that kept her sane-- Rebekah's words. If she didn't listen to her mind, she would've given in. She would have kissed him back. Cami fought so hard to not obey what her heart tells her. She shut her eyes and listened only to the unclouded part of her mind that tells her the right thing to do. Maybe that's why her heart got its revenge through making her hiccup. 

Because her heart really wants to be free. It wants to be heard. 

When she was already locked inside the tent, she can't sleep. How can she? Those hiccups are bothering her. A million times she tells herself that it was wrong. It was a mistake. She even told herself that it was a dream and she needs to wake up that's why she hurt herself only to find out that it did happen. Klaus really did kiss her.

And there she goes thinking of it again. Her fist was hitting her chest in hopes to stop hiccuping but the very second she reminisced... that exact moment she gave in to the thought of him-- of them under the light of the stars, surrounded by warm lit fireflies-- her heart slowly stopped protesting that she had to hit her chest no more. Instead, that hand crawled up to her lips. And she finds herself remembering the feeling of his soft lips against hers yet again. 

What if she had kissed back? What if she let him lead the dance and just accepted the way he worked it? Would it be so bad to let him claim a part of her? Would they have ended smiling with each other or would this night be a beautiful one? 

Funny how she thought that a kiss can't change the way she sees Klaus because right that moment, those thoughts were the only cure to her hiccups-- to the protests of her heart. That is why she hates it.

Then again she goes back to normal thinking. She dates back to why all of this is happening and that makes her calmer inside her mind. Yes, her feelings doesn't agree. Some part of her heart doesn't agree but she's got to sort things out.

What does she know, right? Klaus kissed her privately but what if he's just wanting her to get comfortable? The reason Rebekah and Elijah told her those things is for the sole purpose of remembering that she and Klaus aren't real. Whatever may happen between the two of them, that happens because of the game they played re they should do right by the rules.

The next day after that long night she thought things through, she was peeping from inside and found Klaus outside her tent. And guess what? He's half naked. No shirt. And he's with Caroline. Caroline is even handing him his clothes. He's laughing and flirting with her and that certain while she didn't know what to feel. 

Did her heart feel like it was poked by a million needles? Yes. Did she feel confused because of what she saw? Yes. Did her eyes produce tears that she didn't shed? Yes. And did she bite her lip to hide her feelings? Yes.

She swallowed and composed herself, saying _"You shouldn't be feeling this way."_

_Act nice. Just act nice._

The whole day, she's been trying to be as nice as she can to Klaus-- to everyone, actually. The confusion swallowed her whole to the point that she had to put her guards up all the time. Who knows what she will see when she glances at any direction? Her heart aches and she's not denying it. 

There are a lot of questions inside her head. Did something happen to Klaus and Caroline? He kissed her but did he just kiss her because he felt like it? Today, they didn't even talk about that. They didn't talk about what happened to them last night or the fact that Cami let him sleep outside. They weren't talking about anything. Just casual pretend. 

_Just pretend._

She heavily sighed along with looking at her right hand. It had the promise ring Klaus gave her last night. 

He was true to his words. _He is._ Cami thought. Throughout the day, Klaus did nothing but to take care and look out for her. If she's sad or upset right now then she is the one to blame. Her heart is the one to blame for feeling like this. If anything, Klaus nor Caroline nor Dean did nothing to contribute to her pain. This is all her and she needs to think this through.

 **"Baby, here's your milk."** Klaus peeped from outside the tent, holding out a little glass of milk. His soft expression threatened to get bad when she saw her collecting her pillow and blanket. Cami didn't mind it so much and just continued, not even taking what he's handing her.

 **"You know you don't need to call me that when we're alone, right?"** She only did reply when she was done fixing the place. She stood up and crawled past Klaus and then out of the tent, carrying her pillow and blanket. Klaus still had this puzzled and upset kind of expression on his face.

 **"Why are you not talking to me?"** He asked.

Cami acted cool and composed. **"I am."**

He wasn't convinced at that. **"Are you mad at me?"**

She smiled wryly. **"I'm not. This is the dare, you heard it. I need to be rude to you for twelve hours."**

And she wasn't lying. That really is the dare. Nevertheless, Klaus refused to let her go. Not when he's confused by things this much. **"Where are you going?"** He needed to know. She's fully packed up and ready to go but why is she? 

**"The tent is yours, I'll be sleeping at Dominic's for tonight."** The way she said it is so cold that it made Klaus' face display worry and hurt on it. She saw it as fast as lightning and she knew he will suggest otherwise but before it could happen, she already didn't let it. **"If you are planning to restrict me from doing so, don't even try."**

Klaus pouted. And damn that pout, she can't look at it. She can't look at him doing that or else she will just agree to whatever he says. Cami looked away.

As much as Cami is confused and upset for the whole day, so is he. Klaus expected him and her to talk about last night... when he made a mistake he knows is unforgivable. Last night when Camille didn't let him inside their tent, he decided to transform into his wolf form and sleep beside the tree near the tent because he doesn't know how he can make himself comfortable on the rocky ground while still on his human form, plus, whatever may happen to Cami, he will be there in no time. 

That's why earlier this morning, Cami saw him half naked with Caroline. They didn't sleep together, of course. Why would he even do that? A sequel to their sex in the woods at Mystic Falls? Caroline woke up and heard his wolfie snoring that's why she was the first person to get out and reach out to him. And they weren't flirting, it was a simple talk. A lecture about how he shouldn't be transforming into a literal big bad wolf in a camp full of human beings. He never intended Cami to see any of those. He didn't even know she saw it happened.

For the rest of the day he felt just how cold Cami became and he understands. He understands if she's not yet ready to talk about things like their first real kiss. But the whole day went by and he noticed she's fine with the way he acted around her. To be fairly honest, Klaus didn't know what to do. He was expecting she'd be so cold to the point of not talking to him but she did talk to him, hold his hand, called him baby but he just knew there was something missing. He just knew there is something wrong. That's how he knows that she's just using the dare as an excuse to the rudeness she tried so hard to conceal all day.

 **"You can be rude to me and still sleep here. If you don't want me here then I will go outside and not bother you. Just don't sleep with other men, Camille."** He pleaded but she just snorted, not taking it seriously. **"Dominic is not other men, Klaus. And as if you care who I sleep with. We're only doing this for convenience. I can be with whoever I want and they can give me whatever I want."**

What was that? What was she talking about? " **I hope what you're saying is still a part of the dare, Camille. You're hurting my feelings."** He said sternly and she just chuckled again. 

**"Of course it's part of the dare."** She turned around, facing the other way. **"Good night, Klaus."**

Before she could stop walking, he called her again. **"Baby, your milk."**

And she didn't comply, just continued walking.

_Not your baby._

**"Baby, it's cold. You need a jacket!"** He even tried again but no, she didn't glance back again. 

Cami made her way to Dominic's tent. Not minding or caring what Klaus will feel or think. Regarding the words she said earlier? All of it were true. All of it came out from her aching heart. The words she wanted to tell him. It felt so heavy. She wants to cry but she doesn't know whether to do it or not. She wants to vent out. She wants to be free even just for now.

Luckily, Dominic is there to the rescue.

 **"You're lucky my tent is spacious."** He smiled charmingly. Dominic is already in his pink night outfit and welcoming Cami inside his tent. They've talked about her sleeping here and it is no biggie. He's used to having women sleep beside him because he and Dana, his older sister, used to share a bed when one of them isn'tt feeling okay. It's either he throws himself to her bed or her to his bed.

So maybe tonight he's open for some venting out.

Cami took the right side of the tent. She placed her pillow there and laid down in an attempt to sleep. Dominic laid beside her with a big pillow space between them but after minutes of trying, none of them were asleep. Not because they're uncomfortable but because Cami is bothered, and because she is, Dominic watches over her, waiting for her to open up. 

He has seen her shift positions and put her pillow everywhere she finds comfortable yet she still can't be the very least sleepy. He knew right there and then that she needed some talking.

 **"I know your the psychologist here but I'm open for you know, not couch but tent time."** He said without looking at her. He was looking up, laid on his back in a relaxed position. When Cami heard him offer his time, she put the pillow off her face and lay on the same pose Dominic is doing.

 **"Father Dominic... forgive me for I have sinned."** She started off lightly, taking it as a joke. Dominic took that joke anyway. 

**"When was the last time you confessed?"** He playfully asked, pretending to be a priest.

Cami chuckled. **"A long time ago, when I confessed my love for your brother."** And both of them laughed at that. A short pause and Dominic was at it, finally.

 **"What is it?"** He now dared to look at Cami who's staring at the transparent ceiling of his tent, showing the stars up above. Her eyes twinkled with those objects in the sky but that twinkle says a lot more than what he can see. Dominic is observant. He knows whether something is okay or not. And he can tell that the whole day, Cami isn't fine.

**"You've been acting weird the whole day, to be honest."**

It was true, she won't deny it. This is the perfect time to release her feeling but then she refused to look at Dominic because she's afraid he might tell the truth through looking at her eyes. She doesn't know where to start. How to start so she just let her inner feelings take over.

She heavily sighed. **"It's kind of hard to confess but... I feel something I shouldn't be feeling... towards someone."**

When she said that, it was as if three of those million needles that poked her heart the whole time managed to get off, making her breathe calmer. But she still needed and wanted to get all of those off because if she doesn't, she will break down. Why does this simple confusion make her want to burst out crying? She shouldn't be feeling this way, yes, but why can't she just stop herself from doing so?

Dominic moved his head on the side just to look at Cami that still looks up. **"When I say I don't know where to start with comforting you, I'm telling the truth."** He giggled. **"But maybe it will help if you tell me first what you're feeling."**

 _I'm falling, maybe._ She thought of saying that but she won't. **"It's complicated. My feelings for him... they're complicated."**

Dominic's eyebrows furrowed when he heard her say "him". **"We're not talking about a guy, are we?"**

Cami playfully rolled her eyes. **"Of course we are talking about a guy, Dom."**

Worry flashed on his handsome face. **"What do you mean? You have feelings for another guy other than Klaus?"**

 _As if there's someone other than him._ She wanted to just get swallowed by her confusion and cry but what she feels right now transformed into a crazy set of laughter... pretending that it's alright. But it isn't. **"Whoever he is, he's a problem, you know that? Because I shouldn't be feeling this towards him and I should stop before everything gets messy."**

 **"But you know you can't stop."** He replied as if he experiences it as well. He doesn't give a damn if his friend is falling in love with someone else because hell, Cami is the first one to ever know he is gay. It wasn't his family, it was Cami who helped him embrace himself. Now if she's getting confused with things then he should be there, taking her side, right?

 **"I can stop. I have to."** Cami replied, feeling her words. Wanting to fulfill it although she's unsure. **"I just never thought these feelings would come back to me."**

**"What do you mean 'come back'?"** He is now the one confused. _I hope this is not Dean._

 **"I have been like this for him in the past and I got over it. I got over it, right? It shouldn't resurface."** Her voice sounded as if it was about to break. **"But then he does something... and I feel comfortable about the fact that for once, he will be there, and he can be mine but no, he can't be."** She swallowed. **"He's got someone else now and I don't want to be the one to break them."**

He frowned, sympathizing with her. **"I'm here, Cams. Whatever it is."** That's the only thing he was capable of saying considering that he thinks they're talking about Dean. With that, he had to tell her one thing. **"But you should know that someone out there is truly, madly, and deeply in love with you."** He was pertaining to Klaus.

Cami laughed again, like what he said was a joke. **"Who? Klaus?"** She laughed louder. **"I don't think so."**

Dominic flinched in surprise. She's doubting him? How is she doubting him? **"Are you serious? Cams, even blind people would see just how much he's in love with you."**

She smiled. **"He's not."**

**"You're just saying that."**

**"No I'm not."** She finally faced him. **"Did you hear his answer to the truth question delivered earlier?"**

He had to pause to recall it. Earlier during their bonfire, Klaus picked a truth question. And when he remembered it, he wanted to slap Klaus' answer to Cami's face. **"Cams, he was talking about you. Blonde, intelligent, fierce, beautiful, and with a heart bigger than the sun. Didn't you see how he gazed at you while saying that?"**

The question was to describe the woman he loves in five words. The whole while he is answering, he's holding Cami's hand and gazing at her just to practically say he's describing her but she knows he's not. 

It's Caroline. Of course it's Caroline. The one she saw he woke up next to this morning.

 **"It's his ex. I know it."** She softly says. She didn't need any more evidence that he was talking about Caroline earlier because she just knew it.

 **"You're just saying that because you are confused with your feelings."** Dom rebuts. He will never lit his ship sink. **"If you are having a hard time dealing with your sentiments, then why don't you just... let it out? Tell them. Tell Klaus what you feel. If you love him--"**

 **"I don't love him."** She says quickly as if guilty of something.

Dominic was just at the verge of reacting when both of them heard a twig crack from nearby. The two of them were alarmed so they quickly sat up. Dominic peeped from inside the tent and scanned everywhere but he found _nothing._

He focused back at Cami, resuming their conversation, but this time he was calmer. **"You have been ignoring him straight up today, you're acting weird, you are not you today and I see Klaus still taking care of you. He loves you. You're just saying that because you're hurt. Because you think he still sees his ex or whoever it is the other way around. But why don't you trust your heart in this?"**

Cami sat there frozen yet again thinking of the words that kept her immobile for the whole day. 

_**"I** _ _**understand that you think you are not going there but there will come the time that Niklaus will do something to or for you. If that day comes, I trust that you are smart enough to decide whether to take it seriously or keep the strings off."** _

**_"One moment and you will find yourself in a trance where there's only you, your heart, and your mind, quarreling about your feelings. Questioning the way you see things. And when that moment comes to life, i hope you listen to what your mind says more than what your heart tells you."_ **

She's stuck. One part of her wants to obey her heart and the other tells her to be smart about this. Something tells her to take Elijah and Rebekah's advice but the moment Dominic told his side, she had to think of it again.

Should she let herself drift off? Or should she steer clear of these feelings?

He saw how perplexed Cami was when he said that. Dominic smiled to himself. Nothing beats the actions and the expressions someone who's in love makes. Right now he sees that... on Cami. Not only because she's a psych major does she think things through but because some part of her tells her that one thing is right and that is her heart. The heart is always right. When she said she doesn't love Klaus, it was at an impasse. None of it was true and he can tell. Right now she's thinking about what he said and that's a sign that she loves Klaus, truly.

Dominic took Cami back to earth by flicking on her forehead using his fingers. Cami immediately covered her forehead and glared ta Dominic who's happily smiling next to her.

 **"You know you owe me something, right?"** He said. Cami already knows what she owes him. **"It's payback time, Cams. But I'll give you a choice."** He naughtily smirked. 

Cami is not in the mood to think about it so she just grumpily sighed. **"What?"**

 **"Truth or dare?"**

She didn't want to answer at first, but she remembered it was payback. **"Dare."** She chose yet again. Still afraid to pick the truth because right now, she can't face the truth inside herself.

Dominic lays on his back again, staring at the stars. Cami followed after.

 **"I dare you to tell Klaus what you really feel."** He said simply. **"You still have eight hours before your current dare is expired, and that means when you wake up you shouldn't ignore him no more. And when you do... I need you to tell him what you feel and if it doesn't turn out to be good, run to me. But if you don't run to me, then I will know that the two of you..."** he paused to look at her but is surprised to see that her eyes are already closed. He still continued it nevertheless. **"...You are gonna make it."**

He believes it. Right now that Cami is snoring, maybe he will keep it to himself that he believes in them. Their love. And he's not even aware that they're not really in love.

Or are they?

Klaus Mikaelson laid his back against a tree trunk, holding an empty glass of milk that he consumed since Cami didn't take it. The jacket he took for her... he just used it to cover the ground he decided to sleep in.

He's a few meters outside Dominic's tent, he followed Camille because he just can't seem to doze off whenever he's not near her. He was hoping a few hours ago that somebody would come out, either be it Dom or Camille so he can give these things he brought for her. But instead of that, he only heard his girlfriend say she doesn't love him. He found out about this guy that she's falling for. _Again_. That's why he vamp sped and stepped on a twig, trying to hide. 

It's one in the morning, Dominic decided to go out leaving Cami sleeping in the tent. Nobody were ever there except for someone he's sure is just somewhere out his place. 

And he wasn't wrong when he found Klaus Mikaelson seated by a tree nearby, staring at his phone that became the only light in the place. He knew that he caught a glimpse of him right after he looked outside when they heard a cracking sound. Dominic slowly walked to him, not aiming to surprise him. When he was close by, he can see him staring at Cami's pictures in his phone.

 **"Feeling in love, are we not, mate?"** He said in a fake British accent and then laughed to himself. 

**"You left my Camille alone in the tent. Was she tempting to you?"** It was Klaus' only reply, glaring at Dominic. He smiled. **"No, actually, I left to let you know that you can sleep beside her if you want to. We can switch tents."**

Klaus smirked bitterly at his offer. **"Even if I wanted to, Camille wouldn't. I don't want her to wake up the next day hating me more."**

Dominic knew he would open up to that. **"I shouldn't be meddling with the two of you but... did something happen?"**

And Klaus didn't bother telling. **"I have done something to complicate her feelings... and we haven't talked about it since she's being rude to me the whole day and now the whole night."** He sounded so vulnerable. **"Even so, I still want to keep her safe. From anyone or from you, just in case you molest her."**

Dominic laughed. This guy is too sweet and overprotective to Cami. **"You know what? Cams is a good soul. I think she doesn't deserve all this confusion going on. Man, she thinks you're not in love with her."** He wanted to sound stable and not too high. Fits the situation. **"A not so friendly advice but... if you truly love her, just tell her."**

Klaus stopped glaring. Dominic said something so similar to what Elijah said way back months ago.

_"Since you're pretending, why not make it as believable as can be?"_

Of course. Who would believe them if they don't do all the things involved? He's sure Cami would understand if he tells her this is for the sake of their convenience, however, he doesn't have yet the best chance of time to talk with her.

 **"So uhm... do you want to take my place in the tent?"** Dominic suggests again. Klaus just gives him a little smile. **"Go back there, make sure she sleeps soundly and safe. I hope you won't do anything to her, Dominic."**

And the hours went by. The next thing Cami knew, she's waking up with a lot of noise around her. She sat up and fixed the bedding when her eyes caught the digital clock on Dominic's side. It's eight o'clock. Explains why Dom is not here anymore. He wakes up too early.

All of the things inside the tent is already arranged and packed, ready for the road. She almost forgot that they're leaving the campsite today. Cami went out of the tent. A lot of people are there, fixing their own tents. She carries her pillow and blanket on the way to her own tent and all these people are weirdly looking at her with different facial expressions. She was quite confused, not until she saw a guy in pink stand a few steps from where she is right now and of course it's Dominic. Her first instinct was to walk to him and that's when things made sense.

Dominic stands under the shade of a tree, and behind him, there's another guy... _this other guy.._.

Cami's heart softened when her eyes met him. It was Klaus. Sleeping uncomfortably against a tree with only a thick jacket that acted as his blanket. His head is tilted on the side, almost in the verge of falling. She swallowed. _This is the second time he slept by a tree because of me_. 

Everyone is looking at he, waiting for her to approach Klaus. She wants to, but it's--

 **"Cami, drop the dare. It's nonsense now, look at him."** Reagan said pitifully, getting an agreement from everyone. That made Cami bite her lip in too much guilt and she can't help but just run to Klaus. And that made Dominic smile.

She sat on her feet. **"Klaus... hey, wake up."** But she didn't touch him, she was just calling. That was enough for Klaus to open his eyes.

Camille wanted to touch him, kiss him, and say sorry, but something tells her not to. Klaus on the other hand knows that he's causing a commotion so he quickly stood up to his feet and instead of Cami being the one to apologize, he was the one to.

He knows all too well that she is still not comfortable.

 **"i already fixed our things and the tent."** He shyly said when they were already heading to their place. He doesn't want to start a conversation but he's hoping she will. However, Camille isn't speaking. They were just like yesterday, casual talks. No eye contact. No holding hands. None of those.

And none of them likes it.

Minutes later, they found themselves leaving the place, mounting the bus with passengers. The Roses understand that Klaus needed rest so they didn't bother him into helping them up as the leader. Luckily, Dominic took his place into helping Camille while Klaus is already inside, laying on one of the couches and attempting to make himself comfortable enough to rest. Damn, he really didn't rest for two nights now. Add the tinge of pain he feels because of his ignoring kind of therapist slash girlfriend who by the way told her friend she doesn't love him. 

What could be worse than that?

Outside the bus is Cami and Dominic. Dom looks cool, Cami doesn't. She looks way too guilty and worried, and that's surely because of Klaus.

 **"Your poor baby slept outside because he's worried. Did you drink your milk?"** He teases and laughs.

Cami wants to be colder. She wants to just burst her bubble and tell everything she needs to tell. She wants to yell to Klaus and tell him she's confused. Kissing her lips, acting so possessive over her, now sleeping beside a tree for her sake? And not only once!

If anything is real here, it's her worry and guilt. Yes, they may not be true intimates but he has done a lot more to prove that they are. What if he caught a cold and got sick? Yes, he's a hybrid but that doesn't mean she will not consider his physical health. 

Damn, she wants to be mad. 

She wants to. And yet here she is, paving her way to the couch at the very corner of the bus. Their teammates and Dominic gives her the good luck eye and at the same time sympathizing. Cami made up her mind that she will set the frustrations aside for now and just... pay back to what Klaus did for her.

She finally got to that corner, and the moment she did, everyone took their eyes off her for some privacy. Also, they are far from them so the won't hear anything. They focused on each of their belongings just to give the two some space. 

Even the roses aren't agreeing with their quarrelling leaders. That's so not cute.

Cami took one step and swallowed. The next time she did, she was confident enough that she made her way to the couch and no matter how fast Klaus' reflexes might be, he still didn't manage to get put of the space simply because he didn't want to. He missed her. Her presence, her warmth, her closeness. He wanted that, and he let her invade his personal space.

Klaus just knew that she sat on the edge of the couch and moved his head to place it on her lap. Cami knew he's asleep but he really was not. That's why when his head is already placed above her thighs and he opened his eyes, he saw just how shocked she was.

 **"You're awake..."** She swallowed. Klaus offered a smile. **"You're not ignoring me anymore."**

Cami licked her lips before a smile. She caught Klaus' hand with her right one and laced both together. **"I'm sorry for ignoring you."** Her voice was sweet and sincere, and the promise ring he gave is still clinging around her finger, making Klaus smile as he closed his eyes and used his other hand to embrace her waist. **"I missed you,"** he whispered.

She surprised him with a kiss on his nose. **"I missed you."** She said back just before her load of questions. **"You didn't rest for two nights... Why did you sleep there? And twice?"**

Klaus relaxed in her arms. **"You were mad at me so I slept as a wolf outside the tent. Last night, you're still mad at me but I didn't transform into a wolf because i wake up naked."** His signature airy and sad voice was what's used.

Then it hit her. Another bleeding part of her heart seemed to have healed when she realized he didn't sleep with Caroline.

The reason he was naked that morning is because he slept in his wolf form. Fuck. Why didn't she even consider that? Was she that jealous?

 **"Baby, I'm sorry if I violated you... it won't happen again."** He still sounded sad when he said that. **"I missed you."** He repeated, burying his nose in her belly and inhaling her scent while squeezing her hand tight.

Her heart softened again. _Damn. I hate you, Klaus._

 **"I missed you so much."** Klaus said again and she was already finding it funny that he tends to say it all over again although he's got sleepy eyes and messy hair. **"Baby, I will do everything for you. I will sleep at a crater of a volcano if you want me to."** He tightened his hold of her waist. Just when he remembers something...

**_"...If you truly love her, just tell her."_ **

He wanted to think twice about saying that, but he just want it to be out of his tongue. He hugged her so tight, buried his face on her tummy, and squeezed their interlaced hands.

**"** **_Mahal kita,_ ** **Camille."**

Cami smile at that. **"** _ **Mahal din kita,**_ **my baby Klaus,"** then she ran her fingers through his hair. **"You go sleep already."** She whispered.

 **"Sing me a song..."** Klaus opened one eye. **"Sing me a song, please?"**

She thought of asking him what to sing but then a thought came to mind.

_**"I dare you to tell Klaus what you really feel."** _

Cami sat comfortably, caressing Klaus' hair and lulling him to sleep. Then she was singing.

 _"I don't know why, but when I look in your eyes, I feel something that seems so right..."_ She looked at his closed eyes and that made her smile.

_"You've got yours, I've got mine. I think I'm losing my mind. 'Cause i shouldn't feel this way..."_

She shouldn't feel this way. That's what she'd been telling herself all day long. But what if this is already inevitable?

Her lips formed into a straight line, fixing her voice that attempted to break. _"...Catch me, I'm falling for you, and I don't know what to do."_

_"How can something so wrong feel so right all along?"_

This is wrong. She knows this is wrong, she should stop. But her heart says--

_"Catch me, I'm falling for you."_

_"How can time be so wrong for love to come along? Catch me, I'm falling for you."_ She looked closely at him, he's smiling and here she is...

_...falling._

_"How can love let it go when it has no place to go? 'Cause I can't go along... pretending-- that love isn't here to stay..."_

_I can't go along pretending. Yet I should._

_"Catch me, I'm falling for you..."_

As the song concluded, she found herself putting her lips on his forehead, and on both his cheeks. She cupped his cheek only to stare at his handsome face and admit to herself that this is real.

Is this still the dare? Or is it the truth all along?

She's breaking the rule.

She's starting to fall for Klaus Mikaelson, _the second time around._

_ To be continued... _


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN: Can I?

TODAY is their charity event. All the participants did all the packing of gifts and foods yesterday when they arrived at the Parthes Norte-- Dean's Hotel. They will spend their remaining nights there until the grand ball. 

The two teams did a convoy. Since only the four leaders were able to visit the orphanage and they won't be using the bus service today, Klaus and Dean drove their own cars first followed by everyone also inside their cars. 

Cami is seated beside Klaus in his Cadillac. None of them were talking, both are focused on the road and behind if the people are still following them good. Today they are casually dressed but of course with their team color. Klaus' thousand-dollar Prada jacket is colored pale red, it overwhelmed his blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that is fixed in a sleek hairstyle. While Camille wears a crimson red cold-shoulder top paired with white jeans. She's barefaced except for a little lip gloss and powder, her hair is on the signature loose curls. That's literally zero effort from them two yet their looks are a serve. 

Passing the curled road by the mountainside, the traffic somehow loosened. Given that Klaus' car is in front of everyone else's, he can overspeed but he didn't do that. Cami wouldn't want them leaving the others behind even though this is a straight road and it's impossible for anyone to get lost. 

Cami pressed the button beside her to pull down the window. For the first time in hours, this is when she feels a little lighter. The sea is just beside them and she felt good breathing in the fresh air. When she did this, she was expecting Klaus to call her name and tell her not to get her head out of the window because she might catch an accident but he didn't. His eyes stayed on the road and this made her brows crease. Klaus looks serious and mad.

She tried calling him first. **"Klaus?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Everything okay?"**

And he just nodded. Cami's first impulse is to frown. She doesn't want them fighting again but the she realized... there are only the two of them here. So there's technically no "them" to consider. She decided to just settle and not bug him anymore. Just stay still on her chair and not do anything.

This is somehow the con side of their game. Whenever there are only the two of them, Cami can't act like she can before. She can't be the therapist to him because she goes way too far and becomes Camille the girlfriend. She doesn't know how to act normal anymore. It's like she's always waiting for Klaus to call her the other way around and she'll talk. She has come so used to it.

They weren't very far from the orphanage and minutes later, they found themselves exiting the car. Klaus would usually vamp-speed to Cami's side to open her door like a gentleman but he didn't. When their companion got to the parking area one by one, Cami started to act affectionate and flirt with him a little but he wasn't responding.

This enraged her. **"Why are you not holding my hand?"** She said in a low voice, somehow sad but pissed. Clearly complaining.

Klaus' eyes curiously wandered on her face the moment he glanced. **"Can I?"** He innocently shot back as if prohibited from doing so. Cami nodded frantically with an "are you kidding me?" expression on her face. Klaus still wanted reassurance. **"For real? I can?"**

Her nerves popped and so she intensely did the action. Cami stepped closer to him, snaking her arm around his and snatching his hand, lacing it with hers. She looked up at him again. **"What is with you?"**

He only did smile with red ears and shining eyes. **"Thank you, baby."**

She was clueless. The people are starting to pile up in the place. Klaus tightened their interlocked hands and brushed his thumb over hers as if flirting to her finger. He is really acting odd.

 **"Can I get a hug, too?"** Suddenly, he speaks. Cami is at the verge of asking when he silenced her with a "please?" and she can't do anything no more. The hybrid wrapped her inside his broad arms like she's the Christmas Gift he wrote to Santa. Their hands are still holding, Klaus' other hand is over her shoulders, tightly holding her body against his. Cami's nose is leveled on his collar just enough to smell his fragrant icy smell. She sniffed that and found herself lightly closing her eyes and wrapping her right hand around his waist, letting the warmth of her palms transfer right by his skin. 

Klaus Mikaelson has never been this awkwardly sweet.

 **"I miss you..."** He whispers childishly and she found it extremely odd. **"But I'm right here, am I not?"**

Klaus pulled her closer anyway. **"I still miss you."**

She smiled against his body. Cami had never felt so valued and so safe before. Klaus might be too much of a weirdo today but he still manages to make her heart skip multiple beats with his sweet ways.

This is what she's been trying to prove. That Klaus Mikaelson is not the dangerous guy they all think he is. He may be like that but everything he put up all those years is just for show, it's his defense mechanism. He's afraid to trust because he has been betrayed, he is afraid to love because he had been broken, he's afraid to open up to anyone until her.

She knew it. From the very first time they met she knew... this man, this is someone who will be worthy of love. If not anyone else's then hers. This man deserves someone like her.

And right now she wishes that there's nobody else in this earth that can be like her. She's starting to feel scared that one day, his heart will go to that someone and forget her. Sometimes she thinks that maybe... just maybe, she and Klaus are possible. Maybe along with all these holes are ties that just wants to connect.

A hope that there'll be a possible "them" after all.

Because she is sure she wouldn't wish for anyone else.

 **"Klaus, you need your other hand and I need mine so let go."** She almost laughed. They are holding a box of toys each and Cami knows she can carry more if he just would let her hand go but Klaus refused. He would rather pick up all the boxes she would want to carry than release her hand. 

**"If I let your hand go now, can I hold it again later?"** He asks, almost pouting. She smiled and said, **"You can hold my hand anytime."** in an assuring tune. With that, Klaus detached from her, having that goofy facial expression and running around giving gifts with so much energy. Cami can't help but laugh and so do others.

 **"He's totally in love with you."** Wendy, a teammate, smiled with her as they both watched Klaus' happy stance run with the boxes in his arms. **"How cute."** Another teammate whispered. 

In love with her, huh? 

They began strolling around, giving gifts and foods to the children. There has been this little party for the kids that includes a clown and magic tricks sort of thing. After that, they bonded at the playground. Some of the men taught the kids how to fly a kite, some are playing board games, playing charades. Dean is with the energetic babies, lifting them up the slide only to get down and repeat. Caroline played dress up with the little girls and did their hair and makeup to make them look like princesses. Cami is with a set of three to six year-olds, basically just playing with them and talking to them. While Klaus... he's there, being bugged by two crazy children talking with a gibberish language that he can't understand. They're starting to get in his nerves, really. Ruining his mood.

Damn, he needs Camille.

Those children that can't speak properly, one boy and one girl, are bugging him continuously and he has no idea how to handle them so he looked at Cami who seems to have a charm over children and he decided that those two should meet her. He picked both of them up using his two arms. He walked to Cami's space and as he got nearer, she felt him there. A thick shadow covered her and that's when she knew Klaus was there.

Cami looked up only to find Klaus holding two blondes in his arms. One boy, one girl. She had to smile and excuse herself from the crowd of little kids to get close to him, immediately taking out her phone and taking a picture of him with those two.

Klaus looks like an exhausted baby daddy of twins. So cute. His face is a total mess and so is his hair and shirt that's being pulled by the two children he's holding. Camille laughed and greeted the little boy who seems to be enchanted by her. The kid wants to be carried by her and so she says hello and gets him from Klaus. While the little girl stayed with him, leaning by his shoulder and hanging her little hands on his neck.

 **"What's your name?"** Camille asked the cute young man **. "** ** _Wonald,"_** he answers with his baby slang. She understood it, though. His name's Ronald. Aged three. **"What about you, baby girl?"** She asked the sleepy blonde girl held by Klaus. **"I'm Lily."** She answered straight. 

Cami started rocking Ronald with her body and tells Klaus to do the same with the Lilu in his arms but he can't seem to understand the action no matter how much he tried. He's actually very pissed holding this toddler Camille just called "baby girl" but he wants to please her so he still wants to do it although he doesn't feel like. Unfortunately for him, she understands that he doesn't like children as he mentioned in one of their talks and she knows that Klaus is inexperienced in handling kids so she decided to do it instead.

 **"Do you want to play, baby?"** Cami asked Ronald. The lad nodded and so she put him down and held his hand. She turned to Lily and Klaus but before she could turn to the little girl, she first saw Klaus pouting and expressing a pissed expression on his face. She just smiled at him curiously and then finally turned to the girl. **"Lily, come here, we'll join the other kids."**

Lily submitted. Klaus put her down and she ran to Cami's other side, holding her hand. This made Klaus grit his teeth but only quickly, he didn't want Cami to see his reaction even though he's really annoyed that those children are taking his place. That's his woman! Why is she holding other's hands and calling them by the endearment meant only for the two of them?! And yes, he doesn't care what age. 

He just watched them three turn their backs and walk toward the crowd of children where Dominic and five of their participants are, playing and doing different things with sets of children. Dom is storytelling while teaching a lot of children how to make paper roses, Hubert is face painting with kids, Cooper and Dean are playing tag you're it with hyper little boys, Caroline and Riley are braiding and dressing little girls. 

Cami was taking Dominic's direction and Klaus can only do follow her because he doesn't want to go anywhere else. He decided to just sit there beside her and just be there. He doesn't want her being beside of anyone except for him. But then Cami suddenly knelt when she was halfway to either Dominic or Hubert's direction. She pulled the children close to her and asked them. **"Do you want to paint your faces or do you want to go hear a story?"** She asks the both of them. Ronald lively answers first. **"Paint! Paint! I want to be a** ** _woof_** **!"** He yelled, making adorably scary faces and clenching his fingers to look like claws. Cami laughed at this. **"You want to be a** ** _wolf_** **?"**

 **"Yes! And then I will eat you!"** He says lively, Cami laughs.

Klaus' eyebrows creased upon hearing this. **"No wolf eats her except for me!"** He childishly interferes, making the three look at him behind them. Camille's nose crinkled while laughing. **"Klaus, it was just an exaggeration. Go help Dean with the kids there."** She ordered.

 **"What? No! I don't want to be there."** He was using his high voice again. Cami glared at him once she was done talking to Lily. **"You'll just sit there beside him and talk. No child will bother you so go. I'll take Hubert's booth."** She put her eyes to Lily and Ronald. **"So, what colors would my baby wolf and baby butterfly be?"**

Klaus stomped his feet now. **"You don't even know how to paint!"**

**"Then I'll go make Hubert teach me! And hey, that was insulting, I can learn."** She shot back in a matter of factly voice before turning her back and walking to Hubert again. 

Klaus knows of course that Camille has some knowledge in painting considering that he taught her a number of times. He just said that because he really doesn't want her detaching from him. He doesn't want Hubert or anyone to get to his Camille, not even a child. So even when he's helping Dominic tell a bloody story and teach the kids how to make bloody paper roses, his bloody eyes are still on Camille. Watching her share a paint palette and container with Hubert. Hearing her laugh when the children started painting on her face as well and she gets ticklish. Seeing her smile, enjoying all the things she's "learning" from Hubert who is not even an expert artist. Klaus almost tore his paper project into pieces seeing this. He is angry... jealous. But he can't tell. 

All day, he's always asking Camille if he can do this and that. If he can hold her hand, if he can tuck her hair behind her ear, if he can fix her shirt, or hold her bag, or even make eye contact with her. He asks permission for everything because he doesn't want her to get mad again if he does something out of boundaries. Now he can't ask her if he can get jealous or mad because hello? Is that even a question? Of course he can! He's the boyfriend. But on the other hand, he can't. This is so unfair.

Meanwhile, Cami enjoys her time with Hubert and the kids. She didn't mind Klaus too much because he knows he'd be staring at the other direction-- where Caroline is. To her surprise, when she glanced at Dominic's direction, Klaus was there, cutting red colored papers with gloom in his eyes. Like he doesn't want to do what he's doing. Dom is continuing the story that she can't hear from here but she's sure that they're near to finishing the activity. She stares at Klaus.  
  
He just insulted her a matter of minutes ago yet here she is, admiring his sad eyes again. He looks so annoyed and betrayed and right now she is sure she's the reason to that. 

They continued doing what they're tasked to do. Dominic and Klaus have all their little people done doing their roses, Dominic just needs to finish his Beauty and the Beast story and they're up to the final task..

 **"...Belle runs to the beast's side. He was bleeding. And the remaining petal of the rose..."** he raised his own paper rose and plucked out its petals as a creative visual. **"...it slowly fell from the stem and that signaled the death of the beast."** He plastered a sad face on and that made almost all of his listeners frown, some are already crying. **"But miracles do come true. When the beast closed his eyes, Belle cried to him and told the prince beast that she loves him. That's when the enchanted rose start to grow back to life."** He hid the torn up rose he played with and replaced it with a new one, flashing it in front as if the rose really came back to life. The listeners had their own reactions about this but most of them cheered in happiness. **"Together with the miracle of the rose, the beast also came back to life... but now as a handsome prince! The castle transformed back to the enchanted palace it was once and the curse was lifted by a true love's confession."**

Everyone was pleased by the ending except for Klaus. Dominic knows this. He knows that Klaus is jealous of Hubert and Cami seeing that they're together for a lot of time now. Dominic had to bug him to tell the line that everyone wants to hear. Klaus rolled his eyes but did it anyway. 

**"And they lived happily ever after."** He concluded in a very uninteresting voice. The children applauded right after it and that's when Dom spoke again. 

**"Okay, so I want you guys to find the most beautiful woman you will find here and give her your rose at the count of three."** He stood up, so did the kids. **"One, two, three!"**

They came running around the place. Half the population of those kids-- most are girls-- went to Caroline and Riley, giving them their roses with such affection and admiration. The soon to be teenagers decided to give roses to their crushes. Most of the little boys ran to one exquisite beauty. Even though she's got paint all over her face, these adorable young men still found their way to her, handing her their paper roses. Camille wasn't expecting it and neither did Klaus. He was alarmed because they were crowding her but all she did was flash this smile on her face and bend down to reach them. She thanked them with all her heart. That just makes her one of a kind. Beautiful. Even the little boys are enchanted. 

Dominic saw Klaus pouting beside him, plucking out petals of his paper rose and reciting "she loves me, she loves me not" a number of times and he understands why. Those kids accept hugs and thank yous's from Camille while here is Klaus, left behind and jealous. He watched as Klaus tore those petals and he's on his second to the last, timing with a "she loves me". The last petal is for "she loves me not" and so he had to stop him from speaking. **"You know, the last petal had to fall in order for the beast to know that Beauty loves him."** He points out, looking at Cami after.

 **"So?"** Klaus asks, threatening to pluck out the last paper petal.

 **"So maybe..."** he takes out his rose. **"...you need a new rose to prove that the last petal doesn't mean she doesn't love you."** Dom handed it to Klaus who just stared at it. **"Come on, Klaus. No one is trying to steal her away from you. She's just playing with kids, calm down. That doesn't mean she doesn't love you."** He pushed the rose again to Klaus' sight. This time, he took it and glared before walking to Cami who's now having a rose on her ear, her hair, her hand. And little Ronald with a wolf face painting is in her arms, helping carry some of the bunch of paper roses. His mini hands are all around her hair and neck and Klaus doesn't like it that's why he walked faster but before he could get there, his two eyes saw what he never wants to see.

Tiny Ronald kissed Camille's lips. And then her nose. And her cheek. And he hugged her so tight. Camille didn't react differently but Klaus did. She was smiling and chuckling but Klaus is frozen in place and angry. His hybrid nature is almost showing yet the same sparkle on her eyes that causes his annoyance is the same thing that holds him back. 

**"I wuv you, Cami!"** The kids cheered and her heart melted. **"Aww! Love you too!"**

_"_ _**I** _ **_don't love him."_ **

That's when he decided to turn down his plan. He came back to Dominic with an annoyed face. **"I'm done. She's replacing me with toddlers."** He tightened his grip in the paper stem of the artificial flower. Dominic laughed and tapped his back. **"You're so adorable when you get jealous. I can't imagine how ballistic you'd be if Cami starts having feelings for someone el--"** he suddenly stopped, swallowing his words. _Fuck, I wasn't supposed to say that!_ **"I mean... when she... you know, makes you jealous."** He covers up. 

Instead of reacting, Klaus just settled down and tried to not look at those kids with Camille to calm himself down. he knows what Dominic was about to say and he didn't need to be reminded by other people because he heard it loud and clear, coming from Cami herself.

_**"It's kind of hard to confess but... I feel something I shouldn't be feeling... towards someone."** _

_**"I just never thought these feelings would come back to me."** _

_**"He's got someone now. I don't want to be the one to break them."** _

_**"I don't love him."** _

All her words are like broken records in a disc player that never stops repeating in his mind. Klaus sure knows who she is talking about. Seeing Dean today? He saw what kind of a man Camille and Caroline fell in love for. He's a gentleman, talented, charming, kind, he likes kids, he's a planned and stable man. He's everything Klaus is not and never will be. That's what makes his heart ache. Add the fact that Camille said he doesn't love him? It's total hell. Of course... Cami really doesn't love him if they're not sticking to their game but she said that to Dominic. That means whether or not they are playing around, Camille has got no feelings for him at all.

When all the games and enjoyments are said and done, it's now time for their snacks. How unlucky, because Klaus and Camille are face to face with Dean and Caroline by the table. Those two are telling each other their sweet nothings and flirting but that wasn't what Klaus is worried about. He's worried that Camille is looking at Dean more than she looks at him. He's worried that if those stares stay longer, her feelings will finally win her over.

Camille wipes her face out of paint right now, she doesn't bother watching the people flirting in front of her to ruin her good mood. She was overwhelmed with those children who gave her their artworks because they find her beautiful. She has never been reminded by anyone of how beautiful she was except of course by Klaus. Who right now worries her because he hasn't been speaking for quite a while. 

**"Klaus."** She called once she was done cleaning. Instead of answering right away, Klaus' response was to ask. **"I'm Klaus now?"**

She chuckled. **"Why? Do you want me to call you Nik?"**

He frowned. **"I'm not baby anymore?"**

Caroline rolled her eyes upon hearing that. _Seriously? Being childish is so not cute to him._

 **"You want to tell me something, don't you?"** Cami asked instead of catching up to his tantrums. 

Klaus blinked with puppy eyes. **"Can I?"**

**"What is it?"**

Dean was finding it awkward to listen to them as well so he excused him and Caroline. They moved to another table not far from theirs just to give them some privacy. 

Klaus thought she wouldn't want him to continue since the two moved to another place but Camille still wanted him to talk so he did, starting off with a heavy breath.

 **"Can I just hold your hand now?"** He said after that sigh. Camille just let him because she knows why he's being like this and tolerating his baby side is kinda like her thing. **"Baby, I'm jealous."**

She acted surprised. **"Why so?"**

Klaus faced her with weary eyes. **"Because of those kids."** He frowned so much he looked like he's about to cry. **"That's why I don't want children, Cami. They are stealing you away from me. I should be your only baby yet there they come and take my place! You call them baby too."**

Her heart skipped a beat. **"Klaus, it's not like that--"**

 **"And they even hold your hand. This hand is mine. I should be the only one allowed to hold this."** He squeezed her hand. **"They tell you they love you and it's okay. They kiss you and it's okay. While I'm not allowed to kiss you because you'll get angry?"**

She smiled now. **"It's okay if you kiss me--"**

**"I should always ask you if I can do this and that because I'm afraid you will get mad at me again if I do anything you don't want me to do."**

**"I'm not mad that you kissed--"**

**"I can't even tell you I love--"**

This time, it was Klaus' words that are cut off by Cami for before he could run that unstoppable mouth of his, she already covered it with hers, resulting into a very quick smack on his lips.

Klaus is immobile, that's her chance to speak now.

 **"I wasn't mad that you kissed me that night, Klaus. I was mad of what I found the morning after. You were naked and with someone else, what do you think I'll feel?"** She searched his eyes and then glanced at Dean with Caroline. **"Now you know what it feels like to be jealous."**

He sprung back to consciousness when she said that. **"So you did all that to get revenge?"**

Her eyes peeped to Caroline again just to know if she's listening. She is. **"I didn't mean it, though. But at least now we're fair."** She smirked and then hugged him. **"You're my only baby. Nothing to worry about, okay?"**

Klaus hugged her back, now with both his hands, letting go of her hand. Cami knew he would ask so before he can do that, she already gave an answer. **"Yes, you can hold my hand and hug me anytime."**

That made him smile. **"Thank you, baby."** He nudged her closer. **"Can I tell you something?"**

She just knew what it is and she would always want to hear it. **"Go on then."**

 **"I love you..."** his voice sounded like home. He sounded so sincere. Her heart wasn't ready for that. However, she knows that someone is listening that's why he said that so right now she wouldn't say it back.

Because she doesn't love him. _You don't, Cami. You can't fall in love with him._

She tells herself that she can't. She won't. Yet inside his car hours after, she's asleep on the passenger seat. Klaus smiled at this sight of her and he remembered that her seatbelt still is not buckled. Since the lights are red, he used the time to get closer to her seat and pull her seatbelt. That was supposed to be the only thing he will do but he found his face two inches away from hers and he wanted to kiss her. Claim her lips for real now, but still, he didn't. He stopped all of his feelings from getting him into trouble and simply just did what he ought to do: clutch her seatbelt. The lights turned green but still, his eyes are glued on her.

Klaus opens the radio and a song came up playing and while listening to the lyrics, he can't help but be touched. He feels as if destiny is tricking him. He can't tell his feelings but there will be this one things that will explain it for him or make him say it out loud.

 _"I've got all that i need, right here in the passenger seat."_ The chorus strikes. He looks at Cami and holds her hand. 

_All that I need._

_"And I can't keep my eyes on the road knowing that she's inches from me."_ Another line expresses it for him again. Klaus can't really focus on the road because of her. Her beautiful face. Her closed eyes, poofy lips, rosy cheeks, her nose. Her everything. That's his everything.

He remembers her song from yesterday. He slept on it but he heard a part of it that's stuck in his mind.

 **"Can I be the one you're falling for, Camille?"** He whispered under his breath as he looked at her. He put his eyes back to the road but continued what he was saying. **"I'll catch you anytime, hon. Just fall for me and I'll catch you."**

 _I'm falling for you._ She said inside her mind as he walked her to her room. It was a long day indeed. She had her rest in the car but something is missing. She's longing for something else...

 **"Good night, Camille."** Klaus smiled when she was finally a step inside the threshold of her hotel room. She shyly replied, **"Good night, Klaus..."**

He bowed, turned around, and walked with baby steps. Wishing for one last call, one last kiss. _Just one, please._ He begged all the saints he could think of.

And maybe it's his lucky day. 

**"Klaus!"** Cami called when he was near the other door. He turned around, hiding his smile. Trying his best to look as clueless as possible. **"What is it?"** He walked back to the front of her door.

Cami's eyes were full of desperation and longing. Klaus' scent is intoxicating, his eyes are compelling, his lips are... 

_Fuck. His lips._

**"Can I..."** she stepped closer, finding herself swallowing and her heart pumping so hard. Her hand, found their way to his nape, her feet tiptoeing, and when her eyes caught the sight of his reddish lips, she knew she wouldn't be able to continue her words.

Cami leaned in, capturing his lips while her hands are playing with his neck and hair. She sucked his lower lip in between of hers and ran her tongue on the entrance of his mouth. Klaus' hands crawled down her waist, clasping it gently to help her stay still in tiptoeing. He found himself kissing her back, giving off as much energy as she has. He passionately darted out his tongue to invade Camille's mouth, exploring every corner of it. When he knew they had to catch their breaths, he slowly withdrew his lips from hers, smiling against her mouth. 

Cami hardly caught her breath, thinking that she probably looks like crap doing that so surprisingly but the moment she opened her eyes, Klaus was there, smiling to her. Their foreheads touching. She's not yet fully recovered with her breathing but she missed his mouth invading her own that's why she leaned in again without hesitation for one last kiss that sounded loud as they parted.

She let her actions sink in and she realized it's too embarrassing. She put her heels back to the floor, wanting to just be eaten by the soil. She slowly removed her hands from his nape but their eyes never parted. 

**"G-Good night, Klaus."** She stuttered and swallowed. Klaus' eyes twinkled as he smiled and Cami was at it again. She forced herself up using her hands that are on his shoulders and offered him one last smack. After that, she quickly stepped inside her room, locked the door with one last sight of Klaus and when she was there all alone, her heart won't stop celebrating. 

She leaned by the closed door and let herself slide down, falling on her feet. She touched her lips and smiled.

Klaus licked his lips and swallowed, remembering her taste. He happily went to his own room and threw himself on the bed, celebrating. The bed almost broke because of too much violent reactions coming from him. When he settled down, he was looking at the white ceiling, reliving the moment while touching his lips.

None of them know that right there and then, both of them broke the rule.

They are falling in love.

_To be continued..._

**#KlamilleIsInLove💖**

A/N: Smut chapters are coming up, I think😂 Anyway, thank you so much for you continuous support! Love you all!


	21. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY: Prize 

**"THE HUNDRED DOLLAR GUY,"** Cami smiled at him and put her eyes back to the painting. 

The guy smiled back. **"The brave bartender."**

Cami stared at the ceiling, fingers tracing her lips that's curved in a smile. She elates at the thought of the first night _they_ met.

Foolish, yes. Foolish to think that... it was love at first sight? No. It wasn't. Or is it? It's the confusion again building up inside her chest. What had been so majestic for her not to forget him? Yes, maybe he's the first hot guy with a cute accent to ever give her a hundred dollar tip on the very first time she has seen him there but was it enough for her mind to consider him... important? He didn't even give her his bloody name but where did that take them? To Jackson Square, staring at a painting and calling each other made-up nicknames. 

**"Good morning, honey."** Klaus greeted after he successfully got Cami open the door. He smiled at the sight of her, fresh as the morning breeze with all her simplicity making her much beautiful.

He wanted to chuckle. Once upon a time he addressed this woman as the brave bartender, one who wasn't afraid of what she then didn't know but bejng the curious scholar that she is, she played the game and won. Cami successfully found the puzzle pieces, completed it, and when she got to know it... still, she kept her head on her shoulders. Standing straight and although afraid of what's to come if she fails to protect herself from the existing supernatural, she still managed to survive with herself. That thing doesn't only make her brave-- that makes her a queen. A queen who seldomly needs a knight for she can fight for herself. Although Klaus would admit that he did everything in his power to push her away and keep her safe yet maybe there are just some souls that are meant to stick together. And right now that same soul who's believably meant for him stands in front of his eyes with her shining smile when she heard him call her honey.

 **"Camille, that's a French name."** He said once he had the chance to take a look at her name tag and then back at her perfectly sculptured face. _A beautiful name for a beautiful woman_ , he thought. And he wouldn't deny that finding her name tag wasy an accident. He meant to find it, and if there was none, he would've asked her name. Klaus Mikaelson doesn't do that. He doesn't ask strangers especially human beings their name first. Queerly, this woman never felt like a stranger to him at all.

**"That's a grandma's name. Call me Cami."**

One moment and they were smiling, talking about that artist and his painting, and he felt like he was staring at a mirror. Everything he has ever hidden only to himself, she seemed to bring out. It felt unusual... creepy, but then it was incredible. For the first time, he felt like he wanted to trust. 

After breakfast, all of the people has got to dress accordingly for the activities later. Cami already has her attire clean. A scarlet-colored jersey with the team logo and title in front, and her jersey number 12 and surname O'Connell at the back. She wore a bearably short pair of trousers, backing it up with a black cycling beneath just to be sure. She didn't wear any makeup because of the sure sweat that will smudge all over her face later. She hopes that she looks fine though, sitting on this couch with two red caps in hand and waiting for Klaus to finish dressing up.

The couch, of course. _Couch time._ She was his therapist when she didn't know why. Surely she will get mad and all, and trust her, she is. Very mad at Klaus because he's playing with her mind. She wants vengeance because he's taking advantage of her... wasting her time. Yet there's a part of her that liked him otherwise. Or if that could still be called a simple crush because she never missed anyone so much. Yes. She missed Klaus. When she broke free of his compulsion, she missed the times he's a total goofball while explaining his life during the first century. 

Cami knew better than that, though. Ever since she broke free of all his hypnotism through Davina's help, she wanted to prove him that she's not a doll he can just play with. That he won't be the one to drive her away from New Orleans... from her family legacy. But when Kieran died, she thought of those things as well. 

He wanted her out of his life. Out of New Orleans. Out of his city, his family drama. He wanted her to not be there. Cami always thought that Klaus liked her from the first place that's why he compelled her in doing all sorts of things like talking about his lifetime, opening himself up to her. But maybe she shouldn't have let this heart beat for him after all. No matter how charming he could appear in front of her, she still had no idea of how bad of a monster he is when it comes to her feelings. Klaus might have deceived her innocent heart, caught it with his looks and ways but she vowed never to let him in again.

When she told Dominic that she never thought those feelings would come back, she meant it. Because to be honest she was never thinking nor feeling it. She had no idea that it was with her all this time. Perhaps it never really left.

But if she did leave, if she made herself okay with the thought of forgetting Klaus forever and moving out of New Orleans, will those feelings leave her as well? Because right now it seems too impossible. Klaus makes her want to stay. Stay here in New Orleans. Beside him-- more than anything.

 **"Let me do it."** Klaus offered his help seeing Camille struggling in tying her hair alone. She's trying to do a simple high ponytail yet she can't gather every strand of her hair. If she does--gather all her hair-- it comes out ugly once she ties it. 

It's really pissing her off seeing that Caroline did her hair effortlessly into to braids and she looks too stunning just with that, yet here she is, struggling. _A simple ponytail, Cami._

She wanted to do this on her own but because Klaus is already offering his help, might as well accept it. Klaus tied her hair in a ponytail twice already so she is sure he can do it again. And besides... they don't have much time.

She rested on her chair, facing the mirror and seeing Klaus behind her handle her hair very carefully. He held the comb in his left hand and meticulously eyed her scalp, finding the middle of it and running the tip of the comb through her hair, dividing it in two sections and putting one on her front so that it's separated. Cami cluelessly stared.

 **"What are you doing?"** She asked with creased eyebrows at Klaus who now takes out a container of black elastics. **"I'm fixing your hair."**

She didn't want to but a small smile crept up her face when she saw that container of elastics that is all too familiar. He bought that during their first date as a "couple" together with the scrunchies that he keeps inside his pockets every time. In fact, the scrunchie that she used in attempt to tie her hair up is from Klaus. **"Did you buy those hair stuff for yourself or for--"**

She didn't have the chance to finish the sentence. **"They're for you. I thought playing with your hair would be fun as we cuddle--"** he paused, thinking about what he just said. **"I mean, uhm... nevermind."**

Unfortunately for Klaus, Cami heard that perfectly. He was expecting she would react more guilty because of the fact that he mentioned cuddling-- which is way too impossible for the two of them-- but instead of that, a dirty thought was what entered her mind. She sheepishly smiled. **"You mean to tell me that you like caressing women's hair during... you know, blow--"**

 **"Camille! I don't do that!"** He quickly yelled in defense before Cami could finish her sentence. She replied with quiet laughter. **"Just kidding, baby Klaus."** Cami winked to him by the mirror. **"But seriously, why are you so fond of my hair? Did you work as a hairdresser to a princess during the** ** _Joseon Period_** **in Korea?"**

Klaus started dividing the left part of her hair into three sections. **"No, but I'm doing it for** ** _my_** ** _queen_** **right now."** He smiles. 

She rolls her eyes. **"Charmer."**

Klaus is happy of her giddy remark. Camille is really a curious scholar. **"When we were young, I used to do it for Rebekah. I'd put flowers and leaves as decoration to her braids as my work of art but father didn't like it. He saw it as a weakness, he said it was unmanly."** He frowned a little with the memories of his human childhood. Klaus focused his eyes on Cami's yellow-blonde hair while braiding it so he can put those thoughts off his mind. 

His sadness seems to have transferred in her and shared. Cami put on a smile on her face. **"** ** _Mahal kita,_** **"** she sweetly said, taking Klaus by surprise. His eyes shot quickly back looking at her in the mirror. She's quite confused of his surprised expression but that made her all the more touched. **"Thank you for fixing my hair, I'm proud of you. For taking care of Rebekah... and me."**

That made him smile. Klaus' heart beats so fast when he heard her say those two words. He's a little guilty for not letting her know the real meaning behind it, even so it makes him feel better... Cami saying that even if she doesn't know what it really means makes him want to believe she does.

Cami almost slept in his light caresses of her hair, luckily, she's got tickles by her nape and that kept her eyes open when Klaus reaches that part. She looks at them in the mirror and sees just how passionately Klaus is working with her hair. The results are obviously great from what she can see from here. Klaus does a double french braid on her head. She looks like one of the teenage cheerleaders in her high school. Klaus secured the ends of her braids with elastics and decorated it with red scrunchies, matching her shirt. When he was done, he put both ends of her braids to her front so that she can look at them.

 **"My baby is so pretty."** He giggled and then glanced quickly at Caroline who rolled her eyes at jealousy. Cami stood up, smiling. She took out her phone from her pocket and then stuck to Klaus' side. She raised her phone and then surprisingly gave Klaus a peck on the cheek, in sync with that is the sound of her camera shutter.

She took a picture by surprise like how Klaus did to her once. But this is so unfair. Klaus didn't look like a donkey, he looked like a toddler with those eyes opened wide in surprise, his cheeks and ears red, and his lips forming to a pout. He looks adorable in candid shots unlike her.

Cami wonders how many adorable candid shots Klaus will be able to pull off during the games? Imagine all those beads of sweat that will linger around his face later? And when his shirt is drenched with fluids it will stick to his skin and reveal the curves of his body.

She gets so damn inspired in playing only with the thought of that. Her boyfriend will be a hottie player and so she should also be! She kept her focus on the ball that's on her feet and all eyes are there. Damn, this is quite terrifying. She hasn't played soccer since Greensboro. Dean and Dominic sure do know that she plays quite well since that's her thing during high school, however Klaus Mikaelson is the most anxious of the audience.

Klaus tucked his thumbs inside his fists nervously when he saw Camille finally getting the ball to her feet. He's not nervous because he doesn't believe in her skills, he's actually very proud of her, being the star player of the team. But every single time, someone from the other team tries to assault her, that's what worries him.

Whenever Cami gets the ball, he cheers loud and that's so much of a booster for her. Klaus and the men in their team chants her name loudly and they are just so cute, looking like little boys supporting Spiderman on their TV screens. Her heart felt full seeing the original hybrid so whipped for her. Klaus literally yells "That's my baby!" every time she successfully steals the ball, and when she hits the net Klaus will roar an "I love you", that's why she doesn't care if she gets hurt or whatever. She has never been this happy.

Five seconds on the clock before timeout, Cami was near the net and she was sure she would get it but as fast as lightning, something--no, someone knocked her down. Someone kicked her feet causing her to collapse on hard soil and the regulator blew the whistle. It was a foul.

 **"Oh my God, I'm so sorry..."** Dina, the woman who kicked her feet apologized and helped her up. Cami raised her sight to see if she was sincere, she looked so. She was just about to accept her hand to pull herselr up but then she found Klaus clearing Dina out of the way and kneeling to check on her instead. She hurt her knee.

 **"You alright, love?"** Klaus panted, checking on her every inch. He found a cut on her left knee and some bruises trailing from the back of her leg to the ankle. Klaus clicked his tongue in dismay while glaring at everyone around them. While when he puts his eyes back to Camille, he looks so worried. **"Do you still want to play?"** He asked, it was odd to hear because Cami expected he would get all mad and restrict her from playing but he left her a choice. 

She nodded with this. **"I'd still like to."**

Klaus stole the medicine kit from the medic guy beside him and immediately peeled some Band-Aids and sprayed antiseptic on Cami's knee as he talked. **"Can you move okay? Does it hurt?"** He carefully spread the solution on Cami's injury. **"Those fucking Dales, I think they are compelled. They're dead to me."**

That made Cami smile. **"Klaus, it's okay. They're just competitive, give them a break. And besides... you don't get to accuse anyone of dirty work."**

Klaus' attention was put to her and she's sure he listened. **"If they do anything bad to you again, I will really make them suf--"** he stopped in the middle of his sentence. **"--flowers. Safflowers."**

She smiled at him and cupped his cheeks. **"Don't hurt anyone, okay?"**

Klaus bit his lip and filled his cheeks with air before nodding and helping her up. The way his curls trail on top of his eyebrows and his blue orbs with a tightened expression in them gets her so turned on. Plus the way he acts, so worried. She really can't contain her heart if he keeps doing it like this.

_He looks hot..._

It felt like a second after she said that and she's already saying it again. **"Damn, he looks hot."** She whispered to herself while she watches Klaus steal the ball from an opponent from Dean's team and effortlessly passed it onto another player. 

His red jersey comes to look darker because of the sweat covering it. Nevertheless, he looked hot like hell. The little beads of sweat around his forehead and neck to the near chest area look like sparkly diamonds. Cami swears that if she's any closer to him she will be able to inhale the smell of his perfume in the air. Plus the way Klaus seems to enjoy this activity makes him extra handsome for her. She never saw Klaus working good in a team. He's bossy and likes leading that's why he would expectedly treat teammates as servants but now he gladly shares the game and lets them enjoy the moment itself. Also, she has never seen him play sports. He is usually painting or tearing other people's hearts out but she never expected him to be this attractive running around with those shoes and that team uniform with a ball in hand.

Way damn hotter than Dean could ever be.

 **"Go, baby love!"** She yelled, shaking the banner up in her hands. When the other audience in the bleachers hear her yell, they started chanting and cheering for the Roses too. Cami continued saying those words, even making a tune for it while synchronising the wave of the banner that had Klaus' face on it. 

She wouldn't be behind the times in being one of the most supportive partners. Klaus did his part in cheering her up and responding to her requests today, she wants to be just as fair by doing the same to him. To be honest, she isn't looking anywhere. Not comparing them two to anyone. The only thing that matters now is that both of them are genuinely happy side by side. The kiss that happened last night got her thinking about a lot of things.

As she said, she wouldn't let herself drift off with her feelings for him. But she already did and there's no stopping now. Her heart crossed the line, sooner or later it will find itself in Klaus' hands and unable to go back.

There came more games for them to play, and this time as couples. One game they did is with their hands tied at the back and an apple hanging between their mouths, they needed to eat that apple as fast as they can. Sack races, balloon relays and all kinds of stuff that made them remember their youth.

She has never seen Klaus this happy and content. Knowing his alpha male side, Klaus always looks at the progress and winning rates yet right at this moment he just wants to enjoy and care for other people. It made her heart happy to know that her hard work as his therapist seems to have paid off and the addition of her requests as his girlfriend adds up to his character.

She has always seen this light in him, and now it's slowly coming out.

 **"Congratulations, guys!"** Dean cheerfully congratulated each of his teammates while giving them high-fives. The Dales are all sweaty and proud, cheering and carrying their MVP while holding the trophy. They won this part of the competition.

It was the moment especially for Caroline who loves being the star of the show. She held onto Dean and sweetly congratulated him as well. Meanwhile, Klaus and Camille and the rest of the Roses still are proud of themselves. They may not be the winners of the game but the friendship they built overtime has become the prize that they basically played for. They're okay of not getting Dean's grand prize, instead they are contented and happy. However, this did not seem to fill Klaus.

 **"Baby, we didn't win."** Klaus pouted at Cami when most of the people are already cheering. She knew he would recognize but he's not acting violently. Cami cupped his cheeks even though they are surrounded by eyes. **"It's alright, we did have fun, didn't we?"** She tried to peace him out.

Klaus still frowned. **"But we won't get the prize."**

She snorted, hugging him while his body is lowered and his head is leveled on her chest. **"Would you like a consolation prize from me instead?"**

He immediately lit up. **"I do."**

 **"Name it, then."** She would gladly do it.

Klaus elongated his mouth and closed his eyes. **"A kiss, maybe?"**

Without a doubt, she made her head fall onto his, making their lips meet. Originally she would want a simple smack but she found herself clutching his cheeks and going deeper. Klaus held onto her waist as he did last night and that's when they started catching everyone's attention. They stopped, but to their surprise, people only demanded more. They found them quite adorable.

When the day is said and done, they were yet again off to their own rooms. It was a long and tiring day, just way too fun to recognize the tiredness. As usual, Klaus escorts her to her room. Everything should be as it is now, because there is no need to act. However, since their lips met earlier they can't seem to get away from the fact that the kiss was real. It may be for show but it was real, the feelings were. It came by automatically and they didn't need to rehearse. It was as if their lips were always meant to claim each other.

Explains why Klaus is acting very uncomfortably. He wants to do more than that. He wants to ravish her all night long and finally name her as his. But then he knows where their boundaries go and having her kiss him is actually the bonus of all bonuses. He's not expecting her to sleep with him or something, not that she won't want to but Cami isn't yet ready for that. Their engagements are purely professional.

Maybe it's not.

The moment they reached her door, he was already rehearsing a goodbye. Maybe they'll part with another kiss? Or maybe a plain goodbye and good night will do? He was expecting it to go that way but Cami opened her door and instead of saying anything to conclude the day, she doesn't push it closed.

Klaus just stared, preparing to leave when she says so. That wasn't what Cami said 

**"Do you want to... uhm,"** she paused, swallowing. **"I just figured that after a long day... you need rest."**

**"Of course, I'll get going."** He answered quickly, misreading her words. He thought she wants her to leave already. Klaus turned his back but Cami caught his hand. **"No, Klaus, i mean..."** she was stuttering again. Klaus faced her. **"I mean, do you want to... sleep beside me? Just so you can rest because i know you can't sleep when I'm not near, so..."**

Darn, she's totally blushing. 

Klaus smiled, his dimples showing. Without second thought he stepped past the the threshold and closed the door behind him, following Camille's steps. He was seconds away from ripping off his clothes when he realized that Camille said "to sleep beside her" and not "to sleep with her". He erased the growing greed and lust in his eyes and shyly joined her in bed.

Cami limits her movements. The bed was big enough to fit them two but one wrong move and they'll end up skin to skin. Klaus shyly sat on the right side of the mattress when she did and they found themselves laying beside each other.

Two pillows, one blanket. It's a valid reason for them to hide under the same sheet. Camille wasn't feeling so comfortable. For Pete's sake she doesn't even know why he asked her to slumber here. Her heart won't stop beating erratically.

She laid on her side, facing the nightstand and away from Klaus. While Klaus was there on his back and staring at the ceiling, not knowing what to do. He van clearly hear Cami's heartbeat and it just makes him all the more crazy about the situation.

But things sure do take turns.

After what felt like forever of sweating bullets because of nervousness, they finally had the guts to face each other and fate must be playing fro they faced each other at the exact same time. Now their eyes, blue and green, meet each other and say hello. It has been how many minutes but none of them are at dreamland. 

**"Can't sleep?"** Klaus asked shyly, earning an equally shy nod from Cami. **"You will need your energy, tomorrow is the grand ball."**

Cami did not answer, she only did fix her position in hopes that the spirit of sleep will come to her eventually.

With this, he lays on his back and extends his arm to her. **"Would you want to use me as a pillow?"**

He wasn't expecting the thrill when Camille gently crawled her way to his shoulder and put her head there. His scent is gonna be the death of her. Klaus covered her back with his gentle palm and started rubbing her back. In return, she put her hand on his chest and transferred her heat there. She has never felt safer.

Klaus looks down at her with a smile unbeknownst. He loves the scent of her hair and the weight of her head on his arm. He fiddled with her hair to help her sleep but she uttered another request.

 **"Can you sing for me?"** Cami puts her eyes up at him, surprising him.

 **"Love, you heard my voice. It sounds terrible."** He chuckles.

 **"It's okay,"** Cami touched his beating heart. **"I love you... I mean your voice."** She swallowed. **"I love your voice."**

Klaus' heart jumped in joy. No one ever appreciated his voice but Camille. She really is something.

 **"Okay, then. I know a song from one of the singers of your time."** He bragged and started singing as he played with her hair.

_"You are the one, girl._

_And you know that it's true."_

The sound of his voice fitted the melody perfectly. Although it might not be very soothing, he did his best to not go out of tune.

_"I'm feeling younger,_

_every time that I'm alone with you."_

He stared intently at her still opened eyes and a genuine smile to let him know she appreciates his singing.

_"We were sitting in a parked car,_

_stealing kisses in the front yard._

_We've got questions we should not ask, but..."_

He wants to kiss her...

_"How would you feel,_

_if I told you I love you?"_

Cami's eyes slowly closed, feeling the lyrics of the song enter her heart freely.

 _"It's just something that I want to do."_ He continues.

_"I'll be taking my time,_

_spending my life,_

_falling deeper in love with you."_

_"So tell me that you love me too."_

And he meant every word.

He looked at Camille as the song concluded with the line he meant the most. Her eyes are closed and lips curved in a smile, she nuzzled closer to him, possessively embracing him.

She's really asleep, isn't she?

 _"Tell me that you love me too."_ It was the last lyric.

Maybe letting herself drift off, fall all in, and stick with her feelings toward this immortal being might not be the worst idea.

Maybe this is the prize she deserves. 

Cami breathed deeply, responding using all but her conscious heart.

 **"I love you too..."** she whispers.

_To be continued._   
  



	22. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: Enchanted

 **"DOES IT LOOK OKAY?"** She asked soon as she walked out from the dressing room, already wearing the emerald green ball gown Rebekah and Hayley picked for her.

The original vampire and her friend werewolf had their mouths agape, looking at Cami. Rebekah's turned into a quick smirk that resembled her brother's while Hayley stayed with her lips open.

 **"Are you kidding me?"** Hayley almost laughed at herself. **"Cami, you look epic."** Amusement is obvious in her voice as she looked at Rebekah who now has the proudest look of all.

 **"I told you, that would look gorgeous on her."** Rebekah bragged to Hayley before putting her eyes back to Cami. **"Very nice dress, I hope it falls on** **Nik's** **floor later."** She smirked.

Cami almost choked in surprise at what Rebekah said, earning a decent amount of laughter from Hayley.

 **"Seriously, Cami? You haven't slept with him?"** Hayley spatted, making Cami look confused and anxious.

 **"N-Not exactly,"** she swallowed. **"We uh... we almost did, but it was wrong so..."** she can't finish her words not knowing what to really tell.

Hayley was caught rolling her eyes. **"God, how is that wrong? You've been beside each other for nearly two years now. I don't even know why i** **t's just now that you got together."** She walked to Cami to help her fix the ribbon behind her back to seal the gown on her body. Rebekah wandered around, looking for the perfect shoes as Hayley continued speaking. **"I don't think this should be coming from me but if I will call anyone a perfect fit then that's gonna be the two of you. I have never seen Klaus calmer... and happier, not even beside his family, no."**

While going around the stilettos and checking out each one that fit the dress, Rebekah silently agrees and nods. Hayley is correct so she'll let her speak, and she doesn't know about the game Klaus and Cami are playing so she's absolutely free to spat out her thoughts. 

Cami stood frozen in place as Hayley helped her fix the gown that she will wear in the evening later. She can't speak against Hayley, she can't tell that they're not planning to go there because they're not real. She just can't explain her side but as someone not studying psychology, she finds Hayley quite good at reading her. The reason she's telling things is to push Cami to sleep with Klaus already.

Last night's memory is still fresh in her mind. It was the best sleep she ever had. With Klaus. She doesn't remember a night that she slept deeply for hours, comfortable and peaceful. Today she woke up at the sight of Klaus looking down at her face and smiling, saying good morning and kissing her head for the start. His hands are all around her the whole time and so does hers around him. The way they cuddled is almost as if they've been doing it for so long and they're so used to holding each other that way.

When Hayley finished tying the corset into a big bow, she looked at Cami once again. The emerald green color of the dress overwhelmed her green orbs. It's not yet the time so technically her hair is still on its usual do and she's barefaced but her chemistry with the dress is undeniable. Breathtaking.

 **"See?"** Hayley said as they both faced the mirror. **"If I were Klaus, I'd kiss you til my lips bleed."**

Both Cami and Rebekah put their eyes on Hayley. Cami's out of surprise and Rebekah's out of amusement. Cami did not expect Hayley to say such thing and Rebekah is waiting for the tea that Hayley slowly started spilling.

 **"Why are you looking at me like that?"** Hayley says to Cami. **"Don't tell me you haven't kissed yet?"**

Cami stammered. **"N-No... I mean, we did. We did but--"**

 **"You did?!"** Bex happily blurted out from across the room, she smiled and ran to Cami and Hayley carrying a pair of shoes in her hands. When she was there she dropped the shoes on the floor and bounced like a little girl as she asked Cami, **"When?"**

The pressure Camille felt increased in that question. She wasn't expecting this topic yet every second here it gets hotter. But what can she hide from them? They're her friends first of all so technically she has got no choice but to answer. She gulped. **"A few days ago."**

 **"Oh my God, who kissed first?"** Hayley's voice was high-pitched out of excitement. And Cami's became low because of her shyness. **"I... I kind of did."**

Rebekah squealed. **"And then? What happened next?"**

Cami rolled her eyes. **"We lived, Rebekah."**

 **"Aw!"** The blonde original complained. **"No foreplay whatsoever?"**

She took her eyes only to look at Rebekah and tell telepathically that she needs to cover up since Hayley doesn't know the truth. Rebekah understood what Cami was protecting and so she had to improvise. **"Oh, yeah, you were o** **itn** **your period."** She faked a sad face that lit up seconds after. **"But you're not menstruating anymore, are you?"**

 **"Rebekah!"** She hissed. They're lucky it's only the three of them here since Klaus compelled the shop owner to not let anyone in except for them. This is the best fashion shop in the French quarter and he wanted her to freely choose everything she wants without any rival. However, the topic still gets her every time.

She rolled her eyes once more before putting them down the olive green peep toe stilettos that stood high about eight inches. Although she's not yet putting her feet inside it, she's already disappointed at its height. She looked at Rebekah. **"Can this get any higher?"** It was full of sarcasm.

Rebekah's face crumpled. **"Why? That suits the dress. And you do wear heels, right?"**

 **"Right, but these are too high for me."** She answers but still Rebekah's face remained clueless. **"I don't dance, Rebekah. I might trip with those and we all know that can't happen when I'm your brother's date."**

Bex grinned, up for another joke as she picked the shoes up, aiming to replace it with another pair. **"Oh, Niklaus won't let you fall. Unless of course you already did."** She turned her back quickly, looking again at the display cabinet where the shoes are to avoid another reply from Camille.

Hayley was supposed to be left beside Cami but she found her way to the aisle where the jewelries are displayed. Now Camille is left in front of a mirror, her time to think things through. She sat on the couch, careful not to wrinkle the dress. When she was sat pretty there, she looked at herself again. 

Her tanned skin complemented the green very well, but here she is, too insecure to think that she looks like a tree. Or if not that, she thinks that she's not worthy of a gown that is even more beautiful than she could ever be. A perfect dress is for a perfect girl to wear. That's how she chooses to see things, if they are of the same type then they belong to the same space. Just like how she said that an immortal is meant for an immortal, a vampire is for a vampire. She doesn't see how she could fit alongside someone who's regal and powerful.

These expensive clothes, the shoes that Rebekah will later show, the jewelry that Hayley will choose... all those are fit for a person she could only think of dreaming to be. Is this how it feels to be jealous of someone? No, she's not jealous. In fact she is inspired by how gorgeous of a person Caroline Forbes is. Kind, intelligent, brave. Not that she doesn't possess any of those traits, but when she views the side where she is the pretend not so pretending girlfriend of Niklaus Mikaelson, she feels a little less. She feels like she needs to exert more effort every time just to be seen. 

This is exactly what she feared from the very day she agreed to this stupidity: falling for the person she's not supposed to. It was made clear by Klaus himself that he wants to belong to Caroline that's why they're doing this but why does she suddenly feel so selfish? Possessive over him. Last night when she got the chance to hold him she felt like doing it forever. God, she even felt so secured that she had a dream where she confessed her love for Klaus. This morning when she woke up beside him, her sight changed. She didn't see Caroline as an enemy, however she saw Klaus as her property from now on. 

She already plans to not let him go, and in order to do that she needs him to willingly stay beside her. And what good place to start than her securing that each of his needs are sated, making sure that he'll only look at her and no one else. But how can she, right? She's not the dream girl. For all the world knows, Klaus doesn't settle for less. He wants someone as powerful and as fierce as him as possible. And for Cami, she is only willing to give up herself to someone where her soul belongs. Someone that can accept her for who she truly is, her ways, her mistakes. Since they are just playing pretend, there is no security that they'll end up accepting each other for real.

Cami believes she's for someone better. Well, she's not saying that Klaus is bad, he's actually improving and she hates that she likes that. But she's for someone who will be able to look at her like she's the only thing that matters in that space, someone to hold her hand and be proud of her, someone who will not get tired of praising her, someone who can do silly things for her, someone who puts effort in making her happy, and finally someone that is real towards her. Someone who doesn't make her heart beat out of petty flirting but because of true love. 

But however hard she tries, her heart still holds on to the fact that it feels for Klaus. Now that she's got him caged inside her fragile heart once again, it's refusing to let him go. 

She thought she looks like trash, not until seven in the evening when she decided to take her confidence to the next level. 

She was the finished product of Rebekah and Hayley's combined efforts. Hayley, being the more modern girl took over her makeup that matched her look perfectly. Her lids are colored nude and brown with a sprinkle of glitter just to highlight the style while her eyelashes and brows just had a little makeover to look perfect, nothing too thick. They don't want Klaus to smooch off makeup later in the night. Rebekah did her hair, bragging about how Klaus used to do her hair for her when they were still little humans. She did an elegant loose braid on Cami's golden hair and added a few jewels there. It was an easy do tied with only a single elastic and lots of hairspray so Klaus won't have to take so much time removing hairpins.

Yes, these two are praying for a miracle tonight.

Camille stood up from the stool with Hayley holding the tail of her gown and Rebekah fixing her earring. She breathed in and out, telling herself that it's gonna be okay. It will all pass. She doesn't need to be pressured.

 **"You look beautiful, love. Don't worry."** Bex smiles.

A few minutes more, when the clock strikes seven fifteen, Klaus will be here to fetch her to the party. If only she can, she would rehearse the way she would like to react later when she sees Klaus standing in front of her door. For sure he would look breathtaking as ever, but add that to the pressure she feels? Deadly. She doesn't want the same thing to happen again. During their first date with Dean and Caroline, they all looked like they brought the wrong partners. Not only that they wore matching colors but the way Caroline looked that night was as if she was especially made for Klaus. Like a match made in heaven. Camille now can't contain the anxiousness because of thinking it would happen again. 

Hayley and Rebekah were both staring at the wall clock behind Cami who's practicing her breathing. The corset got somehow the better of her. It's half past seven-thirteen. Any minute now, Klaus will be standing in front of that door, carrying maybe blue carnations or red roses for Cami. Not seconds after that, both of them with enhanced hearing heard footsteps from outside the room, also smelling that signature perfume minus the smell of blood and paint with it. They faced and smiled each other, holding excitement in their grins. Steps closer and Klaus decided to stand still before the threshold, refusing to knock.

He wants to be on time, and exact seven-fifteen but to be honest he's been here since seven o'clock. The only reason why he hasn't showed up yet is because he doesn't want Cami to think he's too excited to see her tonight.

Which he truly is.

Now Klaus is in front of the door hearing the clock tick seven-fourteen. The pleasant scent of strawberries that crawled from underneath the door to the air he breathes made him excited knowing that it's coming from _her._ He used the last minute to check himself out from head to toe if he looks okay, he fixed his cufflinks and collar like how a usual gentleman would do and prepared his prepared his stance before breathing once, silently cheering himself up before deciding to put his knuckles on the wooden door.

Three knocks. 

Three knocks that made Camille's heart beat three times in a second. She almost hiccuped when she realized that Klaus is already there and she's not even done debating with her self whether or not she will continue letting him inside her soul or not. Guess she doesn't have time for that now.

Right now, standing up is not the easiest thing to do that's why she didn't get the chance to open the door. Rebekah sped to the door while Hayley assisted her with the weight of the gown. When she was finally like standing in front of the door, that was when Bex winked at her and said, **"You look stunning."** Before opening the door in front of her.

She held her breath the moment the knob was twisted and pulled towards her. It was as if the time allowed her to cherish everything she will see. Like in fairytale movies where the princess meets the prince for the very first time, the world stops spinning, and they get lost in each other's eyes. That is exactly what's happening now.

Camille stood like a statue, her green eyes reflecting what Klaus looks like tonight. His hair slicked back by the side defining his strong facial features that looked even more attractive. He shaved, the stubble on his face looked a little less sharp and it also helped highlight his cheeks and dimples. There was this tiny shimmer on his lips as it smiled, looking at her from head to toe. To top it all up, his suit and tie are both colored deep sea green, somehow alike to her dress.

While she perfectly set eyes on him while looking like a goddess from outside this world, Klaus cannot help the smile that crept up his face the very instant that the door opened for him to see this masterpiece. Camille's dress is definitely perfect starting from the lace sleeve that hung horizontally by her shoulders going to the deep neckline that left a space for a see-through fabric in between, showing a little bit of skin. There are these very intricate embroideries around the skirt but that wasn't what he's smitten of. The way her eyes spoke love from the second she saw him. Those lips that didn't take so much effort to be kissable. Her glowing skinnand her hair of sunshine. Camille overall. She is what he's so smitten of. 

Klaus had to catch his breath and pretend like he didn't forget to breathe a matter of seconds ago. 

**"Hi,"** it was a shy remark. He casually lent his arm to her. 

Cami smiled and shyly grabbed his arm before slowly walking out the door. Her eyes are tucked to his, as if he's the only thing that's there. The sound of her heartbeat is deafening. For her, the world is still refusing to move normally. Time is still slowing down. One thing that made everything a little more bearable is when Klaus gently put his warm hand over her waist, making her feel safe. Protected. One more smile to her and the hybrid faced Hayley and Rebekah to say his thanks.

 **"Take care of our Cami."** Hayley raised her eyebrows twice, hinting to Klaus. Rebekah smiled with that and said her own version. **"Go gentle, brother."** She winked and Klaus chuckled. They watched the two lovebirds walk the alley going out. 

Camille wished that Klaus would only bring his Cadillac to fetch her but she knew what to expect: a limousine, of course. However, it turns out she was still incorrect. When they were already outside the building, Diego, Thierry, Ben, and Josh were outside, wearing their suits and smiling to her. Behind them, she saw two white horses. She even had to blink to make sure it was real and it is. Klaus Mikaelson brought a freaking carriage.

 **"Klaus, this is..."** she can't continue her words in so much awe, looking at those fantasy-looking horses and that expensive carriage made out of silver.

 **"This is for my queen."** He continues, smirking at her. Cami's attention flew to him and he looked at her intently. **"You look beautiful tonight."**

Cami blushed. **"And you clean up pretty well yourself."**

That earned a genuine happy laugh from him. **"Let's hop in, shall we?"**

Josh and Ben were the two to assist Camille with her dress as Klaus took her by the hand, leading her inside the spacious carriage where there's only two cushions to sit on, facing each other. Klaus let her in first and she chose the seat facing the direction of the coach. When Klaus let himself in, he didn't sit in front of her but beside her. Cami was surprised by this but she didn't mind if her dress would be wrinkled-- Klaus is very careful with her. She just found it odd that he would insist on sitting beside her when there's a lot of space for him on the other chair.

But when he held her hand tightly and ordered the carriage to move, she realized what he was really aiming for.

Why does it always end up this way? Cami will think things hardly and convince the unclouded part of her mind to stop feeling for Klaus but then he comes around and every single thing that he tried so hard to decide becomes ash. Like it didn't even exist at all. Whenever he's not there she has got the courage to decide for her heart but when he's already there, looking at her and holding her like this, her heart decides for itself.

Her mind can say she is for someone better, someone worthy. But her heart says otherwise. Klaus is getting better every day, Klaus is worthy. And no matter how unreasonable it could be, she believes that she is for Klaus,

The Parthes Norte is decorated nicely. The motif embraced greens and pinks, making the ambiance light and magical. Cami who's coming out from a silver carriage had everyone's eyes on her, not only because she is delivered by something unexpected but because she is escorted by Klaus MIkaelson himself. When she finally stepped outside, a lot of people had a smile on their faces. She is too good to be true. There might be other beautiful women here but she shines. The dazzle of her green eyes didn't fail to match the theme of night glitter. Klaus is more than proud to walk her on the rose-colored carpet going up the intricate stairs to the open lobby where the other people are.

Although enchanting, Camille is still nervous as hell. Here comes the insecurity again. Klaus may be holding her like this right now but what about later? When they start dancing... when he finally gets to see Caroline. What will happen then? She's incredibly nervous that she can hardly walk on the four-inch heels Rebekah chose after she declined the other one. _These are only four inches, Cami!_ She bit her lip upon telling that to herself.

Klaus felt the weight of her heart so for a moment, he stopped walking and checked on her, looking if her hand is still intact with his arm and it still is. Camille's eyes settled on the enormous doors, obvious nervousness in them. She's damn shaking.

 **"You alright, love?"** He asked with eyes on hers. He felt how she moved at that, she's trembling. **"Are you cold?"**

He was about to take off his coat and lend it to her when Cami answered verbally. **"I'm fine, hon. Thank you."** She forced a smile, deep breath and they were walking again.

Their table is on the north most to the left, facing the high stage of the ball room. But before they could go there, a lot of people had to greet them first. It helped, though. Praises of beauty got Cami breathing once again. Her eyes wandered around the room in search of Dean and Caroline, afraid of what she'll look like beside Dean's girl. What she will look like to Klaus if compared to the girl he's trying to get.

However, it turns out that she's the only one concerned of it. Klaus' eyes are stuck on her all the way, ot minding to look in any direction. Not trying to find anyone else. The sight of her is what keeps him smiling right now and it will forever be unmatched.

He pulled a chair for her and made her sit down there, fixing her dress, even. Klaus gave her a smile to calm her down-- he knows so well when she's acting a bit weird that's why instead of introducing her a few drinks to jive with the others, her escorted her here to the table. Besides, he doesn't have any other business to deal with. Nothing but her.

A moment there and they see people of uniquenessm wearing their own beautiful attires, showing off their happiest of smiles. A few bands performed on stage, singing their own musical pieces that sounded like something no one would romantically dance to. While at it, the people keep coming and at the exact moment the hands of the clock pointed at eight-fifteen, the sure stars of the night stepped inside the giant doors.

Dean Galvez and Caroline Forbes wore their best smiles and flirtatious glances as they walked on the carpet, turning everyone's heads to them. Caroline's ball gown is colored glittery pink with her hair up in a bun. Dean looked exquisite in his black tux. For a moment they managed to stop the world from spinning as everyone's attention was on them. 

Everyone's except for Klaus who didn't even bother stare at them for more than one second. Caroline looks beautiful, fine, but Camille's eyes are stuck onto someone he doesn't fancy her looking at. To cut that, he placed a soft kiss on Cami's cheek, making her jump back to reality with her attention only on him. Her cheeks flared rosy red and it was beautiful. He smirked. **"Dean looks handsome, don't he?"**

Cami held her breath. **"Sure. And Caroline looks enchanting, don't you agree?"** She shot back.

 **"Well I very much agree that she is enchanted considering her vampire nature but you are very much more enchanting in my eyes."** He cracked, earning a genuine sweet smile from her. **"And I agree that you look more handsome than my ex."**

Cami is not so good at telling jokes but she tried just to make Klaus smile like he did her. Good thing because they both calmed themselves, not minding even if Dean and Caroline are also headed this way, sharing a table with them. 

**"Good evening, you guys."** Dean politely greeted as he removed his coat and pulled a chair for Caroline to sit on. Care faced Klaus' direction and Dean had the seat facing Camille. Them four in a round table, finding it awkward to start a conversation. Luckily, unlike the last time, it's not only the four of them. They've got a lot of companion to distract them from this awkward air.

Time passed by and no one ever stayed at their table forever. Dean and Care went to their friends, chatting with the lot of them. Meanwhile, Camille and Klaus roamed around the place, as usual, intimately appreciating the artworks that hung and stood on the corners and walls of the place. They also have fancied themselves a few drinks while analyzing the stuff that aren't even theirs to understand.

It's just much more pleasant for the two of them to be with each other, talking at these times when everybody's trying to show off. Comfortable at the thought that they don't have to be anyone else around each other. For Klaus, this is the moment he could steal to stare at what beautiful sight given to him now. Rebekah and Hayley truly did everything in their power to make a special woman even more special. That excites him. Since the day they met, there was no question about how he found Camille fascinating for a human. She is indeed very unique and beautiful. And that fact alone drives him crazy into protecting her and giving her what's best. That's why no matter how impossible, he finds himself better each day, not because he wants to impress but because she makes him want to. He does it all by heart that at some times he doesn't even know he's doing it.

Klaus just realized that this is it. This is something he wants to keep forever.

 **"You know you can leave me here and dance with them if you want to."** Camille said out of the blue, not looking at him and keeping her eyes at the painting of a rich man and a poor man.

Klaus scoffed. **"Say I want to dance with you? Then can I have this dance?"**

Cami finally turned her head to him. **"I'd rather watch you than ruin your evening. You know I'm not so good of a dancer."**

 **"Well, I beg to differ. I have had my fair share of dance partners through the years but no hand ever fit with mine until yours."** He smiled and gently lent his hand which she refused to take, 

**"Klaus,"** she breathes. **"You know, Caroline's there and you look good tonight so maybe--"**

 **"Maybe we can forget about them for the meantime and mind our own?"** He cuts off, suggesting it. He raised his hand higher to convince her but she still did not take it.

 **"What if I trip on my shoes?"** She tries to convince him but Klaus said it won't happen. She tried again. **"What if I don't catch up to the rhythm of the song? That would be awful."**

 **"That won't happen either."** He gives her an assuring smile and finally decides to take her hand from her. He started leading the way to the dance floor while intently looking at her, offering a promise that he won't let anything bad happen. When they finally got to the pile of people also preparing to dance, Klaus looked at her and squeezed her hand. He winked in sync of the start of the song. **"I got you, honey."**

Cami took a deep breath as Klaus parted from her to walk to the other side of the aisle and bow to kick-start the dance.

_"There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles._

_Same old, tired, lonely place."_

Klaus smiled at her when they met each other on the aisle, immediately holding hands and walking in a circular path as they kept eye contact.

_"Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy,_

_vanished when I saw your face._

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you."_

They finally had their faces focused on each other. Their surroundings seems blurred and like there's only the two of them on the dance floor. Just them and the song that God knows who chose but it perfectly fit their situation.

_"Your eyes whispered 'have we met?"_

_Across the room, your silhouette_

_starts to make its way to me."_

Cami is unsure of her movements. She wanted to look at other dancers just to make sure that she's still doing it right. But her heart tells her to just look at Klaus. She trusts him... to lead the dance. When he pulled her closer in an almost hugging position, she can't help herself but to smile.

 **"Who's the bad dancer now?"** Klaus whispered in her ear, making her laugh.

_"The playful conversation starts,_

_counter all your quick remarks, like,_

_passing notes in secrecy..."_

The way he swayed her was too gentle to even believe that she's dancing with Klaus. He watched her feet as much as he watched her beautiful face get amazed every time they move.

 _"And it was enchanting to meet you..."_ Her eyes stared lovingly at his.

 _"All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you..."_ He gave back the same affection she's giving off from her emerald eyes.

_"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go._

_I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you..."_

Her left hand settled on his shoulder while her right held his up the air. Their faces are two inches apart from each other, tempting them both to kiss. But as respectful as they are to one another, they just took joy at staring and smiling. Appreciating the way they hold themselves close.

_"The lingering question kept me up._

_Two a.m. Who do you love?_

_I wonder if I'm wide awake."_

_Who do you love?_ Klaus asked himself, silently wishing Cami could answer.

_"Now I'm pacing back and forth,_

_wishing you were at my door._

_I'd open up and you would say._

_Hey, it was enchanting to meet you."_

**"Are you ready?"** He asked her calmly when they're getting near to the part of the song where they'll turn and swirl.

_"All I can say is I was,_

_Enchanted to meet you."_

**"I think so."** She licked her lip as the sound built up from the speakers and finally, Klaus threw her to the other direction, not letting go of her hand.

_"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go._

_I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew..."_

She came back to his arms, warmly welcomed. They swayed yet again.

_"This night is flawless, don't you let it go._

_I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone._

_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you."_

One twirl under his arm and she was transferred to another guy's care. Cami smiled at them as the song continued and all of them got the opportunity to dance with every single one of those who are dancing here with their partners.

 _"Please don't be in love with someone else.."_ When she heard that, her eyes quickly shifted from her current partner to Klaus who's dancing now with Caroline and has got his eyes tucked on her. Before she was transferred from a man to another, she even saw their lips open, like they were talking. Her heart saddened a bit. But not moments after that, the chorus struck again and this time, she's in Dean's arms.

 **"Hello,"** he smiled sweetly, looking down at her and holding her hand.

She swallowed. **"H-Hello..."** God, why do his hands feel like an old home?

Dean swayed her around for the second time. **"You look gorgeous tonight, Camille."**

Her eyes refused to look at him but said thanks anyway. As they were dancing, she caught Klaus' eyes, giving a death glare to Dean. Fortunately for her, she was transferred after that.

When she came back to Klaus' arms, the song is at its end. Her feet are starting to hurt but Klaus' touch calmed her down. His eyes are full of unspoken jealousy and worry but he smiled just to influence Cami of it. The song ended with him holding her bent back down and his nose touching the tip of hers.

They were given a warm round of applause by the audience. Everyone held their poses for those who take pictures. Meanwhile, Klaus took the opportunity to talk while his lips are still near hers.

 **"Do you mind if we cut this night short?"** His eyes were almost walled because of being too close to Camille's.

Her cheeks burned. **"I don't mind. But why?"**

Klaus smirked. **"There's something I want to show you."**

With that, they held hands and escaped the place. Just like how Cinderella and her prince escaped the ball. When they got to where the carriage is at, only the horses are there. Josh, Ben, Thierry, and Diego were all at the party. To Cami's surprise, Klaus detached the prettiest horse from the four, petting it. SHe didn't get too close, afraid that she will get kicked or whatever but Klaus held her by the hand and slowly led her to touch the white horse whose name is-- according to Klaus-- Tate. 

Klaus hopped on top of Tate, holding its leash and petting it to not react violently. Cami did not move, she just stood there, waiting for an answer to her unspoken question. Klaus extended his hand to her. **"Come on,"** he smiled.

She took off her shoes and unlike earlier, she didn't hesitate to take his hand. However, she still insisted to ask. **"Where are we going?"**

He only smiled, **"You'll know."**

In a swift move, Cami is already sitting on the horse's back, with Klaus behind her. It felt a little unusual to have him positioned like this next to her. It even gave her some chills that easily faded away when the warmth of his hands encircled her waist, and he started driving the horse.

An equestrian indeed.

The air on her skin felt good and so did his arms around her. Every now and then she would glance at him, at how gorgeous he gets every second. She didn't even feel the time pass by, she only did realize it when they were nearing a big white roof surrounded by tall grasses. There was an alley where Klaus led the horse to and she finally saw a mansion waiting by the end of the street. When they stopped moving, Klaus got off first, putting the horse's leash on one of the fence spikes. He assisted her down right after and as usual, took her by the hand and they started walking towards the front porch.

 **"Where are we?"** She asked as they got nearer. Klaus looked at her. **"It's our old plantation house, where we raised Marcel. We seldomly visit this house but I compelled some help to clean it and preserve my paintings every once in a while."**

She smiled when he opened the giant doors of the mansion. **"And why exactly did you take me here?"** She almost chuckled while helping herself inside, following Klaus.

 **"Because there's something I would like to give you."** He said, looking past her. The design of the plantation house resembled the Mikaelson Compound. Vintage and classic. When Camille got inside, she wandered her eyes around, scanning the common room that looked fantastic with its champagne and white theme with highlights of brown and black and details of gold. The marble floor reflected her physique. Also, paintings that are surely Klaus' hung on the walls making the room look more imperial. She felt more of a princess now than when she was at the hotel. 

With her shoes in hand, Klaus showed her around, making her familiar with the whole house as if she will live in here permanently. Every single corner in this house surely do cost a fortune to be in. There are fifteen rooms inside this mansion excepting Elijah's, Rebekah's, Marcel's, Klaus' and the five maid's quarters. Also, there are a few leisure rooms for the siblings. Rebekah has one room dedicated only for her dresses, Elijah's music room, and of course, Klaus' art room. That room is where they are outside now.

Klaus held the golden doorknob as if teasing the moment. **"Ready?"** He playfully asks Camille. 

She smiled as an answer and that's when Klaus twisted the door knob, rendering the doors pushed aside and then she saw various canvases, others done and others not. But one thing stood out. At the end of the room, at the very center, there's a human-sized canvas, still covered with a red sheet. Something lured Cami to walk there, probably her curiosity or the gut feeling that that thing is what Klaus aims to give her. Klaus patiently walked behind her as she made her way there.

 **"What's this?"** She asked, already holding the edge of the fabric, tempted to pull it down.

Klaus walked to her behind with a smile on his face. He placed his right hand above her eyes so she can't see and he slowly walked her closer to the canvas, putting his hand above her hand that's clutching the cloth. **"I'll count to three and we'll pull it."**

Cami smiled and nodded in response. She waited for Klaus' cue. And at three, she felt his hand grip hers as they pulled the sheet down on the floor. Together with this, Klaus also removed his hand from her eyes.

Right there and then, her heart stopped beating.

Her face, her body, everything about her painted on a canvas surprised her undeniably. It was a beautiful lady in red, with her golden hair resting at the back of her head, showing only a few tendrils across her lovely green eyes. SHe wore a daring dress that hugged her curves and showed off her hourglass-shaped body. Beside her are candle lights that complemented her sweet smile.

Klaus is silent beside her, intently staring at how she reacts. The awe in her eyes was enough to make him smile and make him breathe easy. So far, this is the most paid-off hard work he did. A smile coming from her soul, it was everything for him.

 **"Do you like it?"** He asked, almost whispering. He can't even look at her straight, _damn it._ His eyes were on the floor. **"I painted it for you..."**

Camille held her breath, slowly putting her eyes on him. He smiled at the painting in front of them as a way of avoiding her emotional eyes. 

**"I have been working on that weeks earlier, that's why my hands are always stained with red."** He smiled. **"When I saw you that night, wearing that dress, nothing else ever mattered. Just like right now, that even when I am dancing with everybody else, my eyes still wanted you."**

Her heart jolted at that.

_But she's for someone who will be able to look at her like she's the only thing that matters in that space..._

**"And you may not be the most beautiful woman in the world but for me, you are. I hold your hand and I am alright. I am proud that it is you I am with."** He continues, slowly turning his head to her waiting eyes.

_S_ _omeone to hold her hand and be proud of her..._

Cami's lips are trembling, so does her knees and so do her hands. Remembering those words, those moments... this is driving her crazy. Her heart won't stop beating abnormally.

Klaus held her freezing hands and breathed deeply. **"I find you beautiful, Camille. I fancy telling you that every now and then."**

_Someone who will not get tired of praising her..._

She returned his loving gaze. Now she is the one thinking.

Everything he has done for her... this painting and every other else. Was she so blind? This is exactly what she wanted. Who she wanted to be with. _Klaus._ He is the one she is for.

_Someone who can do silly things for her, someone who puts effort in making her happy, and finally someone that is real towards her._

**"This is not Klaus the madman telling you he fancies you, this is just... Klaus. The Klaus you knew and believed to be. The Klaus that is not hiding himself in a hideous mask. This is me, Camille."** He raised one of her hands to put it on his left chest, making her feel his heartbeat. 

His heartbeat that sounded like hers.

_Someone who doesn't make her heart beat out of petty flirting but because of true love._

Her eyes looked down on her hand above his heart, focusing on it as she slowly put her gaze at his eyes. Swallowing as she did so, her other hand crawled up his face, cupping one cheek and searching his blue orbs. It was as if she's compelled by him. The temptation grows so much in her that she can't even think straight. She got lost in the moment and all it took was one yes from her heart and she found herself tiptoeing and letting her lips fall on Klaus'.

At first she wanted it to be a smack, a simple thank you kiss. But not one second after she detached from him, she missed the warmth and the sensation his lips gave her. When she came back for another kiss, her hand moved from Klaus' chest to his collar, pulling it so that he's closer to her hungry mouth. Her kisses were aggressive, refusing to even let go of his lips that she bites and occasionally licks. Klaus gave off the same hunger Camille has as he kissed her back, his hands supported her waist and her bare back. His tongue went deeper, exploring every corner of her mouth. Both of them tugging each other even closer every second until they felt their lungs protesting for some air so they parted. 

Both of them looked at each other's eyes like they're drunk, both asking for more. There's this familiar heat between them that ignited all the more when the tips of their noses touched and their lips after that.

Cami is in pure ecstasy. When she closed her eyes, her hands worked on Klaus' buttons, undoing them like she's under a spell. Klaus quickly stopped and withdrew from the the fire they're building only to look at her with such concern in his eyes, looking down on his now partly exposed chest and then on Cami's face. 

**"Camille..."** he was out of breath, lips swollen from kissing. **"Are you sure?"** He touched her face.

Cami gave him an innocent nod and claimed his lips again as their hands explored each other.

_ To  _ _ be continued... _


	23. Chapter 22

**WARNING: Rated M.** Contains mature scenes and language. Please read at your own risk.  
  


CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: Officially Yours

WHEN KLAUS kissed her back that one time, she felt like everything's finally okay. His hands wandered around her skin comfortably, without hesitation. His lips went from her lips to her cheeks and then to her ear. Klaus planted a soft kiss there making her tickled. He then whispered, **"We should take this somewhere else, love."**

She grinned against his cheek, putting her hands on his shoulders and jumping on him, wrapping her legs around his waist that he quickly supported by cupping her still clothed buttocks and effortlessly lifting her weight as they continued kissing each other hungrily.

Since Klaus' room is upstairs, he rushed them to there and Cami jumped off of him, walking up backwards, never letting go of his sweet lips. _God, those lips._ She could kiss them forever. Her bare feet carefully felt the steps so she could walk with them with her closed eyes that she opened eventually when she felt Klaus' hands roaming on her back and already playing with the string of her corset. He effortlessly pulled that out completely.

Cami pulled back for a second, taking time to meet his eyes which are clouded by desire. But to her surprise, there was still an unclouded part in his soul that will stop of she says so. Their foreheads were against each other, contented with just looking but since they're near the edge, Cami cupped his cheek. An assurance that she's not gonna hold back anymore. With that, their lips met again and they continued walking up the stairs while depriving each other of their clothes. Camille put her hands on his collar, starting to unbutton his shirt from there. When it was finally done, Klaus withdrew one hand from her body to remove his top completely, throwing it into oblivion and letting Cami's hands rest there, touching the flock of birds tattoo on his right chest. 

He picked her up and rushed her to the door using his speed. Camille's bare back pressed on the cold white wall, making her shiver. Klaus was the one to withdraw from their kiss now. As the warm yellow lights of the chandelier lit up the room, it shown him Camille's beautiful face. Her green eyes are full of lust, full of longing for him. But more than that, it yells a feeling that she's afraid to name.

Klaus smirked and claimed her lips softly as he undid her sleeves. He erotically slid those off her shoulders, the reason why her shivers doubled. The fair skin she was never confident to show is now being ravished by someone who isn't even human to begin with. 

As the sleeves went down, so does the hybrid's lips on her skin. From her lips it shifted to her neck. A moan escaped her lips when Klaus sucked her skin using his lips and tickled it with his tongue. His kisses trailed to her shoulder, her elbow, until the sleeves were past her fingertips and the top of her dress is finally disengaged from her torso. Cami swallowed, feeling conscious of her body that hasn't been peeled in front of a man for quite a long time now but the fact that this is Klaus, an experienced and for sure one of the best guys in bed made her knees jelly. What if she doesn't satisfy him? What if he refuses to continue? She held the fabric of her dress against her breasts to cover them. Her eyes were closed, waiting for anything. A word from Klaus. Or maybe she's just expecting him to stop.

 **"Don't, baby."** Klaus huskily whispered. His hands worked to completely remove her top which she let happen while solemnly looking at his blue eyes that gave a massive authority. **"You're beautiful... you're so beautiful."** He was panting. **"You're mine."**

Cami froze because the next thing she knew when she opened her eyes, her skirt and top were already on the floor, pooling around her feet. There's only one thing left to cover her and that Klaus did not let go. He had successfully removed her top, revealing her full breasts which he passionately tasted and ran his tongue onto. Cami shivered at the sensation of Klaus' hot mouth covering her mounds and sucking on it. She panted and moaned and can't help but put her hands at the back of his head to control which part she wants his tongue to be and she wants it to stay where it is. On her right nipple, tickling and playing with it. But she was disappointed when Klaus' mouth left from there and instead ran his tongue down to her belly. It still felt good. A light moan managed to escape her lovely mouth when she felt the liquid heat increase from down there. And it wasn't long before Klaus knelt on one knee and held the sides of her underwear to pull it down. He held on tight to her shaking legs to give her some support for what he's about to do. Klaus glanced up at her and he could only see pure lust in her eyes and so he parted her legs a little and teased her sex with his long fingers. Smelling and feeling her wetness. He grinned when Cami yelped helplessly and arched her back. 

**"Klaus..."** she cannot even recognize her own voice. All that she knows now is she wants him. She needs him to be inside her. 

Klaus smiled wider when he heard his name escape Camille's lips. It was music to his ear and so it urged him to put his fingers inside her. When he did, Cami screamed. She can't breathe at the moment. She can't do anything but helplessly keep her lips parted, making sounds that she couldn't control. Cami chanted his name, the more she did, the faster he thrusted his fingers inside her until she felt her release accompanied with a long sound.

One second and she found Klaus' face next to hers. Klaus held her wrist up her head, tucking it on the wall and then he claimed her lips. 

**"You're so wet."** He licked his own fingers. **"I want you. I want more of you, Camille."**

 **"I want you, too."** She replied. And now it was her time to pay him back. Her free hand flew on to the top of his pants and puled his fly down. She kissed him once again before undoing the button of his pants and slightly pulled down his boxers just enough to pull out his sword and play with it. Her eyes were closed the moment she got hold of his shaft but just by the feel of it, she knows it is a huge thing fitting in her palm. A grin appeared on her face when Klaus pulled back from their kiss just to moan at what she did. She continued stroking it slowly and squeezing its tip while still wanting to seductively lick Klaus' lips.

Klaus led her other hand on his back and carried her in front of her so that she won't stop doing what she's doing. He opened the door behind her, entered, and closed it as he kissed her neck. There was his mattress. But he didn't lay Cami there. Not just yet. 

He looked in her eyes, carrying her still although his pleasure is overpowering his strength. Cami can see the delectation on his face and that urged her to go faster with working her hand until she felt Klaus come with a groan. His head rolled back for a second before laying her on the soft mattress and staring at her completely naked body as she did to his half naked one. The heat lingered on her palms and she wanted a taste of him as well that's why without waiting for him to join her in bed, she rose on her knees and finally undressed him. _She always wanted to do that._

His pants slid down to his feet and he stepped twice to remove it fully but before he could even take his eyes back to Camille, she was already holding his erection in her right hand, stroking it teasingly again. She looked up at him with a glimmer of naught in her eyes and it grew more seeing Klaus crumple his face in so much satisfaction of what she's doing. Cami paused for a while and stared at him seductively before taking her tongue out and running it under his length. it made him squeeze his eyes shut. When her tongue finally reached the tip, it swirled around there, feeling a slightly sticky substance join her hot mouth. And then she took him in, following her hand that stroked his hard length. Klaus released a beastly growl, throwing his head back with his eyes almost turning yellow. The only thing that could keep him sane is putting her blonde locks in his palms the same way his crotch is imprisoned in hers. He easily pulled the only elastic used to bind her hair and when he was done he started combing it and keeping it in his hand while moving his hips, syncing it with Cami's lips.

She momentarily stopped sucking his length and paid attention on his balls. Klaus' breath caught.

 _"Camille,"_ he moaned with closed eyes. 

Cami was just motivated to do it better upon hearing his husky voice speak out her name from seventh heaven. However, she was surprised when Klaus framed her face and led her to looking at the now passionate expression on his face. He pulled her up, claiming her lips again while her hand still worked its way along his length. Klaus possessively yet carefully embraced her and pulled her closer to him until her sensitive skin shivered against his. He bit her lower lip and slowly pulled it as he moved his lips to her neck. Cami tilted her head to the side to give Klaus more access and she moaned when he sucked her skin hardly. It will more or less bruise but she doesn't care about that anymore. Right now, she can only think of worldly things. She could only think of him and how it would feel to invite this hybrid cock inside her.

Klaus trailed his sinful lips along the perfect line of her jaw down to her collar bone. He then ran his thumbs over her already hard nipples and circled them there, feeling her goosebumps rise with this. Not long after that, he sucked one of her breasts, lightly biting one of her nipples and keeping it in between his lips to play with his tongue. Slowly, he pushed Cami onto the bed, immediately capturing her wrists above her head so he can freely do whatever he pleases to her body. His lips stayed where they were and now he's doing it slowly, teasing her. Cami's back arched.

She hummed in attempt to stifle her moans but she wasn't able to hold them back when Klaus' kiss went lower, to the underside of her breasts, to her abdomen, and the next thing she knew he was holding her knees and parting her legs. Klaus plunged into her womanhood.

 **"Oh, God! Klaus!"** She screamed when his tongue danced on her clit. Her legs shook and it were uncontrollable, luckily Klaus has got them steady with his strong arms. Cami's hand tucked the bedsheet inside her fist and the other one above Klaus' head, fisting an amount of his hair and using it to bury his head more to her inner thighs. Klaus would lick her labia and suck on her clit repeatedly until he pleased to eat her whole while making his tongue hard enough to go in and out of her. Her head rolled back on the pillow and so did her eyes, accompanied by her back that floated from the mattress in so much bending. 

The hybrid intently looked at her with a dark grin forming on his lips. He then slowed down and licked her repeatedly before taking out his long fingers and wetting it with his lips before inserting one inside Camille.

 **"Klaus!"** She yelled again, her lust overtaking all of her. Klaus thrusted his finger slowly while licking her pussy occasionally. He made his free hand crawl to her upper body, squeezing and teasing her breast. Cami lost it, she doesn't know now how many times did she utter Klaus' name but she is sure that something escapes her mouth every time he pushes inside her. His thrusts were quicker as he added another finger. 

This felt good... this is magnificent. Right now she's everything but sane. Klaus' moves are making her crazy. Her legs are losing their strength, her heart is beating more than it ever did, her mind is screaming Klaus' name and only him up to the second that she felt herself release. Cami's whole being was shaken. She stiffed for a second and after that she's nothing but weak. 

Klaus licked and slurped her juices right before her eyes. He made sure everything was clear before climbing up to her and not letting her catch a single breath for he quickly covered her mouth with his, letting her taste herself.

He leveled his face just right above hers, holding his weight using his hands that stood on the mattress. Cami shuddered when she felt a gentle finger swipe the stuck hair off her face. And when she opened her eyes, there was Klaus, cupping her face. Those ocean blue eyes reflects his frustration. Cami can feel his manhood already hard and poking her belly but he seems to refuse.

 **"Camille..."** his husky voice went low. **"I want-- I need to..."** he can't finish his words but Cami rendered his words useless. She cupped his cheek using both her hands and licked his lower lip before claiming them fully. Klaus returned the same wildness she offered by kissing her back, hungrily. His member grew even harder momentarily.

Cami secretly removed one of her hands from Klaus' cheek to bring it down to his shaft. She held it once again and led it to her entrance making Klaus withdraw from their kiss but she kept his head still above hers and stared at him seductively.

 **"Take me..."** her voice was unrecognizable. She let him look at her deeply as she guided his cock onto her lining and she felt Klaus finally push into her wetness. Slowly and carefully. Her eyes shut close as her lips formed into an O when Klaus invaded her nether regions. 

He's so big. So fucking big she doesn't even know if she'd be able to walk tomorrow. But he did not insert it whole, he took it slow, going farther in each thrust and keeping his eyes on Camille to consult if she's feeling okay. She is. She is feeling amazing. 

Cami couldn't move as free for Klaus' weight settled above her but she had the little amount of strength to open her eyes. When she did, the beautiful sight of Klaus' passionate expression greeted her. The excruciating longing is painted on his face because he is still taking it slow. Cami knew she had to do something. She put her hands on his back and kissed him just before digging her nails in his skin and using all her strength to buck her hips in sync with his as an invitation. 

**"Baby,"** he panted. **"Are you sure?"**

She smiled against his lips and nodded. Now Klaus slowly pulled out of her and stood up from the bed. He carefully pulled her legs to the edge of the mattress until only half her body is laying. Cami did not need further instructions, she raised her legs up the air, earning a smirk from Klaus that turned her on more. He caught her feet and kissed both of them before gently laying them on his shoulders and lining up to her entrance again, with his first thrust, Cami yelled. He went all the way in. 

He immediately stopped. **"Am I hurting you?"**

 **"No,"** she shook her head. **"No. Please. Continue. Just continue."**

With that, he obeyed. Cami knows she's tired but where the hell is she getting so much energy to still scream? Every time he goes inside her and pulls, and goes in farther and faster, she screams his name and every saint she ever knew. Cami moved her hips in the direction where it meets Klaus' forceful thrusts and she moved faster, setting their pace. Her hands went up above her head, clutching the sheets hard as her head rolled back on the pillow. The sheer pleasure is consuming her. She wants more. She wants him more. And she can feel herself getting near. 

**"Baby,"** she called, it was almost a whisper. **"Baby, I'm near-- Oh, God!"**

She came without control. Her feet stiffened above Klaus' head but he did not stop thrusting, instead his assaults became more needy and quick. Thanks to her cum, she cannot feel the pain of his igniting manhood inside of her. Klaus released groans, a sign that he was near. The next thing she knew, he was growling like a beast and falling onto her neck, letting his voice be stifled by her skin but his yells were music to her ears. 

Cami felt his heat pour inside her womb. It felt fulfilling. She breathed against his neck as if she won something. Klaus continued pumping and groaning until the very last drop of his seed had left. Cami kissed him, as if saying he did a very good job. Their faces were all red and sweaty but none of them cared for they shared again another kiss. Klaus never pulled out of her, she liked the feeling of having him inside her. As their kiss deepened, she clung her arms on his neck, her legs around his waist, and pushed herself up, sending a signal to Klaus ot carry her which he did. They never broke contact as she slowly led him to sit on the mattress and eventually let go of his lips to push him laying on the bed.

 **"My turn."**

There was a hint of naught in her eyes when she said that and there after she positioned herself above his erection, slowly sinking down. And then there they were again, eyes shut close, letting little gasps out while moaning each other's names. Cami felt like a queen sitting on her throne, she loved having total control over Klaus. He put his hands around her waists to give her some support and direction but she detached those from there and instead led it to her breasts. When Klaus' hands were already there it started squeezing her tits and teasing her nipples, making the pleasure overgrow. 

Klaus panted and couldn't help but thrust from underneath, taking over Camille. One second and he found himself taking over Camille by rolling over her. Now he's the one above. He kissed her and continued thrusting. His hands also magically found their way to hers, intertwining those together as they both yelled in the rapture. Klaus felt himself exploding.

 **"Camille..."** he called. Cami panted as well.

**"Klaus... Klaus!"**

**"Camille!"**

He heard the collision of their juices coming out at the same time. His beastly growls complemented her sweet yells. Her walls tightened around his shaft causing him to stay still until his cum is drained inside her. 

All of his hybrid energy were burned. The least he can do now is let his body fall next to hers and cover them both with the blanket. He imprisoned her in his embrace but he did not feel Camille respond that's why he quickly felt sad.

 **"Sorry,"** he sincerely whispered. **"Did I hurt you?"** Klaus' voice was as if it were a little boy's.

Meanwhile, Cami there was just regaining her lost breaths until she heard Klaus' sad baby voice. She giggled, she wanted to see his face just to laugh at how cute he gets when he uses that voice. She turned around, facing him, switching their hands on the right places so that they're intertwining again. **"You didn't."** She placed a kiss on his nose, earning a cute eye-narrowing from him and Klaus kissed her lips tenderly. After that breathtaking kiss, she smiled at him. **"Thank you, baby."** She added, saying it with all her honest heartbeats.

Klaus smiled against her hair. He leveled his mouth on her forehead and planted a long kiss there. **"Thank you, Camille."** he whispered huskily, now his eyes are slowly fluttering shut. **"Thank you for letting me."**

Cami looked up at him with genuine gratitude in her eyes. She leaned up, giving him a swift kiss on the lips. With that, Klaus peacefully smiled, letting himself doze off while pulling Cami closer to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. His arm cradled her naked body, and his hand held hers. Before the drowsiness took over, he smiled one last time against her head. This is the most beautiful night of his life so far.

And Cami saw the sleepy version of that crooked smirk, making her smile as well, before closing her eyes and nudging herself closer to him.

This man... this damn man just made her heart soar in the sky.

She didn't know when she slept but when she woke up, Klaus was still sleeping like a baby beside her. Last night was a blast, and she felt like a thank you is not enough for what she's feeling. Cami snuck out, but before doing so, she took advantage of the time and kissed his lips and forehead. 

Inside Klaus' closet were a few of his shirts and since she was wearing a dress last night, she fancied one to wear. Just his shirt and boxers and under all that she's bare. Crossing the stairs, she can't help but smile and blush, seeing all the clothes they have left in each part of the house which she made sure to clean up.

When she went down, her first thought was to make him breakfast. And since she cannot go out, she managed to just use what was left in the kitchen. She is not much of a chef but maybe an average baker so she made a cake with words she could only imagine saying to him.

The exact minute she was finishing putting the thing inside a box, she heard a disturbed noise coming from the stairs and also someone calling her name.

**"Camille? Shit!"**

It was Klaus, wearing only his pants and rushing down the stairs. When he saw her, he can't help but cuss and speed to her, embracing her so tight. 

**"I thought you left me..."** he weakly whispered. **"Don't leave me like that."**

Cami smiled against his bare chest. **"Good morning, handsome."** She pulled herself out of his possessive embrace only to cup his face. That messy hair and worried eyes. Was he really that worried she'd leave? **"I won't leave, of course. I can't go out looking like this."** She smiled at him and that made him frown. 

**"So if you had decent clothes, you'll leave me?"**

She giggled. **"Do you want me to?"**

**"No."**

**"Then I won't."** She kissed him sweetly. **"Come here, I made you breakfast."**

She pulled him to the counter where the box is at. Cami even put her hands above his eyes for a little blindfold before counting to three and opening the box for him.

_'Officially yours._ _ily_ _.'_

Klaus looked at her and smiled. He quickly pulled put a finger and used it to scrape some icing and taste it. It was sweet. He took another batch and this time, he smeared it onto Cami's nose, on her cheek, and on her lips. He licked the remaining thing from his finger before turning to her and licking the frosting off of her lips using his. 

Cami got her revenge and played with some icing on his face. They licked it off each other and ended up passionately kissing like they aren't yet over about last night. 

**"Can I have you as my breakfast instead?"** He naughtily asked. Camille lit up. 

**"Go on then, you have me."**

_ To be continued... _


	24. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: The Truth

 **"OH,"** Rebekah Mikaelson stepped inside the old Mikaelson plantation House, holding a lot of paper bags by her right hand containing clothes for her brother and his woman who sat by the couch together, affectionately feeding each other ice cream. When the two heard her, they shyly turned their heads to her direction. Camille, wearing only Niklaus' shirt and boxers can't help but blush in embarrassment. While Klaus there smiled brightly to his little sister.

 **"I bet the miracle has happened now?"** She asked with an intriguing and excited smile. Klaus stood up, leaving Camille on the couch with a kiss on her head. He went to Rebekah and got the clothes.

 **"I would have called anyone else if not for our situation. I'd rather have you seeing us like this because you will shut your mouth, isn't that right?"** A bit of a threat, though Bex didn't much care. She's just happy and it shows. When his brother got hold of the clothes she brought, she rushed to Cami. And God, she reeks of Klaus' scent.

**"So, Cami, how many rounds?"**

Camille immediately blushed at this question to the point of even hiding her face but who is she to do that? She actually slept with Marcel and had quite the bed-buddy relationship with him. This is Rebekah's brother now. If anything, she should be more open. But something about last night and today got her feeling shy.

She is confused if Klaus wasn't him or was it the real him taking action. Ever since they started fake dating, he never compelled anyone for bad purposes. He doesn't also smell the way he smelt before--mix of paint and blood and bourbon. Klaus had been pleasant for how many months now and as a human bearing the mind of a professional therapist, it worries her to think that maybe she's feeling for a fraudulent Klaus. After all, he is a deceiver. the great madman hybrid. But when she saw him earlier this morning, naked and a mess, running after her on the stairs, she realized that maybe, after all, it's Klaus. 

And maybe he's really afraid to lose her. Which she is, too. After what happened to them? It wasn't just a simple one-night-stand. There was something right that she's sure both of them felt. It was almost like they confessed, but more. It was an assurance--a truth. But unspoken.

That day passed by and so many days did after. There wasn't a day that they didn't kiss. There wasn't a second they didn't have the desire to rip each other's clothes off. More than that, there wasn't a time they're not holding each other's hand. The way they miss one another now is way more terrible than ever. Klaus would always miss her, would always call, would always want to cling by her side and make her sing him to sleep. Meanwhile, Cami always craves his touch, his embrace, his psychopath jokes. They're practically inseparable.

Just like now.

Klaus had slept in Cami's apartment, with them two sharing her narrow bed. Though he's used to finding comfort in king-sized bed made from quality cotton materials, nothing could beat the joy he gets from inhaling oxygen mixed with Camille's strawberry scent and the woman herself beside him. He feels safe, and above all genuinely happy. He would never exchange that even with pillows made with sheep fur.

Cami O'Connell laid on half her tummy and half her side. Her head is on Klaus' shoulder and her blonde locks spread on his chest. Klaus wrapped a protective arm around her back just to keep her close and warm while the other of both their hands are intertwined. Klaus' eyes fluttered open, with a smile quickly crawling up his lips because of the contentment of this view. His blue eyes looked down on a sleeping Cami and he kissed her hair, then her forehead, and because he didn't want to wake her up just yet, he kept stroking her hair.

Rather in his gentle caresses did Cami wake up. Her green eyes met his blue ones.

 **"Morning..."** she greeted with a groggy morning voice as she smiled and then buried her face in his shirt, giggling there. Klaus kissed her forehead again and they end up looking at each other lovingly.

 **"How's your sleep?"** He asks.

 **"Dreamt of you,"** her eyes smiled. He absurdly smiled, almost clueless.

 **"That so?"** He playfully replies as he attacked her with kisses.

Today, they were off to Lafayette. To visit Sean and Kieran in their graves as it is the second of November, all souls day. They grabbed a pretty bunch of white roses to go off with. When the two got there, it was of course a time to reminisce; to mourn, for Cami. Klaus was there by her side as she let her tears fall down her beautiful face, telling stories of how it went without her brother and uncle. Though crying, happiness was obvious in the way Cami speaks. Her stories were mostly composed of her life as a student and soon to be professional psychologist. She also tells them stories about her amazing boyfriend--without mentioning they're pretending-- which makes Klaus blush and smile from ear to ear.

It's not a very Klaus Mikaelson thing to do but he stepped closer to the graves, knelt on one knee while bearing Cami's right hand.

 **"I may be the last creature you will trust with Camille. Even though that's the case, I promise that if anyone is concerned about hurting her, they will pay the price to me."** He smiled to the tombstones and glanced up at Camille. **"Besides, I can't just give her away and let her be with the two of you. Not right now. She's mine for the meantime."** He then stood up and embraced her. **"And with meantime, I meant 'for a long time'"** He whispered.

Cami felt safe and warm in his embrace as she always did. And although she may not say it, it shows.

The truth.. that she has fallen madly in love with Klaus Mikaelson.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**"It's okay, Caroline. You can do it. I know you can."**

Stefan Salvatore was at the other end of the line, talking to Caroline Forbes who's currently packing her things for their trip to Bora-bora-- Dominic's reward to the winning team during the match. She figured out it's the perfect time to confess to Dean about her true being.

 **"But what if he doesn't react well about it?"** She frustratingly replies. Her lungs won't cooperate, the mere thought of it renders her breathless of too much nervousness.

**"Hey, Care, listen to me. You said he loves you, right?"**

**"Yes... he does. Of course he does."**

**"Then what's making you question his acceptance? If he truly does love you for who you are then he shouldn't mind you being a vampire."** Stefan says. confidently. He has gone through these things so being Caroline's best friend, he's the first one to call. Except for her mother of course, who's just beside him at the moment.

 **"And if he hesitates? If he breaks up with me?"** She shot another of her insecurities again. But Stefan knew exactly what to say.

**"Look, Caroline. You're strong, you're beautiful, and you are kind. Most importantly you don't have my bloodlust level. If he chooses to break up with you or take a pause then just... understand him, okay? But don't push him into anything."**

With that, a smile crept up Caroline's face. Stefan always knew how to make her feel better. How to make her laugh and forget about every problem there is. 

**"Thank you, Stefan,"** she leaned by the wardrobe. **"Oh, what would I do without you."**

Stefan laughed. **"You're still gonna do great, Care."**

 **"Is that Caroline on the phone?"** Sheriff Forbes, carrying a box of lights, heard Stefan say the name of her daughter. Stefan nodded and Caroline had to ask right away,

 **"Mom is with you?"** She asked, surprised. Since when is her mom friends with her best friend?

 **"Yeah, I was just helping her decorate your house since you're not here to do it with her."** Stefan replies.

Sheriff Forbes stopped beside Stefan and grinned. 

**"Stefan, do you mind putting the lights by the patio?"** She politely asks, giving Stefan the box. Stef pulled two boxes of different colored Christmas lights from there.

**"Sure. Which one of these? Is it the--"**

**"The smaller ones,"** Caroline answers from the speaker of Stefan's phone. **"That's what we always put on the patio."**

Sheriff Forbes and Stefan just smiled at Caroline's answer. The Salvatore vampire let Forbes have the call with her daughter.

 **"Hi, honey."** She starts. **"How are you doing there?"**

Caroline sighed heavily. **"Alright, mom. Klaus is not bugging me, he's busy with a human girlfriend and--"**

**"A human, you say?"**

**"Yes, but she's got a family legacy here. Some sort of thing they call factions. So maybe she's not new to vampires anymore."**

**"And she... accepts that beast? I mean, isn't she compelled?"**

**"That's what I want to find out, mom. But by the looks of it, they're genuinely... in love with each other."** She replies with a roll of eyes. Klaus has got himself a girlfriend and if she does know he's a mix of two magical beings and accepts him then he must be extremely lucky and that makes her envious.

 **"How about you and Dean?"** Her mom asks.

 **"Well that was what I wanted to tell you earlier. I'm really sorry, mom, that I'm not gonna be spending Christmas with you. I was just planning to spend it with Dean... but that is if he..."** She didn't continue.

**"He what?"**

**"I am planning to tell him that I'm a vampire, mom."**

Instead of anxiety, it was joy that she heard in Sheriff Forbes' voice. **"That's great."**

 **"You think so?"** She bit her lip.

 **"Of course. You shouldn't be keeping secrets, right? It will be fine, honey."** Sheriff Forbes assures her daughter, trying to speak with a smiling voice. However, Caroline doesn't know what her mom really feels about that right now.

 **"Thanks, mom."** Caroline frowns emotionally. **"How are things going there, by the way?"**

Forbes rolled her eyes, looking the same as her daughter's. **"Oh, well, I can't believe I am saying this but Elena is still a ripper, Damon is still hunting that doctor who made her a ripper, the Travelers are still roaming around Mystic Falls, Katherine is even teaming up with us, and Bonnie is still inside this magical prison world. So if you'll spend Christmas here, I don't think that would be the best choice."**

 _How unfortunate._ Caroline breathes again. 

**"You, mom? Are you doing well?"** Her concern was all over her voice.

Liz Forbes chuckled. **"Stefan is a keeper and a protector, you know that? Jeremy and Matt are here, too. Try not worrying about me so much, sweetheart, okay?"** Stefan Salvatore is in front of her as she says this. He smiled.

**"I love you, mom."**

**"Love you, sweetie. Tell me everything after you trip okay? Take care."**

So there it is. Caroline dropped the call and focused on herself. A ripper Elena, nearly a ripper Damon, a lost Bonnie, Travelers trying to reign darkness over Mystic Falls... what else? The only things she's got right now are her mom and Stefan. Maybe confessing her true nature to Dean isn't the worst thing to do, right?

Days passed in a blur and Caroline finds herself inside a resort room, wearing her most pleasant swimsuit for Dean. She doesn't exactly know how to tell him. But being the organized person she is, she made a safe space for them in one of the floating houses on the ocean. A lunch setup for an intimate confession, and there it goes...

With a handsome Dean Galvez in front of her, wearing only his swimming trunks, with his dark, damp hair, sunglasses covering his eyes while looking at the calm scenery outside.

 **"Dean?"** She starts, nervous.

Dean smiled and glanced at her, setting his eyes only at her while raising both his eyebrows to attend to her call.

**"I... I have something to tell you."**

The guy was already getting a hint to her nervousness, however, he chose to calm down. **"Sure. What is it?"**

He held her hands and looked straight to her eyes.

**"Please promise me you won't freak out."**

He nods. With this, Caroline inhales...

**"I'm a vampire."**

_ To be continued _ ...


	25. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: I Love You

SHE SHOWED HIM HER FANGS, her crippling red eyes and the veins that crawled on her cheeks. Of course he would stagger back and freak out but to Caroline's surprise, Dean only showed two seconds of fright and it was all gone by the second she changed her face back to normal.

 **"Caroline..."** Dean swallowed. His eyes weren't going anywhere as they were stuck on Care. She doesn't have the courage to step closer because if she did there's a great chance she would make him jump in the water and she doesn't want that.

He was shaking but isn't holding his hands up the air. Caroline can of course feel his heartbeat and it was beating crazy but she is sure this isn't that maximum reaction she'd get from anyone else.

 **"Babe, it's okay... it's okay, alright?"** He said, seems to be empathizing with her. Instead of being the one saying it's okay, Care was surprised he was the one to do it.

Dean took a step closer to her and then she found him embracing her tight but without any aggression.

**"We'll fix this, okay? You'll be okay. You'll be fine, we'll find a way."**

But Dean didn't understand. She wasn't in need of help. In years of training with Stefan, she has learnt to control her abilities and with Damon's tips, she knew how to feed properly and she is happy being a vampire.

That's it. That's what she had to explain to him. Luckily for her, even in the most exhausted and confused state her boyfriend is in, he still managed to take it all in and process it with the help of each unsure breath he lets out. Dean told her he's got a weird family and even Dominic has got some friends who he said were witches but he never believed in them. The truth is, he is more worried about his brother's safety more than he is worried with Caroline. He trusts her, and that trust is enough to know he is safe with her. But how about Dom? What if he's compelled or he's being surrounded by vampires? By the supernatural?

The long discussion started. Caroline telling him how vampires were made and where are these creatures now. The human freaked out again when she said that vampires are practically just around and roaming with the humans and so does witches and werewolves. If anything, Dean didn't show any piece of fear in him. All that's reflecting in his eyes is the desire to protect his loved-ones more, even Caroline.

Caroline wanted to tell every single bit of the truth to Dean and not hide anything. For her, it would be lying if she didn't tell about Klaus and what occurred a few years before. She's not dumb, she knows that after knowing all these, Dean would want to make Klaus pay but she did her best at explaining everything. Since he already knows about it, it's her priority to keep him safe. Dean was clearly enraged of how she told Klaus' story with her and her friends at Mystic Falls, but he is a very smart guy. He will not do anything that would cost him his life.

Things were sorted out and it was everything that Caroline had wished for—Dean's acceptance. When they came back to New Orleans, he immediately wanted to go home to his parents and sister to check on them. That made her doubt a little because what if he was aiming to run away? But not two days, he immediately came back and consulted Dominic. To his little brother, it was an easier conversation to make. He dissed it, though. Telling Dean that of course it was a joke. Dom told him that vampires don't exist and it would be ridiculous to believe in them.

The couple didn't go through a rough patch for Dean is all for Caroline and he didn't think for a second to dump her. Maybe it was because of the fear of being killed or being chased or maybe he's just so madly in love with her that letting go seems impossible even for a non-human.

It's still a puzzle as to how Dean managed to stay by her side. But one thing's for sure. Caroline has made up her mind that since he didn't walk out of her life, she's gonna start loving him harder.

Meanwhile, Camille is inside her flat, preparing herself some fresh clothes for Klaus' arrival. They don't much talk about the places they want to go to and the activities they want to do for each day. Everything is unplanned, the only thing that they are sure about is that they can't last a day without seeing each other and holding hands. Their nights always end with a hot bed encounter and it would already be unhealthy to tell how used they are getting into this.

Of course, it is still clear to her that this game they're playing is strictly not involving their hearts. They just have to do their best to make people believe that they are so in love with each other. But every time they try to pretend, it just ends up feeling so real that Camille is already starting to believe they are. Since she has already admitted it to herself that she is falling in love with this pretend boyfriend of hers, maybe it won't harm her to imagine that he is, too.

But God, that is impossible. Holding a cup of coffee on her right hand, she breathed in the scent of it in hopes of waking herself up in this diminutive imagination of hers. Before she took a sip, she saw a nip on the mouth of her cup and for goodness' sake! Even this dent on her coffee cup reminds her of Klaus!

She stood up, decided to change her clothes already and come back waiting for him. When she opened the room of her door again, she was already dressed with a plain red sweetheart dress that fitted her perfectly, her hair is laid on big waves, and the best thing after that is there was a guy leaning on the wall, checking her out.

 **"Good morning,"** she happily cheered but walked past him, entering the kitchen, she glanced back. **"Do you want water? Coffee? Or juice, maybe?"**

Klaus smirked and walked towards her. **"Juice is fine as long as it is yours."**

 **"Klaus!"** Her whole face became red. The hybrid laughed at her and she can't help but bite her lip to stop herself from blushing but she can't. To skip that embarrassing topic of Klaus wanting _her_ juice she skeptically walked toward the table where her coffee cup was and picked it up, drank from it, hoping it'd stop herself from palpitating but made it even worse. Well at least she was able to compose herself right after, but much redder now.

Klaus' eyes twinkled. **"What do you want us to do today, hon?"**

She inhaled. **"I don't know, how about you?"**

 **"Hmm..."** His eyes scanned her from head to toe. **"I want us to remove each other's clothes and then—"**

**"Klaus! One more and I'll pierce you with a stake."**

He chuckled. **"Kidding, baby. That would be for tonight. Today's up to you."**

She glanced at him while sipping coffee from her cup. **"Maybe we could go malling."**

**"Mauling who?"**

**"That's not what I mean."** She eyed him and then drank coffee again. **"Or we could go to your house and pop some balloo-- ow."** Cami suddenly paused, quickly putting her coffee cup down and frantically pulling out napkins from the box. Klaus' eyes widened so fast when he smelt blood coming from Cami, he almost vamp sped up to her, thankfully he's just five inches away from her.

Her lower lip bled, and by the looks of it, it's deep. Klaus gently took her face in his hands and kept her hands off her lips, putting his own thumb over it. He flashed a worried, kind of disappointed look on his face as he gently brushed the snip on her lip using his thumb.

 **"I told you to be careful,"** he clicked his tongue. Cami's eyes are nowhere but on Klaus' face. Seeing the worry and anger on his face made her stare at him with sparkling big eyes. It's like the world stopped turning at the sight of a handsome guy who's practically squeezing her chubby cheeks and softly handling her bleeding lips. Her face also gets hot because of the warmth coming from his palms that hugged her cheeks. Klaus saw it. He saw the wonder in her eyes the moment he held her face, and that made him all the more eager to give her a kiss.

He bit his own lip with his fang, making it bleed, and then surprised her with a kiss. Since Cami is dumbfounded, she didn't realize that her mouth is open giving Klaus the entrance that he wanted. Cami got a taste of blood that she thought was hers, that's why when Klaus parted from her, her eyes were still opened wide in shock. When she saw Klaus smile at her as his finger went over her lips again, she swallowed. And then she felt the bleeding stop.

 **"There..."** he smirked, seeing that his blood immediately healed her injury. He then didn't give her a chance to blink before claiming her lips again. This time, she didn't know when but she kissed back. She found herself sliding her hands on his waist and gently pulling the fabric of his shirt inside her fists. Klaus deepened the kiss and he was still framing her face. The moment that they knew they needed to breathe, they parted. Klaus smiled, looking at Cami's swollen lips that are now fully rosy in color, his girlfriend's eyes are still closed like it took her long before registering that Klaus was kissing her no more.

He can't help but be giddy, before she opened her eyes, Klaus put another peck on her lips. He snatched her hand, laced it with his own and pulled her up the couch.

**"We are gonna go shopping new coffee cups for my clumsy baby."**

That smile kick-started their day together. They went to the mall as Cami suggested but it wasn't only the two of them. They had vampire chaperones behind them and Cami is clueless as to why. When they reached the department store, of course her feet automatically took her to the alley where home essentials are at. Klaus left her a trolly and two chaperones then disappeared right after. She wanted to think he wants to go shopping on his own, but when she got to the counter, Klaus was there with all of his guys, carrying several boxes with them.

 **"What's all these?"** She asked him, looking at the big boxes his vampires are holding.

Klaus snatched the bag of coffee cups from one of her hands and gave it to a vampire before holding that same hand of hers.

**"They'll get going to your house, hon. It's a surprise for tomorrow."**

**"What do you mean tomorrow?"**

He winked. **"You're staying in my place tonight."**

She gave him a toothless grin and held his hand. Whatever it is that will surprise her tomorrow, she is sure it's swoon-worthy. Klaus never failed to be this sweet and protective guy for her. Everything he does, she appreciates. And what moves her heart more is he really does his best to be good now. She'd be bragging to tell that he's making a good relationship with everyone because he's changing all because of her but the people around them will tell the same thing. Somehow, this game of theirs benefit a lot of other people, too. They never heard Klaus yell ever since they have been "together". He's doing good stuff with integrity in his heart and even the creatures that once hated him believed that he's changing. After all, the old tale of beauty and the beast exists.

While walking the pavement with many other people, beauty and the beast were holding each other's hands. Whispering sweet nothings to another's ear and laughing it off, sweetly. Not minding what's around them or even who's in front of them.

Cami was the first one to raise her eyes. Normally, her heart would skip a beat at the sight of them but today it didn't ache.

 **"Dean,"** she said with a smile that's fresh from laughing at Klaus' pickup line.

 **"Klaus, Camille. Fancy meeting you two here."** Dean Galvez smiled. In his left side is Caroline Forbes, clinging on his arm. Caroline forced a smile and greeted Klaus and Camille, too.

 **"Likewise,"** Klaus replied. **" _My Camille_ and I are just headed to lunch. How about you?"**

 **"We are, as well."** Dean said.

Klaus smiled. **"Shall we join you, then?"**

Cami and Caroline were clearly expressing disapproval but when the guys talk, they talk. And they don't have a say about it. The four ended up going to the same restaurant, at the same table, and the same ambiance as what they had the last time they went into a double date. And as far as Cami can remember, things didn't end well. She's very anxious to see what this stupid encounter has in store for them.

 **"So..."** Dean says, starting the talk. **"Camille. You didn't tell me you're dating a... hybrid is it?"**

 **"What?"** Cami almost yelled, startled.

 **"I see Caroline has told you about me."** Klaus beside her talked calmly. He put his eyes on Dean. **"Nothing to worry about, mate. I am sure you can see that Camille's being taken excellent care of."**

Dean smirked. **"Of course. And I assume you also see how better of a man I am towards Caroline."**

Klaus nodded. **"Yes, I see that. I'm quite happy about the relationship. You two deserve each other."**

 **"Can we stop this conversation, please?'** Caroline intervened.

**"Why? I just want Mr. Mikaelson here to know how much better I am to you than he was."**

**"Oh, I assure you, Mr. Galvez that I am truly concerned as to how you are being treated other than how you treat Caroline."** Klaus replied, earning a very tight **"Excuse me?"** from Caroline.

 **"Well at least I am not sadistic and a thousand-year-old psychopath like you."** Says Dean in a persistent tone.

Klaus was keeping his cool. **"Sure you're not. At the very least for me, I am not one coward, human, weakling unlike you—"**

**"Says the one who had to chase a woman for his evil deeds."**

**"Well, did you not?"**

**"Tear an innocent person's heart out of their chest? No."**

**"Physically no, but if you haven't done that to Camille several years ago, I suppose she's still in your arms right now. Aside from being weak and cowardly, you think too high of yourself when the truth is you're just a little sad, manipulative, self-renowned bad boy."**

**"And an unforgettable one in that matter. If Camille's heart still aches for me then don't you realize she still has feelings for—"**

**"Okay, boys. Stop it right there."**

Camille spoke, finally. Before the conversation gets any worse than that, she had to put a red light in front of them.

 **"I don't want to hear any of it anymore. Let's just finish this meal."** She adds.

Caroline had to hang in there for minutes, getting amazed by how the human's mouth managed to shut Klaus' and Dean's that easily. The four of them went fast in eating, feeling the tension between the two guys. Cami didn't even finish her lunch. She excused herself from the table to go to the ladies room. Klaus insisted to go with her but she disagreed. Caroline sensed that it was their time to talk.

It should be. She did not catch everything Dean said earlier, however, she did understand just what exactly he wanted to give meaning to. She doesn't want to doubt him because he just got her eternal trust when he decided to stay by her side after the revelation of her nature. She followed Cami to the ladies room and found her in front of the mirror, looking at herself. Care doesn't want to look stalky or rude but5 the way she appeared behind Camille shocked her enough to call it disrespectful.

 **"Caroline."** Cami says out of shock. She inhaled and exhaled two times before reclaiming her stance. She looked at Caroline from the mirror and the heaviness of her heart surfaced.

 **"Look, I'm really sorry about Klaus. How he behaved. I don't know how to explain this..."** She certainly can't finish her own sandwich, Caroline wanted a confrontation but was surprised as to how angelic Cami appeared to be. She's not a bitch, not a part of her is.

The vampire planned to talk to her in her way but had a change of plans. She wants to at least get back at Cami after how Klaus talked to Dean earlier but she can't. Instead, she just let this burning question inside her to flare all out.

 **"Cami, I want to know the truth. I just want this one."** She starts, breathes. **"Klaus... isn't he compelling you?"**

Then worry filled her after asking that question. If Cami is compelled, then her relationship with Dean will be doomed to eternity. Seeing how his mind works, it scared her. It is obvious that Dean still cares for Camille and once he knows her condition, Caroline is afraid he will have a change of heart.

 **"I'm not."** Cami answers, giving her back the same look. **"How about Dean? Is he—"**

 **"I'll never do that to him."** She cuts Cami off. **"And why would you even care? He's someone from your past so—"**

 **"I am still—"** Cami, then she cut it. **"I am allowed to care for him, Caroline. I am friends with him and his brother."**

Care's eyebrows furrowed. **"What? You were supposed to say something else. Why didn't you?"**

**"I did not mean it."**

**"But what was it? Are you still in love with him?"**

Silence filled them for a good minute. Cami was looking down and Caroline can't read her from here. But the fact that she didn't answer immediately made her want to do despicable things.

Cami breathed out. **"I don't. I am not in love with him anymore."** She said that without making eye contact, making it look suspicious for Caroline. But Cami put her green orbs on the mirror straight to Caroline's reflection to say, **"He is all yours."**

 **"Are you sure with that?"** She says, a bit sounding threatening.

**"Yes—"**

**"Do you love Klaus?"**

Cami was silent again. She bailed out without a word and Caroline was left in the room but followed shortly after. When she was back to their table, Cami and Klaus weren't there anymore.

Seven in the evening when Klaus and Cami appeared in front of her apartment building. Klaus parked his car in front and got off, aiming to send her inside but Cami insisted she'll walk there alone. He was saddened. He wanted to say sorry about the encounter earlier but he can't move a muscle. When Cami told him to just drive home, he didn't move and just watched her walk away, all with a sad pout on his face.

Unbeknownst to him, Camille isn't mad. She isn't mad about how he acted, she isn't mad about Dean's words either. She's just... confused. About that question Caroline asked her.

The question she's been asking herself for two years.

_Do I love Klaus?_

One more step and she finds herself stopping. A skip of a breath, a heartbeat, a second, and she helplessly called. His name.

 **"Klaus, wait."** She turned around. Klaus who was in the verge of entering back to his car turned around as well.

Before Cami knew I, she was already running to him. And when she had him at arms length, she pulled him in an embrace that was followed by her, tiptoeing, cupping his cheeks, and reaching for his lips.

She locked their lips together, savoring his mouth and keeping him close. She thought she was withdrawing but ended up landing on his lips again until he kissed back and put his arms around her. She finally pulled back and smiled.

_"Do you love Klaus?"_

**"Baby,"** Klaus said, breathless. **"I thought you were—"**

She silenced him with a kiss. **"I love you."**

And then she kissed him again, this time deeper. Klaus can't even respond to her because of his shock. He withdrew and his blue orbs were glowing with excitement.

**"WHAT?"**

Cami laughed at his loud inquiry. She hugged him and put her lips beside his ear to whisper it once again.

**"I love you..."**

**_ To be continued... _ **


	26. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: Santa Klaus

It was since December Seventh that Klaus couldn't stop smiling. Cami told him those three special words that he always wanted to hear. And though it might be because of Caroline's presence, he still cherished the way those words sounded on her lips.

He was, at first, confused as to why Camille ran back to him when he thought she's anything but at peace with him. When she reached his lips for a kiss, his eyes were closed. And finally at the moment those words were being spoken out, he was just looking at her. If it wasn't for Caroline's noise, he wouldn't have known that she was there and she's watching over them. Lucky that Cami knew just what to do at the situation.

Today is the last day before Christmas Break and Klaus is walking Camille home from another long day at school. Since that day they found out everyone's just lurking around and watching over them, they've been less of pretentious but more of... real. Real without knowing it. For Cami, being this protective and sweet to her Niklaus Mikaelson is no longer a weird thing to do. Yes, he's a hybrid, he's powerful, but more than anything, he loves it when she bickers. And as Klaus believes, Camille is his property now. No need to mark her because whether he's around or not, she will not make herself available for anyone else. They think they're just doubling up precautions of this game they're playing but what they don't know is that they're just freeing up their hearts. 

Cami intently laced her fingers with his as she looked at him. Klaus gave the action back, he looked at her full of love and squeezed the hand that he held. Their intertwined hands were swaying as they walked past the benches and trees on the open ground. Klaus playfully bounced his hips against hers as they walked, making both of them laugh.

**"Excuse me!"**

Both of them turned around as a braided nerdy girl with a camera on her hands yelled to get their attention. She's running as fast as she can to keep up to Klaus and Camille. When the two stopped walking and she didn't have to run any longer, she said a little thanks to the heavens for letting her breathe for a second. 

She was catching her breath. **"Hi!"** She happily greeted in between her deep breaths, clutching her chest. **"I'm sorry you guys, I just... really needed to run after you."**

Cami looked at Klaus who's looking suspiciously at the girl. Klaus eventually looked at her and let her take over. 

**"Is everything alright?"** She asked right away, and that was paid with the photographer's smile. **"Yeah, I... uhm, I just saw you from the bleachers a while ago. I'm the university's official photographer, by the way."** She raised her ID, her name is Maggie Hughes. Cami managed to give off a humble smile after she showed her card and the girl seemed to have been affected by that smile of hers, seeing that she slowly smiled after Cami, as if she was starstruck. 

Maggie was bedazzled by Camille's beauty, but she became more flushed when she saw the very good-looking guy beside her, who by the way is staring at her, checking her expression. The guy's eyebrows are so damn attractive especially when he uses it to look so concerned about his girl. Maggie can't help but have butterflies in her stomach as she asked the question. 

**"You look perfect together,"** she paused, scanning the perfect symmetry between the two. **"I was just wondering if you would let me take a picture of you? F-For the school's yearbook."** She used all her charm at them, Cami was at the verge of saying no when the photographer saw a smile crept up on the handsome guy's face as he stopped her words by suddenly pulling her by the waist. Klaus looked at Maggie after he silenced Camille. **"Would you kindly give us a developed copy?"** Klaus peeped at Cami, who he just gave enough time to complain silently before returning his eyes to the photographer.

Maggie's eyes sparkles in joy as she positioned her camera in front of them. Klaus fixed his shirt first and then checked out Cami. When everything was fine, he asked Maggie. **"What pose should we do?"**

 **"Uhm... like, candid and affectionate. Just try to be as sweet as you can."** Then she prepared her camera for the shoot.

Klaus pulled Cami towards his chest, already posing a sweet shot, but Cami pouted at him. **"Klaus, they will see me in the yearbook. That'd be embarra--"** she wasn't able to finish when Klaus suddenly just kissed her on the lips and a clicking noise in sync with that. That's the first shot, Klaus didn't want her to know they were already starting that's why he began telling jokes to her. 

Cami's head was still on the gap between his chin and shoulders when he suddenly spoke.

 **"Love, I have a knock knock."** Klaus' voice is quite serious, that's why her eyebrows furrowed. **"What's it?"** She asked, letting Klaus move her freely, just in time for each of the shutters. 

Klaus put her arms around his waist as he did to her. **"Olive,"** he said, then curved his lips to a smile. **"Olive who?"** Says Cami.

He leaned forward, winking to the camera as he placed his mouth beside her ear. **"Olive you..."**

With that, Cami easily chuckled. And Klaus took advantage of it. He turned away from the camera, letting Maggie capture Camille's genuine laughter as she hits Klaus' chest softly. **"You're so corny!"** She comments. Klaus stops her world in a moment when he lovingly looked her in the eyes and swept her wavy hair behind her ear. **"Olive you so much..."**

And that's again for another picture. For the last shot, Klaus pushed Cami forcefully and caught her in his arms. Because of shock, Cami clung her hands on his neck and when she did, Klaus gave her a wink, making her heart beat so damn fast.

 **"Aaaand that's it."** Maggie finally goes for the last click, she put her camera down to look at the pictures. **"Damn, these are beautiful."** She comments. 

Confusion painted Cami's face as Klaus pulled her up again. Was the girl taking pictures already? Oh, God, she didn't know!

Klaus kissed her cheek as she stared at the photographer viewing their pictures. Cami blushed. How did she look like a while ago? She was laughing! And Klaus seems to have read what she uttered in her mind. 

**"You look beautiful, honey."** Klaus whispers at her, but loud enough for Maggie to hear, that's why it caught her attention. Maggie gave a thumbs up. **"That's so true, miss."** She walked to Cami and Klaus to show the pictures. It was all so gorgeous and surreal, considering that Cami had no idea that they were already shooting. All her smiles were genuine and the way Klaus held her is so effortless. It's like he's used to it. It's like they're not pretending at all.

 **"You're stunning, I told you."** Klaus shoots again, getting an agreeing smile from the photographer. **"Thank you so much! These pictures will be a great addition to the yearbook!"** She is sincerely happy. **"I've really been a great fan of the two of you. You guys are really adorable."**

Cami smiled and then Klaus surprisingly kissed the side of her mouth. He turned to Maggie. **"Please do tell when we can have the photographs. We'll be around."** He smirks at her and with that, his hand crawled down to hers and once again united their hands before turning around and walking the way they were supposed to go.

Klaus caught Cami's attention as they walk. 

**"Why are you looking at me like that?"**

He chuckled, revealing his dimples. **"Nothing."**

As a response, she smiled back. 

**"Love you too,"** she whispers.

Camille has her days scheduled in the Mikaelson Manor from this day 'til Christmas. Today is when the family will decorate their house with the help of a few vampires who will be celebrating with them. She convinced Klaus to be a little nicer and take after the name given to him: Klaus. As in Santa Klaus.

Usually, Klaus would only have himself for Christmas, alone and partying with other people then later making them his dinner. Sometimes, if he fancies, he will pull put the dagger from either Rebekah or Elijah's chest to make them join him for the festivities. But today, this very year is different. 

Their family has struggled a lot. There were no days when they aren't hiding or running or being chased after by their enemies who want to take them down but after all that has transpired, here they are, having the opportunity of spending the holidays together, as a family. All of which is thanks to Cami.

They were on it, decorating the hall with leaves and flowers which are mostly poinsettias. Rebekah, Elijah, and Marcel jumps to the highest parts of the house to hang the ornaments while the other vampires are decorating the porch with christmas lights. Davina and Josh are hand-in-hand setting the enormous Christmas tree and the other set of vampires sat beside Cami, untangling the garlands and sorting the other decorations. Klaus looks at her from across the room as a discerning smile appeared on his face. 

Cami should appear as a no-match with the vampires surrounding her. Considering that those undead women never bears a single scar, never grows s pimple, and stays youthful for the rest of their years. But as he stares longer, he can't help but see how she stands out from the crowd. The only human in this room with her glowing alabaster skin, sunshine blond hair, and piercing blue eyes stole the spotlight. It was as if she's the very sun that gave light to this room. 

Holding a rose that Davina brought back to life, Klaus walked slowly towards Cami, giving her the stem with a shy smile on his face. A giggle was what she replied to him but not only hers, also the other vampires swooned over this gesture. 

Rebekah and Elijah exchanged blushy glances to each other, watching their brother from the ceiling of their mansion. 

**"Look at that little loverboy Nik, such a sweetheart."** Rebekah comments.

Elijah smirks, looking from his little brother to his little sister. **"This might be his best Christmas yet. With Camille."**

**"And yours with Hayley."**

**"And yours with Marcel."**

The siblings smiled from ear to ear, realizing that this exact happening right here might not only be their best Christmas, but the best day of their lives. Celebrating it with Hayley for Elijah, Marcel for Rebekah, and Camille for Niklaus. How they wish this holiday could last forever.

 **"Does it ever snow here?"** Cami crossed her arms, staring past the window where Klaus hung one of the many mistletoes he placed all over the house-- just for sure, of course.

 **"Well, love, you have been here for three years. And I bet you never have witnessed snow go over this land."** He's behind her, looking at her pale reflection from the glass.

She breathed deeply at his answer. Obvious emptiness and longing glistened in her eyes. 

**"Do you miss home?"** He asked.

 **"Yeah,"** Cami nodded. **"I miss the snow there. Every year Dean and i would wait for the first snowfall but we never really caught it togeth--"** she stopped in her tracks, realizing what she's saying just now. Cami looked down. **"I'm sorry, i shouldn't have opened that up."**

Instead of reacting otherwise, Klaus just smirked. **"You know, in South Korean beliefs, the first snowfall is an important event for couples. They said that if a couple catches the first fall of snow together, their love will be true."**

Cami looked at him with such wistful eyes.

 **"But it has never snowed in New Orleans for quite some time now. The last time it did was eighty-seven years ago,"** he continued. **"It should take a miracle for it to happen again."**

She snorted. **"I guess I'll change my Christmas wish then."**

Klaus' eyebrows furrowed at that. _So she wishes for winter snow?_

 **"What will be your wish now?"** He asked, sounding cool. As if he's not bothered but he truly is.

 **"It's a secret."**

As expected. Klaus frowned but he made up his mind that he will just have it his own way. Cami loves chocolates and that's a given, maybe he'll make her a cup of hot cocoa on the morning of Christmas. Or maybe he will ask the very supportive Zoe of Cami's likes. Rest assured that he will get the necessary support from his family.

After that day, he bought gifts. Not only for Camille and not only for his siblings but he bought gifts for each one of the vampires under him, the werewolves of Hayley's pack, and the children they once visited in the orphanage. He did it all without Cami knowing. And as much as he'd like to give Caroline's present personally, he didn't. He just left it on her front door and ran his way to the plantation house where Rebekah and Elijah were waiting.

Bex held the Santa Claus costume in her arms while Elijah is busy stuffing the big sack with gifts and naming them ine by one. It was sunset when Klaus arrived and the two were waiting for him with stressed but happy faces.

 **"Are you sure about this comedy act you're about to do?"** Rebekah asked, keeping herself from laughing. Klaus raised both his eyebrows as a yes and Elijah playfully stuck the fake white beard under his chin. Klaus grins.

**"Here comes Santa Klaus."**

_** To be continued... ** _


	27. Chapter 25 (Christmas Special)

SPECIAL: What Do You Wish?

In all of New Orleans, the Mikaelson Compound is the shiniest tonight. With all of those lights beaming from the yard and porch to the interior of the mansion, it has lost its creepy aura for a second to celebrate the festivities.

It's Christmas the 25th, seven in the evening. If it wasn't per Cami's request, the homeless vampires would be lurking around and finding an innocent human to feed on. But this day is different. This Christman is different from the many others that have passed. The Mikaelson family have been generous to invite everyone, not only their fellow vampires but everyone who wanted to join. Colorful decorations filled the area, being accompanied with the warm reds and deep greens that the guests wore as their attire. Everyone is just so adorable, not being the scary vampires but the red-nosed reindeers and striped candy canes for once.

Camille wore a simple black dress topped with a black cardigan just so she won't show too much skin. Her hair is fixed in a low bun with some tendrils framing her beautiful face. She wanted to dress as a sexy santa but that won't suit her. Another choice she had is to dress like a Christmas tree but as if she hasn't been tree-like all her life, right? She also considered wearing red because it's Klais' favorite color but then again, she wanted to be as casual and as simple as possible. Besides, whatever she wore-- or even if she's wearing nothing-- Klaus never saw her less attractive.

She's the star of the night as usual. Not putting too much effort on being all dolled up made her all the more lovely upon anyone. When she entered the gates looking like that, heads were turned. Half of them were unfamiliar to her but the smiles they were giving her were enough to count them good. The party is a mix of different creatures. Though mostly vampires, she still saw some familiar wolf faces just like some of the men in Hayley's pack that included Jackson, Oliver, and Aiden, dancing with their partners. And surprisingly, there's a lot of other witches here aside from Davina. Vincent and his grandmother are here, too. _Not all witches despise the originals after all._ She thought and then glanced the pther way to get a good view of the other half of this hall. Now those are clesrly unfamiliar. She has no idea who they are but if they're humans, she's satisfied. While her eyes focused there, a guy holding a red paper cup approached her.

**"Yow, Cams!"**

**"Dom!"** She smiled at the sight of this dashing gentleman dressed as a gingerbread man.

Dominic gave her the cup half-filled with beer. She took this and drank just to take off the edge for she's a little stunned and nervous without a palpable reason.

**"You look stunning as usual."**

A shy blush appeared on her cheeks. **"Thank you. You look yummy,"** she joked. Dominic gave her an I-know-right face and then curled his fingers. **"Always has been."**

The two were having their conversation. Apparently, there are lots of humans in here and of course, she knows that they have no idea as to what kind of other people they are with but as if they have to.

**"I didn't know your prince charming is this goddamn rich."**

**"Well he isn't much of the bragging type, is he?"**

Cami laughed, then her thoughts about someone came ashore. **"By the way, are you with anyone?"**

Dom rolled his eyes. **"No, just me. You know, I don't have anyone special to spend the holidays with, might as well find him here."**

 **"Now you're boy hunting,"** she laughed. **"But be careful of your choices, okay? You don't have the best luck in that field."**

**"Yeah, I know. I'm not like my brother who gets the best girls in town."**

Dominic sips from his cup, later realizing that Cami didn't reply.

**"Oh, shit. I'm sorry. Gosh. Shouldn't have said that."**

Cami's eyes wandered everywhere, trying to look for someone until she heard Dominic. **"Oh no, that's okay. We're off that issue now."**

When she didn't find _him,_ her eyes set to Dominic. She swallowed. **"But he's not... by chance... here, right?"**

He shook his head. **"No, he's with Caroline. I think they'll be meeting her parents. I don't know, he said they're in the getting-to-know stage."**

A sigh of relief came out silently from her lungs. Thankfully, this Christmas won't be so stressful. Then again, her heart feels heavy for no specific reason...

Of course she's kidding herself. Everywhere she looked, she didn't find Klaus. It's not like he's gonna ditch her tonight but she's nervous. God, this is what she hates with her feelings. Always thinking about him. Spacimg out because of the sight of him lifeless. That's far from happening but when she witnessed it, she swore to God that if that happens again, she doesn't know what she'll do.

**"I see we're looking for Mr. British Dimples here, huh?"**

Cami was cut off of her thoughts after hearing Zoe's voice and Dominic's laigh after that. When she faced her, she's got her elbow on top of Dom's shoulder while drinking. Dominic didn't seem to mind Zoe's presence, making Cami puzzled.

**"Zoe! Wait... you know each other?"**

The two looked at one another, then laughed.

 **"Yeah, we were thesis mates during college,"** Dom says while he laughed.

 **"And we had a common friend who's a vampire."** Zoe adds and then continued their bundle of laughter.

Cami caught the last word of the sentence and her eyebrows immediately creased. **"A what?"**

 **"A vampire, Cami. A heterochromic one."** Zoe, still choking at her laughter.

Her worry increased further when the two sounded as if they didn't mind what they're talking about.

 **"Are you guys okay? Were you..."** ... _compelled?_

 **"That's just a joke, Cams. We're just kidding. Her memory is just really funny because she wants to be a surgeon yet hates blood so much."** Dom takes a drink. **"Probably just scared of it, I don't know. But she's quite successful now."**

**"We just teased her 'vampy' during college because she really gets mad at blood but don't worry, she didn't bite us. Vampires are mythical, Cami. Just chill. They don't exist."**

**"Yeah... of course."**

**"Anyway, I guess the show is coming up next?"** Dominic says to cut off the awkward silence.

 **"S-Show? What show?"** Cami, intently look at each corner, shaking her head involuntarily. She found a little platform in the middle of the crowd and she just realized it by now that it was there all this time. She doesn't remember decorating it... was she compelled?

It had a big 'Merry Christmas' backdrop and sparkly garlands all around it. Another smaller christmas tree was placed on the side and the rest of the stage is filled with fake snow.

Why can she not remember any of this? If she was compelled, swear to God, she will really punch Klaus in the face.

She excused herself from her friends and went her way to the Mikaelson common room. Around the table, she finds Elijah Mikaelson sitting alone with assorted colored boxes in front of him. He's putting it inside a big red sack but when he finds Cami by the doorframe, he greeted her with a happy smile.

 **"Such a sight to see. You look ravishing, Camille."** He comments. She just fakes a smile because she doesn't want to sound rude plus her heart is skipping multiple beats st the moment. Still holding the red cup by her waist, she asked Elijah. **"Uhm, where is Klaus?"**

 **"Oh, he'll be here in a few."** Rebekah Mikaelson, walking down the stairs, answered Camille while looking at her golden wrist watch. Unlike Cami, Rebekah is wearing a deep red dress with her hair, simply laid down straight.

**"I don't remember anything about setting up the stage outside. What's up about it?"**

Elijah stood up, giving the sack to an unknown help then he caught his jacket, hooked it on his fingers and hung it by his shoulder. **"It was a last minute project, requested by my brother."** He says.

**"Last minute? For what? Why didn't he let me know?"**

**"That's the point of it, Cami."** Rebekah smiles and she makes her way to the floor to Elijah. **"Now if you will excuse the two of us. We have some hosting to do."** She grabbed the arm that Elijah offered him and they went to the point of Cami's curiosity-- the stage.

The music fainted once they got up the platform, also, the party people lowered it down for a bit.

 **"Welcome to our humble abode, everyone. We hope you are enjoying the festivities we have all exerted effort to accomplish,"** Rebekah says first with the beautiful smile that mirrored her brother's. Cami watched as this took place, but she's still clueless and unreasonably nervous. Still looking for Klaus everywhere.

 **"In honor of all of you coming here to celebrate this special day with us, we have prepared a little something for each of you who's here."** Elijah now says. **"Shall we start?"**

The crowd answered a loud yes. After a moment, young little children sang a chorale of the song 'The First Noel'. Everyone was mesmerized by their angelic voices. It was followed by a song and dance number by half of the wolves in Hayley's pack that included their alpha: Hayley, of course. Elijah found it quite seductive and that's visible in his toothless smile.

Although Cami wanted to enjoy the party and intermission numbers, she can't help but get irritated by not finding Klaus anywhere.

_Where the hell is that hybrid?!_

After the many that has performed, another one surfaced and it is Marcel with his vampires. Marcel played the piano beautifully while Josh's beautiful vocals showered the place. They were accompanied by vampire bandmates that played their individual instruments, almost making it look like a Christmas Musical with their best performance. Rebekah and Aiden looked proud watching their partners showcase their talents and enjoy the moment with everyone, making Cami heave a sigh. God, she attended this party to mske her Christmas at least a bit different and happier from the ones she had before. But the main reason of her happiness is not showing himself.

When Marcel's and the vampires' performance was over, Rebekah and Elijah took over the stage once again, making Cami think that they've finished the festive intermissions without Klaus. But she was wrong, they weren't there to deliver an ending speech but welcome another performer.

**"We know that this is quite absurd, though many of us still believed in his existence and we want to wish you a very merry Christmas by this last performer we have... Ladies and gentlemen, Santa Klaus!"**

Cami's attention was diverted on the stage but then one second, the place became dim. Not until a spotlight hit the stage in sync with the first line of the song Last Christmas.

 **"Last Christmas..."** the spotlight showered upon Davina, she's lip singing.

 **"I gave you my heart..."** another spotlight took over the leftmost person on the stage. It was Vincent, also lip singing.

_A witches' performance, huh? I think it's done now._

**"But the very next day..."** Sophie Deveraux appeared beside Davina.

 **"You gave it away..."** Then another spotlight beside Vincent shone. It's a warlock that goes by the name Reagan.

 **"This year..."** Monique Deveraux, beside her aunt.

 **"To save me from tears..."** Maddox, a warlock appeared beside Reagan.

**"I'll give it to someone special..."**

That last line, they were all lip singing and the spotlight lit on a very red santa costume. The guy wearing it slowly turned around and smiled as the beat went crazy and all of them were lip singing while dancing minimal steps.

Cami had to look twice and closer. _Who's that Santa?_

With that long beard, eyeglasses, and santa hat, he's s total disguise. But the moment she met his blue eyes that looked at her so solemnly, she knew she can't be wrong.

Klaus looked bulky inside his costume. He's dancing with that artificial big buttocks and lip singing his heart out with the lyrics. Cami burst into laughter witnessing this and the fact that Klaus made everyone laugh, too.

Her heart felt whole that very moment. All the uneasiness she felt earlier disappeared into oblivion.

At the last chorus of the song, the witches around Klaus gathered around in a circle, they held hsnds and raised their hands up the air, pointing to different walls. At the final verse, fake snow rained all over the place and everyone yelled in surprise. It was artificial snows, hidden behind chambers of each wall.

For a moment, Cami was mesmerized of the sight. _So this is why he was so persistent in asking what my wish is_.

Although it was fake snow, Klaus still managed to surprise her with it. Cami felt like tearinf up at that exact moment, however, her laughter cannot be stopped. Klaus looks hilarious and it brought her immense joy that however she wants to get emotional, she can't.

As the outro of the song rolls, Klaus reaches for a microphone. He couldn't speak loudly because of ragged breathing. While his backup dancers are still performing in the background, he spoke.

 **"May I request everyone to please, close your eyes at the count of three."** Klaus says, directly looking at her. He cannot make another voice because of lack of breath.

Even if it was childish to do, Cami had her eyes closed at the count of three and so did everybody. Klaus continued speaking while the world is dim for all of them.

**"And again at the count of three, I want you to look down on your feet, and very slowly... open your eyes."**

They did as told and guided their heads down. Klaus started counting up to three and when they opened their eyes, christmas presents that are wrapped inside fancy boxes were there on their feet. They had mixed reactions and immediately opened the presents.

Meanwhile, Cami took too long to pick up what's in between her feet. It's a red colored paper, looking like a Christmas card. When she opened it, the words written there are "My Heart".

Her brows had furrowed. Klaus Mikaelson, now slowly patching off the artificial beard off his face, walked to her and found her clueless on her present. He smirked, still breathing heavily.

 **"I didn't know what your new wish was. And I've got you presents but this one..."** he snatched her hand and put it above his left chest, where his beating heart is. **"...this is the best I could give you."**

Her tears which were kept behind so long finally surfaced. When she embraced Klaus, her face eas red and her cheeks were wet with tears. Csmi cannot even utter a single word at that. There was just pure happiness and love that warned her heart.

Klaus was finding it uncomfortable staying inside his costume so when the party was almost over and everyone was done thanking him for the presents they have received, he went his way to the mansion and to his room to change his outfit. He wore his simple black suit and made sure he's all cleaned up before looking in front of the mirror.

He pulled out Cami's Christmas present from his jacket pocket. It's a little rectangular thing. What's inside is a hair pin. Of course, not a very Klaus Mikaelson present. If Camille was other people, he would've given something more expensive than this, but knowing her, the littlest things are what she values the most. And he fancies her more when her hair is fixed up so he thought of giving her this. To think, it's not very valuable. But it is made out of silver, forged with vervain, and the stones are from a blood-colored garnet.

He waited until the noise of the people faded, meaning they have left the house. He also heard the thump of the double door signalling their very own family time. He went downstairs to see his family, gathered around the tree and checking out the presents under it.

Rebekah and Elijah set up the fire for another family tradition when all of them noticed him from the stairs.

 **"The Santa is now here, we can start the gift giving."** Hayley says, looking at Klaus.

Marcel quickly stacked up his presents and gave it to each of them. So did Rebekah and Elijah. Cami also got all of them presents and Klaus is quite impressed that she managed to hide these without him knowing. He would've pestered her.

He was the last one to give gifts, after all he's the most expensive and generous. Everyone accepted a big box except for Camille. He gave her present discreetly and held her close, feeling her warmth next to the fire.

His siblings gave each of them a piece of paper and pens. When Camille received one, she was clueless.

 **"What is this for?"** She asked.

 **"It's family tradition. We write our wishes and burn them in the fire."** Rebekah answered, followed by Elijah who said, **"And you've been part of this family for longer than you know."**

They wrote down their wishes, and then held hands around the fire. Klaus was holding Camille's hand as her eyes were closed. Because of the contact, he saw and heard exactly what she wished.

_"I am nothing but contented in this life I have. I just wish for peace around me and this family. I would wish for nothing more."_

He smiled at this sight of her. His brother and sister were the ones to open their eyes first and caught him looking at Camille so lovingly, causing them to smile the way he does, too.

Time came and it was already approaching midnight. They had to say their good-byes. Rebekah and Marcel are off to Paris for some holiday time together and Elijah is headed to escort Hayley back to the bayou. Klaus, being the sibling, sent them out. He found Cami nowhere after that. But he knew exactly how she smelled like and followed that scent. It led to his room, to the balcony. He saw her looking outside and immediately caught his breath.

**"You look--"**

**"Don't say tired."** She joked. **"You've lived long enough to know you should never tell a woman she looks tired."**

Klaus scoffed, walking his way closer to her, Cami leaned by the railings.

 **"I was going to say contemplative."** He answers, and then she laughs.

The woman looks at him in the eye, with such expression he failed to read.

**"A penny for your thoughts."**

She let out a giggle. **"I was thinking about you, and a million other things. What you did today it was--"**

**"Hilarious, I know."**

**"It was sweet. I really appreciated it, Klaus."** she inched closer to him. **"You never fail to make my heart flutter so I've been thinking that maybe..."**

Cami was about to say her feelings out loud. That maybe this... whatever this is, is true. She wants to say she's falling faster than she thought and she ses things as they are and no longer as they should be. But Klaus' eyes wandered somewhere else. She was caught off her thoughts when his expression said wonder.

She turned around, facing the freer space. Her breath was caught.

It's snowing...

Klaus smiled when he saw her extend her hand to catch a little sprinkle of hail. Cami laughed when she realized it was real

He himself is amazed. But what's to ask? This human right here beside him is definitely a miracle.

 **"I thought the fake one earlier earned your heart but this..."** he says.

 **"God, shut up. I was happy with the fake one. Just imagine how much happier I'd be if it's the real thing."** she continued watching the snowfall. **"And now it's the real thing. It's what I wished."** She says happily.

Klaus breathes. **"It is."**

Seeing her happy like this... he can never find the words to express how much he's affected by that smile. This is the life he wants. The sight of her, her voice, her touch, and other reasons there are but for him she's something he wants to keep forever.

In the middle of deep thoughts, he heard Cami speak.

 **"How about you?"** She faced him. His eyebrows shot up, asking.

**"What do you wish?"**

Split second, he was thinking. _What do you wish?_ With his breath on hold. But he just finds himself leaning closer and catching her lips in between his.

This is it. This is his wish. This woman is his only eternal wish.

_ **To be continued...** _


	28. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: Regrets

DEAN looked outside his balcony, holding a glass of bourbon on his right hand and remembering the most epic love his life ever had.

She's always the smarty-pants of the academy. The one with exemplary grades, the religious family daughter, but everyone saw her differently. In their times, Cami wasn't the standard girl. All the guys wanted girls who can do rock and roll and stay out late with them while drinking and getting high together.

But everything changed when the high school heartthrob fell in love with the books-before-boys campus nerd.

He didn't even anticipate that he will fall for someone as serious and as goal-oriented as Cami. His friends even teased him for that, saying that he's getting bewitched or something. But they didn't know just how gorgeous Camille is as a human being. Her blonde her, although frequently tied up, shined golden like daylight. Her green eyes, although always covered in reading glasses, were mesmerizing to look at. And she may not dress all slutty and cover herself up all the time but that's the person he fell in love with. She with the wisdom of a scholar and the patience of a saint. 

However, while the relationship lasted, no one ever did approve of them being together. He had to disobey his parents just to be with her. They did everything to get her out of his life but he also fought back, he wanted her to say. Camille was torn at the span of time they've been together but she wanted them too. She wanted him. And now he could only ever wish that.

She looks so in love with Klaus now.

He would've really held himself back and not push her to satisfy his carnal needs until she's ready but life had been so harsh on him to the point of judging if he was really masculine. Most of his friends are now fathers, meanwhile, he's waiting on a postgraduate girlfriend who won't let him penetrate her. The situation got the best of him to the point of countless fights with her. However, those fights didn't break them. They were still sticking with each other not until her twin brother, Sean, killed seminary students and committed suicide himself.

That became the end for them. He wouldn't have doubted her but his parents kept insisting that maybe they have some crazy blood running in their veins, maybe Cami's family is made up of killers and being religious is just their facade. Maybe the woman he loved for seven good years is not really the good girl everyone saw her to be.

But still, she's the woman of his heart. Nothing would've made sense in him if not for her who encouraged him to have a life of his own. To be someone recalled because he is Dean Galvez and not his parents' son or his sister's brother. He wouldn't have been a pilot and a businessman. And most importantly, she's the only one he loved that way. He was willing to risk everything for her. But back then he wasn't ready to lose it all.

That's why a few years after they broke up, he almost came back to his old self. The direction he carved for his feet to walk on slowly faded without her presence. But one night, as he was travelling in the woods of Mystic Falls, another broken soul found him. He thought he was in love with her but the truth is, they're just two wounded souls.

**"Babe?"**

A voice called him. It's Caroline, he couldn't be wrong. They're the only people in this room.

It's midnight, and she's in her night dress. Dean just got up after rounds of sex with her and ends up drinking his way to sleep. But still, he can't. This is his dilemma every day.

 **"You're drinking again. Is there something wrong?"** She asked as she walked at him and stole the glass of bourbon from his left hand. She finished it so there'll be no more for him.

 **"Please tell me if something's bothering you."** She frowned. **"Is this still about me being a vampire?"**

 **"No,"** he smiled. **"No, Caroline. I like you this way. Whatever you may be."** Then he puled her for a hug. He's tipsy, he can tell. Things are getting blurred and spinning in his sight.

 **"Then what is it? You've been drowning yourself in bourbon for the past weeks since Christmas."**

He kissed her forehead but he sure as hell didn't mean it. His head is spinning and he doesn't know what to do or how to respond. **"It's nothing, Care, really. I'm just happy... that you're here."**

And what he just said is kind of not what he wants to say right now. He's been drinking himself up every night since Christmas because he's missing Camille. When he knew that Caroline was a vampire, everything was good. he understood that she had to take time and keep it to herself just to not scare him away. But when he knew that Klaus is just the same as her? That's when he started seeing things another way. 

The only reason why he didn't run back to Cami was because he knows she doesn't deserve someone like him anymore. He might be the perfect guy but that was before. Before he hurt her and before he believed that her blood is tainted with dirt from a serial killer. But when Klaus came to the picture, he realized that maybe he deserves her after all. She doesn't have to live with that horrendous creature! He's still the better choice, but now that they are both committed, he doesn't know anymore.

Does he stand a chance? Will Cami realize that she can't live forever and finally breaks up with him? How about Caroline? What will she do? This woman loves him so much already because she found shelter in him. He stayed, even in the day that she told him what she really is. But what if he tells the truth that it wasn't love he felt for her after all?

When he found Caroline, he was just finding a replacement for Camille. But the truth is, no one ever came close to the woman he wanted to marry. She changed him inside out. Maybe that's why Klaus is so into her now because she's doing the same for him. 

He's torn. Right now, all he can think about is the memories of the past and the thoughts of what could've been. He can't step forward knowing that he will hurt Caroline if he decides to leave her for Cami but he will also hurt himself if he takes that decision and ends up being dumped.

What do you do when you're still in love with someone you're not supposed to?

Another set of weeks went by, and everything stayed the same. Rosedale remains a happy campus. Caroline looks at him the same way she always did. Dominic is enjoying his time as a self-made billionaire. And Klaus is sti with Camille. If something ever changed from when he last saw them is the way they look at each other now. Every single day, an amount of love is added to how they gaze at each other. How they hold hands, crossing the bleachers. How he opens the door and pulls a chair out for her, carries all of her baggage. The things he could only wish to do now.

And he can only watch that on a single bench, where he's leaning with his eyes covered with sunglasses just so they can't see where he's looking at, and how much of he's suffering from heartbreak. His perfume also covered up the stink of bourbon on his clothes. Everything, just to make him look unproblematic.

But as they say, someone in the crowd will always see you for who you really are. They aren't wrong. 

In the middle of staring at the lovely couple enter the Cadillac, a woman way smaller than him had the guts to sit down right beside him when his arms are literally spread on the backrest. When Klaus and Cami's car weren't in sight anymore, he looked at the very confident person beside him who just casually sat there and laughed as they both watched the couple get away.

 **"I see you are still in love with the girl,"** she muttered. A thick British accent coming from her tongue.

 **"I'm sorry. Who are you?"** He asked, looking at her. The woman has red hair, a pair of deep green eyes, and an innocent look on her face.

 **"You need not know me, gentleman. However, seeing the heartbreak in your eyes tells me you might be needing my help."** She smirked.

Being absolutely clueless, he laughed. **"I don't even know you. Why would I be needing your help?"**

She stood up. **"You see, I am Klaus' first love as you are Camille's,"** she crossed her arms and looked at him slowly stiffen. **"If anyone could knock some sense into him that us two are destined for each other, that would be me. And Cami is all yours if you help me."**

_This is ridiculous._

**"You're crazy, woman. You don't even know what you're talking about."**

**"Oh I know better than you."** She started walking a few steps past him. **"I will know if you change your mind about this matter, Mr. Galvez."**

He was just about to run after her but the moment he turned around, she was out of sight. The most obvious suspicion came into mind but he just laughed it off, saying **"I'm just drunk."**

That was the speculation he gave himself. However, when the night came and he walked Caroline to her apartment, a sight he didn't want to see greeted him. Camille's house is just the very next door next to Caroline's. And when they got there, he saw Cami giving Klaus a sweet, sweet kiss on the cheek before she shuts the door and he leaves the building. He even bumped to him and Caroline but didn't mind to stop for a petty fight and just gave them his brightest smile.

That's why when he waved goodbye to Caroline, he came running back to the bar where Cami works. And again, he downed two bottles of bourbon all by himself. He was still able to walk to his car and drive, but that's the last of his energy and he didn't even make it to his house.

He didn't know where he was headed, but he just knew it when he finds himself knocking on a familiar door. _Ah yes, Caroline's door it is._ So he kept knocking, knowing that she will let him in. A few seconds later, the door was pulled open from inside and because he was leaning on it, he almost fell, if not for two fragile arms and a little torso that he landed onto.

Blonde hair, light eyes, but not Caroline. His nose is stuck on the crook of her neck and her strawberry scent is something he will never forget.

 **"Camille..."** he helplessly whispered. **"Can you please choose me again? Please? I still love you."** He tried embracing her, but he didn't have the strength. Everything just went black after that.

_**To be continued...** _

A/N: Hello to you all! I am truly sorry for the slow update. I have been hooked with writing another fanfiction (which you can check out on my profile) and I've been fixing the plot so it will fit the happenings in the SECOND BOOK! Yes, there will be a second book for this story, and we are approaching the end of this so I hope we all read the sequel soon❤️.

More twists coming soon!


End file.
